


Heaven and Hell: Adventure of Two Worlds

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Date A Live, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported work from fanfiction.net)An old crossover between the Un-Revised version of the original "Legend of the Heavenly Dragons", and "Date A Re:Live", which has since become non-canon to both while still having some remnants in each I never fully got rid of
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, just to make sure everyone saw this notice... this is NOT canon to "Legend of the Heavenly Dragons" or "Date A Re:Live" anymore

**Well, here we are everyone, welcome to the epic crossover between Date A Re:Live, and Legend of the Heavenly Dragons... "Heaven and Hell: Adventure of Two Worlds!" I'm glad we've finally made it, but as a friendly reminder to anyone reading this, you should read the end of DAR:L's Mayuri judgment adaption, and LOHD's S4 finale, before you begin reading.**

**If you don't, there's going to be some things that confuse you, and explaining it would take too long so I'll only briefly generalize it. On the DAR:L side, there will be something the DAR:L characters already know, but the LOHD characters don't. While on the LOHD side, there will be certain characters you'll be confused to why are in the crossover from their side because they've only recently joined the main cast.**

**This crossover was heavily inspired by the game "Accel World vs Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight," which helped me with ideas on how to work two series' worlds together, so if you love either of those series made by Reki Kawahara... you should totally play this game. While the "Date A Bullet" stories helped me out with showing a characters' reactions to being another world, and giving me a basis to work with in creating it.**

**Now, without any further ado... let's get this Story started!**

* * *

**This chapter, LOHD's latest chapter, and the first crossover chapter all go out to everyone, including fellow readers, authors, and families of theirs that live in Florida. *shakes* I know how they're all feeling right now, I have family there too, and to make it worse? Some of them were refugees who had to flee Texas due to Hurricane Harvey... and I just learned they can't get out of the danger zone.**

**I... *shakes* I'm so scared right now, because they can't leave, any day now I might wake up and have my parents tell me that... some, or maybe all of them, are gone. *cries* I don't know if they'll actually do it, but most of the people I know say Irma's so dangerous, it might just be the Hurricane that forces hands to create a Category-6 on the Saffir–Simpson scale, to even just hear that makes me wish I could somehow help them get out of there.**

**For that reason... let's all send our wishes, our good luck, and our hope to them so they'll make it out of this in one piece, then wish them the best in getting back on their feet from all the losses Irma brings. They need us right now, even if we can do nothing more than believe in their safety. By extension, to everyone there who makes it out OK after this is all over, and then reads these chapters... I'm glad you made it.**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Main Crossover Villain Talking - Variation 1"/'Main Crossover Villain Thinking'**

**[ Main Crossover Villain Talking - Variation 2]**

* * *

**Alright, for all my DAR:L fans, here's something from LOHD I'll be sharing for this story, the "Concept Talk", or the story lore as some of my readers like to call it ^^ *giggles a bit* To basically summarize what this is, I'm talking about something important in the story, hence I'm talking about a concept.**

**However, these Concept Talks have a hidden bonus to them, and that's what I talk about can often be important later on to the story, in the form of a hint, implying... or sometimes even foreshadowing :3 *snickers a bit* Either way, keep an eye out for what I talk about, even if they don't hint to anything, the info I share is occasionally something I can't share in the story without creating a forced scene to explain it.**

**So, let's start the first one for this story ^^**

** -The Mysterious World- **

**An unknown world that was somehow connected to the dimensions that the Spirits, and Vali's peerage, come from. While the origins behind it aren't completely known, the fact these two worlds were connected to it implies that a power from both worlds came together, implying it was an accidental result of echoes caused by the DEM, and the Khaos Brigade, combining together.**

**The nature of this world is strange, various bits of land floats, and their positions are all erratic and uneven to one another, with the colors in it quite similar to the Dimension Gap's odd coloration. The laws of this world are still unknown, and it's unknown if the worlds this one has linked to have influenced them in any manner, but the strand masses of lands prove the usual laws of physics applying to either world don't exist.**

**Most of all, minus the current lack of a name should this world have one, it is unknown if the strange symbol linked to whatever brought the Spirits and Vali's peerage into this world created it, or it created the force behind that symbol... however, it may just have the power to destroy their worlds, and others neither world's inhabitants even know exist.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 1: Misunderstandings, Part 1 _ **

In an unknown space, a group of girls were all seen in something like a classroom, discussion things that happened in the one world.

"We totally did it, mission accomplished!" A young tanned skin girl cheered.

"Take this seriously you piece of shit, or I'll make you, this has only just begun." A girl with hair buns warned.

"...Total victory, too early." A girl in ninja clothes stated.

"Oh, come on, what's wrong with being a little-" A red head with a sword asked.

A dark mist is seen, causing everyone to shut up as their master made himself/herself known to them.

 **" You better not be horsing around, you know how much I hate that... enough that I'd put you near-death."** The unknown figure warned.

All of the girls went silent, soon standing up straight in a line.

 **" For now at least, I've gained what I needed from the true world of the Spirits."** The unknown stated.

"So, does that mean..." A girl with glasses asked.

Their master snapped his/her fingers, and soon the sight of Mana Takamiya, currently unconscious as she was bound in the dark matter/energy chains she used to drag her into his/her realm. She neared her face, and rubbing it, making the unconscious Spirit flinch slightly, still not waking up.

"So, that's the Abyssal Spirit?" A girl with a side braid asked.

 **" Correct Furue, my search finally found who I was looking for, and now... we can begin the end."** The unknown figure answered.

A blonde-haired girl wearing an idol based outfit smiled, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, that's how you do it, Master Shinigami!" She cheered.

 **" I've yet to "do" anything Rinemu, we've only just begun, am I right... Azrael?"** Shinigami inquired.

**[ Death to all to oppose, and then... simply death to all!]**

* * *

***Accel World Vs Sword Art: Millennium Twilight - S×W -soul world- plays***

**(*silence plays*)** The unique world that defied normal logic was seen.

_[World, Dimension, Universe. These terms are both unchanging and changing, inflexible yet flexible... but the usual truth related to them? Regardless of how they are defined, two different realities with vastly different paths are often never intended to meet, but not everyone plays by the rules. When these lines crack and fade, anything can happen... this is the story of two worlds that should have never met, and the adventure they shared in an entirely new one.]_

Day and night quickly flashed by, a strange glow forming around the landscape as it did.

_[The worlds... of Heaven, and Hell!]_

**(Flying through the night and into the day, now there's a brand-new way.)** The sight of 25 streaks fly across the sky.  
**(The powers of Heaven, and Hell... unite!)** All of the said streaks loop around, and two of them near the screen, revealing the faces of Shido, and Vali.

 **(*Heavy drum beating, mixed with guitar strumming*)** The screen faded into a cut between light blue on the bottom, and dark purple on top, soon being followed by black and white text. The white text moved onto the dark purple, showing the words **"** **デート・ア・ライブ** **\- DATE A RE:LIVE"** on it. While the black text moved onto the white blue, showing **"** **ハイスクール** **D×D- High School DxD"** on it.

 **(As the sunshine glows over my life.)** Shido was seen sitting near the viewpoint he, and his harem, had as their special place.  
**(I suddenly forget all about the strife I bear...)** Tohka gives a worried look from in front of the Takamiya Household.  
**(...and then I'm punished as the flames burn through my heart!)** Mio was floating in the sky, looking up as her body hovered in front of the morning sun's view, her expression seeming blank, yet curious.

 **(The light of the moon, it glows so bright.)** Irina looked at an abandoned church, holding Excalibur DxD closer to her.  
**(It makes me believe things are alright, but then suddenly...)** While in his scale mail, Issei looked towards Kuoh Academy, and soon turned to the screen as he unsheathed Ascalon, pointing the blade forward.  
**(...I feel the darkness hidden within, start swallowing my soul!)** Vali stood in front of hell, wearing her scale mail before rushing forward, soon dispelling it and looking at the full moon.

 **(As I step into the shadows, I see a deep glow...)** Mana stood in a dark area by herself, nothing but darkness as small shards of light passed through.  
**(...but now it's consumed me! I can't ask for the sun light's, or for the darkness' glow, so the twilight is the path... that I must go!)** A dark silhouette grabbed her from behind, rubbing her face and knocking her unconscious before chains made of dark matter/energy constricted her unconscious form, with Shido rushing to reach her, but in vain as he was knocked away.

 **(Even, when my life takes an unexpected turn, I won't give up!)** Tohka and Vali, clad in their Astral Dress and scale mail respectively, charged at each other. Tohka swinging Sandalphon, while Vali used her armor to block with her fists, and strike with her legs.  
**(Be it black or white, hope or despair, I'll blaze own path and way!)** They were forced back by their attacks, with Vali rushing from the left side as dark purple followed her, while Tohka rushed from the right with light blue following her. The moment they neared each other, their respective weapons clashed with heavy force, and a screen cut formed, Tohka giving a loud shout with an open mouth, while Vali's armor showed her keeping a calm expression within it.

 **(I'll fly past the Heavens and Earth, but also unite with Hell to create... my own road!)** Shido, followed by Issei, unleash an attack as they were seen on a stream of the two colors. After they did, the rest of the Spirits, and Vali's peerage, also fired off an attacking towards something, ending with the twin color stream shattering as both parties look at something looming over them.  
**(As I stand before this nightmare of tomorrow...)** A group of eleven girls with eyes that glowed like the Spirits formed, with a giant mass of shadows appearing as the mastermind floats into view, he/she slowly removing her mask as his/her shadowed eyes reveal an unsealed glow. This caused both worlds' heroes to jump into the air, their bodies glowing with light that matched their signature colors.  
**(...I'll make a dream of the future, right here today! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go everyone!)** Tohka reeled Sandalphon back, and then Issei was seen doing the same with Ascalon, before both launched forward, with the rest of each of their friends' being shown doing the same as they all charged towards the giant shadow mass before them.

 **(*Heavy drum beating, mixed with guitar strumming, but even faster*)** The Spirits all appear one by one on the left, with the sun shining besides them, followed by text saying _[Shido Takamiya - Spirit No. 16]_ , _[Tohka Yatogami - Spirit No. 10]_ , _[Origami Tobiichi - Spirit No. 1]_ , _[Yoshino Mizui - Spirit No. 4]_ , _[Kotori Itsuka - Spirit No. 5]_ , _[Kurumi Tokisaki - Spirit No. 3]_ , _[Natsumi Itsuwari - Spirit No. 7]_ , _[Kaguya & Yuzuru Yamai - Spirit No. 8]_, _[Miku Izayoi - Spirit No. 9]_ , _[Nia Honjou - Spirit No. 2]_ , _[Mukuro Hoshimiya - Spirit No. 6]_ , and _[Mio Takamiya - Spirit No. 0]_ in their respective colors.

 **(*Same drumming and guitar strumming repeating*)** The Vali team do the same, only on the right, and with the moon glowing besides them, followed by text saying _[Valina Lucifer - King]_ , _[Issei Hyoudou - Queen]_ , _[Asia Argento - Second Bishop]_ , _[Yuuma Amano - First Pawn]_ , _[Kuroka Toujou - Second Rook]_ , _[Sun Bikou - First Rook]_ , _[Arthur Pendragon - First Knight]_ , _[Le Fay Pendragon - First Bishop]_ , _[Irina Shidou - Second Knight]_ , _[Kunou - Second Pawn]_ , _[Yumina Lucifuge - Finalist Ally 1]_ , and _[Ravel Phenex - Finalist Ally 2]_ in their respective colors.

 **(*music stops as a few more drum beats, and guitar strums, are played*)** Both the sun and moon are shown on their respective sides, with all 25 heroes gathered beside one another.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Green Field area_ **

Vali's unconscious form laid on the ground, resting against some grass as it did, before her legs slightly shifted, and she began regaining consciousness.

"H-Huh?" Vali groaned.

Vali slowly got up, shaking her head to dispel the grogginess she was feeling, and soon looked to see her surroundings. It was... well, the best way she could describe it was like if she had somehow been on specific drugs and/or hallucinogens, because the area around her made no sense.

It was like a bunch of random land, but various floating islands, and their positions made no sense either, not to mention the colors she saw were all warped and odd mixtures when not singular colors.

"What the heck is this place?" Vali wondered.

"Hey, wait a second, why haven't any of... the others..." She realized.

She turned to look around, and the realization hit her all too quickly, she was all alone, the others had disappeared!

"Oh no, we must have gotten separated when we got sent here, I hope everyone's OK, but... just who or what sent us here? If only there was some-" Vali wondered.

"Huh?" She blinked.

She turned as she saw someone walking nearby, this someone based on what she saw was a teenager girl like her. She had very long purple hair tied back with a decorative butterfly shaped ribbon, matching dark purple eyes with white pupils. Her attire consisted of a gold sleeveless tank top that stopped briefly above her belly button, a purple tie-up jacket with a lavender collar area, dark plum jean shorts with a black belt that had a gold buckle, and a pair of sneakers that matched the same colors of her ribbon.

Once Vali noticed her white pupils, which were something that she had never seen before, she only came to one conclusion...

"That girl... she must be related to if not the one who brought us here!" Vali exclaimed angrily.

Vali assumed her Balance Breaker, and screamed as she flew towards the girl.

 _"[Tohka, look around you, that alone is all the answer you need.]"_ Sandalphon answered.

Tohka turned her gaze, and gasped at the sight before her. It was... well, the best way she could describe it was like if she had somehow lost her spirit powers and ended up overdosing on crystal meth, because the area seemed like something only that could create.

It was like a bunch of random land, but various floating islands, and their positions made no sense either, not to mention the colors she saw were all warped and odd mixtures when not singular colors.

"Holy... shit!" Tohka gasped.

 _"[That summed it up nicely, I don't know where we are, but the others are no longer with us.]"_ Sandalphon explained.

Tohka gasped.

"Wait, you mean... I'm here all by myself?" Tohka asked worriedly.

 _"[Unfortunately, I'm afraid so, we'll have to find them ourselves... in a place like this, being alone may be fatal.]"_ Sandalphon mentioned.

"Right, then let's-"

Suddenly the two heard a scream, and Tohka turned to see a girl wearing white armor flying right at her, shocking her as she motioned to strike!

"Prepare yourself!" Vali exclaimed.

"Sandalphon!" Tohka stated.

Sandalphon nodded before flying back into Tohka, and soon she stomped the ground, causing her Angel to manifest from its throne as her Astral Dress formed. Vali's fist struck the large broadsword, flinging her away.

'No way, she has a Sacred Gear!?' Vali thought.

 **(Vali, we can't fight this one reckless, the magic I'm sensing inside of her is similar to the amount you find in gods, she'll be a dangerous opponent regardless if she actually is one or not.)** Albion warned.

'Right, I'll be careful.' Vali mentally replied.

Meanwhile, Sandalphon took a good look at the strange glowing wings on Vali's armor, and soon felt something different about it.

 _[Tohka, those wings have some kind of massive power stored within them, this... whatever he or she is might have some nasty abilities you should watch out for.]_ Sandalphon said telepathically.

'For you to warn me about that, it must be dangerous.' Tohka mentally replied.

Vali quickly takes to the air, and holds out her hand.

**(DIVIDE!)**

Tohka feels an aura wrap around her, and a slight pull as it tries to sap her powers... luckily, it quickly dispelled, surprising Vali.

"What!?" Vali gasped.

 **(I'm sorry Vali, but it seems that whatever power she has, I can't steal it from her, and that likely means taking it would cause you great damage.)** Albion apologized.

'Then I'll have to rely on just using (Reflect), here goes!' Vali thought.

Tohka rushed ahead, swinging Sandalphon down, the Hakuryuukou dodged the attack, soon seeing Tohka smashed through the ground with her sword. Holding out her hand, Vali unleashed a small blizzard at her, pushing Tohka back a bit before she stomped the ground, forming a stone wall around her.

Vali blasted out icicles to shatter the wall, but soon saw Tohka had dug underground, popping up behind her with her sword held high, ready to be slashed downwards. Vali turned and held out a hand.

**(REFLECT!)**

Tohka's Angel smashed against a small shield, and the force sent both fighters back a bit.

" **[Primal Abyss!]** "

Vali thrust her hand forward, creating streams of darkness that grabbed Tohka, soon swallowing her into the void.

The Hakuryuukou sighed in relief, only for the abyss to suddenly break open, and Tohka charged through, swinging her Angel across Vali's head, and cracking her helmet slightly from the impact.

"She escaped my Primal Abyss!?" Vali gasped.

 **(The only being who was able to do that without being immune to the ability is God, is this where the source of her power comes from!?)** Albion wondered.

Tohka swung her sword again, causing a small sandstorm to form and pelt against Vali, the host of Albion kneeled to her ground as she tried to brave the force of the storm smashing against her.

As that happened, a storm of crystals shot at her, and she held up her hand.

**(REFLECT!)**

The crystals were flung away, and Vali rushed ahead, breaching the sandstorm before blasting a shard of ice at the Energy. Tohka guarded as it pushed her back, and stomped the ground, summoning her throne again, and the cutting through it.

"Huh?" Vali wondered.

**(Vali, watch out, that could be her Balance Breaker!)**

Vali gasped, and readied herself as Sandalphon assumed its strongest form.

" **[Halvanhelev!]** "

 _"[Let's see you handle us now!]"_ Sandalphon shouted.

'Her Sacred Gear has a soul within it too, shit!' Vali panicked.

Tohka screamed as she swung her blade down, forcing Vali to put up her hand.

**(REFLECT!)**

Halvanhelev smashed into the barrier, but this time, Vali felt herself being overpowered, and the attacked failed to be reflected back,

"I... I can't hold it!" Vali screamed.

**(No, Vali!)**

Vali screamed as she was flung across the landscape, soon smashing into a rock, her helmet absorbing the impact... and then slowly shattering.

Tohka soon rushed after her, preparing to swing Halvanhelev again and finish this battle.

"I'll leave you completely immobile, and then you're gonna tell me what the others are, then tell me where you took Mana!" Tohka shouted.

Right as she was about to strike, Vali's helmet fully broke off, and Tohka suddenly stopped as she recognized Vali's face.

"...Mio!?" Tohka gasped.

"Huh?" Vali wondered, soon realizing her helmet was gone.

Tohka blinked a bit, rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you attacking me Mio, and what's with the weird armor, don't you recognize me?" Tohka exclaimed in confusion.

"Eh?" Vali stated.

Tohka points at herself, slightly irritated due to the situation she was in.

"It's me, Tohka, remember!?" Tohka exclaimed.

Vali's eyes widened as she heard that name, and recognized Tohka's face.

"W-what did you say?" Vali breathed.

**"(Tohka... as in the sole Rook of Niruili's peerage, _that_ Tohka!?)"**

Tohka suddenly freaked out, wondering where that voice had come from.

"H-Huh, who said that!?" Tohka asked in a panic.

 _"[Wait, are you that strange power I sensed within this armor?]"_ Sandalphon wondered.

Albion's eyes widened.

 **"(So, you're a consciousness within a Sacred Gear as well, how did I not sense you!?)"** Albion asked.

Sandalphon's spirit flew out of its Angel form, dispelling it and Tohka's Astral Dress before manifesting before them, surprising the heiress of Lucifer.

 _"[I have no idea what this Sacred... whatever you called it is, but don't insult me by claiming I'm something you don't even know about, and get out here whoever's in that armor!]"_ Sandalphon stated.

Sandalphon flew into the Divine Dividing, and soon Vali sweated as she heard Albion scream in pain.

"Albion!?" Vali asked worriedly.

In moments, Sandalphon flew out, with a translucent silhouette of Albion (albeit around Vali's size) manifested behind the silver-haired Lucifer, surprising Tohka and Sandalphon greatly.

 **"(I'm... manifesting outside the Divine Dividing?)"** Albion said in surprise.

 _"[Holy shit... he's a dragon...]"_ Sandalphon breathed.

"You... you're not Mio, but... you look just like her." Tohka realized.

Vali chuckled a bit, rubbing her head.

"I think I should apologize, I thought you might be related to the one who brought me and my friends into this strange realm, but it seems like you ended up in the same position as I did." Vali apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, when you attacked me, I thought you were the ones that kidnapped Mana." Tohka apologized as well.

Vali showed surprise at that, wondering if that's why Ravel got dragged by the vortex.

"Oh my, I'm sorry about that... well, if the two of us got trapped here by the same force, then it means we're allies." Vali stated.

Vali soon dispelled her scale mail, revealing her full appearance, including a lack of Mio's hair tie, and... being much bustier, enough that Tohka realized she easily out-sized her without trying.

 _'[What does that girl eat!?]'_ Sandalphon thought in shock.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Valina Luci-"

 **(Wait a moment Vali, since we don't know where she's from, it might be a good idea to use your human identity, we don't know how she might react to you being a Devil.)** Albion suggested.

Vali quickly realized Albion was right, and make herself look like she slightly choked on her spit before clearing her throat.

"Whoops, sorry about that. As I was saying, my name is Valina Lucilee, but my friends all call me Vali." Vali greeted.

"Nice to meet you Vali, my name's Tohka Yatogami." Tohka replied.

Vali's face paled a bit at that, she thought maybe Tohka's name was just an odd coincidence, but now...

"T-that can't be... I know someone with the same name in my world, you meant something _other_ than Yatogami, right?" Vali asked, sweating a bit.

"...Nope, that's my last name, what do you mean you know someone by that name?" Tohka questioned.

Albion looked at Tohka a bit, and soon he put the pieces together.

 **"(I get it, just as this girl recognized you as a friend of hers by your appearance, this Tohka is an alternate version of the one we know, as you are likely an alternate version of her friend.)"** Albion stated.

"And they even share the same name, no way..." Vali breathed.

Tohka tilted her head, a bit confused by the situation.

* * *

From afar, the girl dressed like a schoolgirl ninja, the one known as Yui, noticed Tohka and Vali from a distance.

"Sandalphon's possessor, Spirit of Origin... silence danger now." Yui stated.

Yui clapped her hands together to create a purple aura around them. Her eyes began to glow like a Spirit's before she created various hand symbols, and slammed her palms on the ground.

In moments, the spot where they touched began to rise slightly, and something began to form, with two purple eyes glowing from whatever she had just created.

"Eliminate targets." She stated.

* * *

Vali breathed, rubbing her head slightly.

"OK, you said that I looked like someone you know named Mio, right?" Vali asked.

"Yep." Tohka verified.

"Well, back in my world, there's something that looks a bit like you, and shares the same name, the only differences I can really point out your pupils, your figure, and that ribbon you're wearing." Vali explained.

Tohka's ribbon flapped a bit.

"Especially the ribbon." She added.

"Wait, you're from another world?" Tohka stated.

Vali nodded.

"I am, and where I come from, the power you were using would be similar to what we call a "Sacred Gear", that's what my friend Albion here is sealed within." Vali explained.

"So that's what that armor was, well for me, Sandalphon is a weapon I refer to as an Angel, while my outfit is called an Astral Dress." Tohka replied.

Vali showed surprise at the mention of the word "Angel", and suddenly felt glad she listened to Albion.

"What about that power you were using, and... what are you, because you don't seem Human?" Vali asked.

"It's called Reiryoku, it's kinda a special fancy magic that I've had ever since I was given a crystal that Sandalphon resided in, as for what I am... I'm human, but at the same time I'm not, kinda like the evolutionary form of a Human?" Tohka explained.

 _"[In our world, the official term for her species is a "Spirit", but she was definitely Human until around a year ago.]"_ Sandalphon added.

Both Vali and Albion showed surprise at that, whatever her world was like, it already had some fascinating aspects to it.

"Wow, to think a world like that existed... I wonder if that relates to what I heard Rizevim say that one time?" Vali whispered.

"You say something?" Tohka questioned.

"O-Oh, nothing!" Vali exclaimed quickly.

Vali cleared her throat a bit.

"Well, I guess I should help you look for your kidnapped friend, what does she look like?" She asked.

"She's got blue hair tied in a ponytail, a beauty mark under her left eye which is brown, and she was last wearing-" Tohka explained.

The two were suddenly interrupted as a powerful blast fired at them, causing both to cover themselves with their arms as a cloud of dust washed over them. When the two regained their sight, they looked to see a creature made of black shadows look at them with glowing purple spheres for eyes.

"What is that thing!?" Vali shouted.

"I dunno, but it clearly wants to kill us!" Tohka stated.

The two jumped away as it blasts at them again, firing an energy beam that Tohka noticed a familiarity to, but she shrugged it off as the both of them landed. Realizing the danger, Sandalphon flew back into Tohka's body, and the Energy Spirit took the lead as she stomped her foot on the ground.

" **[Adonai Melek!]** "

" **[Sandalphon!]** "

Tohka's Astral Dress formed around her, with its cloth of light bursting into existence as Sandalphon's throne shot from the ground once more, making Tohka unsheathe it. The dark monster soon targeted her, blasting her again.

Tohka held out her hand, forming her signature mana barrier... only for it to shatter before she was knocked back into a large rock formation.

"TOHKA!" Vali shouted.

 **"(That attack wasn't normal, it was almost as if it was a direct counter to her powers!)"** Albion exclaimed.

From a distance, Yui watched her creation do its work.

"Fatality." Yui commented, giving a thumb's down towards Tohka.

Vali looked at the monster, soon growling a bit as she did, and soon rushing ahead as Albion faded back into her Sacred Gear, and she summoned Divine Dividing. Launching into the air, she rose her hands up.

 **"(Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!)"** Albion announced.

Vali's scale mail armor instantly formed around her, and she summoned a blizzard at the dark monster, surprising Yui who watched from afar. She knew that Mio didn't have such an armament on her, Shinigami had confirmed this himself/herself.

"Don't recognize..." Yui said worriedly.

**(DIVIDE!)**

Vali held her arms out, siphoning power from the monster, but as she did...

**"(Vali, something's wrong, while I'm clearly siphoning power from it, this creature doesn't seem to be getting any weaker.)"**

"How's that possible?" Vali wondered.

The monster growled even more before roaring, unleashing a storm of beams as Vali quickly held her hands up.

**(REFLECT!)**

Vali managed to block the attacks, but they didn't rebound at the monster like most attacks normally did.

As the monster prepared to attack again, crystals fired at it, making it close its eyes as they struck near it. Vali looked back to see Tohka had fired them, having walked out of the rock formation in surprisingly good shape.

"You OK, Tohka?" Vali asked.

"Not to worry, that attack was nothing compared to a beam that destroyed the remnants of Europe." Tohka grinned.

Vali suddenly froze at that, making Tohka chuckle.

"...Maybe I shouldn't have said that?" Tohka remarked.

 _"[...You think?]"_ Sandalphon mentioned.

"Tohka, Albion told me that the attack that broke your barrier seemed like it was made to counter you." Vali stated.

Tohka looked at the creature, almost as if trying to read it.

"Odd, I don't get why, but I get the feeling I'm sensing some of my power in that thing, how is it possible?" Tohka wondered.

The monster slams the ground, making slabs of rock form.

"I got this one, **[Primal Abyss!]** " Vali stated.

A black portal forms and devours all the rocks flying at it, though Vali struggled to have it devour every stone launched at them.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer, how do we stop this thing!?" Vali grunted

"...I have an idea, think you can buy me ten seconds?" Tohka requested.

Vali looked at her and nodded.

"More than enough, go for it!" Vali smirked.

Vali dispelled the Primal Abyss, and soon grabbed Tohka as they flew up high. Once she had a hand free, she began writing in the air, forming a custom spell circle.

" **[Cocytus!]** "

An icy dragon launched out, freezing a majority of the area, and creating an icy wall between them and the monster, which quickly began smashing through the wall once it had formed before it.

"OK, here we go..." Tohka breathed.

Tohka closed her eyes as her body began to glow, and soon her Reiryoku got bright, making her eyes open again, but now as two purple pools of light.

"All my hopes, gather together and grant me your strength!" Tohka announced.

" **Ethereal... Shift!** "

**_ \- (*Tagiru Chikara - Digimon Xros Wars, Season 3*) - _ **

Vali gasped as she suddenly saw Tohka enveloped by the light purple energy she was producing.

"What the!?" Vali yelled.

**"(So much power, it's... like that of a Longinus!)"**

The monster felt itself blown back slightly from the force.

* * *

Yui suddenly held her head as her eyes pulsed, gasping at the sight before her.

"Power... unknown!" Yui grunted.

Yui soon slapped herself, panting as her eyes reverted to that of a human's, and quickly stared at the battlefield again.

"Must report." Yui stated.

Yui made a hand sign, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Tohka soon appeared from the sphere of Light Reiryoku, and Sandalphon reappeared in the form of Shekhinah in her hand, surprising Vali at the familiarity it had to Issei's [Blazing Soul] technique.

"Tohka, what just... what is this?" Vali asked.

"This is my Ethereal Form, I can't hold this for long, so stand back and let me finish this beast!" Tohka said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

She quickly took flight as the monster smashed the remaining ice apart, with Vali blinking at the reply.

"Albion... is it just me, or does she seem a bit more playful right now?" Vali asked.

 **"(Definitely the latter.)"** Albion noted.

The monster growled before roaring loudly, unleashing a beam from its entire body, followed by flinging a storm of rock shards her way. Unfortunately, the monster quickly learned the hard way they did squat.

"Hit me with everything you've got, it won't work against my hope's power!" Tohka screamed.

 _"[Tohka, this place seems to be limiting us, hit it now before we risk reverting back!]"_ Shekhinah warned.

Tohka nodded, soon flying overhead of the monster.

" **GO SHEKHINAH!** " Tohka exclaimed.

Tohka dived down to the ground, swinging her Archangel with all her strength, and cutting right through the monster as a glowing line marked it. In only a few moments, the monsters body began to release purple rays of light, slowly swelled as it grunted.

Tohka reverted back to normal, and panted as she watched it glow, before finally imploding in a large plume of purple smoke. Once the smoke cleared, nothing was left of it, and Tohka smiled upon realizing she had won... only to fall back, her Astral Dress reverting back to her original attire.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

"Tohka!" Vali called out.

She rushed over to Tohka, holding her up a bit.

"Tohka, are you OK? Please, say something, anything!" Vali shouted.

"...Vali, do you have any food on you by chance?" Tohka asked.

Vali blinked before hearing Tohka's stomach grumble no different from Niruili's did, making the Lucifer heiress suddenly start snickering.

"You even have her appetite!" Vali giggled.

"Is... that a no to having any food?" Tohka questioned.

Vali laughed more upon hearing her ask that.

* * *

**_~Shinigami's HQ_ **

Within the area that Shinigami and his/her allies resided in, the enigmatic master suddenly noticed Yui reappear from a puff of smoke, getting his/her attention.

 **" Yui, you don't often return via your ninja tricks like that, is there a problem?"** Shinigami questioned.

"...Verify question." Yui answered.

Shinigami was aware Yui was a girl of few words, but she knew how to define her answers with the little she had.

 **" Explain then, just what is this problem that slipped by me."** He/She asked.

"Sandalphon's possessor, and Spirit of Origin... but latter was not." Yui explained.

Yui stood up, looking at her master directly.

"White armor, dragon-like." She added.

 **" White Dragon armor... you're correct, the Spirit of Origin should not have such a power, not when the Astral Dress is already as such."** Shinigami noted.

**[ It seems that something unexpected has come into play, I wonder... there must have been an oddity that one of my fragments discovered while searching for our necessities.]**

Shinigami shook his/her head, annoyed at this unexpected development.

 **" Azrael, this is all on you, whatever mistake you made has brought a grave risk from another world here... I better not see you repeat this folly, is that clear?"** Shinigami warned.

The voice didn't respond, and soon enough, Shinigami turned to the others.

 **" I want all of you to be alert from this moment on, my fellow Quasi-Spirits, we now possess foes that unlike you will not be able to counter the same way."** Shinigami stated.

"Additional detail." Yui mentioned.

Shinigami turned at Yui, motioning his/her head to let the Quasi-Spirit know she may speak.

"Sandalphon's wielder, bright glow... pained eye reaction." Yui answered, putting a hand near her eye.

 **" Bright glow? I don't recall anything as such, this doesn't add up right..."** Shinigami pondered.

**[ I bet that Westcott bastard didn't have it in his files intentionally, that ass doesn't seem to care about anything that doesn't benefit him or goes against his world views.]"**

**" Yes, that explanation is likely, I am not as foolish as him to believe that you can accomplish something without bonds, that is why I have everyone here."** Shinigami agreed.

The Quasi-Spirits all smiled a bit, it was rare for Shinigami to outwardly state he did care for them, although Azrael seemed to groan in annoyance.

As that occurred, Shinigami noticed that Mana began to stir, nearing the signs of regaining consciousness. Realizing this, he/she walked towards her, and rubbed his/her hand against her cheeks.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Green Field area_ **

Vali sweat dropped as she saw Tohka eat some grass and rocks without any problems, even Albion was a bit off put by it since despite his diet when he had a body, he still never saw anything humanoid eat inorganic objects so freely level Tohka was doing.

"Uh... so, you can devour inorganic things?" Vali asked.

"Yep, before I became a Spirit, the original Spacequake gave me a few enhancements, this is one of them" Tohka answered.

Vali tilted her head at the mention of "Spacequake", making Tohka chuckle as she realized they didn't exist in her world.

"I'll explain later." Tohka replied.

"Oh, one other thing... if we find Shido, don't tell him about this, he doesn't like it when I eat normally inedible things despite it's safe for me." She chuckled, sweat dropping a bit.

Vali nodded, and soon the two began walking around.

"So, this Shido person... based on what you said, is he special to you?" Vali asked.

"Yep, I'm the main girl of his harem!" Tohka stated.

"Uh... wait, a harem?" Vali asked in surprise.

Tohka nodded, making Vali sweat at how nonchalantly she replied to her.

"How many girls is he in love with?" She asked.

"11 including me, but it might end up being 12 soon, and all of us are currently somewhere in this world." Tohka answered.

Vali went white for a moment, suddenly getting a horrified thought of what would happen if all the girls that liked Issei were all in a relationship with him, with her at the side while Tiamat, Ravel, Yuuma, and Irina appeared.

Tohka soon waved a hand in front of her face, suddenly worried about her.

"Vali, hello, you OK... or at least still alive?" Tohka asked, sweating a bit.

 _"[I think that reply may have broken her...]"_ Sandalphon stated worriedly.

Tohka chuckled a bit, and soon clear colored Reiryoku, followed by a red dragon aura, filled the sky to Tohka's shock. Vali soon regained her senses and noticed the latter of the two.

"Oh no, that's Shido's Reiryoku!

"That aura... Issei!" Vali shouted.

Tohka looked at her in shock, though remembering Vali had a white Dragon's soul on her side, she gasped as she made the connection.

"That's one of your friends, isn't it!?" Tohka asked.

"He's my boyfriend, and based on your exclamation there, he's fighting yours, probably under the same misunderstanding... come on, let's hurry!" Vali answered.

The two nodded, and quickly ran towards the area their respective lovers were at.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Ruined City area_ **

Issei looked around what looked like the remains of a once prosperous city, and as he did, noticed the strange psychedelic sky and floating masses, along with the odd angles that didn't match each other at all.

"Uh... Ddraig, where are we exactly?" Issei questioned.

 **[Sorry Issei, but right now I'm asking that same question.]** Ddraig replied.

Issei groaned at that, soon realizing the others were gone.

"Oh no, where is everyone, can you sense them Ddraig?" Issei asked.

Ddraig tried, but...

 **[No good kid, I can't even sense Albion, which can only mean Vali's particularly far away, best we can do is start flying around as we try to find them.]** Ddraig answered.

"Alright, guess that's the best we can do for now." Issei agreed.

Issei equipped his scale mail, but the moment he tried to take off...

"You!"

"Huh?" Issei wondered.

The Sekiryuutei looked around, and then from high in the air, he suddenly saw someone lunge at him.

"Give her back... giver her back... give my sister back!" Shido screamed angrily.

"Wait, what!?" Issei replied in confusion.

Shido summoned Uriel, and soon slashed it at Issei, surprising the Queen of Lucifer as it struck him harm, making him scream in pain as the force struck right through his armor like it was mere butter!

 **[ISSEI!]** Ddraig cried out.

Issei clutched his chest, and then looked up at the angry Issei.

"You, that person who took my sister... you work for them, gave Mana back to me, right now!" Shido exclaimed.

"...What did I just get myself into?" Issei asked himself worriedly.

* * *

**Well, looks like that misunderstanding between Tohka and Vali got cleared up thanks to the latter's resemblance to Mio, but Issei doesn't resemble anyone Shido knows, so... sucks to be him right now ^^; *chuckles nervously* Hopefully their girls make it in time before either of gets killed, or loses a limb, or... some other third thing if there's one for this scenario.**

**The villain/villainess (Hmm... I wonder what gender they really are? :3) has finally had his/her name revealed, and it's Shinigami. This is why he/she keeps mentioning things related to death or annihilation, because he/she is named after the Japanese gods linked to death. Even his/her Angel fits this death theme, as that's what Azrael's role is in the Hebrew Bible.**

**Why he/she kidnapped Mana and wants to keep her alive is its own mystery, as are why he/she cares for the eleven Quasi-Spirits that work under him/her... those are the biggest questions this crossover will have, and I think you'll really enjoy seeing these mysterious unravel and explain the reason behind Shinigami's actions. *giggles* I'm gonna enjoy writing Shinigami's characterization in this story :3**

**It seems that Shinigami seems to be fully knowledgeable about the DAR:L world, and has planned counters to everything but their Ethereal Forms. Though that still works against them because only Tohka, and Origami, have unlocked theirs, leaving the others without a means to fight back against Anti-Spirit means. The LOHD characters are the only chance they have to stop Shinigami, and rescue Mana, in other words... *giggles* Heaven needs the aid of Hell ;3**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka & Vali**

**GROUP 2:  
Issei & Shido**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 99% (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 99% (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 99% (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 99% (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 99% (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 99% (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 19% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see everyone's enjoying the crossover so far, it makes me happy to know the first chapter went well after how nervous I was with doing my first crossover ^^ *smiles warmly* Now, I think most of you have been wondering this, even if you haven't asked, me... how did the crossover end up an M-Rated story unlike the fanfics that this crossover connects?**

**Easy answer there, all of it is tied to Shinigami. While it won't be shown in the present due to situational reasons, it's his/her story that's full of blood, and that made it _necessary_ to make this an M-Rated story as a result. That's all I can say without revealing any spoilers because of the death motif that Shinigami has, though I will say that it explains why he/she kidnapped Mana of all people, and may indirectly relate to the Quasi-Spirits... maybe :3**

**Here's something I should let everyone know based on a review I got, not every DAR:L and LOHD character will fight upon meeting each other. Vali and Shido initiated a fight due to situational reasons, for the former it was realizing everyone was missing after they had been sucked into a strange world while trying to save Ravel, and for the latter... Shido's common sense has turned off because Mana's kidnapping made him furious 0_0**

**A/N: Oh yeah, forgot to mention this last chapter for everyone familiar with Legend of the Heavenly Dragons, but I've made a slight retcon that was included in the chapter. Said retcon is Vali's name is just a nickname, with her full name being Valina (with permission from "AzureStoryTeller"), and Lucilee as the surname she uses for her human alias, rather than Lucina.**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -Shinigami: File 01- **

**An enigmatic, irregular, and abnormal Spirit with an androgynous appearance, rendering his/her true gender unknown to anyone but himself/herself. Shinigami is named after the Japanese Gods of Death, and regardless of it being a moniker or his/her true identity, the name is very fitting as he/she has willingly killed even more people than Westcott did through a Cassiopeia possessed Kurumi.**

**Shinigami was originally a normal human until the fateful day he/she encountered the Azrael Crystal, which had somehow been created through the mixture of Dark Reiryoku long before it would have its official discovery, and a being associated to a symbol representing six-eyes, creating a similar symbol on the deadly Angel. For unknown reasons, Shinigami touched it without hesitation, becoming the being he/she is today.**

**The DEM quickly caught wind of Shinigami's birth, giving him/her the code name of [Reaper], but after the first attempt to capture him/her... Westcott saw something too horrible for him to describe, and banned the entirety of DEM from ever going near him/her again. As a result, he erased all information connected to the Spirit, which left Ratatoskr unaware of his/her existence.**

**If there is anything concrete about Shinigami's origins, it would be that due to his/her familiarity with everything in the DAR:L world, but lack of knowledge of anything that comes from the LOHD world... he/she had to have been born in the DAR:L world. His/Her claim that he/she's been the reason why Westcott has been unable to act since the beginning of 2052 of the DAR:L world's history only serves as evidence to this.**

**For some unknown reason, he/she kidnapped Mana before initiating his/her plans, almost as if something won't let him/her kill the Void Spirit.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 2: Misunderstandings, Part 2 _ **

**_~Unknown World - Ruined City area_ **

Issei equipped his scale mail, but the moment he tried to take off...

"You!"

"Huh?" Issei wondered.

The Sekiryuutei looked around, and then from high in the air, he suddenly saw someone lunge at him.

"Give her back... giver her back... give my sister back!" Shido screamed angrily.

"Wait, what!?" Issei replied in confusion.

Shido summoned Uriel, and soon slashed it at Issei, surprising the Queen of Lucifer as it struck him harm, making him scream in pain as the force struck right through his armor like it was mere butter!

 **[ISSEI!]** Ddraig cried out.

Issei clutched his chest, and then looked up at the angry Issei.

"You, that person who took my sister... you work for them, gave Mana back to me, right now!" Shido exclaimed.

"...What are you talking about?" Issei asked confused.

"Don't lie to me, you must be working for that person if you hide your identity behind a mask!" Shido exclaimed angrily.

Shido screamed as he activated his Over-Limit Spirit Ascension, quickly taking the form of Shiori to the surprise of Issei, and Ddraig!

"He just... and now he's a... what the fuck!?" Issei exclaimed.

 **[I'd expect that with an experiment of Azazel's, but this just made my brain vomit!]** Ddraig shouted.

Shiori zoomed forward, slashing as Issei again, though this time the Sekiryuutei was wise enough to dodge before the angry Spirit struck him again.

 **[I hate to say this partner, but I don't think we're gonna be able to talk this out, we have to kick his... or her... whatever, ass!]** Ddraig stated.

'Great...' Issei mentally sighed.

Issei stomped the ground, readying himself for battle.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, then I'm gonna rip you a new one!" Issei shouted.

**(BOOST!) (BOOST!) (BOOST!) (BOOST!)**

Issei rushed forward, followed by Shiori reeling back Uriel, charging before she swung it down. Issei expected his Boosts to help him overpower the attack, but... it felt like he was only punching her at the same level he would have been without boosts, making him gasped.

"What's going on, why aren't my Boosts working!?" Issei asked.

 **[What the... Issei, there's this strange aura around this kid, and I think its somehow preventing the multiplier when we strike her!]** Ddraig stated.

Issei's eyes widened from within the helmet, and soon they were pushed back.

'No way, does that mean none of my powers will work against this girl?' Issei questioned telepathically.

 **[No, I think only Boost and Penetrate are negated, your fire magic should still work, and your Force Crystallization might walk around it... Domineering Will on the other hand?]** Ddraig answered.

'Got it, need to rely on just my flames and muscles.' Issei replied.

Issei screamed as he slammed the ground, forming a wave of lava at Shiori.

" **ZADKIEL!** "

Uriel vanishes as the giant mecha bunny used by Yoshino forms, opening its mouth to unleash a geyser, extinguishing the lava as it hardens into black stone. Issei gasped at the sight of that, and Ddraig shared his worries, what they just saw was the equivalent to someone with two Sacred Gears.

Shiori soon jumps off Zadkiel, holding out her hands as it dissolves away.

" **CAMAEL!** "

Shiori forms two Camael's in her hand, and soon swings them down, creating two walls of fire towards Issei, making him grunt as they push him back slightly.

 **[How much power does she have!?]** Ddraig questioned.

'I know! She's already used three different weapons, and I get the feeling that's _not_ all of them!' Issei mentally replied.

"Give Mana back, right now!" Shiori screamed.

Issei gasped as Shiori was right in front of him, ready to strike him down, right as the blade was about to pierce through him...

"Shid-I mean, Shiori, stand down!"

Shiori stopped, gasping as she easily recognized its owner.

"That voice... Tohka, is that you!?" Shiori called out.

Soon enough, the sight of Tohka and Vali came into view, and Issei gasped upon seeing the latter.

"Vali... you're OK!" Issei shouted happily.

"Vali? What are you talking about, that's my friend Mio." Shiori remarked.

"Actually Shiori, no it isn't... why don't you show her, Vali?" Tohka explained.

Shiori looked confused, only to see Vali equip her scale mail, making Shiori's eyes widen before she dispelled it.

"Sorry for the surprise, but your friend here is right, my name's Vali Lucilee." Vali greeted.

"Also, you're kinda... attacking my boyfriend right now." She mentioned.

Shiori gasped, soon dispelling the two Camael's before moving away, sweating apologetically. As that happened, Vali gave a motion to Issei that he recognized as: "Don't reveal we're Devils."

"I am so sorry!" Shiori apologized.

"Don't worry, truth be told, I attacked Tohka myself thinking she was as much of an enemy as you thought Issei was." Vali replied.

Shiori chuckled a bit, soon reverting to normal, surprising Vali upon seeing his true form as Shido.

"W-what the hell!?" Vali exclaimed.

"Vali, I told you before that I recognized Shido's Reiryoku as we ran over here, remember?" Tohka remarked.

"You didn't tell me he could turn into a girl!" Vali yelled.

Tohka blinked at that, tilting her head.

"I didn't? Weird, I could have sworn I did." Tohka pondered.

"It's a bit complicated, but... let's just say I transform into a girl because I can only use my powers to their fullest as one, a species related thing." Shido chuckled, sweat dropping a bit.

"Ooh... yeah, I didn't tell you that part because I thought you might be weirded out, but aside from Shido... the Spirits are an all-female race." Tohka explained.

Vali and Issei blink, sighing in relief a bit.

"That's actually not as bad as I thought, there are a few species back in my world that are mono-gendered themselves." Vali replied.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was worried that conversation would get weird." Tohka chuckled, sweat dropping a bit.

Shido looked at Vali, wondering how she looked so similar to Mio.

"Hey... Vali, right?" Shido asked.

"Let me guess, something along the lines of "why do you look like my one friend", am I right?" Vali asked.

Shido's eyes widened in shock.

"No, I'm not a mind-reader, just figured you'd be thinking that since I learned there's someone who looks, and shares the same name, as Tohka in my world." Vali explained.

"That last part is the answer, I am Mio in a sense, but I'm her counterpart in another world." She answered.

"So, you're not from this world?" Shido asked.

Vali, and Issei, both shook their heads.

"Afraid not, we got sucked in trying to keep one of our friends from being swallowed up, but it ended up swallowing the rest of us with it." Issei explained.

"Uh... Issei, you realize you can dispel your scale mail now, right?" Vali mentioned, sweat dropping a bit.

Issei makes a loud flinch, chuckling embarrassingly.

"Sorry, I'll... do that right now." Issei responded.

Issei dispelled his scale mail, and suddenly everyone looked at him surprise, even Ddraig screamed in surprise to the Sekiryuutei's shock.

"What?" Issei asked, his voice airier.

It took a few moments for Issei to notice the change in his voice, and his eyes trailed down to look at himself... and saw _herself_ instead! Issei had somehow turned into a girl with lighter brown hair and a figure that rivaled Vali's!

"Oh... my..." Tohka breathed.

"I-Issei's a girl... and she's as busty as me..." Vali stuttered.

Vali chuckled a bit, soon gaining a glassy look in her eyes.

"That's it, I'm totally asleep... I'm dreaming, and all of this... it isn't real..." Vali stated, soon tearing up.

"Uh oh, I think my first attack may have left the Reiryoku that lets me transform in you..." Shido apologized.

He blinks a few times, slapping the side of his head upon realizing something.

"Wait, I think I can fix this!" He stated.

Shido tapped Issei, or rather _Izumi_ , in a few places before finding a Reiryoku source and transferring a bit of his Reiryoku into him.

"I can't take it out, but I've given you a bit of the Reiryoku I use to become Shiori, try shifting back." Shido stated.

"OK... this better work, please work!" Izumi begged.

Izumi glows, and soon reverts to Issei, finally revealing his male self to the group, causing Shido to wipe his forehead at his success.

"Being able to switch between both genders is a permanent trick you have now, so I can't get rid of that... although considering there are some advantages I only have as Shiori, I'm sure you'll find a use for your female self eventually."

Ddraig's voice was soon heard crying tears of joy.

 **"[Thank you, thank you for letting that work!]"** Ddraig thanked loudly.

"Yes, I'm a guy again!" Issei shouted.

Vali sighed in relief, hugging Issei close.

"I swear that nearly gave me a heart attack!" Vali teared up.

"There, there, it's OK now." Issei reassured.

Shido sighed in relief, soon clearing his throat.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself fully, my name's Shido Takamiya." Shido greeted.

"Nice to meet you... also, please don't inspire my boyfriend to start a harem." Vali said.

Shido blinked in confusion, looking at Tohka.

"...Ooh, I think I forgot to mention the sealing, and stopping Spacequakes thing on that." Tohka chuckled embarrassingly.

"Calm down Vali, I don't even want a harem, in our world at least... that's way too big a hassle." Issei replied, sweat dropping a bit.

Shido chuckled.

"My harem is that too, but I still love them all anyways, and they deserved happiness after they all went through." Shido stated.

"Maybe you can tell that story while we figure out what the deal with this world is." Issei suggested.

Vali cleared her throat.

"Issei, aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Vali reasoned.

"Oops! Sorry about that, my name's Issei Hyoudou." Issei greeted.

"Nice to meet you Issei!" Tohka smiled.

A large throat clearing was heard, surprising Issei a bit as a purple light flew out of Tohka, revealing Sandalphon who made a face fitting her form as Tohka's Inverse Form. Tohka chuckled a bit as she pouted at her.

 _"[You didn't think to bring me up for an introduction, Tohka!?]"_ Sandalphon pouted.

"S-Sorry..." Tohka apologized.

Sandalphon looked at Issei, and soon noticed where his Sacred Gear resides.

 _"[First off, get your scaly hide outside of here!]"_ Sandalphon stated.

Sandalphon flew into Issei's hand, surprising him once more.

 **"[H-hey, what are you doing in here-Wait, stop it that... AAAAH!]"** Ddraig panicked.

Soon, Issei's eyes widened as he saw Ddraig materialize in the same manner as Sandalphon.

 _"[There, now we're on the same ground.]"_ Sandalphon stated.

 **"[How did you... you know what, never mind, I don't think I want to know.]"** Ddraig remarked.

 **"[Well, I guess I'll introduce myself, I am the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig."** He introduced.

 _"[My name is Sandalphon, and I'm the soul that lives within Tohka's Angel, hence we share a name.]"_ Sandalphon greeted.

Albion soon manifests the same was as Ddraig, and Sandalphon.

 **"(I believe Shido has not met me yet, I am the White Dragon Emperor, Albion.)"** Albion stated.

"Whoa, actual Dragons... in our world, you're all just mere myth." Shido breathed.

Issei looked at Sandalphon.

"Why do you look like an evil Tohka?" Issei asked.

Sandalphon growled, her eyes glowing menacingly, and making Issei step back a bit.

At the same time, none of the four realized some footsteps nearing them, belonging to someone who had been watching them from a distance since the beginning.

**" So, this is the power of the other world."**

Hearing that, Shido and Tohka gasped, quickly turning to the voice's source. Vali and Issei, even though they didn't recognize it, looked in the same direction. Standing on the edge of one building's rooftop was none other than... Shinigami himself/herself!

"YOU!" Shido exclaimed angrily.

"Let me guess, that's not one of your friends, is it?" Vali asked, sweating a bit.

"Not a bit, that's the jerk that kidnapped Shido's sister!" Tohka shouted.

Shinigami didn't respond for a bit, and soon motioned to the two Dragon Emperors.

 **" Hmm... so you are one of the few I didn't intend to bring here, to think you possessed the souls of Dragons inside of you."** Shinigami noted.

"Yeah, what about it?" Issei questioned, a glare on his face.

"Here's a better question, who are you, and why did you kidnap my sister!?" Shido demanded.

Shinigami was silent for a moment, and soon sighed a bit.

 **" Normally, it would be unwise for the one viewed as the villain to reveal themselves, but... considering there are no other inhabitants in this world besides all three of our factions, there's no one who can reveal more about myself to you."** Shinigami mentioned.

Shinigami soon held out his/her hand, and a dark mass begins to form.

**" AZRAEL!"**

The mass forms into a long, futuristic black and silver scythe with a slightly rustic, and jagged double-edged blade. On each side of the blade, the same six-eye marking that represented Shinigami was seen as the scythe's eyes.

It was his/her Angel, but when Tohka saw it... she felt that it wasn't a normal Angel at all, even Sandalphon felt that it wasn't able to just be defined as an Angel like her weapon form was. For the two Dragon Emperors, they gasped as the familiarity of the symbol.

 **" I am Shinigami, better known as... the "Spirit of Destiny", or the Death Spirit if you prefer."** Shinigami revealed.

Everyone's eyes widen, as each of them were familiar with Japan's lore, they knew what that name meant... "Death God", or to some people: "Reaper" was a fitting alternative to describe it.

"Shinigami... Death Spirit, is that implying what I think it is?" Shido breathed.

"You're a... a Spirit?" Tohka muttered.

Sandalphon looked at Shinigami, and soon looked at Tohka.

" _[Something about her is different, it's... almost like she's Mio, but applied with the conditions of the form I use through you.]_ " Sandalphon mentioned.

"You mean..." Tohka realized.

Sandalphon nods.

 _"[If Mio's a Spirit whose normal state is the equivalent to always using an Ethereal Shift, then this Shinigami... is the same, but for always using an Inversion instead.]"_ Sandalphon verified.

 _"[I never thought I'd feel something close to a Demon again, not since I gave up my form as an Angel to create the Sandalphon Crystal...]"_ She added.

Shinigami frowned at that slightly.

 **" So, you consider me a Demon, am I truly considered as such just do the abnormal Reiryoku I possess, and the nature of my power?"** Shinigami asked somberly.

"You've gotta be, that symbol on your scythe... it's so similar to Trihexa, I bet that monster created you!"

Shinigami shook her head, looking at the two Dragon Emperors.

 **" I don't believe you have the right to refer me as such, not when you've hidden your own true natures to the Spirits before you."** Shinigami stated.

"Huh?" Tohka wondered.

The two flinched, worried if Shinigami was about to reveal the one thing they didn't think the Spirits would want to here, the one thing Vali feared would cause their two allies to turn against them just because of where the Spirits' powers originated from.

"That's it! Issei, this Shinigami person's only made countermeasures for the people of Shido's world, let's take her... or him... or, whatever out, now!" Vali shouted.

"You've got it!"

Issei and Vali instantly form their scale mails, and instantly rushed at Shinigami, with the Death Spirit staying completely still as they neared him/her. Issei stabbed Ascalon through the Spirit's chest, while Vali blasted some ice at his/her chest...

...but to their surprise, Shinigami didn't make any sound of pain despite the fact that, based on where he stabbed him/her, Ascalon had pierced the Spirit of Destiny in the heart! In fact, Shinigami wasn't even bleeding!

"What... the hell?" Issei gasped.

"We... didn't do any damage at all! Vali whimpered.

Shinigami sighed and shook his/her head.

 **" No, that's incorrect, you did in fact hurt me, there's just one problem behind why I didn't vocalize it..."** Shinigami explained.

The eyes of Shinigami's mask glowed, soon instantly knocking the two towards Tohka and Shido, both of them catching the two as had their scale mails shatter... each with a nasty gash on one of their arms.

Looking back at Shinigami, the two Spirits noticed what looked like blood being manipulated before it went back inside Shinigami's body, and the wound closed up.

 **"...I don't feel pain, and there's no way to vocalize pain if you don't recognize it's there."** Shinigami revealed.

Silence rang out at the revelation that Shinigami was harmed, but simply didn't feel the injury's damage. He/She looked at Azrael, and then asked the Angel a question.

**" Azrael, this Trihexa they speak of... it must be the other source behind your birth, and our power, have you managed to find a link to any info now that we've learned of this?"**

**[ Yes, and it is wonderful! To think I was born from the first true instance of Dark Reiryoku melded within the normal breed, and something that feels like living chaos and destruction! With this information, it won't be long before I can gather the knowledge we need to counter them as well!]**

Shido blinked at that, looking at Tohka.

"What does... whatever Shinigami is, mean by that, Tohka?" Shido inquired.

"Earlier, I fought this girl that countered my powers completely, I had to Ethereal Shift to stop it... problem is this world, I think its weakening how long I can stay Ethereal Shifted for." Tohka answered.

Shido gasped at that.

"Then, does that mean..." Shido asked.

"I really hate to say it, but I think that Angel of Shinigami's might be able to get information on them now, and make counters for their powers." Tohka replied.

With that response, Shido's worries were confirmed, and he began sweating. At the same time, Issei and Vali managed to get up, holding their injured arms... right as Shinigami gained her first bit of info about the world they came from.

 **" Hmm, no wonder you two didn't want the Spirits to know what you really are, after all... why would you want forces of Heaven to know your origins when said origin is Hell?"** Shinigami stated.

The two gasped in horror, while Tohka and Shido's eyes widened at that.

"What... did I just hear that right?" Tohka breathed.

"Damn you, why don't you fight us, if you're that strong then how about we show you our strength!" Issei growled.

 **" No, for now, I think I'll return to my family, my friends must be worried by how long my absence has become by now."** Shinigami denied.

"What, are you suddenly saying you're weak!?" Issei smirked, trying to provoke the Death Spirit.

Shinigami stared at Issei.

 **" Quite the opposite, I don't know anything about the power of your Dragons, and you've only used one attack against me, ones that didn't seem to be your strongest. I am not so cocky to believe I can win when I don't know the full extent of your power, nor do I believe I alone can win against all four of you combined."** Shinigami answered.

"W-what?" Vali replied.

Shinigami jumped into the air, soon throwing Azrael below to form a portal, and slowly sinking into it like quicksand.

 **" Until next we meet, and if I may make a request, Energy Spirit?"** Shinigami remarked.

"Eh?" Tohka stated in surprise.

 **" I am not genderless, so I do not wish to be labeled as an "it", while I will not reveal my gender to risk exposing my identity..."** Shinigami mentioned.

 **" If you must define me by a gender, then do so through how you would define your kind."** _She_ requested.

And with that, Shinigami sunk away, leaving a confused Tohka, an irritated Shido, and the two Dragon Emperors with fearful expressions.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Crystal Garden area_ **

Yoshino walked around a field of flowers, all of which had crystalline petals for reasons she wasn't sure of, with a worried/scared look on her face.

"Shido... Mio... anyone?" Yoshino called out.

No response, she had been doing this for at least what she felt had been half an hour, and she was starting to reach the verge of crying at this point.

"Shido... Mio... anyone?" She called again.

"...Hello, who's there?"

Yoshino gasped, suddenly shaking as she realized she _didn't_ recognize the voice that called out to her. The person the voice belonged too soon walked into view, revealing she was none other than...

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Asia apologized.

"...You aren't someone who wants to fight me, are you?" Yoshino asked fearfully.

Asia shook her head at that.

"N-No, I don't like fighting either, I'd rather only fight if I don't have a choice." Asia stuttered.

Yoshino blinked a bit, and Asia looked at her in return, causing the both of them to calm down.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Asia Argento." Asia introduced.

"Hi there, my name is Yoshino Mizui." Yoshino greeted.

Yoshino offered her hand, and Asia took it, leading the two to give each other a friendly handshake... only for Yoshino to wince in pain.

"Are you OK?" Asia asked.

"No..." Yoshino sniffled.

Yoshino shows she had a noticeable scrape on her elbow, and she accidentally made it sting with how far she extended her arm.

"Hold still for a moment." Asia requested.

Yoshino did, though blinked in confusion... until she saw Asia kneel by her wound, and then create a green glow from her hands as a pair of rings formed on some of her fingers. In moments, Yoshino's wound vanished like she never got it.

"It's... gone." Yoshino breathed.

Yoshino even moves her arm for emphasis, even noticing that her arm felt better than before.

"What was that?" Yoshino asked.

"I used my Twilight Healing, it's a Sacred Gear that lets me heal injuries." Asia answered.

Yoshino blinked.

"Sacred... Gear?" Yoshino repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess someone from this world wouldn't know what that is, my apologies." Asia apologized.

"Actually, this isn't the world I come from." Yoshino corrected.

Asia shows some shock.

"It isn't? Then, that would mean... there's a world other than mine and this one?" Asia realized.

"That might be, one of my friends got kidnapped, so me and the rest of my friends came to save her... we ended up getting lost." Yoshino replied.

Asia gasped again.

"The same thing happened to me, I've been trying to find them for a while now, but no luck." Asia admitted.

"Oh no, then your friend might be in the same situation as Mana, I bet that mystery person scared you too." Yoshino mentioned.

"...Mystery person?" Asia asked confused.

"You didn't see anyone?" Yoshino questioned.

Asia shook her head.

"No, a dark vortex just tried to pull her in, and we were all pulled in trying to keep her from being swallowed up... although, now I wonder if we just didn't see anyone." Asia answered, looking scared.

Yoshino gave Asia a sympathetic look and grabbed her hands.

"Then let's go find our friends together, two people can search better than just one, and we'll be safer if anything dangerous appears." Yoshino offered.

"Sure thing!" Asia smiled.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Ruined City area_ **

Tohka and Shido looked at their new friends, their sudden silence making them feel concerned, and once she realized no one was gonna bring up the elephant in the room... Sandalphon, who was much less tolerable of these types of situations, finally took actions.

 _"[Alright, that's it, nothing's gonna happen if we all just stand here and play charades with each other, Shinigami revealed something about you... that means you should tell us, and not cause more issues because you let silence breed misunderstandings!]"_ Sandalphon shouted.

Vali and Issei's eyes widened at that, with Sandalphon flying in front of their faces.

 _"[Yes, our powers come from Heaven, but your world's heaven can't be the same one, because we don't have a Hell since it was destroyed eons ago... now talk!]"_ Sandalphon demanded.

"A-Alright... we'll talk, just calm down!" Vali replied, panicking a bit.

Sandalphon smiled a bit, floating back to Tohka show looked at her with a little bit of sweat on her face.

'She can be pretty scary when she wants to be.' Tohka thought.

Vali breathes, standing up as she looked at the two, closing her eyes before she began.

"Tohka, Shido... forgive me for not saying this earlier, Albion advised me not to, but I think it's time I tell you my true name." Vali stated.

She unfolded her wings, surprising the two as they saw the ten appendages shaped like spiky cut outs of wings made from black paper.

"I am... Vali Lucifer, descendant of Satan Lucifer, the founder of Hell... in other words, I'm a Devil." Vali revealed.

"...Wait, what do you mean by _a_ Devil, should it be _the_ Devil?" Tohka asked confused.

Soon Vali was the one confused.

"Uh... no, what do you mean by that?" Vali questioned.

"In our world, the only Devil is the king of all Demons." Tohka answered.

Issei suddenly chuckled a bit.

"I guess we didn't have a reason to worry, did we?" Issei mentioned.

"Yeah, guess their version of Hell is drastically different from ours." Vali agreed, giggling a bit.

Vali quickly stifled her laughter.

"I think to help explain how our versions of Hell are different, the Devils are an entire species in our world, while we have Demons, they are unrelated to Devils as they're also an entire species." Vali explained.

"Whoa, really!?" Tohka exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna take a gamble and say your world's Hell is evil, that's not the case for us... I mean there's evil people, but it's not evil by default." Issei added.

Sandalphon nodded quickly at that.

 _"[I'll give you the short story, you see... long ago-]"_ Sandalphon explained.

Sandalphon gives a quick summary of the things Isamu had told Mio, and soon got to where they were now, where she began to finish.

 _"[-and after that, Mio told the rest of us, and I learned from her that I was the original Sandalphon's will that had restored itself when I let go of my hatred, as Tohka is my reincarnation as a human. As such, that's why Tohka's Ethereal Form looks so angelic, it's pretty much my battle outfit as an Angel being equipped to her.]"_ She finished.

"Whoa... OK, that was surprising, to hear Heaven _and_ Hell are gone in your world, but for you to inherit their wills." Vali said, her eyes wide,

Tohka chuckled embarrassingly.

"Yeah, I was just as overwhelmed when I learned the last bit of what Sandalphon just said." Tohka mentioned.

"So, what about you guys, how is your Heaven and Hell different from ours?" Shido asked.

"Not to mention, who exactly is this... Trihexa?" Tohka added.

Issei and Vali went a bit silent, with the latter scratching her head a bit.

"Well, for our story, that would be-" Vali explained.

Once again, a quick summary is given, but through Vali this time, and once she got to the topic of Trihexa...

"-as for Trihexa, it's... a dangerous being in our world, a mindless monster ranked at #2 on the Top Ten Strongest Beings, only beaten by the two Dragons stronger than the ones in our Sacred Gears." Vali finished.

"It was such a dangerous force, the reason our world's God died was his attempts to try and seal it." Issei remarked.

Vali sniffled a bit.

"The same was true for Satan, while he was originally my great grandpa, my adoption by my Great Grandma Lilith made him my father, so..." Vali sniffled.

Issei quickly hugged his girlfriend, letting her cry out all her sorrows.

"I wish I knew how Vali felt, but I don't... I had my adoptive parents, and recently had my birth parents rejoin my life, I don't know what it's like to lose family like she did... especially her birth mother." Issei stated.

Tohka gave a sad look, soon walking over to pet Vali's head.

"Vali, I know how you feel, despite I found out mine survived, and Shido's came back to him... we lost our parents too, and spent years without them."

"R-really?" Vali asked.

Tohka nodded, and when the Lucifer heiress gazed at Shido, he did the same.

"...I see, that helps me feel a bit better, sorry for making you see me cry like that." Vali apologized.

Vali wiped her tears.

"I think you see why Trihexa having any of its power involved here is dangerous, sometime tells me that... _Inverse Form_ you mentioned has a similar connection to Shinigami, am I right?" Vali asked.

"Yeah, I heard Sandalphon tell me she's like a Mio, but with her power more always like an Inversion." Tohka mentioned.

Shido thought on that, wondering a bit.

"The Inversion's ability to make someone more unstable, and power from a mindless being that wants to destroy... I think her choice of death related things is a unique choice of words, it almost sounds like she's literally trying to kill everything." Shido stated.

"I have to agree, she chose to call herself Shinigami, that itself is a red flag... not just that, but it might be why we were brought to this world." Issei mentioned.

"Yeah, Tohka would have died if she fought that monster we were attacked by alone, and now that Shinigami's implied she's making counters for us..." Val remarked.

"Then we're the ones who should be able to protect you for those!" Tohka exclaimed cheerfully.

Sandalphon sighed at Tohka's reaction, retreating back in her body.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to do is find the rest of our friends, we can't just assume they were lucky to meet someone of the opposite world to help give them defense, not to mention I worry about Asia being alone..." Vali suggested.

"Right, let's go." Shido agreed.

The four quickly left the Ruined City area, unaware of a slight distortion that briefly flickered where they were standing prior.

* * *

**_~Shinigami's HQ_ **

Shinigami dropped from a dark mass on the ceiling, adjusting herself as she landed. The Quasi-Spirits all noticed her return, causing Sheri and Rinemu to rush up to her, hugging her in relief. Shinigami gave a light smile and returned it.

"Oh man, you said you'd be back sooner, we were worried something happened to you!" Rinemu shouted.

 **" Sorry for that, I took longer than I thought I would."** Shinigami apologized, rubbing Sheri's head.

Sheri's face sparkles a bit from the affectionate gesture.

Shinigami turns as the sight of their special "guest" finally woke up, gasping as she realized her surroundings, and the chains that bound her in place.

"Where am I? Who are all of you? What have you done with my-!?" Mana demanded.

"SHUT UP!" Tsuan roared.

A weapon formed from Tsuan's hands to strike Mana, but Shinigami manifested her Angel, and using the tip alone... completely immobilized Tsuan, locking her ability to move her body entirely.

She shook as Shinigami pulled back the scythe, making her stare at Shinigami's mask as the eye marks glowed their fearsome red glow, a deathly aura pushing against her.

 **" Tsuan... if you ever pull that kind of shit again, I will break every bone in your body, and make your blood curdle, and it will last as long as the damage you deal if she has to heal from it!"** Shinigami threatened.

Tsuan didn't even respond, it was rare to see Shinigami get any angrier than the threat to put them near-death.

However, Mana in particular blinked a bit, she didn't understand why, but... for that one odd moment, something about what Shinigami said was _different_ to her, but she didn't understand why that was the case.

The Spirit of Destiny soon walked up to her, looking at her directly.

 **" I apologize for that, while Tsuan is a valued friend, and like family to me, she can be such a disrespectful brat when she lets her non-existent fuse light up over something."** Shinigami apologized.

"You're the one that kidnapped me, what have you done to my friends, what have you done to my brother!" Mana demanded.

Shinigami shook her head.

 **" You are mistaken, I haven't done anything to them, but I can't guarantee their safety while in this world of mine... even with their apparent allies from another world."** Shinigami answered.

"W-What?" Mana said in surprise.

 **"...Unfortunately, there is no way to stop this, it must happen, I must cause the beginning of the end."** Shinigami stated.

Mana could only stare as Shinigami walked away from her, kneeling by Isami's ear to whisper something, making her kneel excitedly before disappearing somewhere. As she was watching this, an odd feeling welled up in her chest.

'...Something doesn't feel right, I can't sense any malice or evil in this person's heart, it seems so pure.' Mana thought.

'...Just what's making them do all of this?' She wondered.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Black Cloud area_ **

Yuzuru peaks over one of the various nearby structures that was made from bunches of black clouds, seeing the rest of said the "black cloud land", and the lack of ground between various spaces one could possibly fall through... though the world was already looked like such a mushroom trip, the calmer Yamai twin wasn't sure if she could fall.

"Yuzuru, you see anything or any of the others!?"

Yuzuru turned to see Kaguya walking near her, having been the only ones that had stayed together after everyone's separation, most likely because their power came from the same source.

"Sorry, that's a negative on both, just the same clouds we're on right now." Yuzuru answered.

"Dang... I'd like to fly around, but I don't feel safe doing that in a world we lack any knowledge of." Kaguya sighed worriedly.

Yuzuru pats her back.

"Don't worry, at least we're still together, so we're able to be... well, somewhat calm." Yuzuru smiled.

"Yeah, I know, that still doesn't make me worry about the others, especially when Mio hasn't learned how to make her powers do actual damage just yet." Kaguya replied.

Yuzuru sighed, nodding at that fact... right as a strange noise entered the twins' ears.

"...We both hear that, right?" Yuzuru asked.

"Some kinda sound that feels like a mix of a bug's buzzing, and blades slashing something to ribbons." Kaguya inquired.

Yuzuru nods.

"Oh yeah, then I hear it." She confirmed worriedly.

From a distance, Isami gave a wild snicker where neither of them could notice her.

"Alright, let's test this out, Yui shouldn't be the only one who gets a warm up on her spirit abilities." Isami smirked playfully.

Isami thrusts her katana forward, making an orange energy copy fly into a part of the black clouds. At that moment, it flashes off, and from where the Yamai twins were standing, they looked as a giant twin-headed Dragonfly with scissor-like heads rose into view.

The two looked at it in fear before the beast suddenly lunged at them, making them run out of the way to avoid it... they found themselves right to dodge when the clouds it struck weren't just torn asunder, but fully obliterated!

"Holy shit!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Kaguya, now!" Yuzuru stated.

Her twin nodded, and the two quickly assume their Astral Dress, both manifesting their Raphael bows before firing at the monster. Their efforts were quickly shown to be useless when the arrows slipped off the beast's body like someone slipping on a waxed floor.

"W-what just... Kaguya?" Yuzuru asked worriedly.

"...I think we're dead!" Kaguya panicked.

The dragonfly monsters' heads lunge at the twins, both of them gasping as they were about to get skewered.

"BOTH OF YOU, DUCK!"

The two were surprised by the voice, but quickly consented without a fuss, and quickly found they were right two when two strange spears flew at the monster's heads... spears that would have also hit them if they hadn't been ducking.

The dragonfly monster screamed as one eye on each head bleed heavily from the blow, giving the Yamai twins their chance to regroup.

"Whoa, that was... freaking awesome!" Kaguya cheered.

"The question is who was it, that spear looked like it was made from some kind of pink light, none of our friends have that ability." Yuzuru wondered.

Isami put her hand by her eyes, grinning as an unexpected guest finally neared the twin Spirits.

"Ah, looks like Master Shinigami called it right, looks like the purple girl, and the blue boy, weren't the only ones who had someone from that other world near them." Isami remarked.

As the monster regained its bearings, their damaged eyes showing they were still functional despite the wound, it turned at the Yamai twins, before it could attack again, the sight of a girl with long black hair and violet eyes appeared.

However, what truly surprised the twins? This girl had six crow-like wings on her back... it was none other than Vali's First Pawn, Yuuma Amano!

"Thanks for trusting a stranger in this kind of situation, you might have been killed otherwise." Yuuma stated.

"Oh... yeah, thanks for the save, but who are you?" Kaguya asked.

"I'll tell you later, defeating this thing is probably the bigger priority right now." Yuuma answered.

Yuzuru nodded.

"Agreed, but I don't think our weapons work on it, will you please assist us?" Yuzuru requested.

"Of course, that thing's obvious not on your side or mine." Yuuma agreed.

The dragonfly monster roared its two heads as it flew at the newly formed trio, who readied themselves to fight against it.

* * *

**Phew, looks like that fight with Issei and Shido got cleared up, power to the girlfriend and main haremette! *giggles* Also, yes, just like how Shido becomes Shiori... the same power is now part of Issei's arsenal. Don't worry, there is some benefit to it, one that will be important later in the crossover, and you'll see Issei use on occasion once we get back to LOHD... actually, I'll even say its vague foreshadowing to something in Season 6. *giggles***

**The main two of both world's groups have finally learned of Shinigami's name, while also getting a taste of the power _she_ possesses. I'll say now that despite I'm using female definitions to define Shinigami from here on (I only used both to make her more mysterious to the characters themselves), don't take this as me confirming Shinigami's gender, the choice to define her as female is only because of the revelation she's a Spirit.**

**We're starting to see more about Shinigami representation as a villain, and you might see she's quite different from the villains of both stories, which was my main intent for her in this story. The other villains of both stories have been those who are overconfident, cruel, solo-acts, or use their allies/minions as disposable pawns. Shinigami is meant to be a completely reverse of that, someone that's a villain, but noble in the way you'd expect a hero to be.**

**Her allies are important to her, making her only threaten them when they truly deserve it (like Tsuan just did), she's kind, doesn't blame her friends for mistakes or unknown factors they can't predict, and even admitted that she couldn't beat the Shido/Vali group due to various factors. After all, she was technically correct that she hadn't seen everything Vali and Issei can do, not to mention she knows the downsides of being unable to feel pain.**

**Also, that info Sandalphon revealed about herself, and the Ethereal Form? That's something Tohka and Sandalphon learned during the seasonal time-skip between the Sephira Fury arc, and Mayuri Judgment adaption. I didn't mention it before now because I felt making a scene about it would be too forced, hence why it was stated here. I will show a scene about it eventually, so you'll learn more about it soon enough.**

**Finally, we've had Vali reveal what she truly is to her new allies, Asia's met up with Yoshino, and now the Yamai twins are under attack with Yuuma having come to their aid. Most of all... Shinigami and Azrael found out about Trihexa, and plan to use the knowledge Azrael's gathering from that to start working on counters for the LOHD group's abilities... making it even more vital for both groups to unite against Shinigami's threat.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, & Issei**

**GROUP 2:  
Yoshino, & Asia**

**GROUP 3:  
Yuzuru, Kaguya, & Yuuma**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 99% (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 99% (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 99% (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 99% (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 99% (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 99% (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 19% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we begin today's chapter, I have some news I should share since while it does explain my absence, the main reason I'm sharing it in the first place is because some of you have probably been wondering this since I mentioned it during Chapter 1:**

**"What happened to my family stuck in Irma's territory?"**

**First thing I'll admit? Well... for a while, there wasn't any news about what happened to them that could reach us, so we didn't know if they made it, nor how OK they were if they did. *shivers a bit* Scariest thing about this is at one point, we got news they _hadn't_ made it. The shock was so bad that I just wasn't able to continue writing due to one of the earliest scenes in this chapter.**

**However, the day after that... *sighs in relief before smiling* we had a hospital called us, telling us that all of them were alive. While they've got some injuries that need healing, all of them made it out alive, with all their limbs intact, and no signs of any permanent damage.**

**Their survival also brought about another miracle after this year's cursed luck with my family. A while back, we thought my paternal grandma was getting dementia... it was actually a few signs to an upcoming brain hemorrhage. Luckily, we managed to get her help _just_ in time... I really mean it, a few minutes later and the doctors say we could have lost her 0_0**

**Anyways, the threat of Irma failed to claim anyone in my family, and it seems their survival was able to save another. I don't know if anyone else was as lucky as me, but to those still waiting for news, I hope they survived like mine did.**

* * *

**Now that we've gotten the above out of the way... *clears throat before waving hello***

**Welcome back everyone, and now it's time for us to start our third chapter! Last time we had the Yamai twins get unexpected aid from Yuuma after Isami, the Quasi-Spirit that holds the power to counter the Raphael Crystal, pushes the two into a tight spot. Will the former Fallen be enough to help our favorite twins, or is our usual timid Pawn of Lucifer about to discover she way over her head?**

**All I say for right now is that this chapter title has a clue to an event that's going to happen, if any of you remember a certain detail I mentioned in a certain Date A Re:Live chapter, you'll see what it is. If not, well... I'll reveal it at the bottom, so consider it a surprise if you don't know/can't remember. *giggles* Even then, it might still surprise you a little bit.**

**Oh, something I'd like to clear up to everyone about Issei gaining the ability to become a girl last chapter? That isn't going to be anything like Shido's ability to become Shiori. While DAR:L has shown that Shido's become comfortable with becoming Shiori, this is justified by the fact he's always been at least half Spirit. As the Spirit race was an all-female one in the story, the fact Shido is part Spirit means he got comfortable with it _only_ because of his Spirit lineage.**

**Issei on the other hand does not have anything related to a Spirit except the ability to swap genders, which was given to him completely by accident when Shido attacked him last chapter. He's been a guy all his life, and has nothing related to something female like Shido does, so turning into Izumi is something he will always be uncomfortable with, even if he learns to bear with using the power for necessary situations.**

**To help cement this, remember how Vali reacted to seeing him as a girl? She nearly had a panic attack, just like the thought of him ending up with a harem in Ch 1 made her shut down for a bit. Main point overall, the only real purpose for Issei's female form is something I can't reveal cause of spoilers, and to give Shido some abilities/a fighting style for situations his male form isn't as suited form, and only if he _must_ use it.**

**Basically, Shido has some feminine charm to him (well, through an indirect manner ^^;), while Issei does not.**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -Yui Sagakure: Quasi-Spirit of Malkuth- **

**Analysis: Yui is a very quiet girl who speaks very little, never saying more than the necessary words for any given moment. She focuses on every situation before her and makes judgments based on everything she sees. Often works alone, due to most of her allies sometimes being unaware of what she says with her brief words, and only Shinigami always knowing exactly what she means.**

**Powers: Yui possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Sandalphon Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Tohka's powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest as ninja skills, being able to do things that the kunoichi of fiction can accomplish.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: D**

**Consistency: C**

**Spiritual Power: B**

**Agility: B**

**Intelligence: C**

* * *

** -The Quasi-Spirits- **

**A group of eleven girls who fight under Shinigami, and the only people she considers not just her friends, but even as her own family. The girls consider her their master, but also acknowledge Shinigami seeing them in a familial sense. They were all originally a bunch of misfits, being the odd ones out in the places they came from, and the lives they lived, originally having lived very crappy lives when they were just humans.**

**Eventually, live became too hard for them, and they just wished for it to end, but... none of them even wanted to consider suicide because it felt like that was them admitting to the world they had given up. Shinigami felt these feelings in them, leading to her encountering them, and offering them something more. She told them: "If you didn't want to live, but not yield to the world, then help me, and you can end your stories with the world yielding to you."**

**Since that day, the Quasi-Spirits have been her willing allies, and while they don't always get along, they all consider each other the closest thing they could ever have to friends. Eventually, after spending time gathering crystallized remnants of Reiryoku created from the Spirits' constant attacks in battles against DEM Industries, Shinigami used her knowledge in countering to create the "Sephira Shards", and gave one type of shard to each girl.**

**This caused the girls to gain Spirit powers, and some of their benefits, but didn't truly make them Spirits, causing Shinigami to christen them as Quasi-Spirits. Due to the powers made by Shinigami, the girls gained anti-magic abilities meant to counter their respective Spirit, which would be a vital step in the plans she would begin in the Spring of 2052.**

**The Quasi-Spirits are known as Aiai Nogi, Ayame Takeshita, Yui Sagakure, Panie Ibusuki, False Proxy, Tsuan Narukami, Isami Hijikata, Sheri Musi-kA, Furue Tonami, Rinemu Kirari, and Mizuha Banouin.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 3: The Tempest Awakens! _ **

_It was the year 2021, in an area located within Tokyo Prefecture, the sight of various people walking around, and many kids playing together, was noticed through part of the town's edge where a park was located._

**" I still remember, that fateful day all those years ago, the day the world changed forever... not to mention, changed for _everyone_."**

_A sudden rumbling was noticed, catching the attention of everyone, including one particular child, and that child's parents._

_Before anyone could even wonder what was happening, many news stations on the radio instantly cut their broadcasts as an emergency report began playing, about to reveal the dreaded news of the event that had only recently happened within Eurasia's borders._

_"Attention everyone, this is an emergency announcement! An unknown phenomenon has caused some kind of explosion within the Eurasian continent! We still don't know what the cause was, or how this strange new phenomenon began, but... it's already been confirmed an estimated 150 million people were killed, and they didn't have any way to run or defend themselves!"_

_Many people hearing this suddenly began to give looks of horror, while others who saw an emergency news report show them satellite footage realized what had just assaulted the Earth not too long ago._

_"Worst of all, a large portion of Europe's eastern side has been annihilated, we don't even know how much of the continent is still intact! If you notice any kind of rumbling that isn't an Earthquake, then start running, get away from it now before it catches you in its force and you're all killed! Whatever it was, that wasn't the only one, we're already reported more signs, and each continent is under fire, now run away with everything you have!"_

**" The first Spacequake, better referred to as the Eurasian Sky Disaster... it was the first of what would become a series of 50 quakes for the next six months, out of them... the 4th quake chose to target a town area in Tokyo Prefecture, the town I called my home."**

_Everyone in the town realized that was what was happening near them, and quickly the townspeople began to start running, the child running ahead of their parents, only following everyone else due to the confusion of what was really happening. It didn't take long for the Spacequake to set off, sending a burst of Rinne's Reiryoku, which had dispersed itself due to Westcott's actions, across the landscape._

_Many people were quickly swallowed before they could do anything, and those closest were launched in the air before they were vaporized, regardless if they were man, woman, child, adult, senior, infant... the Spacequake's power swallowed them all, along with their town._

**" I didn't understand at first, but they were all swallowed, devoured... all of them murdered by death, or as any people would define it, death itself was murdered in a show of power that razed Humanity just to emphasis how even it was no match for its alien power."**

**" There were said to have been over a total of 4 billion killed just by the first wave of the 50 Spacequakes, over half of Humanity destroyed without us having any idea why, none except it seemed to be a new natural disaster, and not an alien force, or even the gods of our world finally pushed to the breaking point... out of those 4 billion, there were two specific casualties I noted."**

_The child was soon tossed into the air like many others, but the area they were was luckily the "safe" zone that simply launched them, rather than letting the quake swallow them in. As the child looked back, they saw a horrible truth... that safe zone stopped right behind them..._

_...Right where their parents were. The child's eyes widened in horror, their eyes widen as they watched as the worst nightmare they'd ever witness happened, or at least that's what they honestly believed at the time._

**"...My mother, and my father."**

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" Shinigami cried._

* * *

**_~Shinigami's HQ_ **

Shinigami's eyes suddenly shot open, and she panted as the nightmare's lingering essence rushed through her mind, slowly dissipating until it was gone. False noticed this, and soon her bandages stretched out, rubbing Shinigami's head and shoulders.

"Master, are you alright?" False asked.

 **"...No, I had a nightmare again, or I guess a daymare since I only closed my eyes for a brief moment."** Shinigami answered honestly.

False soon retracted her bandaged, her unseen face looking down.

"...It was about the day from 30 years ago, wasn't it?" False inquired.

 **" It was, the day... I suffered my life's first stain of despair."** Shinigami confirmed.

Mana, who was still chained up, listened to their conversation a bit.

"Considering you're being the villain, that nightmare should be a marking of what you've done, so let me go already!" Mana exclaimed.

Shinigami looked at her, looking away after with regret.

 **"...I believe you misunderstand the situation, that nightmare wasn't created because I'm as much of a villain as you say I am."** Shinigami replied.

Shinigami walked away, looking down slightly as she did.

 **" If anything, these nightmares... are why I became the villain I am, they created the me you see now."** She revealed.

"Huh?"

Shinigami walked off, and after she did, Mana suddenly sweated a bit as False sent a bandage near her, using it to lift her chin like holding up someone's chin.

"I'd be more mindful of how you speak to her, unlike the vile bastards you've dealt with before... she's a victim, not the attacker." False stated.

False pulls the bandage back, soon walking after Shinigami.

"...Why be the villain if that's really true, just what happened to you?" Mana thought aloud.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Black Cloud area_ **

The dragonfly monsters' heads lunge at the twins, both of them gasping as they were about to get skewered.

"BOTH OF YOU, DUCK!"

The two were surprised by the voice, but quickly consented without a fuss, and quickly found they were right two when two strange spears flew at the monster's heads... spears that would have also hit them if they hadn't been ducking.

The dragonfly monster screamed as one eye on each head bleed heavily from the blow, giving the Yamai twins their chance to regroup.

"Whoa, that was... freaking awesome!" Kaguya cheered.

"The question is who was it, that spear looked like it was made from some kind of pink light, none of our friends have that ability." Yuzuru wondered.

Isami put her hand by her eyes, grinning as an unexpected guest finally neared the twin Spirits.

"Ah, looks like Master Shinigami called it right, looks like the purple girl, and the blue boy, weren't the only ones who had someone from that other world near them." Isami remarked.

As the monster regained its bearings, their damaged eyes showing they were still functional despite the wound, it turned at the Yamai twins, before it could attack again, the sight of a girl with long black hair and violet eyes appeared.

However, what truly surprised the twins? This girl had six crow-like wings on her back... it was none other than Vali's First Pawn, Yuuma Amano!

"Thanks for trusting a stranger in this kind of situation, you might have been killed otherwise." Yuuma stated.

"Oh... yeah, thanks for the save, but who are you?" Kaguya asked.

"I'll tell you later, defeating this thing is probably the bigger priority right now." Yuuma answered.

Yuzuru nodded.

"Agreed, but I don't think our weapons work on it, will you please assist us?" Yuzuru requested.

"Of course, that thing's obvious not on your side or mine." Yuuma agreed.

The dragonfly monster roared its two heads as it flew at the newly formed trio, causing Yuuma to swing her hand out, launching pink spheres that smashed against the Dragonfly monster's body, disorienting it as Yuuma grabbed the twins to fly away.

"Not to complain, but could you maybe... I don't know, help me?" Yuuma asked, looking nervous.

"We'd like to, but when we tried attacking that thing, we weren't able to do any damage to it." Kaguya answered.

"Something about that monster is strange, our arrows failed, yet your strange spear did... it was almost as if it wasn't the attacks that matter, but the fact our attacks were the one striking it." Yuzuru mentioned.

Yuuma blinked, thinking for a bit until she remembered the story about how the Heavenly Dragons' god/soul destroying breaths couldn't harm each other, making her realize the issue the two were having.

"One of my friends has an ability that doesn't work on only a select few, if your attacks aren't working, then I think this monster is an antithesis to your powers!" Yuuma warned.

"What!?" Kaguya exclaimed.

The beast's two heads lung at the group, making the Yamai twins push out a wind to try and push it back, only for the monster to slice through it like a sword cutting wood. Yuuma gasped as she tried to fly at them, and move them out of again, but this time...

"Nope!" Isami whispered.

Something whistled through the air, and Yuuma blinked as she heard it, and turned... only for it to stab into one of her wings, making her scream in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Oh no, she's been hit!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Kaguya!" Yuzuru screamed.

Kaguya soon turned, only to see the monster appear directly before her, making time around Kaguya's perception come to a slow as the realization of what was happening caused her to process everything at an amplified degree.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Crystal Garden area_ **

Yoshino began talking with Asia was they continued their search, sharing some details about their lives, although neither had revealed what the other was just yet. (Nor had Asia noticed the white pupils in Yoshino's eyes.)

"So, you're in High School?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah, I'll be started my second year soon, what about you?" Asia replied, asking in return.

"Same, although I'm probably a bit younger, I skipped a grades due to... circumstances." Yoshino replied.

Asia tilted her head at that, making Yoshino scratch her head.

"Let's say while it isn't like your Sacred Gear, I had something special that pushed me forward to a High School Freshman." Yoshino admitted.

"Oh, I see, then how old are you?" Asia inquired.

"I'm 14, though two of my friends are even younger than me, their names are Natsumi, and-"

Yoshino soon notices something, making her gasp.

"What, what is it?" Asia asked.

Yoshino grabbed Asia's head and turned it, making her see what she did, the sight of the dragonfly monster on the land mass representing the Black Cloud area. The sight of two orange lights flashing around it, as well as someone with crow wings, also came into their view.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru!" Yoshino exclaimed.  
"Yuuma!" Asia exclaimed.

The two looked at each other.

"One of my friends is up there." Asia explained.

"The two orange lights are friends of mine, a pair of twins no less." Yoshino answered.

The two both looked on, noticing the monster was starting to gain ground.

"If only we could get up there somehow, maybe I can..." Asia mumbled.

Yoshino blinked at her, soon gasping as she saw Asia bring out her Devil wings, Asia jumped up and tried to fly... however, she still didn't have enough experience in flying, or her wings' muscles, and just plopped back onto the ground.

"Shoot, I still can't fly yet." Asia sighed.

"You're a... uh, Vampire?" Yoshino asked.

"Well, not exactly, I'm more of a Devil." Asia answered.

Yoshino blinks, confused by what she meant.

"A devil? Like, as in plural?" Yoshino inquired.

"Yeah, why?" Asia asked.

"In my world, there's only one being we call the Devil, and... oh wait, that shouldn't be important, helping our friends is." Yoshino replied.

Yoshino helps Asia up, and soon raises a hand.

" **ZADKIEL!** "

Asia gasped as a mechanical white rabbit manifested from the ground, slightly freezing it as she rests on its back. Yoshino quickly moves her hands into the control spot before looking at her, motioning with her head.

"Asia, grab on tightly, this might be a bumpy ride." Yoshino warned.

"Yoshino, what... what is this?" Asia asked.

"This is my Angel, Zadkiel, I'll use it hopefully to get us up there." Yoshino answered.

Asia gasped at that.

"An... Angel?" Asia breathed.

Asia looked at Zadkiel, making the Angel's head look at her, where she briefly saw the flash of a rabbit puppet smiling at her.

"Yoshino, are you... from Heaven?" Asia asked.

"Well, my powers are." Yoshino chuckled.

Yoshino motions to her eyes, making Asia finally see their white pupils, but didn't have any time to ask more questions as Zadkiel soon leaped into the air, and began running across it towards the Black Cloud area.

* * *

"Kaguya!" Yuzuru screamed.

Kaguya soon turned, only to see the monster appear directly before her, and once she did... it was too late. The monster rushed at her, stabbing its head's blade into her. Both twins' eyes widened, Yuzuru because of what happened to her sister, and Kaguya's from the attack.

"KAGUYA!" Yuzuru shrieked.

"One down." Isamu whispered.

Kaguya was soon thrown off the mass of black clouds, falling towards the strange mass of the unknown world's colors that only Shinigami's group knew the purpose of, her wound still bleeding as she fell... possibly to her doom.

Yuzuru stared at her falling form as this happened, and certain memories began to flash through her mind.

* * *

_Kaguya turned to face the ocean, walking towards it slightly._

_"I don't want to disappear, but... if I had the right to make the choice I'd pick Yuzuru to live over me!" Kaguya declared._

_Tohka gasped at that._

_"Kaguya?" Tohka asked._

_"Come on, you should understand this, why would I give up my life for Yuzuru? It's not just because she's my sister... I mean yeah, she's super cute, right? She's not overly friendly at times but she always means well, and she's clearly a genius to my idiot brawn. She's like a living Moe character! The biggest reason is this... I want Yuzuru to get to live." Kaguya answered._

_Tohka's eyes shook upon hearing those words... they fit the same category of words that Shido had said to all of the Spirits he had saved, including herself._

_"I decided on a battle of charm because that's the kind of choice the result represents, the one who wins is the one who gets to live with the one she won the heart of. I already accepted I might not make it, and Yuzuru and I have already delayed things as long as we can. So Tohka, tell Shido this because if he doesn't... the whole island pays for our selfishness." Kaguya explained._

* * *

_Yuzuru turns and looks at the ocean._

_"Now for wanting an impossible wish, we're risking the lives of many more people. That's why I accepted the battle of charm. What I want more than anything is for Kaguya to get to live, to see and experience more of this world. She's the reason I learned to smile, if I had the choice I'd give myself up in a heartbeat so she'd get to do that. Someone so full of life is the one who should see it to their own path, not a set ending." Yuzuru admitted._

_"You can't just give up, you still have a day left, don't you?" Tohka asked._

_Yuzuru kept staring at the ocean, lowering her head a bit as her hair shadowed over her eyes, tears leaking out of them._

_"Tohka... I appreciate your concern, but me and Kaguya have already accepted your fate. Don't have Shido risk the lives of many just for our sakes. No matter your choice, neither of us will hold anything against who comes out of this alive." Yuzuru answered_

_Only a few seconds later, Tohka stared as the calmer Yamai twin walked off._

* * *

_As the Yamai sisters floated in place, staying motionless as Tohka's words lingered through them, and after a moment finally passed... Kaguya turned to her sister, and finally broke the ice._

_"Hey, Yuzuru... this is all just hypothetical, but what if Tohka's right? What if Shido really **can** save us both?" Kaguya asked._

_"That would... make me really happy." Yuzuru replied, looking back at her._

_"And if we did both make it, what would you want to do first?" She asked._

_Kaguya thought about that._

_"I guess... I'd like to try all the food Tohka's told me about, all of it sounded so delicious." Kaguya chuckled._

_"What about you?" She asked._

_"I think... maybe, no... I want to go back to school again, for real this time." Yuzuru replied._

_"Yeah, me too! The boys would be so over you they wouldn't know what to do with themselves!" Kaguya giggled, before giving a somber smile._

_"Then again... I think we both know there's only boy we've got an eye on now." She admitted._

_Soon the two twins kept staring at each other in the air, and then... Kaguya shed a tear, getting her sister's attention._

_"Kaguya?" She asked worriedly._

_"Yuzuru..." Kaguya sniffled._

_The energetic Yamai twin looked at her sister, making it hard for Yuzuru to hold herself together._

_"Will you forgive me, for lying to you?" Kaguya asked._

_I... I want to believe, believe that we can both survive. I know I said I'd rather give up my life for yours, but the truth is if you're not here, I'd rather die with you!" She admitted, sobbing loudly._

_"Kaguya..." Yuzuru breathed._

_Yuzuru found herself crying the same way, a sense of relief washing over as she heard those words._

_"I feel the same! If you were to disappear, then I'd want to die too! There's no point if I'm not with you!" Yuzuru exclaimed._

_The two reach out a hand to each other._

_"Yuzuru!"_

_"Kaguya!"_

* * *

Yuzuru's voice cracked a bit, seeing her sister falling to her likely doom.

 **"Just let her go, she's not worth a damn when you'll just take her power after her death."** Inverse Yuzuru stated.

Yuzuru's eyes shook, and her hands tensed before she gripped her right arm into a fist.

"...no, I can't go through that again!" Yuzuru screamed.

Yuzuru ran forward, jumping off the clouds after her sister, making Yuuma's eyes widen as the monsters slowly flies after them.

"NO!" Yuuma shouted, reaching out in vain.

As Kaguya continued her fall towards the mass of colors, holding her injury to try lessening the pain, only for Yuzuru to suddenly catch up to her and catch her in her arms.

"Yuzuru, what are you doing!?" Kaguya shouted loudly.

"I'm not losing you again Kaguya, not after all we went through!" Yuzuru screamed, her eyes tearing up.

Kaguya's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"For 8 years, for the 8 long years we spent between transforming into Spirits and meeting Shido... most of that time we always suffered over the thought one of us had to die for the other to live, and yet neither of us wanted to live without the other. When Shido sealing our powers let him save us both, I was so happy, and for that reason..." She cried.

Inverse Yuzuru stared at the scene, dumbfounded why Yuzuru had just done what she did, right before Yuzuru breathed to release the biggest admittance of her life.

"...If something takes me away from you, then I won't let you die alone!" Yuzuru screamed.

Kaguya's eyes water, and she hugs Yuzuru close, dumbfounding both their Inverse Halves.

 **"I... I don't get it, why would she sacrifice herself like this, just for one person?"** Inverse Yuzuru wondered.

 **"...Why is she happy, that doesn't make sense, she should be angry over something like that... shouldn't she?"** Inverse Kaguya questioned.

At that moment, a certain phrase echoed towards them.

_"[To my fellow kin, I know you might not understand why I could just relinquish the hatred I felt towards Humanity for so long, but Tohka... she showed me something, and before I knew it I saw how foolish I was.]"_

_"[It's my wish that one day, you have this same realization.]"_

**"No way, is this... is this what Sandalphon was talking about?"** Inverse Kaguya questioned.

 **"...Oh my god, they're doing this because they feel the opposite of hate, they love each other."** Inverse Yuzuru replied.

The two started to glow, and the Dragonfly monster soon neared them.

**"They... are family!"**

The two Inverse halves slowly motion themselves together, causing the two Inverse Forms to merge together, and then causing a representation of each Yamai sister's half of the Raphael Crystal piecing themselves back into one.

**_ \- (*Blue Flies - Rio*) - _ **

Both of the Yamai sisters suddenly notice themselves glowing a bright orange color, making them both silently gasp as they looked at each other.

"This is..." Kaguya stated.

"But how?" Yuzuru wondered.

**"Because, the bond between you two... I see it now, why Sandalphon and Metatron have believed in you, so now... let me offer the same to you!"**

At that moment, a large flash of light orange Reiryoku explodes out, causing the Dragonfly monster to suddenly stop, both its heads looking confused as it tried to find the Yamai twins, somehow missing they were inside the flash.

Yuuma stared in surprise, while Isami shook in horror.

"...Aw crap, maybe knocking one of them off a cliff was a bad plan?" Isami chuckled nervously.

From far away, Yoshino and Asia saw the large flash of light themselves, making the former smile while Asia was still confused.

"Yoshino, what's happening, what's that light?" She asked.

"Kaguya... Yuzuru... I don't believe it, you achieved your Ethereal Shift!" Yoshino said happily, crying a bit.

At that moment, a burst of orange shot from the flash of Reiryoku, causing the Dragonfly monster to screech in pain as a _singular_ object shout out and struck it hard. It flew back up, crashing near Yuuma, surprising the former Fallen before she saw the single orange light zig-zag across the air.

It soon came to a stop before them, and the light covering its form faded, shocking Yuuma as she saw it.

"W-w-what the freaking heck!?" Isami exclaimed in confusion.

The being that revealed itself looked like Yuzuru based on her ponytail resting against her backside, but with the usual messiness of Kaguya's hair added into it. Her Astral Dress possessed was primarily a platinum-white color, but bright red and light blue colors across it, with the former focused on the dress' top half, and the latter focusing on the bottom half.

For the actual design, it kept the design of the twins' usual Astral Dresses, but the various straps on their Inverse Astral Dresses were also present, though their appearance had lost any dominatrix based aspects, instead being artistic to fit the superhero like aspect their usual Astral Dresses had. Also, the boots they had didn't possess the heals, nor did the sight of any chains or locks appear anywhere on her, and the gloves had simply become part of their sleeves.

The light-cloth bra like area had overlapped with that part of the Dress' "shirt", as did their stockings. However, what may have been the biggest surprise was the fact that she had both Kaguya's waist cape, and Yuzuru's shoulder cape, which had both stretched the middles in, while stretching the sides out, and leaving her shorts/mini-skirt to take the same glowing designs that they did when either twin could only use a Limited Astral Dress.

After a few seconds, the girl slowly opened her eyes, and once she did... she gasped as she saw herself.

"W-what's going on here, what just happened!?" Kaguya... or Yuzuru, questioned?

Honestly, no one could tell who it was, while that reaction definitely seemed like Kaguya's, it also felt like Yuzuru's calmer nature had manifested through dampening it be at a more natural volume than an outright scream. In fact, her voice seemed to line evenly between their own in its pitch and how she expressed it.

At that moment, an unseen projection of both Kaguya and Yuzuru appeared by the sides of the girl before everyone.

"Yuzuru, w-what just happened to us?" Kaguya questioned.

"I... I'm not sure, but I think we just fused together!" Yuzuru guessed.

Kaguya's eyes widened.

"No way, we only mentioned we were a single spirit as a lie, but it just became a reality!" Kaguya exclaimed.

Soon, the spirit of the fused Inverse Yamai twins appeared by them, looking at the two.

 _"[This is the power of your Sephira Crystal halves recombining, but only temporarily, a power born from your bonds as sisters.]"_ Raphael answered.

"E-eh, our Inverse halves!" Kaguya shouted.

Raphael sighed and wagged her finger, looking at the soul manifestation of the two.

 _"[Not anymore, I'm merged with your Angel, and now I've become who I was once long ago... I am Raphael.]"_ She corrected.

Yuzuru gasped at that.

"You're... but if you're really Raphael, then that means-" Yuzuru realized.

 _"[Yes, the reason you've fused is a simple one, this is your Ethereal Form.]"_ Raphael verified, smiling a bit.

Back outside, the combined Yamai sisters' gasp, realizing what their form is.

"Whoa, so I'm Kaguya & Yuzuru?" Yamai stated.

'T-they fused... into a single Spirit!?' Isami though in surprise.

She shook her head, soon whistling something to the monster.

"(They're right in front of you, attack them now!)"

The Dragonfly monster soon got back up, its head focused in the direction that Yamai floated, but when they looked... the two didn't notice Yamai, soon trying to find Kaguya and Yuzuru like before. Isami looked surprised at that.

"What's going on, why can't it see her!?" Isami wondered aloud.

Yuuma blinked a bit, and soon gave off a loud gasp, realizing why the monster had two heads in the first place.

"Hey, you guys-uh... whatever you are at the moment, I think that creature's meant to have two heads so each one sees one of you, but since you're only one being right now, it's like you don't exist in its eyes!" Yuuma called out.

Yamai's eyes widened, finally realizing it herself.

"It can fight as two, so if we're only one, then it can't see me anymore!" Yamai realized.

_"[Then it's time to tip the scales, call on my power, Yamai!]"_

Yamai nods, soon holding up her left hand.

" **ANAUEL!** "

A bow shaped like a star with its middle, and bottom two points, stretched to assume the frame of said weapon appeared in her hands. The bow was gigantic in length, being much longer than her body was tall. She pulled back on the string, shouting loudly as she fired off an arrow at the Dragonfly monster.

Said monster barely had time to react as it hit faster than it could react, and the force of Wind exploded as a cyclone that launched it near the edge of the cloud mass. Yuuma looked at the beast in shock, soon smiling before Yamai quickly landed by her.

"Need a hand?" Yamai smiled.

"Thanks, although..."

Yamai soon helped Yuuma back on her feet, the Fallen looking at the fused Ethereal Form.

"What should I be calling you right now?" Yuuma inquired.

"Just call me Yamai for now, so how about the two of us beat this creep crawler?" Yamai replied.

Yuuma nods, forming a spear of purple light.

"Let's. Have. Fun!"

The two rushed forward, the monster soon waking up as one of its heads was shown to be gone, the remaining one spasmed before its eyes glowed, finally seeing Yamai.

"I think it sees me now, divide and conquer!" Yamai shouted.

"Right!" Yuuma replied.

The two go left and right respectively, with Yuuma staying on the ground, and the Dragonfly beast follows the flying Yamai as she smirks, whistling a bit.

"Take this!" Yuuma exclaimed.

The spear was thrust by the former fallen, stabbing the monster right where its wings were, leaving it vulnerable as it slowed down. Yamai did a small back flip, aiming at the monster while upside down as an arrow charged.

"And bulls eye!"

An arrow fires out, spiraling towards the monster as it struck it, the giant insect being knocked to the ground as it twitched a bit. Yamai smirked before spinning, causing the arrow to split into a drill-like lance attached to an otherworldly chain.

" **FUUJIN!** "

Yamai swung her arm forward, whipping the drill spear at the insect, while also initiating its rotation as it neared the monster... piercing right through it, and through the clouds it was stationed underneath.

Isami paled as the beast exploded into a burst of orange wind, making her gulp as she backed up a bit.

"G-Gotta run!" Isami yelled.

She tossed her katana forward, jumping on it as she somehow used it to Pogo away from the area.

Yamai panted as she flew to the ground, starting to feel the effects of the realm limit her Ethereal Form, and then finally cause her to wobble as her eyes became spirals, causing her to change back to normal as she split back into Kaguya and Yuzuru, the former no longer with her injury.

"That was amazing, we were like... zoom, boom, and doom!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Yeah, that we were..." Yuzuru stated.

Kaguya suddenly felt her sister hug her from behind, making her blush a bit as she felt Yuzuru rest her head on her back, the latter smiling as she did.

"As long as I'm alive, I'll always make sure you're safe." Yuzuru smiled.

"H-hey, we still have that girl watching us, it's embarrassing!" Kaguya blushed.

Yuuma gave a somber smile, wishing that things with Raynare had been more like this than the unfortunate reality.

"It's alright, be lucky you have a sister that loves you." Yuuma smiled.

Kaguya scratched her cheek a bit, still blushing.

"Oh yeah, since the battle's done, I should introduce myself. My name's Yuuma Amano." Yuuma greeted.

"I'm Yuzuru Yamai, and my little fireball of a twin is my sister Kaguya Yamai." Yuzuru replied.

Kaguya blinked at the nickname her sister just used.

"Fireball?" Kaguya wondered, not getting it.

Yuuma chuckled a bit, soon making the fiery Yamai sister look at her.

"So, what are you exactly?" Kaguya asked, motioning to her back.

"Oh, you mean my wings. Well... I'm, or I guess rather was, a Fallen Angel." Yuuma answered.

Both twins' eyes widen, and Raphael's manifestation soon appeared by her.

 _"[Fallen Angel, explain that, because I've never heard of such an Angel.]"_ Raphael inquired.

"Uh, well... that might be because I'm not from this world of yours, so the concept doesn't exist?" Yuuma answered confusingly.

Raphael's eyes widen, soon screaming in shock as she back flipped near the twins.

"Another world, so others got sent here like we did." Yuzuru realized.

"Sent? Oh my, so this isn't your world then, is it?" Yuuma inquired.

The twins and Raphael shook their heads, verifying the former Fallen's statement.

"Three different worlds, I... I can't wrap my head around it." Yuuma breathed.

 _"[Hey, wait a second, you said you used to be a Fallen Angel, so what are you now?]"_ Raphael wondered.

"Oh, sorry about that." Yuuma chuckled embarrassingly.

Yuuma revealed her Devil Wings, surprising the trio even further than before.

"I'm a Devil, judging by your reactions though... is that bad?" Yuuma asked.

 _"[O-Oh no, it's just that... in our world, there's only one being called "Devil", and he's the reason that God is dead... leaving Heaven dead, and the Human's world in suffering.]"_ Raphael answered.

Yuuma's eyes widen slightly.

"Such similar yet different things, is that related to why we ended up in this world?" Yuuma thought aloud.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru!"

"Yuuma!"

Everyone turned at that, seeing Zadkiel as finally neared the trio, carrying Yoshino and Asia on its back.

"Yoshino, you're OK!" Yuzuru smiled.

"I don't believe it, Asia!" Yuuma exclaimed.

Zadkiel soon landed on the ground, vanishing as the two landed, rushing over to their respective friends, although Asia quickly noticed Yuuma winced after the latter tried hugging her.

"Oh no, you're hurt, aren't you?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, one of my wings." Yuuma winced.

Yuuma turned to revealed her wings, letting Asia heal her injured wing, soon healing the injured limb, and letting it flap once it was completely recovered.

"Don't know what we'd do without you, Asia." Yuuma thanked.

Yuuma looked at the twins, who looked at them in return.

"This is my friend, Asia, back in our world she's the healer of our team." Yuuma introduced.

"And this is our friend Yoshino, she's a little shy, but she can flood or freeze a large group of enemies if you push her far enough." Kaguya stated.

Yuzuru looked at Yoshino.

"Yoshino, did you or Asia see any of the others by chance?" Yuzuru questioned.

Yoshino shook her head sadly.

"No, so far we've only found you, and that was only because we saw you fighting something." Yoshino answered sadly.

The Yamai twins gave a worried look, hoping the others were OK.

"Well, they've still gotta be somewhere in this strange world, maybe if we all look for them together, we can find them." Yuzuru suggested.

Everyone nods at that, making Raphael smile.

 _"[Alright then, let's go find the rest of your friends.]"_ Raphael stated.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

The group soon began flying across the unknown world, with Yuuma carrying Asia, and began searching for their friends.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - White Shadow area_ **

Mio walked around a strange area that was supposedly made of constructs born of pure darkness, but were strangely white in color. The Spirit of Origin stopped briefly, making a scrunched-up face as she began getting worried.

"...If I can't find any of the others soon, I'll be screwed if I get attacked by something." She mumbled, looking at her hands.

She heard something fall to the ground, making her gasp as she turned to look for its source, she began having a cold sweat as the thought of an enemy nearing her became the most likely possibility behind the noise.

"Aw man, don't tell me I jinxed it!" Mio said shakily.

Mio quickly began running, trying to get away from the area before she was spotted, and as she was, Yumina hopped into view, showing herself getting her shoe untangled from something.

"Dang it, all this white makes it hard to tell when there's something you could get caught on or trip over!" Yumina groaned.

As sighed, the heiress of Lucifuge soon saw someone running, and from a distance... it looked to be Vali!

"Lady Vali! Don't worry, I'm on my way!" Yumina stated, soon crouching down.

" **[Phantom Shift!]** "

Yumina vanished in a flash of shadow, and as Mio continued running away, Yumina suddenly appeared in front of her path, making the silvery-white haired Spirit scream in horror from the young Devil's sudden appearance.

Just as she expected to be attacked, Yumina moved... to hug her?

"Lady Vali, I'm glad I finally found you!" Yumina cheered.

"...Huh!?" Mio exclaimed.

However, upon looking at her closer, Yumina soon noticed the extreme difference in their clothing, the difference in their figure, and then finally... the white pupils in her eyes. Yumina blinked a few times, only to blush as she jumped back, and releasing a piercing shriek from the shock.

"Who are you!?" Yumina screamed.

* * *

**Ooh... looks like Yumina just learned about the dimensional counterparts the hard way, poor girl ^^; *scratches cheek* Well, there you have it, the Yamai twins have finally achieved their Ethereal Form! While it is technically the result of the original Raphael only being a single individual, meaning there's only one body to use, their bond still shows by the fact they can simultaneously control their fused body, rather than swap control between each other.**

**Also, I've finally unveiled Yumina's clan ability, the "Phantom Shift". To explain how it works, its' based on the meaning of the Lucifuge name, which is "he who flees the light." That made me think that since the Lucifuge clan serves under the Lucifer clan, their ability should be meant to protect the ones they serve, so an ability that allows them to teleport would be fitting. In fact, to fit the name's meaning, light enhances how far Yumina can teleport.**

**We've also gotten our first glimpse at the story of Shinigami's past, and as you just witnessed... she was there 31 years ago, only a mere child when the first wave of Spacequakes caused over 6 billion deaths across the entire world, and two of the people killed were her own parents. To make it worse, what she said to Mana about nightmares? Before that, she mentioned it was her _first_ stain of despair, meaning she's gone through even worse than this.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Isami Hijikata: Quasi-Spirit of Hod- **

**Analysis: Isami is a very wild girl, particularly reckless, but not in an energetic sense, while also being even more naive than Tohka, Kaguya, or Mukuro. More often than not, she's the one Quasi-Spirit that needs to be pulled out of trouble by Shinigami. Even worse, she frequently ends up annoying most of the other Quasi-Spirits with her wild antics by complete accident, but she never means anything malicious by her actions.**

**Powers: Isami possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Raphael Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter the Yamai twins' powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest as mere swordplay by a katana as long as her entire body... although she can do weird tricks with it, like apparently using it as a Pogo Stick.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: A**

**Consistency: B**

**Spiritual Power: A**

**Agility: C**

**Intelligence: E**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, & Issei**

**GROUP 2:  
Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, & Yuuma**

**GROUP 3:  
Mio & Yumina**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 99% (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 99% (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 99% (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 99% (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 19% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to show the off the next chapter, and this one's big for many reasons, the first? We're finally at the point where you're going to see some of the scenes that forced me to give this story its M rating, so from this point on, be prepared to see some gruesome things. Not just that, but we're about to hear something from Shinigami that I think you've been wondering about for a while... *gives a devilish smirk***

**I'll only give you all this clue, this chapter's number... *giggles* that's it, the only clue you have is the number 4. That may seem a bit vague, but I can't say any more details because the only one I could would give away a vital detail into figuring it out, which would ruin the surprise for anyone unaware of how the number 4 is significant. Either way, I'll reveal the meaning when we reach the end notes.**

**Well, we're currently focused on Mio & Yumina, the DAR:L world's counterpart to Vali, and the girl who serves as her manager due to being a Lucifuge. How will things go for them since Yumina's power isn't made for attacking, and Mio herself just can't attack outright due to the current state of her powers still being too unrefined to deal any damage despite the actual strength she has?**

**Guess we'll see where things go soon enough ^^**

**A/N: This chapter goes out to a friend of mine IRL, while I was making this chapter, I... found out they had to put their dog down. As someone who had to do the same only a year ago, I know how much they're hurting right now, a year has done nothing to lessen the pain of losing mine.**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

**A/N: I probably should have mentioned this, but where the Inverse Form ups a Spirit's Risk Factor by two and Spacequake level by one, an Ethereal Form bumps both up by two (they can still make Spacequakes as a form of attack) and everything else by one.**

** -Ethereal Yamai, Code Name: [Tempest]- **

**Archangel: Anauel - Raphael's Archangel counterpart. Anauel takes the form of a bow that's much longer than Yamai's body, and its arrows can manipulate air in a heated or cooled state, shred territories, cut through defenses with explosive impact. The trump card of this Archangel is where its true power manifests, being able to home its arrows and reduce the chances of it missing, as well as shift sizes in the air.**

**Finally, its ace ability is allowing one arrow to split into multiples, allowing a wide area of effect with little delay. Due to the unique nature of the Ethereal Shift, it also has another power it wouldn't have had if used by Raphael's previous owners, all the alternate forms Kaguya & Yuzuru have in their normal and Inverse states can be used, and two are usable simultaneously.**

**\- Alternate Form: Fuujin - The Ethereal counterpart of both Raphael, and Adramelech's, many alternate forms. Using the Fuujin allows Yamai to combine two of the various forms into a single weapon, allowing various attacks not too different from Shido's fusion of Angels in his Double Spirit Ascension. There's no real way for Yamai to know how the fusions work, but Kaguya's instincts tend to help her know how to use them.**

**\- Alternate Form: Raijin - By focusing her wind powers to use heated air, Yamai can make her already incredible speed (which is the fastest among all Spirits) go even faster, raising its stats to 600 for about a 3-minute period.**

**\- Alternate Form: Suujin - By focusing her wind powers to use cooled air, Yamai can turn herself invisible, or make her body shift into a translucent state. During this 5-minute period, she's able to avoid taking any kind of damage, but she can't use her Raijin or any offense aside wind & air manipulation because her body's semi-incorporeal state.**

**\- Powers: The most unique of the Ethereal Forms, due to the original Raphael only having one body for them to use, the Yamai twins fuse together into a single being, making their false story about once being a single Spirit named "Yamai" into a reality. As the pinnacle of the Yamai twins' abilities, anything either of them could do in their normal or Inverse Forms are usable here even stronger, and their Ethereal Form has even more tricks of her own.**

**The most notable difference Yamai's normal and Ethereal Form is that its alternate forms are all merged into a single one here, with the rest using the temperature manipulation of her Inverse Form to enhance her physical body's abilities. She can form any wind-type natural disaster, but have complete control over it, and against all logic, she can even create wind in places where a lack of currents should make it impossible to do so.**

**Risk Factors: SS**

**Spacequake: S**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: A**

**Archangel Rank: AAA**

**Strength: 245**

**Consistency: 245**

**Spiritual Power: 215**

**Agility: 300**

**Intelligence: 224**

* * *

** -The Inverse Form- **

**A dark aspect to the Spirits' power, and one they weren't not meant to possess. During a battle between Westcott and Rinne over 31 years ago, where the former defeated the First Spirit in battle, he tried to take the Sephira Crystals out of her body, only for her to forcefully dispel them by stabbing her body, expelling them across the world for her daughter Rio to later gather and distribute so the DEM couldn't get their hands on any of them.**

**During that process, the power of their Reiryoku stormed out and hit Westcott, leaving his body looking like a husk of his former self, but also causing the power of the Devil who had merged with him a great opportunity. His power tainted the Sephira Crystals, leaving what was known as the "Inversion Taint", and giving them the power to become Qlipha Crystals that were named after fallen Demons in his army.**

**Unfortunately, the source behind this power was... negative emotions, with the primary feeling being despair. Whenever a Spirit faces extreme amount of negative emotion, or an incredible amount of despair, the taint's power manifests and takes them over somewhat. In this state, they're still themselves, but their control isn't the same because they've become very unstable, likely a result of the intense negativity they feel.**

**On the upside, the Inverse Form isn't hard to dispel if one knows the right methods. Due to being the result of negative energy, to give that Spirit hope, or replace those negative feelings with positive ones, can break the Inversion's hold on that Spirit. Likewise, some Inversions have unique conditions that shatter them fairly easily, and as shown with Origami, siphoning the Inverse Form's power can force them back to normal.**

**However, despite this form's dark nature, darkness can't exist without light. As a result, when the Inverse Form was created, so was the Ethereal Form.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 4: Strike of the White Shadows _ **

_It was the year 2031, a 17-year old was seen walking across the outskirts of land that past the boundaries of Tenguu Crater, a distant and dead look on their face as they sluggishly walked across the landscape before them._

**" After facing my First Despair, I would face many more, and just like the original despair I faced, it was something that would break the average person... then again, I already had, calling me broken would be an exaggeration of the opposite kind."**

**" I had nothing, it was all taken from me, it was all gone... why was I even still here, why was I alive, what did I even have to live for? It was simple, I didn't, I... had... nothing..."**

_As the shell of this person kept wandering like it did, a sudden light made of a few dark colors entered their view, making their suddenly stop as they tried to find it._

**_[ It is you!]_ **

_They quickly realized that whatever that light was, it was clearly trying to speak with them, and continued looking for it._

_"W-who are you... who's there?" They asked._

**_[ Over here...]_ **

_The light got brighter, signaling its location to the 17-year old, and making them follow the light to its source. Once they got there, the sight of a rigid gem that was a dark-gray that looked nearly black, with a sheen of red, purple and a burnt peach shining from the small bits of light was seen on the ground._

_The gem had part of its colors act as a dot, representing the pupil of an eye looking at them._

**_[...Come to me, hear my voice.]_ **

_"Who... who are you?" They asked._

_The gem went silent for a moment, thinking a bit until it recognized a fitting name._

**_[ Azrael, that is my name, you and I... we are the same.]_ **

_"What?"_

**_[ I feel it inside you, that pain, that despair, that sorrow, that anger... I can give you the means to annihilate it, all you have to do it touch me, and accept my power into your body.]_ **

_The person stared at the crystal, also tempted to leave, but then... everything that had happened to them, and how they no longer had anything to lose?_

**" I thought over it again, and wonder why was I even hesitating? I had nothing to lose, and the only thing I wanted was clear, there was no downside to this, because... there's no way to go lower when you've already fallen lower than what even reality allowed from you."**

**" My answer was obvious."**

_They quickly made an angry looking face, gritting their teeth and showing a toothy scowl._

_"Give me your power!" They screamed._

_The person who heard the voice get closer, the sound of the gem's power slightly ebbing out, and then... they touched it._

**_[The time... is now!]_ **

_The dark gem soon flashed a symbol of six eyes on it, and the sound of a scream was heard as the crystal forced its power into their body, causing them to fall to the ground as Azrael's power began to infect their body, changing it into something else._

_Soon enough, they stood back up, the same symbol flashing even larger behind them before they saw their new form... which ended up as a fairly interesting reaction when she noticed she had a large pair of breasts._

**_" EH!?"_ ** _She exclaimed._

**_[ Oh... sorry, I guess I should have mentioned that, but taking me in has turned you into what's known as a Spirit, and that's altered your form, mostly for the fact all Spirits have pneumatic knockers.]_ **

_The Angel chuckled nervously, with its host having her eyes shadowed from the turn of events, leading to Azrael trying to break the ice._

**_[...Out of curiosity, are you a boy, or a girl-]_ **

_The Angel's answered would be the being that one day would become Shinigami summoning it, and then feeling her foot step on her, making the Angel scream from the pain._

**" And that's how me and Azrael first met, it... could have gone better."**

* * *

**_~Unknown World - White Shadow area_ **

Yumina vanished in a flash of shadow, and as Mio continued running away, Yumina suddenly appeared in front of her path, making the silvery-white haired Spirit scream in horror from the young Devil's sudden appearance.

Just as she expected to be attacked, Yumina moved... to hug her?

"Lady Vali, I'm glad I finally found you!" Yumina cheered.

"...Huh!?" Mio exclaimed.

However, upon looking at her closer, Yumina soon noticed the extreme difference in their clothing, the difference in their figure, and then finally... the white pupils in her eyes. Yumina blinked a few times, only to blush as she jumped back, and releasing a piercing shriek from the shock.

"Who are you!?" Yumina screamed.

"Me? I'm the one who should be asking that!" Mio exclaimed.

Mio put her face closer to Yumina's, nearly causing the Lucifuge heiress to fall over.

"Also, who's this Vali person you mistook me for!?" Mio asked loudly.

"Uh, well... she's..." Yumina sweated.

Mio got closer.

"She's what?" Mio asked again.

Yumina sweated some more, before taking a deep breath, and giving an attempted strong look while blushing slightly from the awkwardness she was facing.

"SHE IS MY GRACIOUS MASTER, AND I AM HER DEVOTED SERVANT!" Yumina shouted.

Mio's entire body went white at that, giving an anime shiver, with Yumina still blushing in embarrassment.

"EH!?" Mio shrieked.

"As a proud member, and the next heiress of the Lucifuge family, it is my duty and honor to serve and protect the heiress to the name of the Great Lucifer bloodline!" Yumina stated.

Upon hearing the first name, Mio's eyes briefly widened, recalling the name being the same one used by Kurumi's Demon King.

"You're an ally of Westcott's aren't you!?" Mio declared, pointing at Yumina.

Yumina's blush vanished, her eyes white dots as she blinked a few times.

"...Who the heck is Westcott, I've never heard of anyone by that name, minus that last name for Arthur's girlfriend." She asked.

Mio's body didn't move, her eyes shadowed by purple, and her face full of sweat.

'Oh my god, is it really possibly she doesn't know, how can I prove it though... wait, this is a different world, so-' She thought.

"Out of curiosity, do you and this Vali girl live in this weird world?" Mio questioned.

"...I thought that you were the one who lived in this world, but by that question, I'm guessing that's a no?" Yumina inquired.

Mio gasped at that, with the answer slowly sinking itself into view.

"Oh my god, so that's why you share a name with something I'm familiar with, you're a completely alternate version of it from the world you originate from!" Mio realized.

"Huh?" Yumina blinked.

After taking a moment, that's when Yumina also gasped, piecing her own puzzle together as she bopped a hand in her fist.

"Oh, so that's why you look near-identical to Lady Vali, because she's my world's version of you." Yumina remarked.

"I guess that's gonna make as much sense as anything, because I know I don't have a twin like the Yamai sisters." Mio answered, a sweat drop on her cheek.

Mio clears her throat, soon putting a hand out.

"I never really introduced myself like you, so let's start over by fixing that, my name is Mio Takamiya." Mio greeted.

Yumina takes the hand, shaking it slightly.

"Yumina, Yumina Lucifuge." Yumina replied.

The two quickly sat down together, and before either of them knew it, they were talking to each other almost like old friends who just reunited after a long time apart from one another.

"So, you're a Devil that serves under the daughter of Hell's current Queen, with the original Lucifer having died long ago, and part of a tournament team that got separated after being sucked into this world. Did I understand that right?" Mio inquired.

Yumina nodded.

"Yeah. And in your case, you're the daughter of God, and the first of beings called Spirits that the Angels were precursors to, but Heaven got destroyed from some insane man that fused with the Devil, and your friends are all fellow Spirits that went after some weird chick who kidnapped your boyfriend's sister?" Yumina inquired back.

"H-he's not my boyfriend, OK!?" Mio shouted.

Yumina held her hands up, and Mio turned her blushing face away, making her blink a bit.

"...You aren't sure how you feel about him yet, do you?" Yumina asked.

"Huh?" Mio blinked.

Yumina turned towards her, pulling her legs closer as she supported her elbows on her knees, and placed her face on her hands.

"That look on your face, you're blushing which shows some sign of possible affection, but the fact you turned away is showing the signs of doubt you have. While I wasn't there to see it myself, when Lady Vali reunited with her childhood friend Issei, the two of them both noticed signs that what started as a friendship may have become something more, but it took them time to figure it out. I think that's what's happening here, you might like him, but you haven't found your answer yet." Yumina explained.

Mio gave a downcast look upon hearing that.

"...It doesn't help all my friends tease me, saying like it's already a done deal, all because all the Sephira Spirits became part of Shido's harem." Mio mentioned.

"Well, I don't know about how harems work, but I guess that would be a possible reason you aren't sure of your feelings, you can't truly process them when others make it hard to hear what your heart says." Yumina remarked.

Yumina put a hand on Mio's back, making the Origin Spirit look at her.

"I think once I find Lady Vali, you should talk to her, perhaps speaking with someone who went through what you're facing may help you, I only have so much insight since I've never fallen in love before." Yumina suggested.

"...You really think she can help me?" Mio asked.

Yumina nodded, giving a light smile.

"Yes, I honestly believe that, she's already fighting to free our home from the corrupt Elders that control it, I think someone with that determination has the wisdom you need." Yumina answered.

Mio soon playfully laughed, slightly tearing up before wiping them away, and then standing on her feet.

"You really trust her, just like I have faith in Shido... alright then, we should start finding them, starting by getting out of here before we run into anyone who actually is an enemy." Mio replied.

"Uh... any specific reason for the latter half of that sentence?" Yumina questioned.

"Well, due to the nature of my powers..." Mio replied.

Mio held her hand at Yumina, releasing lighting towards her, Yumina screamed and covered herself... only to see the lightning couldn't hurt her at all.

"My powers came from my dad's abilities to create, so I haven't refined them enough to do any physical damage." Mio answered.

"Ah, that would be a problem if you had to fight someone." Yumina realized.

The Lucifuge heiress stood up.

"Then let's hurry and find our friends." She stated.

Yumina touched Mio, and activated her [Phantom Shift] again, unaware of a certain blonde watching them from a distance.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Scorched Autumn area_ **

Kotori walked around a forest with grass the color of wheat, and a clear dominance of the color orange, with a few bits of red and yellow strewn across the mass of the golden leaves. The one thing that was strange was the various leaves, and spots in the grass, had small specs of what looked like burning coal, making the forest looked somewhat scorched, yet no fire.

"Wow, this place might look like one of those mushroom trips in fiction, but this area's kinda beautiful despite the whole oddness with these burning specs that aren't burning anything." Kotori mentioned.

"Help!"

Kotori nearly jumped out of her skin from the surprise of the muffled shout just released, but soon regained her bearings before looking around, trying to find the source of the voice. A few leaves being blown off a specific tree caused her to find it.

She rushed over, and soon saw a pair of legs wearing geta kicking out of the ground, the remaining half of the person's body somehow trapped within it, implying they had fallen from the sky, yet had enough durability to survive the impact.

"Here, I'll pull you out, just relax until I count to 3!" Kotori shouted.

The legs stopped kicking, and a muffled sound equivalent to the person nodding was heard, letting Kotori grab her legs.

"OK, 1... 2... 3!"

Kotori pulled up, falling over as the person trapped in the ground flew out, she quickly stood back up to catch her. Taking a quick look, she saw the girl had nine fox tails, and a pair of fox ears, revealing her identity was none other than Kunou.

'Is she... wearing kitsune cosplay?' Kotori thought, blinking a bit.

"Thanks nice lady, it was getting hard to breathe in there." Kunou thanked.

Kotori suddenly flinched as she saw the ears twitch, revealing they weren't fake, and making Kunou look at her confused.

"Uh... first, I'm only a teenager, and second... are those real ears?" Kotori asked, sweating a bit.

Kunou, being much younger than the rest of Vali's group, didn't make the same connection about them being in another world, causing her to tilt her head in response to Kotori's words. In fact, she hadn't even noticed Kotori's unique eyes just yet.

"...You've never seen a Kyuubi before?" Kunou asked.

"Isn't that a specific Kitsune?" Kotori questioned, sweating more.

"Huh?" Kunou wondered.

Kotori breathed a bit before finding a nearby tree with a knothole, and soon rushing it, poking her head inside to give a panicked scream. Once that was done, she pulled her head back out, feeling slightly calmer.

"...There's only one explanation for this, anything else would be wrong, I'm in another world where all my friends are gone, and I'll never see them or my parents again." Kotori said to herself.

Soon, she started to tear up, her inner crybaby manifesting before she suddenly started crying, sliding onto her knees.

"Huh?" Kunou wondered.

"PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE, COME BACK EVERYONE... COME BACK, SHIDO!" She wailed.

Kunou panicked a bit, surprised by the crying Spirit before her, she looked back and forth for something, and soon got close to her, rubbing her tails against Kotori's cheek. In a few moments, Kotori's loud cries settled slightly as the gesture calmed her slightly.

Once she heard the cries turn to sniffles, Kunou turns around, smiling at her.

"Don't cry, things will be OK, my mom's been missing for some time, but I know I'll find her, don't give up on finding your friends." Kunou encouraged.

Kotori smiled a bit at that, sniffling one last time before she wiped her tears.

"Thank you, I don't usually start crying that easily, this place must be getting me overwhelmed by now." Kotori thanked.

Kotori soon stood up.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I know your name?" She asked.

"My name's Kunou." Kunou answered.

Kotori waited for a bit, thinking she might continue, but after a bit, Kunou looked at her confused.

"...Oh, is that it, no last name?" Kotori questioned.

Kunou nods, and Kotori chuckles embarrassingly.

"Oops, sorry about that." Kotori apologized.

Kotori got back on her feet, and cleared her throat.

"My name's Kotori, Kotori Itsuka, it's nice to meet you." Kotori greeted, holding out a hand.

Kunou took it, and they gave each other a light handshake.

"So, is this place your world?" Kotori inquired.

Kunou blinked, not getting the question.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Kunou asked.

"I'm guessing that's a no, uh..."

Kotori looked around, soon recalling the strange sky above them.

"Do you recognize this?" Kotori asked, pointing up.

Kunou looked.

"It looks like the Dimensional Gap, but we can't be there." Kunou answered.

"...Why's that?" Kotori wondered.

"There's no land in it, and we'd die if we went in." Kunou replied.

The Flame Spirit's face froze at that, sweating slightly from trying to register that piece of information.

"...Wait, then does that mean this isn't where I'm from?" Kunou realized.

"Pretty much, all I know about this place is I came in here with my friends, intending to rescue another friend of ours that was kidnapped, and when I woke up... I was alone, and in this place." Kotori replied.

"Oh no, then the vortex separated me from my friends too, how am I supposed to find them?" Kunou wondered.

As Kunou shook nervously, Kotori placed a hand on her head.

"Let's search for them together, hopefully we'll find both our friends in no time, plus... I don't think either of us wants to attack the other's friends because they mistook them as the enemy." Kotori stated.

"Really, you'll help me?" Kunou asked.

Kotori nods, and soon hoists Kunou on her shoulders, looking at her with a toothy grin.

"Of course, and I hope you don't mind we search from the skies." She answered.

"Eh?" Kunou blinked.

In mere moments, Kotori equipped her Astral Dress, and began flying through the area, making Kunou gasp before screaming in excitement.

"Go faster, go faster!" Kunou exclaimed.

Kotori chuckled, and sped up slightly, though neither she or Kunou were aware of False Proxy walking nearby, staring at them with her bandage covered eyes. Raising her arms, she fires off the bandages at them, with neither aware of the object that was nearing them.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - White Shadow area_ **

Mio and Yumina appear in a more open space within the White Shadow area, letting Mio see the various strange lands that made the world they were currently trapped in, and noticing some of ones that the others were currently located.

"...If I was still Reine, I'd worry that this sight would be from too much caffeine in my coffees, but this seems natural." Mio remarked.

"Yeah, it's weird, the sky's pretty similar to the Dimensional Gap in my world." Yumina mentioned.

Mio looked closer, and breathed slightly, making Yumina look at her as she put her hands close together.

"Mio, what're you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to sense the other Spirits, if we're lucky, maybe some of your friends have already met with-" Mio answered.

**_ \- (*Cooperation/Cannon's Core, Phase 2 - Sonic Adventure 2*) - _ **

Suddenly a shard of debris flew by, and Yumina screamed as it stabbed into her left shoulder, getting Mio's attention as she dropped her focus.

"Yumina!?" Mio shouted.

"That wasn't random, someone just tried to snipe us!" Yumina grunted, holding her wound.

At that moment, the sight of a Toucan-like monster with a more Eagle like body appeared, giving a loud burp like sound before firing off another debris shot. Yumina tapped Mio's shoulder.

"[ **PHANTOM SHIFT!** ]"

The two teleported out of the way, dodging the attack, and reappearing behind a wall of the white shadows. Yumina winced as her shoulder flared in pain, feeling some blood seep out.

"Shit... I won't be able to use my clan ability freely with this wound, if only-"

Yumina was cut off as Mio put her hand by her wounded shoulder, which was followed by her creating some fire, confusing the former.

"Mio, what are you-" Yumina asked.

"I'm searing the wound close, and since my fire can't hurt you..." Mio replied, winking a bit.

Yumina's eyes widened, soon seeing her wound closed up. She rolled it around a bit, and while a bit stiff, it was at least manageable enough for her to use.

"Wow, didn't know you could do that." Yumina grinned.

"Don't thank me, that idea only popped in my head cause of Kotori's healing flames." Mio chuckled.

The two soon saw the Toucan Monster smash the side of the wall, trying to spot them.

"Mio, even if you can't harm it, I think you can help me out." Yumina reasoned.

"What do you need?" Mio asked.

"All those powers you have, is there anything related to light?" Yumina inquired.

Mio nodded, and Yumina smirked.

"Perfect, my teleportation powers work better when I have more light, give me the brightest light you can!" Yumina requested.

"Got it, one mini-sun coming up." Mio replied.

Yumina rushed out into view, getting the beastly avian's attention, leaving Mio alone to generate a sphere of light. While this was happening, Rinemu popped her head out, looking at Mio.

'Just gotta let my monster do the work on this other girl, and then she's easy pickings.' She thought.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

After a bit, Yumina stops moving to face the Toucan beast, and it screeches as it prepares to fire debris at her, at moment...

"MIO, LIGHT IT UP!"

**_ \- (*Deep Inside of/Cannon's Core, Phase 3 - Sonic Adventure 2*) - _ **

Mio nodded, and soon jumped up, throwing the light sphere forward to the ground, causing it to expand until its size reached a radius of about 7 ft. While the monster didn't get bothered by it, Yumina smirked.

" **[Phantom Shift - Barrage Phasing!]** "

Yumina vanished, appearing behind the monster... 20 feet away! The monster looked around surprised, only for Yumina to vanish again, appearing above it with her hands out.

"[ **Shadow Snipe!** ]" Yumina shouted, grinning excitedly.

A sphere of darkness formed near the avian beast, and this pattern repeated itself multiple times until what looked like a floating minefield of the black orbs were surrounding the monsters.

'What's she about to do?' Mio wondered.

'Hmm... her teleporting got further with the light, and those orbs of shadow, I think I know how to counter them.' Rinemu thought.

She soon grabbed a microphone, twirling it as she put it near her mouth, waiting for the right moment.

"I am a member of the Lucifuge clan, named after the Devil who flees from the light, all for the sake of protecting his lord that lives in the darkness of Hell... this is the strength he passed down to me, cultivated into my own power!" Yumina declared.

Yumina motioned herself, and teleported once again, aiming at one of the shadow orbs floating in the air.

" **[PHANTASM... SCHISM!]** "

She struck one of the orbs, and it shook, creating a reaction from the others that acted like hundreds of her phasing through the Toucan monster, and using the mental force of the illusions to physically damage the beast by overwhelming its mind.

Rinemu showed surprise to this, with the avian creature barely surviving, and Yumina skidding as she prepared to strike it once more, while Mio gasped at the amazing attack she saw the Lucifuge heiress just pull off.

"Amazing!" Mio praised.

"I see, so the light aids that attack, meaning if your light was gone..."

Yumina and Mio both showed shock at that, wondering who said that, but that one moment was enough that Yumina cost herself the chance for victory. The sound of feet tapping for a dance was heard, and the avian monster suddenly screeched before spitting darkness from its mouth, coating the light sphere.

Mio gasped as the sphere of light became one of darkness, bloating out the light around the area by making a thick dark cloud, and causing Yumina to pale.

'Oh no, I gotta get Mio and run before-' She thought.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Her thoughts were cut off as bladed feathers stabbed into her, making her scream as she was forced to the ground by the Toucan monster. When the darkness shroud finally vanished, Mio gasped at the sight of the immobilized Yumina, covered in her own blood that was pooling into a puddle underneath her.

"Yumina!" She screamed.

"Thank you for enjoying the show, now time for my encore!"

Mio turned as she saw Rinemu jump into view, twirling her microphone again, and giving a smile... which only served to unnerve the Spirit of Origin, due to the current circumstances before her.

"W-who are you!?" Mio demanded.

"Oh me?" Rinemu asked.

Rinemu's eyes glowed as she did a dance pose, making Mio turn as Yumina screamed, the Toucan monster having shifted in response to the blonde idol's posing.

"My name's Rinemu Kirari, and I'm one of the 11 Quasi-Spirits!" She announced cheerfully.

Mio's eyes widened at that.

"Quasi... Spirits?" Mio repeated.

"That's right, when we kidnapped little Mana, the first thing Master Shinigami realized was that you would try rescuing her. That would have been a big problem, so before she initiated her capture, she planned ahead to gather shards from your Reiryoku, making some of her faithful friends like me gain anti-Spirit abilities! Me in particular? I'm the one who's made to counter you, too bad for you!" Rinemu explained, giggling as she wagged her finger.

Mio trembled slightly.

"Then why are you involving Yumina in this!?" Mio screamed angrily.

"If I fought you first, she'd protect you, and after your friends beat up my friends summons, I knew I'd need to take her out first since you'd be defenseless. After all, you still have no offensive ability, which means you're in trouble!" Rinemu answered, giving a toothy smile.

Mio's eyes widened, her pupils having faded from the shock.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Scorched Autumn area_ **

Right at that moment, the bandages suddenly grabbed onto Kotori's body, causing her to gasp as she and Kunou tumbled across the ground. She formed her Angel, and quickly tried to cut them off, but Camael couldn't slice through them.

"What the hell!?" Kotori exclaimed.

_[Something's wrong, it's like these things are made so I can't break them!]_

"Of course, we can't exactly have you burning them, can we?"

The two turned to see False Proxy near them, the bandages attached to her hands wiggling as they continued their stretched hold on Kotori.

"Is... she a friend?" Kunou asked.

"No, and judging by you asking that, she's only one thing... an enemy." Kotori answered, gritting her teeth.

At that moment, one of False Proxy's eyes glowed, revealing itself to the two.

"Now, let's... have... fun!" False said, giving off a morbid tone.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - White Shadow area_ **

Rinemu soon held her microphone near her, ready to start dancing once again as she winked towards Mio.

"So, sorry about this, but now I've gotta kill her, so sorry!" She stated.

Mio's eyes widened as she began her dance moves again, and the Toucan monster prepared to kill Yumina.

'Vali, big sis... forgive me, I've failed you both...' Yumina thought, starting to black out as death neared her.

"No..." Mio breathed.

The memory of her father vanishing in his Isamu form flashed through her mind.

"No." She repeated.

The memory of her father vanishing in his true form quickly followed.

"No!" She said once more.

Finally, the sight of Shido at the others came into her mind, followed by the image shattering as if to represent what Yumina's death would foreshadow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, a surge of stalagmites formed around Yumina, aiming towards the Toucan beast, and then... **_stabbing_** through it! Rinemu suddenly paled, and moments after, Mio screamed as she rose her hands up, dispelling them as a surge of water replaced them, turning into watery hands that grabbed the monster before ripping it apart!

As fire suddenly burned on Yumina, burning her slightly as she was healed, she looked to see the brutal amputation of the monster's body, with both her and Rinemu slowly turning to see Mio's rainbow Reiryoku surging out more than ever before, while the glow in her eyes represented something awakening in her.

**_ \- (*Seirei - Date A Live*) - _ **

"Now, you've done it..." Mio said calmly, yet clearly with intense rage.

"M-Mio?" Yumina stuttered, feeling terrified.

Rinemu sweated a bit, taking a few steps back as Mio slowly took the same number of steps forward.

"Is this a mere game to you? To kill someone, to take their lives, and... treat as naturally as breathing?" Mio questioned.

"T-this can't be, you shouldn't be able to attack offensively, right?" Rinemu asked herself.

'Don't tell me that feeling powerless was enough to change that!?' She thought, beginning to sweat.

Yumina gulped, raising a hand.

"W-wait, try to calm down Mio." Yumina begged.

"Calm down? How can I do that when she threatened to murder you, and plans to do the same to the people I care about for pure nonsense?" Mio replied.

Mio's voice alone clearly stated she wasn't asking this to Yumina, so the Lucifuge heiress wisely kept quiet. Mio's walking soon got faster, and her calm facade quickly faded to show her actual rage, and she stomped the ground, causing electricity to spark around her, followed by fire and ice.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR EVEN IMPLYING YOU WOULD HURT THEM!" Mio screamed, completely enraged.

* * *

Mana sighed as she was still hung to chains, only able to lower her head to eat the food that was offered to her, and as she wallowed a piece of bread, she saw Shinigami walk into the room. As she did, Ayame turned to her, adjusting her glasses.

"Master, both Rinemu and False have gone out to intercept their targets. Hopefully we will see them return with the announcement they've killed their respective targets."

 **" I see, thank you for letting me know, Ayame."** Shinigami replied.

Mana glared at them, and before they walked out, she opened her mouth.

"You've had me prisoner long enough, I think by this point, I have a right to know just what your planning!" Mana demanded.

Ayame turned to stop try and silence her, but Shinigami raised a hand, signaling her to stand down.

 **"...You believe so, do you?"** Shinigami questioned.

"If you try to play games with me, I'll-"

 **" Very well, I guess it is fair when one considers I've chained you up, yet have only shown the best kindness I can."** Shinigami answered.

That reply caught Mana so off guard, she ended up forgetting her voice for a brief moment. Even Ayame's shock was apparent, with her glasses falling off her face, and only her hand preventing their lens from shattering on the floor.

**" My plan is simple, in fact my name is the biggest hint to what it is, but my role isn't with people, what my goal is none other than..."**

Shinigami turned to face Mana directly, slowly holding a hand out, and opening her palm for emphasis.

 **"...to bring the death of all worlds."** She revealed.

"What!?" Mana exclaimed.

Mana almost didn't properly register what she heard, but it was near-impossible to deny what Shinigami had just said. She was planning to destroy all life as everyone knew it, to collapse reality as a whole itself, in other words... create the theorized Big Crunch that would mark the end of a Universe.

In her world, the concept had been pretty much been revoked long ago, with what Mio learning from her father dispelling any lingering doubts she may have had once. That being said, it didn't mean a Universe couldn't be destroyed, and Shinigami apparently had a way to do just that.

"...You're insane." Mana breathed.

Shinigami said nothing, and Mana gave an angry face towards the silent Spirit.

"I get it, these girls aren't helping you of their own will, you're controlling them, you damn bastard-"

Ayame suddenly thrust a pen near Mana's throat, making her suddenly shut up as the former's murderous looking expression felt like it was piercing through her soul.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again you bitch, we are not anyone's puppets!" Ayame revealed angrily.

"What!?" Mana exclaimed in shock.

Ayame pulled the pen away, motioning her eyes towards Shinigami.

"Master Shinigami, we follow her of our own free will, because we have no reason to even keep living in any world, so we will gladly help Shinigami destroy them. By doing that, unlike admitting to the world we lost by suicide, we will show the world we've won." She answered.

Mana's pupils shrunk at that, shaking slightly at such a reveal, the Quasi-Spirits were... they weren't just aiding Shinigami willingly, they were aiding her because they were already seeking to die themselves.

 **" It is all so all life can end, including my own, I will finally end this nightmare I call a life."** Shinigami replied, a somber tone to her voice.

"...If you don't want to keep living, why go through all of this, why does every world have to be destroyed!?" Mana demanded, almost begging for the answer.

Shinigami's mouth opened slightly, almost as if she hoped Mana didn't ask that question... she lowered her head, and looked to Ayame, her face telling her to leave the room. Ayame showed surprise, realizing what she was about to do, and nodded before walking out.

 **"...Because of this."** Shinigami answered.

Forming Azrael in her hand, Mana could only stare at what she was going to do, only for her face to be frozen and contorted with absolute horror when a multitude of slashes were heard. Blood splattered across the entire room, almost painting a picture of pandemonium as some of it splattered against her.

After the slashes ended, a thud was heard before her voice trembled as what she had just been forced to witness, quickly followed by her vomiting everything she had eating since she had woken up in her chained bindings.

 **" Do you see now, this is why I must do what I've began, there is no other choice... something you will never understand."** Shinigami stated, guilty she forced Mana to witness what she just did.

Shinigami began walking away, giving one last sad looked towards Mana.

**" Nor could you understand me, even after all the time since we last-"**

Shinigami quickly realized what she was about to say, and silenced herself, though not before Mana's still lowered face widened a bit. Because she still held it down, Shinigami sighed in relief, thinking she had missed it.

The Spirit of Destiny left the room, leaving Mana to continue staring the ground.

"She spoke like she knew me, but... who could it be?" Mana whispered to herself.

It didn't take long before she realized a possible answer, but once it entered her mind... she couldn't accept it, she just couldn't accept that Shinigami might have been...

"It isn't you, it couldn't be... you'd never do this." Mana breathed, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Oh boy, if someone were to ask me just how much shit ended up hitting the fan this chapter, I'd say: "...I have no idea, but it's a lot." *grabs a glass of water, drinking it all before continuing* Well, there you have it, the reason why the number 4 was so significant is because sometimes, the number 4 means... death, and now you know just what kind of goal Shinigami has.**

**She's a death seeker, as are all the Quasi-Spirits, and they're villains for no other reason than the fact their way to die will force everyone else to die with them. While I didn't show or say anything about it, the blood that splattered everywhere for what she showed Mana should be enough to tell you what she showed to Mana. The only reason I'm not having it shown or said is because of a future scene, one I think would have lost its impact if I had it said or shown here.**

**Also, it's official, Mio's powers have finally gained actual offensive use, and she really showed it in the most brutal way possible. I had actually been intending this for a while, as in Vol 17, it was mentioned Mio's powers fully awakened upon her becoming completely enraged. Due to that, I figured the best way to make her powers finally gain the push needed to let her fight back.**

**Now another mystery about Shinigami has revealed itself, apparently... it seems Shinigami and Mana knew it each other, but... how did they? Just who is the Spirit of Destiny's true identity, and why is Mana unable to accept it so badly it pushed her to tears? The best I can say without giving any spoilers is that it's not a character anyone's seen before.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Rinemu Kirari: Quasi-Spirit of Da'at- **

**Analysis: Rinemu is a fairly loud and hyper girl, seeming to always be on a mixture of a never-ending sugar rush, and an adrenaline boost. Out of the Quasi-Spirits, she's one of the closest to Shinigami, and sees her like the big sister she never got to have. When she needs to get things done, she prefers working with others, but will act on her on if asked to without complaint, especially if Shinigami does it since it motivates her.**

**Powers: Unlike the other Quasi-Spirits, Rinemu doesn't have the shards of a singular Sephira Crystal's leftover Reiryoku, but a single shard from all ten. Despite being unable to get any shards of Mio's Reiryoku, they were enough to let Shinigami create set of abilities to counter Mio's powers. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest through doing idol choreography.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: E**

**Consistency: A**

**Spiritual Power: B**

**Agility: A**

**Intelligence: C**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, & Issei**

**GROUP 2:  
Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, & Yuuma**

**GROUP 3:  
Mio & Yumina**

**GROUP 4:  
Kotori & Kunou**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 99% (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 99% (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 99% (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 99% (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 23% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back everyone, and this time, the period between the two chapters wasn't because I didn't know what to do, but... I was just too impatient! XD *laughs at myself, hitting my desk counter* To be more specific, I had a few story ideas in my mind that kept begging "make our first chapters already!", and... it got so annoying I listened, so I've created three new stories.**

**The first one is a remake of a story I tried, but messed up badly on, the original being called: "The Calamity of the Abyssal Nexus Dragon." If you're interested in the new story, it's called: "Return of the Abyssal Nexus Dragon," and most who've read it feel it's already a huge improvement compared to the original story, so if you're a LOHD fan, I'd go check it out.**

**Now, on the other hand, if your more of a DAR:L fan? The other two stories are for you, the first is the full story version of a one-shot that many wanted to promote into a full-story, and its known as: "The Dark, but Not Evil," which is based on the Inverse Forms being permanent power ups, rather than the evil destructive force they are in canon.**

**For the other DAL story, its known as "Another A Live," and it's a story based on none other than Mio Takamiya! (I think it's also the first Mio focused story) This one's about Mio going back in time when the worst possible result of the war with the DEM happens, but in doing so, she's finally able to understand the horrors of what she's done. It's also a Shido/Mio fanfic, so that's a plus.**

**And... that's really all I can say, I'm not sure what else to talk about related to the previous chapter and this one, except maybe... *thinks* yeah, nothing other than the fight with Mio and Rinemu is coming to an end, while the battle with False Proxy, Kunou, and Kotori both starts and finishes here. *shrugs* Yeah, I think making those three new stories threw me off a little for this one's start notes ^^;**

**Now to reply a guest review.**

**To Seeker213: "Interesting guesses for how Mana knows Shinigami. As for the music, I think your suggestions for the Ethereal Shift music work well, hope I surprise everyone by which one I give Fang of Critias too :3 *giggles* You know, I just realized that each Ethereal Form so far has had their own set music, I need to make sure I give all of them a unique theme song."**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -False Proxy: Quasi-Spirit of Geburah- **

**Analysis: False Proxy is the only Quasi-Spirit without a name, instead naming herself after the fact that her bandaged appearance could make some mistake her as Shinigami, and falsely represents her master to their advantage. False's bandages are more than just for show, and her sense of pain is abnormal, which has caused her to become a sadomasochist, enjoying dealing damage, but receiving it as well, all in the name of Shinigami's goal.**

**Powers: False possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Camael Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Kotori's powers and abilities.**

**Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Unlike the others, her summoned beast is her bandages, with the beast summon being said bandages temporarily becoming alive, and her powers focus mainly on manipulating said bandages.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: D**

**Consistency: D**

**Spiritual Power: D**

**Agility: A**

**Intelligence: D**

* * *

** -The Ethereal Form- **

**A bright aspect to the Spirits' power, and one that comes from indirectly tapping into power connected to their past lives as genuine Angels, as well as the ethereal energy that comes from Mio. When Seigo Takamiya met with Rinne Sonogami, and the two fell in love, the "key" without Seigo at the time reacted with her, and indirectly influenced the Sephira Crystals during the period all 10 resided within her body, unlocking the power, and imbuing it into the Crystals.**

**Where the Inversion taint, and the Inverse Form's power, is the result of negative emotions like despair, rage, fear, and sorrow, the Ethereal Form is different. The powers of the Ethereal Shift are instead born of happiness, friendship, courage, and hope. As a result of this, the Ethereal Form is actually even stronger than the Inverse Form is... a fact that Westcott violently denies with every fiber of his being due to his worldview.**

**The one downside? Where the Inverse Form is weaker, but easier to access, the Ethereal Form is more powerful... yet much more difficult to access and hold onto, because the strong feeling of hope needs to be held onto as the transformation's power source. This is best shown with Tohka, who hasn't had the experience to hold the transformation for a period longer than 15 minutes.**

**Before a Spirit can even use their Ethereal Form, and access the ability to enter it via the Ethereal Shift, they must manage to quell their dark sides and make piece of them. By doing this, they help reach and reawaken the true essence of the Angel they reincarnated from, by giving them hope, they allow their powers to form a proper reaction to the emotion, unlocking the form for use from that point on.**

**Ironically, the Ethereal Form's existence is the only reason the Inverse Form can exist, and vice versa. This is because light can't exist without darkness.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 5: Will to Live _ **

Suddenly, a surge of stalagmites formed around Yumina, aiming towards the Toucan beast, and then... **_stabbing_** through it! Rinemu suddenly paled, and moments after, Mio screamed as she rose her hands up, dispelling them as a surge of water replaced them, turning into watery hands that grabbed the monster before ripping it apart!

As fire suddenly burned on Yumina, burning her slightly as she was healed, she looked to see the brutal amputation of the monster's body, with both her and Rinemu slowly turning to see Mio's rainbow Reiryoku surging out more than ever before, while the glow in her eyes represented something awakening in her.

**_ \- (*Seirei - Date A Live*) - _ **

"Now, you've done it..." Mio said calmly, yet clearly with intense rage.

"M-Mio?" Yumina stuttered, feeling terrified.

Rinemu sweated a bit, taking a few steps back as Mio slowly took the same number of steps forward.

"Is this a mere game to you? To kill someone, to take their lives, and... treat as naturally as breathing?" Mio questioned.

"T-this can't be, you shouldn't be able to attack offensively, right?" Rinemu asked herself.

'Don't tell me that feeling powerless was enough to change that!?' She thought, beginning to sweat.

Yumina gulped, raising a hand.

"W-wait, try to calm down Mio." Yumina begged.

"Calm down? How can I do that when she threatened to murder you, and plans to do the same to the people I care about for pure nonsense?" Mio replied.

Mio's voice alone clearly stated she wasn't asking this to Yumina, so the Lucifuge heiress wisely kept quiet. Mio's walking soon got faster, and her calm facade quickly faded to show her actual rage, and she stomped the ground, causing electricity to spark around her, followed by fire and ice.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR EVEN IMPLYING YOU WOULD HURT THEM!" Mio screamed, completely enraged.

"E-eh..." Rinemu whimpered.

At that moment, Mio rushed forward, going so fast that she ripped the ground behind her, forcing Yumina to teleport to higher ground for her own safety.

'Oh man, she's more pissed off than a Dragon using their Outrage mode!' She mentally panicked.

Rinemu begins a dance move, creating a field to defend herself, but it does nothing as Mio smashes right through it, screaming as her triad of elements smashed themselves against Rinemu's body. She was flung into the nearest wall, cracking it on impact.

'No way, but my powers should be...' Rinemu mentally gasped.

" **[ARTELIF!]** "

A beam of light fires out of Mio's palms, making Rinemu panic before she did a dance move to remove her friction and slide out of the way.

'Wait, of course! It's the fact that this is her power, not the other ten, my powers were only meant to be used against her defenses!' She realized.

The blonde Quasi-Spirit gulped at the realization.

'If I don't win, but I survive this, I might need Shinigami to get some of her Reiryoku to empower my shards... otherwise I'm gonna die!' Rinemu mentally panicked.

Mio appeared in front of her, catching Rinemu off guard again as she pulled back her hand, forming a flaming bow.

" **[MEGIDDO - EL KAN'APH!]** "

Rinemu was sent flying across the sky as a burning arrow flew at her, exploding upon making contact. She back flipped before landing on her feet, and once she did, she noticed Mio panting a bit.

"It looks like even though she can attack me now, she's still not used to it, maybe if I can make her wear herself out, I can win this fight..." Rinemu whispered.

Rinemu give a smile, and soon twirled her mic before she readied a pose.

"It's... SHOWTIME!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Scorched Autumn area_ **

At that moment, one of False Proxy's eyes glowed, revealing itself to the two.

"Now, let's... have... fun!" False said, giving off a morbid tone.

"I'd rather not!" Kotori shouted.

Kotori extends a hand, blasting some fire towards her, but False simply took it head on, smirking as it didn't do any damage to her, and her bandages end points show eyes, giving the same mocking look towards her.

"What!?" Kotori gasped.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" False mocked.

Kunou made an angry face.

"Leave her alone!" Kunou shouted, firing her own flames.

"No Kunou, they won't-" Kotori warned.

Unlike before, Kotori say False Proxy _dodge_ the flames, getting her attention.

"Kunou, burn the bandages around my arms!" Kotori shouted.

"Huh?" Kunou wondered.

"Just try me, OK?" Kotori replied.

Kunou stared before nodding, unleashing her fire as the bandages burned off, making False Proxy growl as she jumped back.

"Damn it, the one time a kid's inability to realize something won't work ended up being a benefit..." False seethed.

"I get it, it's not that you're immune to fire, what you are immune to is _my powers_! That's why I couldn't cut the bandages apart once you trapped me in them." Kotori smirked.

"I'll admit, that little vixen having the same element is what caused you figure that out, but even if you now, that won't save your lives here!" False declared.

False Proxy roars as she sends out her bandages, the two dodge the attacks as they rush through, Kotori wincing as they manage to cut her arm slightly.

"Yes, hurt them badly, I love dishing out pain!" False laughed.

'S-she's a sadist... just like Akeno...' Kunou shivered.

Kotori danced around, parrying the bandages flying at them, while Kunou lunged at her from behind, surprising the Quasi-Spirit before she blasted a storm of hinotama at her, making False Proxy scream as they hit her, causing a burst of smoke to cover her... while she laughed in glee.

"Oh yes, taking pain is just as fun!" False cackled.

'She's a masochist too, she's an evil Akeno!' Kunou panicked.

As the smoke cloud clear, the two of them looked at False's body, and then they both gasped in horror at what they say.

Covered all across her body, from head to toe with only some of her remaining bandages covering them... she had scars, burns, and various wounds that stopped only short of amputations, stubs, or missing external body parts.

"Oh my god..." Kotori breathed.

False notices her bandages came undone, soon sighing a bit.

"So, you've seen the truth behind my wrapping, that's right... I'm scared, scorched and more, so let me tell you the story of a girl without a name, one who suffered in ways you could only imagine, and even then some..." False replied.

* * *

_False was seen trudging alone in the wilderness, wearing nothing but random rags she could gather, and looking for some place to find food. She had just managed to get away from a few territorial animals, and didn't want to struggle for any grub right now._

_"Food... where is... food?" False wondered._

_Suddenly, she heard a loud crash, and looked to the sky to see storm clouds gather, in almost no time at all... lightning struck down, causing a massive forest fire to burn across the entire area._

_The young girl gave a panicked whimper as she saw the flames come near her, and started running from them best she could, but during her attempt to flee... she tripped as her foot got caught in a groove in the ground, making her scrape her leg against the ground._

_"Ah!"_

_She screamed at the pain, unable to move her leg, and turning around with teary eyes as the flames get closer, and with her no longer able to get away from them. He eyes widened in fear as they began burning into her, scorching her body greatly._

_Just when it seemed like this was the end, a sudden slash cuts the flame apart, and shatters the storm clouds apart. As her burned body managed to briefly turn, she saw Shinigami looking at her, noticing her injured form._

**_"...poor thing, to be ravaged by those flames, are you alright?"_ ** _Shinigami asked._

_False cried, even though her entire body was in agony._

_"No, I'm not... I've never been! I don't have anything, nothing but these ugly scars, and now... these disgusting burns... I'm just a hideous waste, why was I even born... just to suffer!?" False cried loudly._

_Shinigami looked at her as she broke down._

**_" You want to die, and despite that, right now you're still living, why is that?"_ ** _Shinigami inquired._

_"Because... I won't let this world laugh at me!" False screamed._

_Shinigami's masked eyes show some interest in those words._

_"If I could just take everything with me, I'd gladly die, because then I'd be the winner... I refuse to give in and lose, to this world, or anything else!" False exclaimed._

_Shinigami soon kneeled at her, surprising the future Quasi-Spirit._

**_" If you truly feel that way, then... would you like to come with me?"_ ** _Shinigami offered._

_False showed surprise._

**_" I know the pain of being forced to live, because you can't die on your terms, for the sake of both our wishes... lend me your strength, help me meet your end, and I will help you defeat the world you wish to overcome."_ ** _She stated._

_Holding out her hand, the little girl felt something about this person, she felt... herself in her. Extending her burnt hand out, she took Shinigami's hand._

* * *

Kotori showed surprise at that.

'She's... working with the one who kidnapped Mana of her own will, my god...' She thought.

"I have no other reason to live, none other than to help Shinigami accomplish her goal, and for that reason... I shall kill everyone who stands in my way!" False screamed viciously.

Her bandages spread out like a wildfire, putting Kunou and Kotori on the defensive.

"Ow!" Kunou cried, feeling the bandages strike at her everywhere.

"Damn it, I... can't keep this up, its' too much!" Kotori whimpered, being struck faster than she could heal.

As this happened, Kotori felt her body shiver as a certain being spoke to her.

 **"Then just give up, that's all you'll ever be good for, you humans are all weak... that's why you'll be so easy to destroy!"** Inverse Kotori tempted.

Kotori went silent for a moment, and then...

"...fuse." She answered.

 **"What was that?"** Inverse Kotori inquired.

"I refuse!" Kotori screamed.

Inverse Kotori showed surprise at that, she refused to give up? At the same time, False Proxy looked confused, looking at Kotori as if she was talking to herself.

 **"What the hell you brat? Why, why won't you give up!?"** Inverse Kotori demanded.

"Because-" Kotori answered.

False clenched her hands, and the two of them were both constricted by the bandages wrapped around them.

"...because, I have someone that's waiting for me, if I died, then I know he'd be crying, blaming himself for not being there to protect me."

 **"That's stupid, just what's the point of-"** Inverse Kotori stated.

"Don't you have people you care for!?" Kotori exclaimed.

At that moment, Inverse Kotori's eyes suddenly froze, as she stood motionless within Kotori's mind... she recalled the Spirits that became the consciousness that was her. They had family, and friends, all of them were people who cared for each other.

Her anger, hatred, and her despair... had she truly let them make her forget about that? As this thought raced through her... what made Sandalphon release her hatred and believe in Humanity suddenly made sense to her. Even in their anger, they still remembered who they care for.

 **"...Damn it, to think that I could easily throw away what made me, I'm a damn fool."** Inverse Kotori admitted, tearing up slightly.

"Even if that's true, you can always get a second chance, so please... give me the strength to prove it!" Kotori begged.

Inverse Kotori gave Kotori an odd stare, but after a few moments, she chuckled while giving her a strange look.

**"Really, you're asking me that? Fine then you little brat, if you think you can make my belief worthwhile, then I'll give you this one freebie, just know if you fail... I'm gonna kill your ass."**

False suddenly sees Kotori glowing a bright red, as do the eyes on the tips of her bandages.

"Huh, what is this?" She wondered.

"Pretty..." Kunou whispered.

Kotori managed to get a hand free, and soon rose it into the air.

" **Ethereal... SHIFT!** "

Suddenly, bright red Reiryoku exploded off of Kotori's body, making False Proxy suddenly release the two of them as she felt her bandages react to the power painfully. Her eyes twitched as she realized what just happened.

"...Oh shit, t-this is the power that made Yui f-fail her attack, isn't it?" She stuttered.

An explosion of light enters the sky, forming a bright red pillar, making Kunou's eyes sparkle.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Ruined City area_ **

Tohka, Shido, and the two Heavenly Dragon wielders all saw the red pillar of light form as they got to the edge of the island stationing the Ruined City area. While the two Dragon users showed some confusion at the sign of an Ethereal Form awakening, Shido and Tohka knew what happened immediately.

"That's Kotori, she's Ethereal Shifting!" Tohka exclaimed happily.

"Huh, that's an Ethereal Shift? But you only had yourself enveloped in a sphere when you did it." Vali questioned.

Shido shook his head.

"No, that wasn't the same, Tohka already had hers unlocked when she did it, this is what happens when a Spirit achieves the use of their Ethereal Form for the first time." He explained.

"That's actually a lot like when I unlocked my Boosted Gear's true form against Raynare, the burst from back then was way different compared to when I summon it now." Issei mentioned.

The light started to die down.

"Come on, let's hurry before the light fades and we lose her position, maybe one of my and Issei's friends is with her!" Vali shouted.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

Shido and Tohka assumed their Astral Dresses, while the two Dragon Emperors equipped their scale mails, before all four of them began to fly towards the pillar Light Reiryoku.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - White Shadow area_ **

Mio dove into her shadow, rushing ahead as she prepared to attack Rinemu, with the Quasi-Spirit beginning her next dance.

"On stage!" Rinemu declared.

Spotlights fire off, shining across the area as Mio shifted across them with amazing agility.

The Spirit of Origin lunged forward, and Rinemu did a twirl, spinning out of the way before holding her microphone up.

"And now... Drop the Mic!"

"Huh?" Yumina wondered.

She slammed her mic on the ground, causing a huge distortion of noise that rang through both Yumina, and even Mio's despite currently being trapped within the shadows, ears in a painful manner. Both of them covered them with her ears, and Rinemu grabbed her microphone again as she jumped towards Mio.

" **[Pirouette Pounce!]** "

Rinemu twirled before she stretched out her left leg, and right as she was about to strike Mio, she rose out of the ground with her shadow... becoming like liquid, causing the blonde Quasi-Spirit to just splash through her body, surprising her.

'No way, she's still not drained, have I pushed my luck too far!?' Rinemu wondered.

As she tumbled across the ground, Mio turned to face her, panting heavily as she tried to regain her breath, but still standing strong compared to her opponent. Once she got on her feet, Rinemu gave a solemn look as she positioned herself for another dance move.

'...I have no choice, someone like her, the power she has is too great a threat to your plans Master Shinigami, I have to... stop her at the ultimate cost!' Rinemu thought.

" **[Silent Serenade!]** "

At that moment, Rinemu fell onto her knees, making Mio suddenly fall to her knees as she sees some spiked marking on her wrist.

"Huh, what is this!?" Mio wondered.

"The mark of my final act..."

Mio looked at Rinemu, seeing she had the same mark, and as a spear of energy slowly neared her, ready to pierce her to death.

"For the sake of Master Shinigami, to make sure your power doesn't make her plan fail... I will gladly end my life and take you with me!" Rinemu cried.

Yumina gasped.

"Mio, that marking, your lives are linked, if she kills herself you'll die with her!" Yumina warned.

Mio gasped at that, and Rinemu screamed as the spear began to move slightly faster, and that's when Mio felt it... the strong feelings in her heart, ones that Rinemu didn't even notice she had been sharing from the link.

As Mio ran towards her, a stream of thoughts ran through her mind, ones that led to her slowly coming to an answer for a question she had been asking for a long time now. With the spear getting ever so closer, Rinemu awaited the end as a certain memory played through her mind.

* * *

_The scene shifts to many years ago, the sight of a small town left in ruins was seen, the very same one that Yoshino had lived in before Spacequakes ravaged it. A long while after Yoshino had left, the few survivors that were left slowly dropped dead, until there was only one._

_Said one survivor? It was none other than Rinemu herself!_

**_ \- (*Highschool DxD - Zutto Osoba ni Imasu Kara*) - _ **

_The blonde-haired girl cried as she was left alone in the grayed-out ruins of the town, almost as if she was hoping someone would hear it and come for her, an act that went on for days before her body began to give out from a lack of food, rest, or sleep._

**_"...Who's there?"_ **

_Rinemu's crying soon turned into mere sniffles, and she saw none other than Shinigami walk towards her, making the latter show surprise upon seeing her. She kneeled down, rubbing her head gently._

**_" You don't need to cry anymore, nothing else is here to hurt you."_ ** _Shinigami comforted._

_At that moment, the sight of Tsuan dropping nearby was seen, with Ayame quickly walking into view from the side, the both of them showing surprise at the girl with Shinigami._

_"No way, is that girl what I think she is?" Tsuan asked._

**_" Yeah, she's a survivor of this horrible nightmare."_ ** _Shinigami answered._

_Ayame looked at the Rinemu, wondering how such a little thing was the only one to make it out alive._

_"The Spacequake that ravaged this place ate it like dinner, I wonder how she wasn't killed like the rest of the townspeople?" Ayame inquired._

_Upon hearing that, Rinemu's eyes widened in horror, and soon her crying got louder again, causing Ayame to flinch as she realized the poor choice of words she used. Unable to bear the sight much longer, Shinigami made her decision._

**_" I'm taking her with us."_ ** _Shinigami stated._

_"Wait, are you seriously implying she's one of the people you're looking for? There's no way this child has anything special about her." Tsuan stated._

_Shinigami looked at her._

**_" Looks are deceiving, remember what I told you about me long ago?"_ ** _She stated._

_Tsuan and Ayame looked at one another, both going silent as they remembered._

**_" Besides, I have a strong gut feeling about the kind of gift she has."_ ** _Shinigami smiled._

_"...Alright, if you're sure." Tsuan stated._

_"First, we should make sure she gets back to full health." Ayame answered._

* * *

_A few years later, in the Green Field area of the Third World, Rinemu stood beside Shinigami as she stared out onto the field._

_"...Master Shinigami, why do you call yourself by that name?" Rinemu questioned._

**_" Long ago, I faced many tragedies, many despairs... but the last of them, the loss of the most important person in my life. That was the final bit of pain I could bear, and the name I used to have died with them."_ ** _Shinigami answered._

_Rinemu showed surprise._

_"They... died?" She repeated._

_Shinigami gave a somber look, and turned her head away slightly._

**_"...I'll tell you about it, someday."_ ** _She replied._

_"...Shinigami."_

_The Spirit of Destiny looked to see Rinemu hug her arm, surprising her._

_"You're my family, now and forever." Rinemu stated._

**_" Family..."_ ** _Shinigami breathed._

_That thought pondered through her mind, and then Tsuan, Ayame, and everyone else... the people who chose to follow her. Rinemu's words helped her see it, they were her family, the only ones who supported her mission, and would fight to die with her._

**_" Yes, you are my family, Rinemu."_ ** _Shinigami smiled._

_Rinemu looked at her surprised, and soon flashed a warm, toothy grin towards her master._

* * *

'I have to kill her, for her sake!'

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

At that moment, right as the spear began to near her, Rinemu was pushed to the ground by Mio, surprising her.

"Yumina, now!" Mio screamed.

"Right!" Yumina replied.

Using her [Phantom Shift], she teleported into the air, and grabbed the energy spear before it could hit either Mio or Rinemu, and after it shattered, the mark on their arms faded away, its intended purpose now null and void without the spear.

"What have you done-" Rinemu demanded.

At that moment, she suddenly felt Mio hug her, with Spirit of Origin sniffling as tears fell down her eyes.

**_ \- (*Highschool DxD - Bokutachi no Omoi _ ** **_*) -_ **

'I... I don't understand... why, why is she crying?' Rinemu thought.

"You feel love towards her, I can see it... that loves so strong, that they mean the world to you!" Mio exclaimed.

Rinemu's eyes widened.

'How does she know that... wait, did I somehow share my memories through the link?' She thought.

"That's why... you have to live!" Mio stated.

Rinemu showed confusion at that.

"Live for them, please..." Mio begged.

Images of Shido flash through Mio's mind, and at that moment, she says the words she wouldn't be able to take back.

"...Just like I live for the person I love, you don't have a choice!" She exclaimed.

Rinemu's eyes shook at that, and slowly began to water.

"Because when you love someone, you have to live for their sake, because their lives would be so much emptier without you!"

At that moment, something in Rinemu welled up, a feeling she was sure had been destroyed long ago.

The feeling... of wanting to live!

'What's happening, why... why does death terrify me now? These feelings, they're overwhelming me...' Rinemu thought.

Tears slipped out of her eyes, and she began to whimper.

'...I can't do it! This warmth, it's unstoppable!' She cried.

Without a word more, Rinemu fell backwards, her back laid across the ground as tears kept shedding from her eyes.

'Please... forgive me, Master Shinigami!'

Mio smiled slightly, her tears still flying themselves before Yumina walked up to hear.

"...What now?" Yumina asked.

"Leave her here, I have a good feeling... she finally understands her heart." Mio smiled, looking at her.

The Lucifuge heiress looked at Rinemu.

"...If you say so." She replied.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Yumina helps Mio up, and starts looking around at the nearby islands.

"Guess we'll just pick one and hope for the best." Yumina reasoned.

Using her signature power again, the two disappeared, leaving Rinemu to cry alone in the White Shadow area.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Scorched Autumn area_ **

Back at the battlefield, the sight of Kotori finishing her Ethereal Shift appeared, and Kotori's new Astral Dress revealed itself.

**_ \- (*Digimon Xros Wars, Season 3 - Shining Dreamers*) - _ **

Her usual kimono was now golden orange in color and revealed more cleavage from Kotori's ample breasts, with platinum-pink trims at the end of the sleeves which burned with gentle flames like the movement of a wisping cloud, a pair of wraps with a red-to-orange-to-yellow, and pinkish-platinum sash wrapped around her, the shape in front now having a slight heart resemblance.

Unlike her previous forms, she didn't have horns, instead having a pair of golden phoenix feathers, with her ribbons becoming white in color, with the designs becoming silver with sapphire blue outlines. Finally, the streamer-like scarf that wrapped around her arms had become a translucent iridescent color, and had doubled to look like she had two on each arm rather than just one, tough also had a slightly torn look to slightly look like they were burning.

"I'm all fired up now!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Kunou cheered.

False grunted a bit, readying her bandages to fight back, only to notice Shido and Vali's group run into view.

"Hey, Kotori!" Tohka waved.

"Tohka, Shido! You're both OK!" Kotori smiled.

Vali and Issei soon noticed Kunou with her.

"Hey, Kunou!" Issei called out.

Kunou smiled, rushing towards the two for a group hug.

"Issei, Vali, I finally found you two!" Kunou cheered.

"Well shit, the odds have turned against me now..." False growled.

"Don't worry Kotori, we've got your back-" Shido stated.

"No need!"

Everyone looked at her surprised, Kotori's face still looking determined.

"This is the debut of my Ethereal Form, so I'll take her on myself, that alright with you guys?" Kotori asked.

"Go ahead, show her what you're made of!" Tohka cheered.

False blinked at that, but smirked at the advantage she was given, and made her bandages stretch out further.

"Fine then, prepare to die!" She declared.

Kotori held out both of her hands.

" **[SAMAEL!]** "

A pair of axes form, surprising everyone at the pair she gained, rather than a single one like usual.

"Whoa, that's just like my Prometheus!" Tohka shouted excitedly.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Kotori smirked.

Kotori spins towards False Proxy, yellow flames spiraling around her as she did, False readied herself when... a horrible stench entered her nose.

"Oh my god, it smells!" False gagged.

False was immediately forced on the defensive as she tried to block Kotori's spin strike, while also deal with the horrible odor her flames were making. Luckily for her, she noticed she had some bandages she wasn't blocking with, and dug them into the ground.

"Hey, watch out!" Vali warned.

It came too late, and Kotori found herself tied up by the bandages, right as False began swarming the rest around her.

"Sorry, but your fire's about to be extinguished!" She smirked.

The bandages all rush and compress around her, apparently crushing Kotori to death! Everyone gasped in horror at the sight, while False smirked as she removed the bandages to confirm her side's first successful kill... only for a small flame to flicker as Kotori's whole body regenerated.

"What!?" False shouted.

"Look at that, my regeneration's so strong in this state, if I could stay in it, I bet I'd be immortal!" Kotori giggled.

False went white at that, unable to believe what just happened.

"Oh, and I'd keep your eyes focused on the area around you..." She added.

" **[HELIOS!]** "

Kotori combined her axes as they shifted into a scythe, and slashed it into the ground, causing False's bandages to start acting weird as purple flames hit them, making them somehow stick to the purple fire. False showed shock as they began to tangle her in midair.

"Wait, I don't think I'm enjoying this pain anymore, stop it!" False begged.

Right before she was fully tangled, she bit one of her bandages off, and threw it up before spinning it like a helicopter blade. The bandage split into four and gained eyes, and her summoned beast began flying her away.

"I'll be back, and when I do, you're gonna die for real!" False screamed angrily.

 _"[Yeah, you better run!]"_ Samael warned.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Kotori gave a smile of victory, a sphere forming around her as her Ethereal Form came undone, and she looked towards the others.

"I did it!" Kotori cheered, raising a fist in the air.

"Nice one, Kotori!" Tohka cheered, giving a thumb's up to her.

The two giggled, and soon the Flame Spirit looked at the two Dragon wielders.

"I'm guessing you must be Kunou's friends, my name's Kotori Itsuka." Kotori greeted.

A red light left her chest as Camael manifested herself.

 _"[And I'm Camael, so you better not give me any shit.]"_ Camael greeted.

The two sweat dropped at the latter's comment, with the Sekiryuutei going first in his introductions.

"My name's Issei Hyoudou, and this is my partner, Ddraig." He stated.

Ddraig manifested beside him.

**"[Whazzup?]"**

"And my name's Valina Lucifer, but please call me Vali, my partner here is Albion." Vali greeted.

Albion manifested as well.

**"(An honor to meet you.)"**

"Wait a second, Lucifer... that's the same name as Origami's Archangel!" Kotori gasped.

After taking another look, and gasped upon realizing that Vali looked just like Mio.

"Whoa! No way, you even look like Mio too!" She remarked.

"I thought the same when I saw Tohka, who has someone who looks like her in my world, and shares the same name. The reason I look like your friend is likely because I'm her counterpart in the world I come from." Vali explained.

"Whoa..." Kotori breathed.

Tohka smiled, soon pulling everyone together in something like a hug, making the manifestations all trip over a bit.

 _"[...This a regular thing with you Sandalphon?]"_ Camael inquired.

 _"[Yeah...]"_ Sandalphon admitted.

"Now we've got the six of us together, it shouldn't be long until we find everyone else!" Tohka mentioned happily.

Shido nodded at that, with Tohka releasing the semi-hug.

"Come on, let's find the others as soon as we can, once we do that, we'll stop whatever Shinigami's planning, and then we'll all get back home!" Shido exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Melodious Cavern area_ **

Irina walked through a series of cave networks, with the various insides of the cave making sounds in a rhythm, almost like a quiet melody.

"Hello, everyone, can any of you hear me?" Irina called out.

She waited as her echoes went off, but... no response came.

"Aw man, where did we all get separated to, this is bad..." Irina sighed.

**_ \- (*Date A Live II - Mermaid Love Story*) - _ **

Suddenly, the sound of someone singing caught Irina's attention, making her look around for the source.

"Huh, that's... someone's singing, but I don't recognize this voice." Irina mentioned.

Considering the nature of this place, Irina wasn't sure if this was meant to be an enemy trying to find her, or a potential ally who was also lost in this place... after thinking, she figured that if she had been an enemy, she wouldn't be giving herself away, so she must be an ally.

"Well, guess I'll check it out, hope I don't die for being wrong..." Irina remarked.

She followed the song as she traversed the cavern, changing paths when she on occasion if she noticed the song getting weaker.

After a bit, she finally found the source of the song, and noticed Miku singing in an open space of the cavern.

_"-this Mermaid's love story!"_

"She doesn't look like someone bad, I think I'm OK." Irina whispered.

Irina walked into view, clearing her throat.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Miku suddenly opened her eyes, noticing Irina as she walked in.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting you there, but... I was lost and heard you singing, so I followed the sound here." Irina stated.

Miku stared at her, making Irina a bit worried.

"Uh, are you... OK-"

"Such a cutie!" Miku squealed.

Irina showed confusion as Miku jumped at her, soon pulling her into a hug as she nuzzled her face against hers, causing the former Half-Angel to blush uncomfortably at the act the Sound Spirit was doing.

"E-eh!?" Irina panicked.

"Ooh, you're so cute that I could just eat you up." Miku giggled.

Before Irina could realize it, Miku pecked her on the cheek, making Irina blush before she escaped her grip, and scurried backwards to the nearest wall.

"Wait a second, a-are you a lesbian!?" Irina stuttered.

"...Oh dear, sorry about that, I sometimes get carried away, I guess having a beau doesn't quell that in me." Miku apologized playfully, blushing a bit.

Irina shivered at that.

"Please quell it, while I have no problem against it in general, I don't swing that way myself!" Irina shivered.

"Right, sorry about that." Miku apologized, her hands in a praying motion.

Irina sighed, soon walking back near her.

"By chance, do you know how to get out of these caves?" Irina questioned.

* * *

**_~Shinigami's HQ_ **

Mana was still in the same position she had been since Shinigami had last come in to see her, and she was still unable to accept what she possibly figured out, the denial in her mind forming a mental block that made her unable to accept everything she saw past her revelation of destroying every world.

The door soon opened up, getting Mana's attention as she saw who came in, which ended up being none other than Rinemu, the battle damage from her fight with Mio still present on her body. She walked up to Mana, and stared at her.

"...What do you want?" She asked.

Rinemu sighed, soon readying her microphone, Mana showed surprise as she expected an attack, only for Rinemu to do a finger pointing pose, shattering the chains around one of her arms. As the Abyssal Spirit's eyes shook in surprise...

"Go, leave this place, and don't turn back!" Rinemu shouted.

"...Why, from what Shinigami told me, you all want to help him of your own will, just what would make you do this!?" Mana demanded.

Rinemu soon raised her head, and Mana saw her tears.

"Someone made me see... that I finally have something to live for, so I beg you... don't let Shinigami do this to herself!" Rinemu cried.

Mana went silent at that, she wasn't sure how, but one of her friends... they must have made her realize just how strong her bond with Shinigami was, strong enough that her feeling of wanting to die had now become her will to live.

Move her free hand onto the chains, she negated the rest of them as she fell to the ground, taking one last look at Rinemu... she ran off as she began her escape. Unaware to either her or Rinemu, Shinigami saw it all... yet chose to do nothing.

 **"...so, you want to live now, to save me?"** Shinigami asked.

Rinemu's eyes widened at that, turning to see her.

"S-Shinigami, I..." Rinemu replied.

 **" No need to bother, I can't change how you feel now, I guess this is the crossroad that decides what will happen with my plans."** Shinigami answered.

Rinemu showed surprise at that.

 **" Is their will to live stronger than my wish to die? Now, the answer to that question will tested... all by how things go once she reunites with the others. If I lose, then in the end..."** She stated.

Shinigami turned to a mirror as she briefly removed her mask, looking at her actual face again for what seemed like forever.

A certain thought entered her head, a memory of when she was young and stood between two dead people, blood all over her body as a blank look was plastered on her face.

**"...I deserved it."**

* * *

**Did I surprise you there? I bet most of you though Mana would stay trapped for much longer, but that isn't the case, she's free now, all because Mio caused Rinemu to realize she's had something to live for all this time. Quite the surprise that Rinemu was the only other person who survived the devastation of Yoshino's former home, does that mean they know each other? *shrugs* Can't say, you'll just have to wait for that answer.**

**Finally, after one huge battle, and the indirect connection between their feelings, Mio has found the answer to how she feels about Shido... she loves him! Despite that, just because she admitted it to herself, doesn't mean she's ready to admit it to Shido just yet. *giggles* That'll be fun for a little while, and we've got another Ethereal Form awakened, go Kotori!**

**And it looks like we've got another look at Shinigami's backstory, to kidnap Mana just to let her go now? It almost seems like she only kidnapped her to make the others follow her into her world, or she just didn't have any other purpose for keeping her any longer. Then again, that last bit seems to be an answer on its own, she's trying to succeed in her plans, but accepts a possible loss... not to mention, who were those two she killed in that brief flash of her memories?**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Ethereal Kotori, Code Name: [Hearth]- **

**Archangel: Samael - Camael's Archangel counterpart. Samael takes the form of a bigger, sharper, and more powerful... _pair_ of axes! In this state, the flames that the Archangel can create are rainbow in color, which can be separated into a single focal color, each which has a specific secondary effect when used alone, and is an overwhelming force that can actually control if it burns or not when all the colors are united. If needed, Kotori can freely merge the axes, and split them apart, when it's necessary for her.**

**\- Alternate Form: Hestia - The Ethereal counterpart of Megiddo and Gungnir. It makes one or both axes turn into canons that both possess an additional twelve slots to create a thirteen-beam strike. Alongside with some electrical discharge, the cannons can fire either rainbow flames, a single color of flames, or a mixture of the two. When the two cannons become one, it allows the Hestia's grand twenty-five beam strike! It can pierce most defenses, and it's impossible to defend against it should it be fired at point-blank range.**

**\- Alternate Form: Helios - The Ethereal counterpart of Labyrs. It takes the original speed enhancement of its counterpart, but without the cost of strength and piercing ability, and instead actually makes both even stronger. It takes all the benefits while removing all the weaknesses, though Kotori can sometimes go faster than she can handle using this should she get carried away, and it can tricky to wield two scythes at once.**

**\- Alternate Form: Hephaestus - The Ethereal counterpart of Vajra. Turning itself into a hammer by merging a shift between Samael's normal form, Hestia form, and now even its Helios form, combined with merging fire, electric charges, and plasma to create additional plating and armaments for damage and piercing ability, the power of Hephaestus far exceeds its Inverse counterpart.**

**Now without the heavier speed slowing it down, Kotori can not only destroy any form of protection, by destroy it without _directly_ hitting it, while also having a shock absorption against any rebound that could be used against Kotori. However, similar to using Helios, the reduced weight could throw Kotori off if she's not careful, and the same difficulty with dual wielding is present.**

**\- Powers: As the pinnacle of Kotori's abilities, anything she could do in either her normal or Inverse Form is usable here even stronger, and her Ethereal Form has even more tricks of her own. The most notable difference between Origami's normal and Ethereal Form is that upon shifting into its Archangel form, her Angel actually doubles into two, using a dual wielding nature to its advantage.**

**Kotori's healing ability is the true gem of her Ethereal Form, as during the brief time she can hold it... she's effectively immortal! Even if her body is completely destroyed, and her Reiryoku is drained away, she _will_ survive and regenerate from it, although temperature and oxygen levels do effect how quickly her body will regenerate itself. Most of all, her rainbow flames, which come in five colors have a multitude of effects.**

**Her red fire is her usual fire, her blue fire is cold rather than hot, her purple fire is incredibly sticky, her yellow flames smell awful, while her green flames have a healing ability she can use on her allies.**

**Risk Factors: S**

**Spacequake: AA**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: AA**

**Archangel Rank: AAA**

**Strength: 200**

**Consistency: 140**

**Spiritual Power: 258**

**Agility: 145**

**Intelligence: 185**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, Issei, Kotori, & Kunou**

**GROUP 2:  
Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, & Yuuma**

**GROUP 3:  
Mio, & Yumina**

**GROUP 4:  
Miku, & Irina**

**GROUP 5:  
Mana**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 99% (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 99% (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 99% (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 35% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter was a bit of a surprise, most of you likely didn't expect that I'd have Mana escape this early in the story. I'll admit it, had the villain been anyone else, I'd have avoided that or had someone be sent to capture her after... the reason that isn't the case is related to what Shinigami said at the end of last chapter, and the fact she's made to be the opposite of all the LOHD and DAR:L villains before her.**

**Anyways, just because Mana has finally gotten free, doesn't mean she's gonna reunite with the others any time soon. So far, she hasn't seen what this world looks like because she's been locked inside, and Shinigami's HQ hasn't exactly been noticed by any of our heroes. There's also the nature of Mana's powers that you have to consider, her element lets her negate other abilities if she's in the right range... not a good thing for the Quasi-Spirits ^^;**

**For now, it's time to shift our focus on more of Shinigami's tragic story, and shift focus to some of our other heroes as they continue their attempts at trying to reunite with the others, and maybe... another instance that I bet most of you have already started to see a pattern for :3 *giggles* Before that, time to reveal a new file on Shinigami's past!**

**Oh, I think some of you have noticed this if you haven't been following DAR:L, but I haven't gotten to the moving for the Re:Strike Chapters yet. That'll still happen, but I'm waiting a bit because Halloween's starting to near, and my family has a tradition of having a Halloween Party rather than going trick or treating. So, there's the planning, invitations, and then I gotta choose my costume. If any of you want to, feel free to suggest some costumes ideas to me.**

**Without further ado, let's begin this chapter!**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -Shinigami, Code Name: [Reaper]- **

**Angel: Azrael, the "Bloody Cataclysm" - A mysterious and abnormal Angel that takes the form of a long, futuristic black and silver scythe with a slightly rustic, and jagged double-edged blade with the six-eye marking on both sides, acting as its "eyes". There is a dangerous power sleeping within this Angel, as its true origins are unknown, with the only known info being that a power from the DAR:L, and LOHD worlds, combining to create it.**

**\- Powers: The full range of Shinigami's powers is unknown, the only things that can be confirmed is that she is unable to feel pain, but her body still has limitations that make her conscious of this fact. She also has some level of healing, but only to close a wound she's been given, and unlike Kotori's, her healed wounds don't act like they never existed on her body. Offensive wise, the only thing that's confirmed is Shinigami can manipulate blood, though if it isn't her own, it has to be outside its owner's body.**

**Risk Factors: SSS**

**Spacequake: E**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: D**

**Angel Rank: Z**

**Strength: 0**

**Consistency: 0**

**Spiritual Power: 0**

**Agility: 0**

**Intelligence: 0**

* * *

** -Shinigami File 02- **

**After losing her parents to the fourth of the first wave of Spacequakes that struck the world, she quickly taken to a shelter along with all the survivors, and then eventually confirmed as an orphan, ending the life she once knew. During this time, she would end up being placed in an orphanage, which was unknowingly in the same town that the Takamiya siblings were currently staying in while the Yatogami family watched over them.**

**Shinigami would occasionally meet the two siblings as they occasionally came by with Tohka to play with the kids there, but more often than not, Mana was the one she would get to see as Mana used to have a habit of leaving on her own. The two became good friends over time, and reminded Shinigami that she still had someone in the world, and that person is who she had to keep living for.**

**Eventually, Shinigami would eventually be picked up by a couple and adopted, and moved to Okinawa with them long before the Takamiya siblings were kidnapped. Unfortunately, after a few years passed... the two died, and police investigations state the cause of death was a double suicide. Shinigami was left on her own again with the money she earned from their passing, and left off on her own.**

**It wasn't long after that that she turned 17, and by that time, Shinigami would experience the final despair upon the death of the person most important to her.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 6: Return of an Old Friend _ **

**_~20 years ago, 2042 - One year after Shinigami became a Spirit_ **

_Westcott was currently sitting his office inside the main branch of DEM industries, enjoying some tea before he got an alert. He briefly stopped sipping his drink as he placed a finger on the call button, revealing a screen showing Murdock's face on it._

_"What is it, I'm fairly business right now?" Westcott asked._

_"Sir, we've detected a Spirit signature that isn't in our system, and there's something very abnormal about this one. The board thinks we should send a large force to deal with this one than normal. Permission to deploy additional wizard forces?" Murdock answered._

_This caught Westcott's interesting, the Spirits were already very unique beings, for one to be stated as abnormal? He had to see this._

_"Give me live feed, and I'll agree to it, I want to see this Spirit for myself." Westcott agreed._

_"Understood sir." Murdock replied._

_Before he hung up, Westcott was curious about one last thing._

_"Tell me, what have we decided to call this Spirit?" He inquired._

_"We've chosen to call it... [Reaper]." Murdock revealed._

* * *

_Flying through the skies of Brazil, a large group of wizards, totaling around 500, were flying as they tried to locate the Spirit they were sent to find._

_"Spirit wavelengths detected, we'll be approaching the target in an estimated 5 minutes!" The leading wizard declared._

_After 4 of those minutes passed, they neared the area the Spirit was located at, but quickly noticed there wasn't any signs of Spacequake damage seen. It was as if the Spirit had never even caused one when it appeared._

_Westcott himself showed some surprise over this as he watched through the live feed, the readings being shown only made sense for a Spirit who had manifested themselves through a Spacequake, so this Spirit couldn't have just been hiding among the public._

_"This doesn't make any sense, what... oh my god!"_

_At that moment, a sight none of the wizards were prepared for was seen, the entire city was soaked with the blood of murdered people. They weren't just all dead on the ground either, some were missing limbs in various ways, twisted in unnatural and gruesome manners, some of them even had skeletons that had been shattered and visible to everyone who saw them._

_The biggest kicker? Among the massive amount of dead bodies, there were still people that were live, staring at the sight of the deceased with traumatized expressions, with the lucky ones having passed out or fainted._

_"The city... they never got alerted, what the fuck happened!?" A wizard said, his voice shaky._

_The leading wizard lowered to the ground, getting near a civilian who seemed scared by her presence._

_"No, calm down, we won't hurt you... just tell us, what did all of this?" She asked._

_"Death... death itself came to our home, a week ago, we were warned that if things didn't improve here... they would come and purge everyone tied to the darkness of this country. No one who should have listened did, and it came... every criminal, every corrupt individual, anyone who you consider the trash and scum of the Earth? It murdered them, and made us watch as it stated it would return and do it again if we ever became like them!" The civilian cried, their voice shaking._

_The wizard showed surprise on two different levels, the first was how all those that were still alive were spared because they weren't bad people, but the second is what took the cake. The one they called death? Only one thing could have fit that, the Spirit known as [Reaper], it had killed all these people._

_'A spirit did this? No way, I've never seen such a Spirit so willing to murder, and with such a focused set of victims no less...' She thought, horrified._

_"STOP IT!"_

_The wizards all heard the cries of someone, only shortly before the sick squirting of spraying was heard._

_"Quick, over there!" The leading wizard ordered._

_All 500 wizards quickly flew over, and when they did, they saw the most horrific sight they could. The blood across the ground started to move as three dozen people were tightly held by their limbs as they stretched them out, but didn't break them._

_That's when she finally walked into view... Shinigami, holding Azrael in her hands which were bleeding the blood that was suspending her next targets in the air, staring at all of them as she rose her scythe shaped Angel._

**_" [HARBINGER]"_ **

_The doubled-edged scythe shook a bit before two additional blades burst from its middle area, making slime squirt out of Azrael's body as it became like a giant scythe-like shuriken._

_Reeling it back, Shinigami threw it forward at incredible speed, and it quickly passed through them multiple times, failing to cut them while still somehow hurting them. As Azrael returned to her hands, shifting back into a scythe... she held up her fingers in a snapping motion._

**_" Now die, you disgusting parasites!"_ ** _Shinigami seethed._

_She snapped her fingers, and their bodies burst apart as the cuts finally shredded them into pieces of meat, horrifying the wizards who saw the Spirit murder more than 30 people in a single moment._

_"The Spirit... that Spirit killed them all!" A female wizard shrieked._

_Shinigami's masked face turned towards them, getting the wizards on god._

**_"...So, you're some of Westcott's lap dogs, a shame how you follow his barking and refuse to bite back to discover the lies he's hidden from the world."_** _Shinigami stated with a disappointed tone._

_"Shut up, a Spirit that destroys the world has no right to make that claim!" The leading wizard declared._

_Shinigami frowned at that, knowing it was pointless._

**_" You're not evil I need to purge as I find the allies I seek, but you've given me no choice. If any of you want to keep leaving, leave now, anyone who stays will die, but if you leave then you can keep living."_ ** _Shinigami warned._

_The wizards ignored this, all readying themselves._

**_"...So, you all choose to die, fine then. I guess all 500 of you will be examples for the sins Westcott committed 30 years ago!"_ ** _Shinigami stated._

_"Huh?" The leading wizard wondered._

_In only a few moments, Shinigami vanished from view, and passed by a section of the DEM wizards... and 35 of them suddenly screamed their last breaths as they were all slashed differently, but all shared one thing in common... their hearts had been shredded apart._

_The wizards all showed fear at their dead comrades, and they all quickly began firing their guns at Shinigami, despite they didn't see her forming the usual aura that made most attacks against them useless... she didn't show any signs of being hurt, even as the bullet holes filled her._

_"W-what the hell-" A male wizard shouted._

_Suddenly, Shinigami appeared before him, slicing Azrael down as he was cut down the middle, his body splitting in half and revealing his gross insides as his gory remains squirted blood out. Shinigami looked indifferent as it covered her entire body._

_'This Spirit's not a monster, she's a demon!' The leading wizard gasped._

_Shinigami clenched her left hand, and the blood that had spilled began to move, either stabbing, restraining, or strangling most of the other wizards. In only three minutes after the battle started, almost 400 of the wizards that had been deployed to fight this Spirit had already been murdered. The normally calm Westcott, who would enjoy this sort of event, showed something he never thought the Spirits would give him..._

_...Fear, pure and utter terror at something he couldn't understand, a creature beyond his understanding._

_'This thing, is it really a Spirit... it can't be, can it?' He thought, watching the bloodbath._

_The leading wizard's body shook as she lost all her courage, dropping her weapons as she screamed in horror. After another two minutes, she was the sole survivor of the army of 500 wizards that had been sent after Shinigami._

_She felt death creep closer as Shinigami near her, and knowing she was likely going to die, closed her eyes._

**_"...Hmm, you feel like one of the people that I've been looking for."_ ** _Shinigami stated._

_The leading wizard showed surprise._

_"W-What?" She stuttered._

**_" I see it in you, the reason you were so willing to fight a Spirit? You don't want to live anymore, don't you? Yet at the same time, you will not end your life of your own volition."_ ** _Shinigami replied._

_The girl's eyes widened, confused how this Spirit was able to figure her out._

_"...How could you know that?" She asked._

**_" Because, I'm the same... what makes us different is only that it isn't that I won't, but I can't."_ ** _Shinigami answered sadly._

_The wizard showed surprise, and kneeled towards her._

**_" Tell me, if I told you there was a way you could meet your end, but on terms that leave you feeling the winner, would you lend me your strength?"_ ** _She asked._

_"...How would you do that, it's-" She asked._

_Shinigami whispered it, making her eyes widen, and Shinigami looked at her as if awaiting an answer._

_"...I'd probably be killed here if I refused, I guess I don't have a choice."_

_Shinigami smiled slightly._

**_" Your name?"_ ** _Shinigami inquired._

_"It's Ayame Takeshita, and yours?"_

_Shinigami dispelled Azrael, and helped her up._

**_" Call me... Shinigami."_ **

* * *

**_~Shinigami's HQ_ **

Mana rushed through the area of Shinigami's base, trying to find her way out. She had been surprised that none of the Quasi-Spirits had started coming after her, but didn't question it, especially since she needed to keep as much focus as possible in her attempts to escape.

'I just hope I'm heading outside, not into the center of this place, why is this...' Mana thought.

She suddenly stopped, face palming herself as she realized something.

"Why am I trying to use the door like a proper lady? I was a prisoner, I should be _breaking_ out of here!" Mana groaned.

Mana opens her palm, and fires a violet blast through the walls, shattering it to pieces as she paved a path that revealed light from the outside.

"Yes!"

She ran through it to get outside, but upon reaching the outside... she suddenly goes white eyed in shock. She turns back at the area behind her, then looks back out at the nonsensical environment she had just laid eyes on.

The sight of various floating isles everyone, and all in various positions, combined the weird psychedelic colored skies, and everything else she had trouble recognizing on the various isles... Mana could only say three words.

"What. The. HELL!?" She exclaimed.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Melodious Cavern area_ **

Irina and Miku looked around the cave, still unsure where to go.

"If only we could get a good idea where we are, but I don't know how we're supposed to do that." Irina sighed.

"I know what you mean, while I could use my powers like echolocation, it's not good enough with just the two of us here." Miku agreed.

Irina's eyes popped open at that, slowly turning at her.

"Hold up, you have sound powers?" Irina asked.

"...Yes." Miku answered.

"Echolocation included?" Irina asked again.

"Also true." Miku confirmed.

Irina blinked a bit before making a confident smirk, her eyes becoming stars.

"Yes, that's perfect, I have just what we need!" Irina exclaimed.

Miku tilted her head at that, right as she saw Irina reveal Excalibur DxD, making the Sound Spirit look at the blade in awe.

" **[Excalibur Replicator!]** "

Miku gasped as she saw Irina make five clones of herself, all of them looking at Spirit idol as the real one spoke.

"Will this help out?" Irina asked.

"No real guarantees there, but that's definitely more effective than just having the two of us." Miku answered, smiling slightly.

Irina's clones all spread out before she takes a path as well, followed by Miku starting to hum a song, using Irina and her clones' positions to try and locate a way out of the cave's system of tunnels.

**_ \- (*Asterisk War: Lonely Feather*) - _ **

**"(In my eye and in my way... in the sky so far away! Are you hiding in the grey? I am on my way to find you.)"** Miku sang, slowly moving her arms.

 **"(In the shadow where you lay... In the darkness I'll be praying, one by one in a lonely... lullaby!)"** Her voice echoed loudly as she raised her hands up.

Suddenly, various gem near the Irina and her clones glowed.

"Whoa, what are these?" Irina wondered.

She and her clones decided to strike them with their Excaliburs, and their glow got brighter as they vibrated, causing the music from Miku's song to suddenly spread out even further than it would have normally.

**"(Dancing like a lonely feather, in the windy weather, looking for a beacon and some clarity! Long to fly again together! And I wonder whether, we will ever find our melody.)"**

The sight of Miku's music spreading went by the clones, all of them amazed by the beautiful indigo energy her voice emitted.

"Whoa, this is... I don't believe it." Irina breathed.

 **"(Over mountain and below the stars... light my way so I know where you are, and find me...)"** Miku continue singing.

"If it wasn't for where we were, I'd wanna listen to singing for hours." She commented.

Miku rose her arms, her Reiryoku's flow returning back after having checked the entire cave.

 **"(Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you!)"** Miku sang loudly, nearing the end.

She slowly brought her arms forward, raising them up as slowly, and then... spreading them out to the sides.

**"(...My tomorrow my today! It is time for you to find your way!)"**

Irina soon heard the song end, and began back to Miku.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Miku soon hummed a bit as she read the info she got, Irina running right next to her as she finished.

"So, do we have a good idea where to go first?" Irina asked.

"Even better, I think I actually know how to lead us out of here." Miku smiled.

Irina gasped at that.

"Whoa, did those gems me and my clones hit have something to do with it? Either way, let's hurry out of here before someone jumps us." Irina replied.

Miku nodded, and took the lead as Irina followed her out of the caves.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Green Field area_ **

The quintet of the Yamai twins, Yoshino, Asia, and Yuuma all land in the grassy fields that Vali first encountered Tohka at, taking a moment to rest as the fliers recuperated from their fatigue.

"I swear, that flight felt like we passed by the same spot in the black cloud islands like... three times!" Kaguya groaned.

"This place already makes my mind feel like it threw up, but navigating it is even worse." Yuuma agreed.

Kaguya looked at Asia.

"Asia, can't you help us recover faster?" She asked.

"No, my Twilight Healing doesn't work on lost stamina, if only Valerie was here..." Asia answered.

Kaguya groaned again at hearing that, Yoshino rubbing her back.

As that was happening, Yuzuru noticed something, and took a closer look. She eventually neared the battleground for Tohka and Vali's battle with Yui's monster, and turned to notice some marks showing their path to the Ruined City area.

"Everyone, I think some of our friends were hear." Yuzuru stated.

The rest of the group turned, looking at the battle zone, and soon the signs were clear.

"These shards, I'm pretty sure they're from one of Tohka's attacks." Yoshino mentioned.

"And this icy layer across the ground? I know it from anywhere, this was definitely caused by one of Vali's attacks." Yuuma remarked.

Yuzuru soon cleared her throat, pointing at the Ruined City isle.

"It looks like they went that way, maybe if we head there, we'll find them, and maybe some of the others." Yuzuru suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kaguya agreed.

The group finished their brief rest, and then resumed their travel, beginning the road to hopefully catch up with Tohka and Vali's group.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Solid Ocean area_ **

Mukuro tried her best to navigate through the strange area she was in, an ocean of sorts, but one that was completely solid... albeit in a spongy manner that made it tricky for her to walk. Michael was in her hands, being used like a third leg to support herself.

"Just stay calm Mukuro, it's like walking on a trampoline, only more sensitive."

_[Uh... hey Mukuro, maybe I should have said this earlier, by why not just hover over the ground?]_

Mukuro suddenly froze, looking at her Angel with a: "Are you serious!?" expression.

_[...Sorry, that's on me.]_

The Dimensional Spirit sighed, soon holding out Michael as she floated across the area, a few moments after doing this...

"No, hold on to the side, stay gripped!"

"Huh?" Mukuro blinked.

She zoomed over to a certain area, seeing the sight of none other Kuroka, trying to grip onto the side of the isle as it wobbled heavily. Kuroka struggled to stay gripped, but her attempts to get back up, much less keep her grip, was slowly leading her to the chance of falling off!

Worst of all? Her one Devil wing was bent, showing why she hadn't just tried to fly to safety... one of her hands slipped of the side, making her sweat as the other one began to slightly slip off.

"Come on, I need to... no, losing it... someone help!" Kuroka cried out.

At that moment, Kuroka's grip flew off, making Mukuro gasp as she reacted and held Michael out.

" **[Rataibu - Unlock!]** "

A portal formed in front of her, and below the area Kuroka was falling, making the black Nekoshou soon fall out onto Mukuro, and sending the two bouncing back a bit. Once the two landed, both had their eyes spiral from the daze.

"Hey, you alright?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah, thank you... that was the closest to possibly death I've ever been in." Kuroka answered.

Kuroka got up, rubbing her head as Mukuro shook her head to shake out the rest of her own daze.

"Guess introductions are in order, I'm Mukuro Hoshimiya." Mukuro greeted.

"Kuroka Toujou, and..." Kuroka replied.

Mukuro noticed Kuroka glaring at her as she got close, confusing her as the Nekoshou read he chi.

"...Your wavelength doesn't match this world, that would mean you were brought here from your own like I was, am I right?" She asked.

"Whoa, don't know how you did that, but... that's right." She verified.

_[Cats are pretty smart, Macaron's showed us that plenty of times.]_

Kuroka looked at Michael, surprised.

"A talking key? If this was my world, I'd have thought of you as a Sacred Gear, but that can't be the case here." She noted.

"It's kinda complicated." Mukuro answered, sweat dropping slightly.

The two finally got back on their feet, even with the weird stability of the solid ocean.

"Do you have clues to where we are? I've been trying to find my friends, but no luck." Kuroka asked.

"Afraid not, normally I'd use what I did to save you to look around, but this world's limiting me to short ranges. I'm still trying to find my own friends myself." Mukuro answered, sighing.

Kuroka groaned at that.

"Well, if we're both looking for our own sets of friends, it might be better to look together, I know they're not here... if only I hadn't bent my wing, we could leave for a different isle." She suggested.

"No need, I just carry you." Mukuro replied.

Kuroka looked confused, only to see Mukuro summon her Astral Dress before grabbing her, and flying off the Solid Ocean area.

"You can fly? Why didn't you do this earlier!?" Kuroka exclaimed.

"I was saving power, I had no way of knowing anyone else was here until you confirmed it for me." Mukuro admitted.

"...OK, guess that's fair." The Nekoshou admitted.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Ruined City area_ **

The Yamai twins' group lands again, seeing the Ruined City area up close.

"...I don't wanna sound grim, but considering this area, either this world's life was killed off long ago, or this city was moved here after it was destroyed." Yuuma said worriedly.

Yoshino's voice shook a bit, making everyone look at her.

"What's wrong Yoshino?" Kaguya asked.

"...This was my home town." Yoshino whimpered.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait, what?" Asia asked in shock.

Yoshino got close to the Yamai twins, both noticing how shaken she was.

"...Yoshino?" Yuzuru questioned.

"Before I became a Spirit, I lived in a small town, and that town... was ravaged by the Spacequakes." Yoshino cried.

"Oh my god... were you-" Kaguya realized.

Yoshino nodded.

"I wandered away, almost broken by the devastation, only a few others were alive... I eventually went into an orphanage, but no one else came. That likely means I'm the only one survived." She sniffled.

Yuuma and Asia looked Yoshino sadly, the both of them knowing loss fairly well themselves, and rubbed her back.

Only a few moments after, Kaguya's eyes widened.

"...Hey, wait a moment, but if this town is here, that might mean its symbolic to someone. Wouldn't that mean someone else could have survived!?" Kaguya suggested.

Yoshino gasped at that, looking at her former hometown.

"No way, could... could there really be another survivor?" Yoshino wondered.

A few faces flashed through her mind, and while not easily recognizable, Rinemu's younger self could definitely be seen among faces Yoshino had seen while still living in this town. Wanting to find them, she rushed ahead.

"Wait, Yoshino!" Kaguya warned.

Kaguya ran after her, only for some kind of glass sphere to fly at her, making everyone gasp as she got trapped inside. Yoshino turned in shock, seeing the glass connect to a pair of wings and another sphere with a weirdly drawn looking face above it.

"Ooh, I caught myself a winner! One hyper orange-haired twin!"

"Who said that!?" Yuuma demanded.

Soon the giggling was focused by the monster, revealing the girl with the pin with rainbow streamers, better known as Sheri Musi-kA.

"A girl?" Asia said in surprise.

"Not just that, another strange creature... she must be related to the last monster that attacked us." Yuzuru realized.

"Oh, you mean Isami's big bad buggy? That girl's never on her mark, thinking this will be any easier is a big no-no!" Sheri giggled.

Yuuma sweat dropped at that.

"Said the child..." Yuuma whispered.

Sheri giggled, tapping her beast.

"Now that we've locked out the twins' Ethereal thingy, go kill them all as you please!" Shuri laughed.

The monster's face switched into something demonic, with Sheri holding up a magnifying glass, helping to unleash a burst of lightning at the quartet.

"Look out!" Yuuma warned.

Everyone ran, Yoshino especially, but Yuzuru didn't get out of the range in time... making everyone watch as she screamed, the electrical force surging through her body. She fell to the ground, slightly smoking.

"Yuzuru!" Asia cried out.

"No way, she's able to make hurricane, and that was still enough to hurt her?" Yuuma breathed in horror.

Asia went to heal her, but Yuzuru looked up and shook her head.

"But Yuzuru, you-" Asia tried to say.

"Asia, I'm not in as much danger, that last monster we fought was a counter to me and Yuzuru, and this one can use lightning... it's probably meant to kill Yoshino because of her water powers." Yuzuru interrupted.

Asia's eyes widened.

"Exactly, she needs you more than I do, stay by her side, please!" Yuzuru begged.

Yuuma grabs Yuzuru, hosting her on her back.

"I'll keep her safe Asia, go help Yoshino, I can't even see her anymore." Yuuma stated.

"...OK." Asia agreed.

The two split off as lightning aims at them again, and the monster tries to find Yoshino.

"Over there big guy!" Sheri giggled.

The monster sees her near one of the leaning buildings, firing at it as it shatters, and causes Yoshino to be heavily electrified, she fell to the ground, actually paralyzed from the attack. Asia appears right after, gasping at the sight her downed form.

"Don't worry Yoshino, I'm here!" Asia shouted.

She ran over, and quickly began healing Yoshino's wounds, and restoring her movement.

"No, no. You need to wait your turn, she's first!" Sheri joked.

The glassy monster roared, and more lightning fired at the two.

Asia looked as it neared her, and moved one of her hands to form a barrier, which shattered after it hit. More bolts shot at her, but Asia formed smaller barriers and thrust at them, blocking them, but only just barely...

'I won't be able to do this for much longer, Yuuma... Yuzuru... please hurry!' Asia whimpered.

"Asia..." Yoshino mumbled.

Yoshino started to black out a bit, barely keeping herself conscious.

 **"...Is this really all you'll do, are you just giving up?"** Inverse Yoshino asked.

'What can I do? My strength is fading, I can barely stay awake right now...' Yoshino replied.

Inverse Yoshino shook her head.

 **"Did her words really mean that little to you, that's sad... heartbreaking how easily you'll give in to this."** Inverse Yoshino stated.

Yoshino's eyes shook at that.

 **"Have you really forgot what she said before her final moments to you?"** Inverse Yoshino asked.

"W-why are you saying this, you... you wanted to take over last time we met, why help me now?" Yoshino whispered.

 **"I already had long before, believe me... having to act like the others? It made me sick to agree with that, I only understand the negativity of sadness, I don't want to hurt Humanity. Besides, I helped you long ago, before Shido ever found you."** Inverse Yoshino revealed.

Yoshino's eyes widened, and she began shedding tears.

 **"Remember what she told you... please!"** She begged.

_"I'll... always be inside of you, so stay... strong, no matter what. You have... to be what I was for you... on your own."_

_"I love you... Yoshino."_

Yoshino's eyes shed more tears, right as Asia's defense finally failed, and she was flung into a building! Yuuma saw this as she flew over to them.

"No, Asia! Yoshino!" Yuuma screamed.

'I can't keep crying forever, I can't!' Yoshino realized.

Something inside her began to well up, and Inverse Yoshino noticed it, smiling as the image of a familiar puppet glowed within her briefly.

 **'That's right Yoshino, it's time... prove you can stand on your own!'** Inverse Yoshino smiled.

"I promised you Yoshinon, and this is the moment I fulfill that promise... you can hear me, right!?" Yoshino screamed.

At that moment, the lightning vanished as a light blue pillar of Reiryoku burst from her.

"What!?" Sheri exclaimed.

"That light, but then that would mean..." Yuuma realized.

Yoshino looked up, the last of her tears being shed.

" **Ethereal... SHIFT!** "

A waterspout shot from the ground, making everyone gasp at the sight.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Scorched Autumn area_ **

Kotori saw the light of Yoshino's Ethereal Shift.

"Everyone, look!" She shouted.

They all turned, making the group gasp.

"Is that another Ethereal Shift, but which one?" Issei asked.

"That's Yoshino!" Shido exclaimed.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Black Cloud area_ **

Mio and Yumina appear in the Black Cloud area.

"This is as weird as the last area." Mio mentioned.

"So, we had white darkness, and now black clouds... what is this world, a living paradox?" Yumina remarked.

The sight of Yoshino's Reiryoku exploding shines towards them, getting their attention.

"Huh?" Yumina wondered.

"That's Yoshino, she actually achieved her Ethereal Form?" Mio realized.

Yumina looked at her confused.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Melodious Cavern area_ **

Miku and Irina manage to leave the caverns of the isle they were on, right as Yoshino's Ethereal Shift occurred.

"Huh, what is that?" Irina wondered.

"That's... it's Yoshino." Miku breathed.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Crystal Garden area_ **

Mukuro and Kuroka landed in the Crystal Garden area, the sight of Yoshino's power bursting out reaching them.

"Whoa, what was that?" Kuroka asked.

"That's my friend Yoshino..." Mukuro answered.

Kuroka looked at her.

"Did she... just do it? Her true power, has she accessed her Ethereal Form?" She wondered.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Ruined City area_ **

The Light Reiryoku pulls itself back, compressing itself around Yoshino.

"Yoshino... do it." Yuzuru whispered, smiling a bit.

**_ \- (*Digimon Xros Wars, Season 3: Tagiru Chikara*) - _ **

The Reiryoku shroud soon vanished, revealing her new form to everyone.

Her usual Astral Dress had now become light blue where it was green, and ivory where it had been white. Her dress had gained ruffled triangle-like edges that extending out to have diamond edges, while its traits had fused like the dress she had been given after being sealed, only with some clothes made of.

As for her hat, it had changed to become more like the cap she wore after being sealed as well, with the bunny ear bows having extended out further, and grown much larger in size, making it look like her hat had actual four ears overall. Finally, it was topped off with the same boots she wore in... well, you know by now, only light blue in color.

She raised her hand up, and breathed.

" **REMIEL!** "

Water swirled around her, solidifying into what could only be described as an angelic/divine-looking vehicle shaped like a bunny, and made of light-blue platinum metal that took the form of solidified yet still flowing water.

"I heard you... Yoshinon, from now on I won't be afraid to fight on my own." Yoshino stated, a determined look.

_"[You finally did it, just like I always knew you would.]"_

Yoshino's eyes widened at that, recognizing that voice, and the tone it was spoken. Remiel's head turned towards her... making her piece it together.

"...Yoshinon?" Yoshino's voice shook.

 _"[Actually, my real name's Zadkiel, but... yep! I was definitely that puppet you once wore on your left hand!]"_ Remiel giggled.

Yoshino's eyes began to water, a surge of happiness overflowing her.

"You were with me... all along, part of me believed it deep down, and I was right." Yoshino whimpered, smiling a bit.

 _"[Sorry I left you last year, but I knew you wouldn't be able to grow into the strong young woman you are now as long as I stayed around... I waited for the day you did, and you finally have.]"_ Remiel smiled.

The Archangel looked towards the glass beast before them.

 _"[Now, let's save Kaguya!]"_ Remiel declared.

"Right!" Yoshino agreed.

Remiel rocketed forward, smashing into the beast, and knocking Sheri off. She landed on one of the buildings.

"Quick, zap her down!" Sheri ordered.

The monster roared before unleashing a surge of lightning, though Yoshino didn't dodge... that's when everyone's eyes widened as the lightning didn't harm her in the slightest! Causing the monster to be knocked back further, and knocking Kaguya out.

" **[Varunastra!]** "

Parts of Remiel's body morphed, creating mini-rabbits that caught the hyper Wind Spirit, and carried her onto Remiel's body.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Yoshino assured.

"W-what just happened, why weren't you zapped!?" Sheri panicked.

Yuuma thought for a bit, and soon realized it.

"Of course, water only conducts electricity if there's impurities in it, but pure water is actually an insulator!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Sheri screamed.

Remiel soon rocketed forward.

 _"[Sorry, but travel card's been cancelled, now time to deport you!]"_ Remiel joked.

"Together, Remiel!" Yoshino stated.

" **[Ezili!]** "  
" **[Undine!]** "

Some of Remiel's water attached to Yoshino before it hardened into an icy armor, evolving her Astral Dress slightly as it gained shards of watery ice on parts of it, but without discarding Remiel as it shrunk in size.

The Archangel accelerated at the glass monster, and they both collided in the air until Yoshino held out her hand, spraying a burst of steam that sent it flying towards a building wall. It screeched in pain as it began falling _up_ the building!

" **[Now!]** "

Yoshino nodded.

" **[Undine - Body Icicles]** "  
" **[Varunastra!]** "

Icicles jutted from Remiel's body, and the Archangel's eyes glowed bright green as it began spinning forward like a saw blade toward the beast.

"GO!" Yoshino exclaimed.

The monster tried one last barrage of lightning, but it was in vain as Remiel cut right through the monster, it flew up high before its spinning form shattered into pieces. Sheri Musi-kA shivered at the sight.

"...I'm leaving!" Sheri exclaimed.

She jumped into her magnifying glass, vanishing somewhere before it popped away with her.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

The others all cheered, and Remiel soon lowered to the ground, soon vanishing as Yoshino was covered by a Reiryoku sphere, reverting to normal. By her side, Zadkiel manifested as her Inverse Form's appearance, and Yoshino hugged her class as she teared up.

 _"[Yoshino, too tight! Too tight!]"_ Zadkiel choked out.

"I can't help it, I'm just... so happy you're back, Yoshi-I mean, Zadkiel!" Yoshino cried happily.

Zadkiel sighed, just letting it happen as Raphael flew near her.

 _"[Well I'll be, you were on her side all along, and jut acting when the rest of us went vengeful? You, my friend, are a good actor.]"_ Raphael chuckled.

 _"[Yoshino's the reason or that, I saw her situation when Rio gave her my crystal, and... you know why I'm the Angel of Mercy. I took pity on what happened, I wanted to believe in her, I gave her more help than I should have, but then I realized... I wanted to believe in her, so I needed her to believe in herself.]"_ Zadkiel admitted.

Raphael showed surprise to that.

 _"[I get it, sometimes its cruel to be kind, but it can be worth it when it leads to something better for the person you're helping. Good job buddy.]"_ Raphael praised.

Zadkiel smiled, and at that moment, the group saw a fire shoot into the air, courtesy of Kotori's Megiddo. It was only barely able to reach the closest isle's view, which was the one they were on.

"That's Kotori!" Yoshino realized.

"She must have seen your Reiryoku, let's follow." Yuzuru stated.

Kaguya groaned as she woke up, everyone looking at her.

"...My head, what did I miss?" She asked.

"I'll fill you in as we find Kotori." Yuzuru answered.

The group of five rushed towards the flames, with one Water Spirit having her strength renewed as a friend once thought forever gone... had finally returned.

* * *

**Yoshinon is back! Or rather, Yoshinon was none other than Zadkiel all along! Man, I loved pulling that out, because it was the one thing for Yoshino's Ethereal Shift that I planned for since the start ^v^ *giggles happily* So, not only do we have half of the harem's Ethereal Shifts unlocked, but Yoshino's finally learned to stand on her own two feet.**

**Oh, and the reason I used the same song for Yoshino that I did for Tohka's Ethereal Shift in the first chapter? Because that's not Tohka's actual theme, I just wanted to use it there because I felt like it, her theme is actually "Adventure of Sinbad: Guidance". Oh, and I should say this for any LOHD fans who may have not seen it, but Origami's Ethereal Shift theme is "Accel World - Silvery Wings".**

**We've almost seen where everyone's ended up, and they're all starting to find each other as well... minus Mana, who isn't sure where she is at the moment. The story's searching arc is starting to come to an end, and it won't be long before the fight with Shinigami starts to get more serious. Yet, as all of this is happening, none of them truly know the mystery behind the Spirit of Destiny.**

**Things have only just begun for our heroes, and once the Spirits have their chance to shine in their Ethereal Forms, you'll finally get to see the LOHD crew get their new powers as the battles start changing, and they become the ones who need to adapt against counters aimed towards their usual skills. After all, Shinigami already mentioned she's working on that... *gives an evil chuckle***

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Ethereal Yoshino, Code Name: [Yuki-Onna]- **

**Archangel: Remiel - Zadkiel's Archangel counterpart. Whereas an Angel it looks like a mechanical weapon, and as Astaroth it looks like a demonic rodent, Remiel takes a truly angelic look in the form of a divine bunny-shaped vehicle made of light-blue platinum metal, one that looks like it's made of solidified yet still flowing water. Remiel has greater speed, stronger turn ability, more flexibility, and even more malleability throughout all its forms.**

**The most special thing to mark Remiel is through manifesting it for the first time, Yoshinon returns, revealing she part of the Angel Zadkiel all along, having returned as a symbolism of Yoshino having grown to the point she wasn't a necessity, and is now an ally. Due to this bond between them compared to the other Archangels, the range of abilities from their teamwork is astounding, especially when Remiel's body divides its body for certain attacks.**

**\- Alternate Form: Varunastra - The Ethereal counterpart of Hraesvelgr. By manipulating the water that makes up its armor, Remiel can shift, detach, break off, and even morph sections of its body to adjust to any situation. Both Yoshino, and Zadkiel's consciousness, can control a portion of them, allowing them to be divided into doing two different jobs. The Hraesvelgr puppets also make a return in the form of "Remiel Buddies", who can still be created from the armor like before.**

**\- Alternate Form: Ezili - The Ethereal counterpart of Siryon and Trishula. Similar to both of these abilities, Ezili causes Yoshino to "wear" her Remiel around her, but unlike Zadkiel or Astaroth, the Archangel simply releases some of the water of its armor and becomes slightly smaller, using that water to overlay itself on Yoshino's Astral Dress and temporarily "evolving it" in a sense, allowing her to have the enhancement without losing Remiel's mobility benefits.**

**\- Alternate Form: Undine - When Yoshino can't rely on Remiel's powers in the form of water, the power of Undine allows her to freeze it all, making Remiel's watery armor become an icier armor in nature. This form is meant to work in conjunction with Varunastra by using its abilities in an icier form, while also using its own set of abilities at the same time, which is done by saying its name, and what form it should take. If Yoshino needs to change the ice back into water for any reason, she just needs to use this ability once again.**

**\- Powers: As the pinnacle of Yoshino's abilities, anything she could do in either her normal or Inverse Form is usable here even stronger, and her Ethereal Form has even more tricks of her own. The biggest different in Yoshino's water and ice based abilities is probably one of the best she could gain in the form of defensive enhancements... her water is now entirely pure! As a result, certain things that worked on her before no longer do, with her being immune to electricity, even when using her ice powers.**

**Her emotional state is also no longer required for shifting the phase of her water, allowing her to switch it between water, steam, ice, and her Inverse form's heat-sucking plasma, giving her full versatility without any limitation in switching her powers for every situation. The main ace of Yoshino's ability is that she can make herself turn invisible, but she needs to focus to do this, and it leaves her vulnerable since only she can activate it.**

**Yoshino also doesn't have to fight on her own either, she has Yoshinon's soul, now revealed to have been Zadkiel all along, to aid her in certain situations, giving most of her abilities an edge through working with her as a tag-team.**

**Risk Factors: AA**

**Spacequake: A**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: A**

**Archangel Rank: AAA**

**Strength: 185**

**Consistency: 162**

**Spiritual Power: 227**

**Agility: 233**

**Intelligence: 185**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, Issei, Kotori, & Kunou**

**GROUP 2:  
Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, & Yuuma**

**GROUP 3:  
Mio, & Yumina**

**GROUP 4:  
Miku, & Irina**

**GROUP 5:  
Mana**

**GROUP 6:  
Mukuro, & Kuroka**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 99% (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 99% (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 35% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	7. Chapter 7

**First thing I wanna say, I'm glad no one asked me why Shinigami's numbered stats were all zero. That was intentional because very often, the number zero can relate to death, which I felt was both fitting, and represented how Shinigami's powers can't be understood in a normal, more conventional method of measurement. Basically, what's measured as nothing, could represent nothingness rather than a lack of anything.**

**Last chapter was pretty exciting, Yoshinon returned through the revelation she had been Zadkiel all along, and Yoshino unlocked her Ethereal Form, which also ironically gave all the Spirits who had the Aristotle elements access to the transformation. I wonder who I'll have Ethereal Shift next at this rate, you never know... because I usually don't let you! *giggles again***

**Since we've gotten this far into the story, I've got something I should share with all of you, because you might be surprised to hear this bit of trivia. This crossover's resident villain, the enigmatic Shinigami, well... believe it or not, her character came from a suggestion something gave me for a villain all the way back during the Season 2 movies of Date A Re:Live.**

**When a user named "Twilightiger1602" noticed me mentioning the DEM wouldn't be taking an active villain role for a bit in S3 due to how they got forced into a situation that made attacking Ratatoskr difficult for the first half of Season 3, he created a character that he offered to me, villain to use until they could return. Since I had already had Season 3 planned by the time, I couldn't do this.**

**However, I had just started on the planning for the crossover, so most of its information was still a blank slate. The only real decision I had made for it was that I'd be making an original villain for it. Because of this, I realized that I could use the character concept that Twilightiger1602 shared with me as the villain. As a result, Shinigami was created into the person you've all come to know in this story.**

**There's still plenty of mysterious left about Shinigami that I've yet to share, so I hope that what I've yet to reveal continues to make you curious about her full story. *smiles* Also, on another note, I thought that everyone should know that I'll be starting the move for Date AST Re:Strike as my next story update. Then lastly, at the end of this chapter... there's a surprise :3**

**Without further ado, let's begin this chapter!**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -Sheri Musi-kA: Quasi-Spirit of Chesed- **

**Analysis: Sheri is a very childish girl, but with a large amount of energy, enough that she almost always talks with a level of volume needed for using exclamation points. To her, life is a game that she plays, and she just wants to get out every bit of excitement she can from it, which likely relates to the reason she's a death seeker aiding Shinigami's plan to destroy all worlds.**

**Powers: Sheri possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Zadkiel Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Yoshino's powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest as the use of glass, electrical discharges, and even rainbows, most of which she manifests through the trust magnifying glass she carries on hand.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: B**

**Consistency: A**

**Spiritual Power: A**

**Agility: C**

**Intelligence: B**

* * *

** -The [Reaper] Incident- **

**A very deadly incident for the DEM forces, one that's actually been written out of their history by Westcott, and the DEM board of Directors, while also causing the latter to begin doubting Westcott's intentions with the Spirits. Upon getting news of a new unidentified Spirit that appeared in Brazil, Westcott's requested by Murdock to send a larger force after it, and he agrees to it.**

**However, upon arriving at the scene, the Wizards witness a devastation not caused by a Spacequake, but pure bloodshed. The civilians stated that Shinigami arrived, and upon doing so, targeted every bit of Human scum before killing them in the most brutal and nightmarish of ways, scarring everyone else by the massacre that she caused.**

**Upon noticing them, Shinigami warns them not to engage, as she will kill them despite being innocent if they didn't choose to stand down, but they refused to falter, and chose to fight. When the DEM wizards, which totaled 500 in number, began their attack against Shinigami... the battle was short lived. In only a few minutes after starting the battle, 499 of the wizards were all killed, with the only survivor, Ayame, being recruited into Shinigami's fold.**

**The incident caused even the normally calm, and stable Westcott to be completely terrified, and he labeled Shinigami, the Spirit code named as [Reaper], a non-existent Spirit. All info, records, and more were erased of this Spirit, followed by making all DEM systems unable to detect her wavelength readings, and guaranteeing that no one would ever try to find her again.**

**No one knows why Westcott was so terrified from Shinigami's power, but it was likely he knew Ellen would die if she fought her, and she would try to fight her if she knew Shinigami existed. Maybe in a way, he knew Shinigami's power wasn't completely of this world, and therefore something beyond both his understanding... and the Devil's.**

**The DEM board of Directors quickly explained the deaths by making it look like an unforeseen accident with a local dam breaking, and that was it...**

* * *

**_ Chapter 7: The Gathering Begins _ **

Back in Shido's world, everyone was busy working as they tried to find a way to regain contact with the others, with the Arusu sisters typing down on a pair of keyboards as fast as they could. Unfortunately, the black-haired sibling looked like she was getting very annoyed.

"Come on, give us something, anything!" Marina growled, slamming her console hard.

"Hey! Marina, don't try to break it!" Mildred shouted.

Ryouko took a notice at the readings, noticing something odd in them.

"Hmm?" She wondered.

After taking a closer look, she noticed the portal's readings during the brief moment it had been present showed signs of both normal Reiryoku, Dark Reiryoku, and something that the system couldn't register as anything other than black static.

"Hey guys, notice this? Aside from this odd black static... there's Reiryoku here that's both normal, and Dark." Ryouko mentioned.

"Hmm? Hey, you're right, but how is that possible?" Marina mentioned.

Seigo thought for a bit.

"Hey, wait just a second, isn't that kinda like Mio? Her powers are a mix of normal and Light Reiryoku, so maybe this is a similar principle." He remarked.

"Yeah, it's like she's in an Ethereal Form, but she's not... still, you'd think we'd have seen such a Spirit before." Rinne wondered.

Mildred was silent for a moment, but soon turned to everyone.

"Actually, back when I was in the DEM, I heard rumors... they said that Westcott once encountered another Spirit that he erased all traces off. Anyone who heard it was laughed at, but maybe it wasn't a tall tale?" Mildred replied.

"What, seriously?" Ryouko asked.

Mildred nodded, getting the new Ratatoskr Commander's attention.

"Alright, tell me everything you know." Ryouko inquired.

As that was all happening, Hibiki stared at the others, soon looking towards the image of Shinigami on the screen.

**" So, you are the one who we couldn't hide from... that matters little now."**

'I knew it, you were still out there somewhere...' She thought.

Her eyes briefly become like a Spirit's, with no one noticing as she put a hand out to the image on the screen, almost as if trying to reach to the person inside of it.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Shinigami's HQ_ **

Mana screamed as she jumped off the isle where Shinigami's base was located, landing on a small mass of rock floating under it. She pants as she lands, the smile rock mass floating off in a random direction.

"...Well, looks like I'm off." Mana commented.

As she looked back at Shinigami's base, her mouth quivered as she looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

_"Mana!" A young voice echoed._

"It can't be you, there's no way... what about... about... why?" She sniffled.

* * *

_Shinigami looked in awe at the house before her, the one that was about to become her new home, a sweet looking couple greeting her._

_However, the ones that adopted her? They may have looked that way on the outside, but it was within the house that she learned the opposite... she was essentially made as their slave._

**_" It was my Second Despair, to have believed I found a new light among the darkness of my parents' death... I was so naive, because I just sunk into a deeper shadow."_ **

_"You useless shit!" The man shouted._

_Shinigami was hit to the ground, and the man stomped on him repeatedly, all while she only teared up without a sound. Bruises forming all across her body before one major stomp actually cut into her._

_She was soon tossed a small bit of stale, yet moldy bread, and forced herself to eat the non-moldy spots. Eventually, she later crawled onto the spot of the floor that was made to be her "bed", shivering and crying._

_"When will this suffering end for me?" Shinigami wondered._

**_" And it was shortly after that, when I was met with my Fourth Despair..."_ **

_Shinigami had been visiting the hospital lately when she had the free time, spending time with a certain someone that was the only light in her life, the one person still important to her. However, one day as she was returning home... she heard her so called "adoptive" family talking about something._

_It was about that someone, who they had been paying treatment for, in order to keep Shinigami on their good side. As she listened, that's when she heard the one thing they shouldn't have let her here... what she did end up hearing._

_"-should have them pull the plug, just let the nuisance die by making them think we don't have the means to afford it anymore." The woman stated._

_"Of course, in fact, I'll tell them now." The man agreed._

_Shinigami's eyes widened, her body shook before her fist tightened, a vein showing as an angry expression was seen forming on her face._

**_" They were always pieces of shit, but that was the last straw... I wasn't going to just bear the pain anymore. I let them abuse me, harm me, beat me up, starve me, and sleep under horrible conditions like an adoptive child slave. It was the moment that I heard this that I finally had enough."_ **

**_" So, I did what I had to, and then... I committed what became my Fifth Despair."_ **

_Suddenly grabbing a pair of knives from the kitchen, Shinigami grabbed some gloves, and purposely shattered something. Getting the attention of the two before the man growled in annoyance._

_"...Sorry, I'll call you back later, there's something I gotta handle more immediately." The man said, hanging up on the hospital._

_"What did that little bitch do now!?" The woman yelled._

_As they walked into the kitchen, they noticed all the broken debris everyone, surprising them._

_"What the hell!? This ain't an accident, not unless the brat was jinxed!" The man roared._

_"Oh... that's it, we're punishing-" The woman growled._

_They'd never get the chance to uphold their threat, as Shinigami rushed in, and suddenly stabbed both of them in the hearts with the knifes she took, completely covered in a suiting to prevent herself from being marked with any evidence she committed her next actions._

_"YOU'RE DAMN ANIMALS! DOING WHATEVER YOU PLEASE, I WAS WILLING TO TAKE IT ALL, BUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID? THAT'S THE LAST STRAW... NOW DIE! DIE YOU ASSHOLES, AND BURN IN HELL FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" Shinigami screamed madly._

**_" I killed them, and left myself with their blood on my hands... despite that, I didn't regret purging this world of the two scumbags."_ **

_The two kept screaming as Shinigami kept stabbing into their hearts, making them bleed before they eventually stopped moving. After that, she moved the bodies of the two, giving the knives to make it look like they killed each other, while also giving herself a few blood splatters to make it seem like she had walked in on the act._

_After she did that, she burned the suit she was wearing, and holding her bleeding arm... went to the police, making it look like she survived a murderer's attack. Eventually, investigations only came to one conclusion, a double suicide, and never realized it was pure murder._

_"Hey kid, you gonna be OK?" A policeman asked._

_"...You want honesty, or me to lie?" Shinigami asked._

_The policeman rubbed Shinigami's head, unaware that this was case were she actually was OK that they were dead._

**_" I gained all their inheritance for myself, and used it to support the person most precious to me, hoping to help them... unaware that my struggle would ultimately be in vein."_ **

**_" All with the worst fact hidden to me until a year later... my friends, Mana Takamiya, and Shido Takamiya both disappeared without a trace alongside the family they were living under."_ **

_Shinigami walked outside as it rained, her eyes shadowed as the rain hitting his face acted like the tears she didn't know she'd be shedding one day._

**_" This was pain I all endured at the simple age of 10."_ **

* * *

As Shinigami watched her disappear from afar, she turned away, briefly unmasking herself as she cried, tears of blood streaming down her face as they did.

 **"...Mana, hopefully you didn't realize it was me, or refuse to believe it is. There's no way you would understand how I changed."** Shinigami grimaced, still shedding blood tears.

She picked up a photo, showing a photo of herself, Shido, Mana, and a fourth person... with only the Takamiya siblings in view as her thumb covered the other two from others' view.

As this happened, Rinemu watched her from afar, clutching her chest in pain.

'Mana, please... I beg of you, help me save her!' She mentally begged.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Ruined City area_ **

At that moment, the group saw a fire shoot into the air, courtesy of Kotori's Megiddo. It was only barely able to reach the closest isle's view, which was the one they were on.

"That's Kotori!" Yoshino realized.

"She must have seen your Reiryoku, let's follow." Yuzuru stated.

Kaguya groaned as she woke up, everyone looking at her.

"...My head, what did I miss?" She asked.

"I'll fill you in as we find Kotori." Yuzuru answered.

The group of five rushed towards the flames.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Scorched Autumn area_ **

Kotori kept releasing a flame into the sky from the Megiddo, sweating a bit as she tried to keep it going for a bit longer, her legs starting to buckle.

"Uh... Kotori, if you want, I could make the flames in your-" Issei offered.

"No, I've got it!" Kotori replied.

The Sekiryuutei sweat dropped from her response, even though it was clear Kotori was feeling some strain.

"She's not gonna let us help, is she?" Kunou asked.

"Nope, that's definitely the face of a determinator, though what I'm not sure about is if she's being stubborn or just trying to see how long she can actually do it for." Vali answered, sweat dropping a bit.

Kotori's entire body begins to shake, clearly looking tired, and then...

"Hey!"

The others look at the Yamai twins' group flew into view, making both sides see their friends gathered alongside them.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru!" Tohka exclaimed.

"Yoshino!" Shido shouted happily.

"Hey, welcome back Asia!" Kunou waved.

"Glad to see you Yuuma!" Issei called out.

All five of them landed, quickly allowing Kotori to dispel Camael, and making both groups give a group hug to their respective friends. Using the moment, Raphael and Zadkiel reveal themselves, catching Sandalphon and Camael's attention.

 _"[No way, Raphael! Zadkiel! It's good to see you both!]"_ Sandalphon smiled.

 _"[Same here, it's been too long, hasn't it?]"_ Zadkiel giggled.

At that moment, the other Spirits excluding the Yamai twins recognize that tone.

"Wait a second, are you..." Shido realized.

Zadkiel looks at them before smirking, and giving Yoshinon's signature laugh.

"Oh my god, you're... you were Yoshinon!?" Tohka exclaimed.

 _"[Surprise!]"_ Zadkiel grinned.

Kotori's eye twitches, though soon she cleared her throat.

"So... how about we introduce the people we don't know?" Kotori suggested.

"Good idea, we'll go first." Vali agreed.

The Hakuryuukou cleared her throat, and one by one, the group of eleven introduced themselves to the members of the other group who had yet to meet one another. By the time it was done, everyone was aware of who the others were.

Vali sweat dropped a bit as she noticed Yoshino and the Yamai twins crowd her slightly, all three surprised how similar she was to Mio.

"I still can't believe it, a Mio from a different world, have you met any of our counterparts?" Yuzuru asked.

"Actually, I do think there's someone like you twins, but she's a blonde that simply swaps between your hairstyles when in battle, and not fighting. Her name's Jeanne D'Arc Yuuto." Vali replied, giving a nervous sweat.

The only guys among the group chuckled a bit, looking at each other.

"You feel like a third wheel?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, please tell me you have other guys with your group." Shido questioned.

"We got two, so we're good." Shido verified.

Shido sighed, and soon looked at the others.

"I think that's nearly half of us together again, right?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, we came in as a group of twelve, so counting the twins here, and your missing sister... that would mean there's a total of twenty-six of us here." Vali answered.

Shido nodded, and starts waling ahead.

"Come on guys, let's find the others, stop Shinigami, and get ourselves back home!" Shido announced.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Hellish Jungle area_ **

Kurumi stood in place, waiting for the Nibellcole girls to return to her as they scouted the area before her. The Shadow Spirit's eyes drift around slightly, gazing at the dark red thorns that made the strange jungle she was in.

"This place is creepy, I can still barely make out the sky aside from it having a few colors making it." Kurumi remarked, looking up a bit.

"Kurumi!"

She quickly looks forward, seeing Masayoshi, Yuuki, Shincho and Kinshu all slither towards her in shadow form. Once they neared her, they all sunk out, looking at her directly as Kurumi got on her feet.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"We did, there's someone trapped in a strange gas barrier nearby, and we're not strong enough to get close." Masayoshi stated.

Kurumi's eyes widened, and she equipped her Astral Dress.

"On my way!" Kurumi exclaimed.

The Nibellcole girls all take the lead, with Kurumi following them from behind.

After a long trek through the blood red foliage, Kurumi arrived where the clones needed her to go, and saw the sight of Arthur grunting as he held Caliburn to defend himself from the gas barrier trying to attack him, and keep others out. He soon noticed her arrival.

"Hey, need a hand?" Kurumi asked.

"I would appreciate it, I can't escape with both of my hands being used to defend!" Arthur grunted.

Kurumi nodded, and soon sunk into her shadow, getting Arthur's attention as a shadow portal formed under him, and he dropped inside. The gas moved away as if confused, only for the Nibellcole to shoot it until it evaporated away.

Once that was done, Kurumi rose back from the shadows, pulling out Arthur alongside her.

"There you go." Kurumi smiled.

Arthur sighed, sheathing Caliburn before looking at his rescuer.

"I thank you for the assist denizen of this unknown realm, my name is Arthur Pendragon, and you have my gratitude." He thanked.

The Shadow Spirit's eyes widened at that.

"Wait, did you just say Arthur Pendragon, like the King of Camelot?" Kurumi asked.

"You recognize the name? Also, no... I'm simply a descendant of his with the same name." Arthur asked, and answered.

Kurumi was still surprised, even if not the actual King, to meet his descendant was just as interesting.

"I see, well first thing is I'm not from this world myself, I'm not even sure where I am... as for my name, I'm Kurumi Tokisaki. These four here are clones I make, they're named Yuuki, Masayoshi, Shincho and Kinshu." She replied.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Arthur greeted, bowing slightly.

Yuuki blushed a bit at the gesture.

"Since you stated this isn't your world, then I'm assuming you were brought here by the same strange portal my friends and I came from?" Arthur inquired.

Kurumi nodded, looking up.

"Yeah, though in our case, my boyfriend's sister got kidnapped by someone, and we all followed to go and rescue her." She explained.

"I see." Arthur replied, nodding.

"I've been trying to find my friends, but no luck so far." Kurumi sighed.

Arthur walked closer to her, getting her attention.

"I was here doing the same, and that's when I got trapped. Perhaps it would benefit us more to stand as a group, rather than look for them separately." He reasoned.

"Yeah, even though I've got clones, there's only the four I can make, so having a total of eight eyes would be better." Kurumi agreed.

Arthur looked confused, until Kurumi pointed out her clones' eye patches.

"...That doesn't seem very beneficial." Arthur mentioned.

"They were created from a time in my life I was a hammy otaku, I didn't get a say." Kurumi remarked, sweat dropping a bit.

Arthur went silent at that.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Spiraled Rainbow area_ **

Origami walked around with a green face, feeling a bit nauseous from the unique corkscrews, turns, and bends of the area she was in. An area that was basically one just mess of a rainbow's arc that seemed to only have gravity in the places that it wanted it to.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna..." Origami groaned.

Feeling her cheeks swell, Origami felt her nausea rise up, with only the simple fact she didn't have a lot of food in her stomach to prevent her from vomiting... which kept her from realizing she somehow began to fall off the rainbow!

"Wait, what the? How is this fair!" She screamed.

"Hang on!"

Origami blinked in surprise, and soon saw a girl with flaming bird-like wings, wearing a pink dress as she flew through the air. The Light Spirit felt her hand grabs hers, and they soon landed by a more ground sided area of the rainbow structure.

"Oh... that was close, thank you." Origami thanked.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that weird gravity doesn't stick if you stop moving?" The girl asked.

Origami's eyes paled as Metatron manifested besides her.

"...That would have been good to know so I could have equipped my Astral Dress, or at least summoned you out." Origami said to her Angel.

 _"[I know, how annoying!]"_ Metatron's arms flailed around angrily.

Ravel blinked at the sight, and the terms she didn't recognize, and soon cleared her throat.

"Um... my name's Ravel Phenex, and yours?" Ravel asked.

"I'm Origami Tobiichi, and this is Metatron." Origami replied.

Metatron waved, with Ravel showing surprise.

"Wait... Metatron, but that's the Angel who's a ninja from my world, and he's a guy!" She exclaimed.

 _"[...Did she just say her world has an Angel Ninja?]"_ Metatron asked, her eye twitching.

Origami nodded, making the Angel groan as she face palmed.

"I'm guessing by your name, you're a phoenix with a Human form?" Origami asked.

"...No, it's not that Phoenix, it's _Phenex_ like the Devil clan." Ravel corrected.

Metatron's eyes widened.

"You're a what!?" She exclaimed in shock.

* * *

**_Unknown World - Glittering Stardust area_ **

Natsumi was riding on Haniel, trying to find any signs of her friends in the strange area she was in, something like a desert without any heat, and the sand being stardust that glittered around everywhere, while raining like snow.

"As odd as this place is going by physics, I wouldn't mind living in such a beautiful place... provided it wasn't another world, I can't find any food, and that I don't think it's actually safe here." Natsumi quipped.

_[I wonder if we could make a wish here, hmm... maybe I should try it? I wish we could find someone!]_

Natsumi sighs, looking at her Angel.

"...Really?" She asked.

_[...Doesn't hurt to try, right?]_

The green-haired Spirit shook her head, continuing her flight across the area. Meanwhile, at the same time, someone else riding a broomstick was also trying to find the signs of her friends as she searched the landscape.

"Man, this isn't easy... maybe I should try casting a spell to see if someone notices it?" Le Fay wondered.

Shrugging her shoulders, she fires off a spell into the air, getting Natsumi's attention as she saw a burst of light.

"Wait a minute, was that Origami?" She wondered.

She instantly had Haniel zoom towards the area, which caught Le Fay's attention as she kept got closer.

"That speed... is it Irina?" Le Fay wondered.

After a bit, Natsumi screeched to a stop, making both realize the other wasn't one of their friends, but a stranger.

"...You're not Origami." Natsumi mentioned.

"And you're not Irina either." Le Fay remarked.

Le Fay floated a bit closer, looking interested in Natsumi, who was wondering why Le Fay had her current outfit on.

"Wow, I didn't know there was another magician in this world... or should I call you a witch based on that get up?" Le Fay wondered.

"I'm not either of those, well my code name's [Witch], but I'm not one. Just you're regular old Spirit." Natsumi answered.

Le Fay raised an eyebrow at that, getting the Illusionary Spirit's attention.

"Uh... so, I'm guessing that's a species of this world, glad to meet you." Le Fay replied, a nervous sweat on her face.

"...This isn't my world." Natsumi answered.

"...Huh?" The blonde magician blinked.

* * *

**_Unknown World - Enigma Codex area_ **

Nia's mouth was all scrunched up in annoyance, smacking Raziel as she tried to fix the reading on it. While the language was recognizable and readable... the problem was that something was breaking up like 3x3 sliding puzzle, only more like 10x10.

"Damn it all! Come on Raziel, fix this somehow!" Nia demanded.

_[You think I'm not trying? It's like someone rearranged my bindings as if they tried to straighten a person's intestines!]_

Nia screamed before throwing Raziel, making the Angel scream as it tumbled a bit, soon flashing back into Nia's hands.

"I hate this stupid world, I just wanna break it!" Nia roared.

Nia glared at the strange metal structures around her in a bunch of strange symbols that may, or may not, have been some kind of strange language. Finally, having built up too much stretch, she drew a metal baseball bat in Raziel's pages before it formed in her hands, and began slamming it against the walls in her fury.

"JUST. BREAK. APART-" Nia screamed.

On the third slam, right before she finished shouting the last word, Nia felt herself hitting something solid as it screamed in pain. Sweating a bit, she turned to see a door had opened up, revealing a shaking Bikou as the bat had smashed into his face!

_[Oh, my god... we didn't kill him, did we?]_

"Ah... holy shit, I'm so sorry!" Nia apologized.

Bikou slowly ripped the bat off his face, gasping as he regained his breath, and his face popped back into position.

"Don't worry, I've been hit by a Dragon before without breaking any teeth, I'm good!" Bikou gave a flashy smile, showing his teeth were still in perfect shape.

The author of Silver Bullet sighed in relief, glad that nothing bad happened.

"Why were you swinging that bat anyways? Actually, how did you get it anyways?" The Monkey Youkai asked.

"I made it, and... this place is making me crazy! I can't even use my normal ability to gather info as a way to get out of this place!" Nia swung her arms around, showing how the stress was affecting her usual self.

Bikou blinked.

"Ah, so that would imply you aren't of this world either?" He inquired.

"Yeah, and by that, it's clear you aren't from here either. Nia realized.

"The reason we came is cause my boy's little sister got taken by some stranger in a mask, but we got separated once we arrived." She slumped to her knees, sighing.

"Wow, that's what happened with my friends, although we got sucked in keeping another from being sucked in." Bikou mentioned.

Nia's eyes widened, looking at the monkey man.

"Then that would mean you're looking for them too, right?" Nia wondered, showing a hopeful face towards Bikou.

"Yeah, and I'm as lost in here as you, so let's both get out, then find them." Bikou replied, giving an excited grin.

The two slapped a hand together, giving a handshake.

"Alright, let's do this!" Nia exclaimed her declaration.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Neutral Land area_ **

Mana finally found herself back on solid ground of a large isle area, looking around as she tried to figure out more clues to where she currently was, and where the others were.

"I wish I had some kind of clues." Mana wished.

【 Mana, Mana! Can you hear me!? 】

Mana's eyes widened as she tried to find the source of the voice, but no matter where she turned... nothing.

【 No Mana, I'm not there physically, I'm talking to you through my powers. I'm kinda possessing you, but also giving you free will. 】

"So, you're in my head." Mana realized.

After a bit, Mana's eyes widen a bit as she noticed something about the voice that was speaking to her.

"Hey, wait a second, your voice... I think I recognize it!" Mana exclaimed.

【 You do, and that's because it's me... Hibiki Higoromo. 】

Mana blinked for a bit, trying to process a reaction to what she just heard... then, she fell on her back, somersaulting a bit before she landed on her butt.

"HIBIKI!?"

She heard Hibiki's voice chuckle nervously, and she took that as a: "Yes" to her.

"How... how is this possible? You're a normal Human, aren't you?" Mana asked.

【 Well, about that, you see... I'm- 】

Suddenly, Mana heard something like heavy static interference

【 No, I'm about to lose you, not yet... Mana, you need to know that- 】

"...Hibiki? Hibiki!?" Mana responded worriedly.

She didn't hear anything, making the Abyssal Spirit breath heavily, panicking as she wondered what Hibiki didn't get the chance to tell her.

"...OK, I know this is a bad thing, the question is **how** bad is it!?" She wondered, gulping fearfully.

* * *

Shinigami felt something off for a moment, but soon turned to the rest of her team.

 **" I can feel it, both sides have finally put all their members into action, so now... it's time we prepare to form our own counters against them."** Shinigami announced.

"Finally, about time the rest of us got some action." Tsuan remarked.

Looking at everyone who had already fought, Shinigami walked up to them, putting a hand on each of them one by one.

 **" You will stay and help me with the next stage, because while we intend to succeed, we must account for the possibility they all reunite. "** Shinigami reasoned.

"...Yeah, right." Rinemu understood.

Looking at the rest, Tsuan cracked her knuckles, looking towards the various islands of land.

"Alright, it's time to crush these wimps!" She shouted, giving a toothy smirk.

* * *

**Everyone's finally shown themselves, and now all that's left is for everyone to unite, but at the same time... Shinigami's sending the remaining Quasi-Spirits out to attack them, and even planning for what will happen if they don't succeed here, just to make sure the LOHD crew has their own counters pushed against them.**

**If there's anything about this chapter that gave me the most shivers, is was writing about how Shinigami murdered two people when we got a brief glimpse of her memories... now we know what they were, as we know another two of her "Despairs". She killed a pair of scum bags she knew as her adoptive parents, and all for the sake of the person most important to her. *thinks* Though, just who is this most important person?**

**Well look at that, Hibiki managed to contact Mana, which is starting to give some very interesting questions about her... does she have a connection to Shinigami? One of the other Quasi-Spirits perhaps? *smirks* Well, I can only tell you this, whatever I said about Hibiki not having her powers from canon? That no longer applies, because now you know she does, though slightly different from before.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, Issei, Kotori, Kunou, Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, & Yuuma**

**GROUP 2:  
Mio, & Yumina**

**GROUP 3:  
Miku, & Irina**

**GROUP 4:  
Mana**

**GROUP 5:  
Mukuro, & Kuroka**

**GROUP 6:  
Kurumi, & Arthur**

**GROUP 7:  
Origami, & Ravel**

**GROUP 8:  
Natsumi, & Le Fay**

**GROUP 9:  
Nia, & Bikou**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 99% (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 99% (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 35% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8 everyone!**

**Before we begin, to all my DAR:L readers, I thought I'd let you all know... *smiles* the Date AST Re:Strike chapters have all be successfully moved into the story, been arranged into their proper spots, all topped off with every chapter edited to the proper chapter numbers have been assigned! It was a lot of work I'll tell you, in fact... I didn't sleep for a full 24 hours because of it, so try to avoid having to do this like I did ^^;**

**OK, leaving that aside, let's just get today's start notes started. We're about to hit the sweet spot for the first section of the story, because everyone's finally revealed themselves, Mana's on the move with Hibiki having just been revealed to not be a simple human, and most of all... Shinigami's sent out the remaining Quasi-Spirits to make their moves.**

**With only our main group having most of the others gathered back together, the others are all gonna be facing these fights alone, and they better hope they can manifest their Ethereal Forms, otherwise they're dead... *plays the suspense background sound* however, the biggest secret is this... what was Hibiki trying to tell Mana before she lost their connection?**

**I guess we'll begin seeing soon enough ^^**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -Tsuan Narukami: Quasi-Spirit of Binah- **

**Analysis: Tsuan is the most powerful of the Quasi-Spirits, the second one to exist overall, and also... the most cruel and brutal among them. Her fuse is incredibly short, and can easily be set off by nearly anything, and her usual solution against anything that irks it? Smashing it until its fully destroyed, enough that she's the only Quasi-Spirit that's actually killed for reasons beyond Shinigami's planning, something that Shinigami takes some solace in because she understands the instances she's had to do the same.**

**Powers: Tsuan possess made from solidified bits of the Zafkiel Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Kurumi's powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest in the form of weapon that's both an axe, and a hammer due to its two sides, which has the same power as Issei's [Penetrate] ability, and has killed 100 people.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: AA**

**Consistency: A**

**Spiritual Power: A**

**Agility: A**

**Intelligence: C**

* * *

** -Furue Tonami: Quasi-Spirit of Keter- **

**Analysis: Furue is known for being the most careful and cautious of the Quasi-Spirits, a result of the environment she had to grow up in. She has something like a sixth sense that helps her know when to act, and when to not, but usually it only works for actions she makes on her own. Due to this strange sense of hers, if she tells Shinigami she has a bad feeling about something, she'll listen to her worries.**

**Powers: Furue possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Metatron Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Origami's powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest through a pair chakram she controls like the Metatron pillars.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: C**

**Consistency: B**

**Spiritual Power: B**

**Agility: B**

**Intelligence: B**

* * *

** -Hibiki Higoromo: File 01- **

**A teenage girl currently dating Hiroto Tonomachi, and the most recent field agent to join the Ratatoskr organization. Hibiki's story is fairly new among the pro-Humanity team fighting for all of Earth, but what is known is that she was first indirectly involved with the group around the time of the Kurumi incident, having formed a crush on him, although she couldn't find it in her to talk with him.**

**Like everyone else in the world, she became aware of the existence of Spirits, Ratatoskr, and the DEM during the Choronzon Incident, when the Ultimate Demon King himself broadcast the truth to the entire world... at least, that's what most people would assume. After all the Spirits were sealed, and Mio regained her true form, she would eventually confess to Hiroto after Saya noticed her and gave her the right push.**

**However, as of the current Shinigami Incident, Mana's learned she has powers after an attempt to contact her and provide her vital info... which she wasn't able to give her in time. As a result of this, it seems Hibiki has some awareness of the Third World, and possibly... some kind of connection to Shinigami, but if she does, then what kind of relationship does she have with the Spirit of Destiny?**

* * *

**_ Chapter 8: The Darkness of Justice! _ **

Back in Shido's world, Hibiki blinked as her eyes changed from Spirit to Human, signaling her losing her connection with Mana.

"Oh no, I lost the connection... if I only had a few more seconds I could have-" She panicked.

"Hibiki, what was that?"

Hibiki found herself blinking as she noticed Rinne staring at her, making her yell slightly as she backed up in surprise.

"U-Uh... hey Rinne, what was what?" Hibiki gave an awkward smile.

"Don't be an ass and play dumb with us, why did you have the eyes of a Spirit just now!?" Marina demanded.

Hibiki sweated more, knowing they had seen her using them. Getting annoyed she wasn't talking, Marina grabs something from her back, and quickly rushes up to Hibiki, holding a familiar blend of spicy stuff into her nostril, giving her signature sadist glare while smiling.

"Hibiki, either you tell us, or I get to shove this stuff up your nose." She said, making it clear Hibiki didn't have a choice.

"O-OK, I'll tell you everything, just don't squirt that stuff into my nose." Hibiki begged.

"I ain't moving the hand until you start talking." Marina warned.

Hibiki gave a fearful laugh, gulping a bit as she looked towards everyone, her gaze stopping at Hiroto before she took the deep breath that began her words.

"I'm not a Spirit, that much I can tell you, but I can use Spirit powers. Though not in the same manner Shido and Mana used to because they were Half-Spirit. I'd say it's more like I'm a... Quasi-Spirit of sorts." She revealed.

"What?" Seigo replied in shock.

"So, you're able to turn your powers on and off? What are they?" Rio wondered.

"Hmm... it's kinda like what the Cassiopeia let Westcott do to Kurumi, but mine works in a more symbiotic manner. I was just talking with Mana, but I lost my connection to her before I could say what I needed to, if only I could have told her that Shinigami is-" Hibiki explained.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked at Marina, who cleared her throat.

"Who the hell is Shinigami?" She asked.

"Oh right, see the person in the picture?" Hibiki mentioned.

"Wait, you know that guy... chick... something?" Mayuri inquired.

"Yeah, I do... because-" Hibiki answered.

The rest of what she said was unheard, but the entire room went white in shock, with Marina even dropping the spicy mixture onto the floor.

* * *

Back in Vali's world, Georg from the Hero Faction was trying to figure out the strange oddity that had gotten the rest of the world in an uproar.

"This doesn't make sense, I can't sense their presence in the world at all..." Georg mentioned.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but how does that just happen?" Leo questioned.

"Don't ask me, if I knew then I'd explain why, the only thing I can figure out is that it's a larger scale than what I can do with my Longinus." He explained.

Jingu thought for a bit, and then recalled the symbol that was noticed on the portal.

"Hold on, didn't that portal have something that looked similar to the symbol that everyone using Trihexa's power gets on their hands? It was definitely different, but the similarity was still pretty surprising." She remarked.

"Truth be told, I noticed that too, almost thought the monster had some kinda spawn since then." Sieg commented.

Cao Cao thought on what his team was saying, and soon had a thought, soon widening his eyes as he realized it.

"Of course, that must be it, that bastard's theories are really true." He stated.

"Huh? What're you talking about CC?" Connla questioned.

"He stated that Trihexa exists at the "End of the World", a supposed point where all realms, alternate realities, cross-times, and dimensions intersect in a united spot before they branch off. It wouldn't be odd to call it the singularity of all realities." Cao Cao explained.

Hercules blinked a bit before his eyes widened.

"No way, are you saying that they've somehow reached another world!?" Hercules exclaimed.

"Then we're not the only reality here? Fascinating." Marsilio noted.

"What kind of world could they have ended up in though?" Mulan wondered.

Morgiana tried to think of something, but all it did was make her head start to smoke, causing Mulan to shriek before she shook her friend.

"Well, there's multiple possibilities I bet." Menes mentioned.

"That's right, there could be a world that's the same as ours, but factors make it different at the same time. Then there could be a world that's nothing like ours, even if similar terms, concepts, and possibly people are present in it. However, the strongest possibility could be something like the Dimensional Gap." Cao Cao suggested.

Sieg gave an interested grin.

"Sounds interesting, but..." He replied, soon frowning a bit.

"...Isn't that why we're sneaking around as part of the Khaos Brigade in the first place? To stop him from throwing that ugly mother fucker of a monster into other worlds that likely can't defend against them? All for the sake of war?"

The rest of the Hero Faction's main members all give serious frowns upon mentioning this, and then Georg looked at their leader.

"Oh well, I guess it won't hurt to use the confusion as a means to get in touch with her, let's just hope we can keep things from getting... too messy when a certain ass hat's ready to make his move." Sieg shrugged, forming a magic circle.

Putting the magic circle near his ear, he crossed a leg over the other, leaning against a wall.

"Ugh... what do you want? You realize I'm trying to find to find my missing friends!"

"Sheesh, calm your ass will ya? I thought you might be interested in an off to get some help on that, so you want it?" Sieg replied.

"I'm pretty sure you do, Jeanne."

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Hellish Jungle area_ **

Arthur cut through a thick layer of the strange plants that made up the Hellish Jungle area, letting him and Kurumi cross through it unimpeded.

"The foliage in this place is quite strange, yet it would fit well back as flora found in Hell's borders." He noted.

"Wait, you've actually been to Hell in your world? In mine, it got destroyed long ago, although the Devil's trying to take out Earth, and already erased the world that succeeded Heaven." Kurumi questioned.

"Why yes, a whole civilization lives there, but where I'm assuming your Devil is an individual, my world uses the word to define a Species." Arthur explained.

Kurumi looked surprised at that.

"You got Demons too, or are they kinda the same as Devils?" She asked.

"They're different, their wings are more reptilian than a Devil's more bat-like wings, and they can sometimes have horns." Arthur answered.

Soon, he began to wonder his own question.

"You said you followed someone into this world because your lover's sister was kidnapped, correct? What do you know about them?" He wondered.

"I don't know actually, just that this world might be theirs, I'm not even sure if they're a guy or a girl." Kurumi shrugged.

After a bit of time, Kurumi felt her stomach growl, holding as she kneeled slightly.

"Aw man... I need some food, I think my stomach's starting to eat itself." Kurumi groaned.

"I would also like a quick snack, but the produce here may not be safe for us." Arthur replied.

"Then I could eat it first, worst I'll get is slight vomiting." Kurumi offered.

He looked at her, unsure of what she meant.

"Spirits are harder to kill that Humans in my world, I've one of us take a drug overdose that was 50 times the normal dosage, all it did was leave her a little winded. Only way to bypass that is for Marina's toxins to be the one that poison us." She explained.

"Ah, so you're saying that if something here is poisonous you would know, and since I was formerly Human, my biology should be able to consume anything you find isn't." Arthur realized.

Kurumi nodded, and soon flew up to some nearby fruit. She took a bit of multiple kinds, many of which made her either pucker, dry heave, gag, or just give a discomforted look on her face. The last one she ate on the other hand?

"These are safe." Kurumi revealed, tossing a few to Arthur.

He caught them, and soon Kurumi flew down with her own, both quickly starting to eat. It wasn't long before they continued their casual conversation.

"So, you have anyone you love?" Kurumi wondered.

"I do, her name's Elaine Westcott, she used to be a maid from my home, but my parents were against the relationship to the point her life was in danger... my friend and master Vali, she managed to save her by offering her a place as a maid under the Lucifer household. I chose to become her Knight as gratitude for that." Arthur confirmed, explaining his love story.

Kurumi smiled a bit, even giving a small "aw" in response.

"That's sweet, a Romeo and Juliet type story that had its happy ending." She replied, blushing slightly with a smile.

"My story isn't as romantic, but I think it is pretty magical." Kurumi remarked.

She finished off one of the fruits she was eating, soon looking up a bit.

"First thing I should say, I'm not the only girl Shido loves, I'm officially the fifth girl in that spot." Kurumi revealed.

"So, your world allows harems I'm assuming?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, there was a disaster 30 years ago that killed 6 billion of Humanity, the man who did it... he's someone with your lover's surname, and unlike her, he's rotten to the core. His name's Isaac Westcott, but everyone just calls him by his last name." Kurumi answered, glaring at the sky slightly when saying Westcott's name.

She took a deep breath, soon continuing.

"Anyways, with most of the population shot and the same disasters, which we knew as Spacequakes... and me and the other Spirits accidentally were responsible for, polygamy was made legal to help restore the populace. When Shido met me, I was being manipulated by Westcott without knowing, and when I discovered the truth... that my memories had been edited for his purposes, it broke me so badly I just wanted to die and join my friend Saya." Kurumi explained, looking sad for a moment.

'...It seems she's had a much darker story than the counterpart of my world, Esketanus never mentioned her having a dark backstory.' Arthur thought.

Taking a deep breath, Kurumi resumed her story.

"However, Shido was the one who made me realize that Saya wouldn't want that, she fought by my side as a Spirit so we could both live. After he freed me, I ended up getting to see a miracle, thanks to his mother... Saya was revived, something I wouldn't have seen if I had died like I wanted." She began crying happy years.

"I'm amazed by this Shido, he sounds like a great man, especially if so many women can share him and be happy." Arthur replied, showing a smile of respect to the boy he had yet to meet.

Kurumi blushed at that, but the two soon heard a gagging sound that got their attention.

"Boring! Those kinda sappy stories are just a pile of shit, who ever said fairy tales mean anything was speaking a load of bull!"

"Who are you, and where are you?" Arthur questioned, drawing Caliburn.

Their answered would come from above, a girl wearing a blue suit slammed down at them, revealing a strange hammer/axe hybrid as it smashed the land below them. The two showed shock as it easily sliced through the land, followed by the nearby hell-like foliage being smashed apart.

As the smoke cleared, the sight of a scowling Tsuan with a glare on her face was seen, lifting the hammer-axe over her shoulder as she glared at Kurumi. The Shadow Spirit soon noticed Tsuan's eyes, gasping.

"Those people only Mayuri could see... you're one of them, aren't you?" She realized.

Tsuan looked at Kurumi, giving her answer by flipping the bird at her, making Kurumi's eyes shake in shock.

"Fuck off bitch, I have no reason to say anything to you." Tsuan glared spitefully.

'D-did she really just give me the middle finger?' Kurumi thought, still somewhat in shock.

"I don't assume you're here to be friendly with us, so I'm assuming we're targets for you." Arthur remarked, holding Caliburn.

Tsuan grit her teeth, glaring at him.

"Oh, the pretty boy with the manners? Piss off with that attitude, there's nothing cool about it, and it makes me wanna vomit!" She exclaimed with scorn.

She held out her weapon, which glowed with black energy.

"Though you're right, I'm here to murder you both, so prepare to be pounded into bloody paste!" Tsuan shouted.

Tsuan moved extremely fast, surprising the two as she smashed the ground again, causing an explosion to rip the entire land mass apart. Kurumi sunk into her shadow to avoid the debris, while Arthur simply swiped Caliburn to make a dimensional ripple to catch them.

" **[BAHAMUT!]** "

Tsuan noticed the sniper shot fire at her, but smirks as she simply walks towards it, surprising Kurumi when it just ripples off her harmlessly.

"What!?" She gasped.

"Ah, the poor bitch doesn't even know, my powers are made to specifically counter you. There's not a goddamn thing you can do to me right now." Tsuan mocked the Shadow Spirit as she walked near her.

"I doubt that's the same for me."

Tsuan turned to see Arthur prepare to slash at her, but she simply holds her sword out against Caliburn's power, feeling the energy push against her body.

"Hmm... alright Master Shinigami, time to see if your theory is right." Tsuan smirked.

Tsuan's eyes glow as she allowed the energy from his attack to seep into her body, she screamed slightly as the energy overwhelmed her, but soon her Sephira Shards began to adapt. In moments, Arthur noticed the same ripples as Tsuan smirked at him, and simply punched his sword out of his grip.

"Perfect, it actually worked as she theorized, sorry pretty bastard... now your attacks are just as useless." Tsuan chuckled mockingly.

"I still have another sword!" Arthur declared.

Forming Excalibur Ruler, he swung it forward, but Tsuan simply swung her Hammer-Axe at it...

Arthur's eyes widened as the sword broke apart, and the core was sent flying somewhere, causing him to look in horror as it vanished. Tsuan grabbed one of the Excalibur's fragments, taking it for herself.

"Ah, the memories attached to these shards should be more than enough to help Shinigami create counters for you and all your friends, thank you for your kindness." Tsuan smirked.

"Excalibur Ruler... you destroyed so easily, impossible." Arthur breathed in horror.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Melodious Cavern area_ **

Irina and Miku were both looking for a way to leave their current isle, neither sure how they should go about it, or aware of the fact they could just fly off due to being inside the caves for so long.

"Any ideas on how we can get off?" Irina asked.

"No, I'm still a bit lost, if only we had a way to check if an idea would work." Miku replied, sighing a bit.

The Sound Spirit soon blinked, remembering Irina's one ability.

"Hey, couldn't you clone yourself and just use one of them to try something without risking our lives?" Miku wondered.

"Eh!? I'm not doing that, even if I wouldn't die, I'll probably still feel it!" Irina panicked, shaking her head.

Right as that was happening, something began flying through the air, soon slamming Irina on the back of her head. Miku panicked a bit, while Irina rubbed her head and turned to see what slammed into her... she gasped as realized what it was.

"That's an Excalibur core!" Irina realized.

"Huh?" Miku blinked.

"The only remaining Excalibur is in Arthur's possession, but if the core's been sent here, then that would mean... oh no! Arthur's in trouble!" Irina realized the situation, looking around the isles.

She soon noticed the Hellish Jungle isle, and saw the explosions present.

"Miku, I think I've found one of my friends, and possibly one of yours if both our groups got separated into similar locations." Irina stated.

"OK, but how are we gonna get over there?" Miku wondered.

"...You won't be, how sad is that?"

They both show surprise, turning to see Mizuha show herself, giving a somber and gloomy.

"It's quite sad, especially since... I have to kill you both." She apologized, holding up a hand to the two as she formed a dark mist.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Spiraled Rainbow area_ **

After a big of a detailed explanation, Ravel managed to calm things down, and explain everything about what she was to Origami and Metatron.

 _"[Man, I still can't believe it... another world out there where the world Devils is for a species, and they're not evil. Wish that had been the case in the world we come from.]"_ Metatron mentioned.

"Sounds like your world's got as much of a problem as ours does." Ravel sighed, crossing her arms a bit.

Origami gave an embarrassed chuckle at that, looking around.

"So, you and your friends got trapped here too, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, something tried to suck me in, and then we all got swallowed up as a result. I've been trying to find them, but I haven't had any luck so far." Ravel answered.

"Well, two heads are better than one, so now we've got a better chance of finding them." Origami remarked.

A slight chuckle is heard, getting the duo's attention.

"Sorry, but it doesn't give you any chance."

Suddenly, Origami noticed a pair of chakram flying towards them.

"Look out, 4 O'clock!" She warned.

"What the living hell!?" Ravel exclaimed.

Origami flew out of the way, while Ravel got her arm slashed, but it luckily regenerated pretty fast. The two chakram flew back into the hands of Furue as she made her appearance, riding on the shoulders of a metallic giant monster she summoned.

"Oh, come on, a healer? Well... guess I'll leave those ashes as a reference for Master Shinigami." Furue stated.

"Let me guess, you're working for that shady character that kidnapped Mana, aren't you?" Origami inquired.

"Technically, that little girl's already ran away from us, but you're right... too bad I'll kill you before you ever get the chance to look." Future smirked, drawing her both chakram again.

The monster roared, sounding like a train whistle as it smashed its own head to generate steam, followed by Furue tossing her chakram to fling its body parts towards the duo.

"[ **EHYEH!** ]"

Origami equipped her Astral Dress, and then unleashed Metatron's pillars before firing them at the machine giant... only for her attacks to do nothing!

"What the!?" Origami gasped.

" **[PHENEX FIRE!]** "

A strung gust of flames left Ravel's hands, but they only briefly pushed the steel giant's body back before the duo was forced to dodge.

"Sorry suckers, but I'm not dumb. I was careful in making sure I knew all that girly's moves before I made mine, and worse for you little Angel chick, my little metal behemoth and me can't be hurt by your powers." Furue mocked, smirking a bit.

Ravel's body began to emit some fire, showing her anger as the steel giant's body parts floated in place, still disconnected.

"I'm gonna rip that girl a new one when I get my hands on her!" She exclaimed.

"Then how about I give you that, because I have a good feeling she hasn't seen this trick, not when I've only used it the one time." Origami smiled, giving her a reassuring look.

Ravel looked surprised, then noticed Origami's body begin to glow brighter, making Furue look closer.

"Huh, what is... wait, it can't be!" She wondered, soon sweating.

**_ \- (*Accel World: Silvery Wings*) - _ **

Origami's body emitted Light Reiryoku, readying herself for her transformation.

" **Ethereal... Shift!** "

In moments, Origami's body soon assumed its Ethereal Form, making Furue panic, while Ravel looked at it amazed.

"...Beautiful." Ravel was awestruck by the sight.

"You could already do that, ah shit! I guess my usual bad feelings didn't show up in time..." Furue shivered fearfully.

Origami stretched out her hands, and Lucifer materialized on her back.

"Let's go partner." Origami stated.

 _"[You've got it!]"_ Lucifer agreed.

Origami rushed forward, blasting rays of light at the giant's parts. Furue panicked as one by one, they were destroyed, she quickly grabbed a chakram to send the remaining forward.

"Quick, attack her now!" Future begged in a panic.

The giant makes its train sound again, rushing forward to smash into Origami.

"Sorry, but... that won't work." Origami remarked.

Origami's body glowed brightly, blinding the other two as her light spread across the area, reacting to the rainbow as it made a kaleidoscope of colors dance around the area. She quickly rushed forward, and then...

" **[Ehki, Heavenly Godspeed!]** "

She absorbed all of that light, instantly accelerating to incredible speeds before rushing through all of the pieces, making them explode in a chain reaction.

"She's so powerful... amazing!" Ravel said in shock.

"Oh... CRAAAAAAAAAP!" Future screamed.

Suddenly the giant's head was hit, and an explosion went off as Furue was sent flying away with the remaining debris from her summoned beast's noggin.

"Master Shinigami, I'm sorry I let you down!" She apologized, vanishing via a twinkle.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Taking a deep breath, Origami soon reverted back to normal.

"I don't know how long she'll be gone for, but we might wanna leave now, I don't think I'll be able to Ethereal Shift for a while." She mentioned, looking at Ravel.

"O-Oh, right!" Ravel agreed.

The two quickly flied off towards one of the other isles, hoping to find their friends once they arrived.

* * *

Tsuan laughed madly as she slammed across the area more, smashing through everything in her was as she did, knocking Arthur away while Kurumi sweated in an attempt to protect him... one that was working against her favor.

"The others haven't had as much luck killing you, but I have a good feeling against the remaining six of you... that won't be as much of a problem!" She exclaimed in a vicious tone.

"What!?" Kurumi shouted, gasping a bit.

"You heard me, we're targeting you all, intending to kill you all. I don't see the problem when everyone's going to die soon enough. Every world, every life form, nothing will survive... that is my master's wish." Tsuan explained.

Kurumi's eyes widened at that, glaring at her.

"That means you too, are you that blind!?" Kurumi shouted.

"No, I aid her because I want to die, but I won't let this world beast me... I haven't let it do that since the day I began fighting for myself." Tsuan answered, scowling a bit.

* * *

_A young Tsuan was seen holding a metal pipe, her current hairstyle being something like long thing twin tails, almost resembling the ears belonging to some mythical breeds of rabbits, rather than the Odango hairstyle she had in the present._

_Various thugs surrounding her, and she quickly lunged forward, smashing her pole against most of them, leaving them heavily bleeding from her strength. The leader who tried to pull a gun at her soon found it smashed by her foot, and then his head smashed by the metal pole._

_"...You deserved the death you got, because you made the mistake of picking on someone you thought was weak, yet was anything but that." Tsuan scowled._

_Multiple police sirens were heard, and she saw police men show up. Grabbing her pole again, she screamed, jumping into the air before attacking them._

* * *

_After walking for a bit, Tsuan found the area she made her home in the slums, having just passed by a certain house... one that she had known well. The couple inside of it had sold their daughter away to some shady people, sold away... her only friend._

_"Mukuro... it isn't fair, why is it the weak die, and the strong keep living? Why did they take you like you were just disposable livestock!?" She demanded._

**_" You seem upset, what's wrong?"_ **

_Tsuan showed surprise and looked up, seeing Shinigami look at her, she tried grabbing her pole, only for Shinigami to hold her arms out. Tsuan blinked, wondering what she was doing... until she realized Shinigami was wide open._

_She left herself defenseless on purpose, to show her she was not going to hurt her, or intended to._

_"...Who are you?" Tsuan asked._

**_" You may call me, Shinigami."_ ** _Shinigami said, introducing herself._

_Tsuan blinked in confusion._

**_" It means "Death God" in Japanese, so it's OK if you don't get it, this is China after all."_ ** _She explained._

_"Why are you here?" Tsuan asked._

_Shinigami kneeled to her, removing her mask briefly, surprising Tsuan._

**_" I see it, you're like me... your will to live is gone, and despite that fact, you haven't ended your life."_ ** _Shinigami answered._

**_" Or more specifically, you refuse to die in a way that you feel is telling the world it defeated you."_ **

_Tsuan was shocked, that was... completely accurate about how she felt._

_"Why... why does that matter to you?" She asked._

**_" Tell me, what if I told you I could give you a way to die, but also be the one that defeats the world instead?"_ ** _Shinigami offered._

_The young girl showed surprise, and Shinigami extended her hand out to her, prompting Tsuan to take it._

* * *

Tsuan slammed the bottom of her Hammer-Axe to the ground, feeling her flashback end.

"That's why, in the here and now... I will show every world I am strong, and defeat them all by ended my life in the form of destroying every realm!" Tsuan screamed.

" **[NIBELLCOLE!]** "

Yuuki, Masayoshi, Shincho, and Kinshu all materialize... only for Tsuan's signature weapon to instantly smash all of them in the gut, and instantly make them shatter apart. The original Kurumi gasped at how easily this happened, and then felt the weapon strike her gut, piercing through her skin,

"Kurumi!" Arthur shouted.

Kurumi's body shook before it collapsed onto her knees, and then the ground.

 **"Well, look at that... you're dying. Are you finally ready to admit it, to admit that you're a failure? That I should be the one who takes control?"** Inverse Kurumi reasoned smirking viciously.

'...No, even now, I won't fall to despair, or the chaos surrounding your power!' Kurumi thought, refusing to let the fire of her life force burn out.

Inverse Kurumi grit her teeth.

 **"Are you freaking kidding me!? What the hell is wrong with you, there's a damn wound in your gut, and you still wanna play the hero? You don't have that right!?"** She screamed.

"You're right, I don't have that right... nor does anyone else, because it isn't even _a_ right!" Kurumi replied.

Inverse Kurumi looked confused at that.

'You don't just become a hero, nor do you choose to be one, it's something you earn from people believing in you... saying you're a hero. Even then that's not what's making me keep standing.' She explained.

The image of Shido smiling at her flashed through her mind.

 **"...That boy? How is a single person the reason you keep standing?"** Inverse Kurumi said in disbelief.

'Why were the actions of a single man the reason you started hating Humanity?' Kurumi countered.

Inverse Kurumi tried to reply... only to find she had no answer, surprising her.

"My answer's simple... I love him, and I want to be with him until the end, but if I can stop that ending, I _will_ stop it no matter what!" She screamed.

"What are you yelling about?" Tsuan wondered, only to suddenly widen her eyes as she realized the answer.

Grabbing her weapon, she readied to attack Kurumi before she was too late.

 **"No matter what, you will... stop it. Why does that seem so familiar?"** Inverse Kurumi wondered.

_[I'm pretty sure you can remember why, you said similar words long ago, when you protected the Humans instead of trying to end them...]_

Inverse Kurumi's eyes widened, and a tear fell from her eye.

 **"Inverse Tohka, no... Sandalphon, this is what you were trying to tell us, wasn't it!?"** She cried.

Kurumi's image appears before her, smiling a bit.

"We all suffer, sometimes we may be doing it for no reason, but... what matters is we don't let that suffering define us. That we use it to move forward." Kurumi smiled, taking her hands, and holding them in her own.

"Now come on, how about I help you start over?" She offered.

**"Yeah, let's do it... together."**

Tsuan prepared to swing down on Kurumi, but she was too late to do so, making her gasp as she was suddenly flung back. At that moment she saw the Light Reiryoku around her body, signifying it had been unlocked.

"No, I'm too late!" She growled.

**_ \- (*Metal Gear Rising: It Has to Be This Way, Instrumental*) - _ **

Within the mass of her Reiryoku, Kurumi's wound healed as she noticed the Nibellcole clones form around her.

"Everyone?" Kurumi said in surprise.

"We've got your back, let's all come together here." Yuuki smiled.

"Our power's your power too!" Masayoshi smirked.

"You won't be fighting alone." Shincho stated.

"This time, the Nightmare... shall become the Dream." Kinshu smiled.

Kurumi became all teary eyed, nodding as the four of them went into her, and she began her transformation. She gained Yuuki's outfit as her new Astral Dress, though the floral designs of Shincho's outfit attached to it, followed by Masayoshi's cross charm necklace swinging underneath as it wrapped itself around Kurumi's neck. The final change occurred from Kinshu, who turned her Astral Dress from a black color into a white one, and adding some details from her Cassiopeia corrupted Astral Dress.

Kurumi's hair became white, with only the bottom area keeping its black coloration, with the roses in her hair becoming a beautiful bright red, and her Astral Dress' secondary color shifting from blue to a noble shade of black, representing it was a darkness of justice. The back of her gloves, and the tips of her boots, gained a unique crystalline clock symbol on them, before her clones' eye patches overlaid cross her eyes.

One by one they vanished, and soon... the sight of a familiar golden clock appeared in _both_ of her eyes! The left eye had the same shape as before, but the clock in her right eye instead had a 4, 3, 2, and 1 in place of the XII, III, VII, and IX respectively. The Reiryoku covered vanished, showing herself to Arthur and Tsuan, with the both of them looking at her in shock.

"Ethereal Kurumi, reporting for duty!" Kurumi giggled, doing a sideways peace sign pose.

"Doesn't matter if you've gone from black to white, I'll show you the real how this color truly fights under a real queen!" Tsuan roared.

She slammed the ground, forming a black mass of shadow before it contorted itself, taking the form of Kurumi in her corrupted form's hairstyle, only fully white and wearing a white military outfit. She had a blue clock eye with zodiac symbols instead of roman numerals, and rather than two guns, she had a gun and saber on hand.

The shadow that Tsuan summoned, now the so-called "White Queen" she mentioned, took a stance as she gave a crueler expression that Kurumi's Cassiopeia possessed self had ever made.

"Wow, you're a copycat, well then... time to show you the original's got some new tricks!" Kurumi exclaimed, giggling a bit.

" **[LELIEL!]** "

From the sky, a pair of white guns with black markings fell into view, and Kurumi caught them to reveal their dual-chambered nature.

 _"[Let's do this!]"_ Leliel announced.

"Right!" Kurumi agreed.

The White Queen rushed at Kurumi, who simply held one of Leliel's guns out and fired, surprising everyone as the single shot defied reality in the form of multiple shots. Even Kurumi was surprised as the White Queen suddenly took heavy damage, twitching from the impacts she received.

"Whoa, what just happened!?" Kurumi asked,

 _"[Ooh, so that's what I can do in this form? Well, might not believe me, but you just bent the **Fifth** Dimension right there!]"_ Leliel revealed.

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"I can do that now? Wow, and I thought bending the Fourth Dimension was a big deal." Kurumi gave a determined look the White Queen and Tsuan.

"Damn it, you bitch! I'll murder without any mercy!" Tsuan roared.

Tsuan zoomed at Kurumi, with the White Queen recovering as she rushed alongside her. Kurumi held her Archangel out towards them.

" **[ANANKE!]** "

The two guns gain twin blades of Black Reiryoku, making them turn into gnu blades of swords. Kurumi parried their attacks before suddenly firing gunshots at the duo, making the two back flip away from firing zone.

"DIE!"

Tsuan suddenly appeared behind Kurumi, smashing her Hammer-Axe into her, and making Kurumi's eyes go blank as the impact killed her.

"Looks like your power wasn't enough to-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not dead.": Kurumi giggled.

Tsuan suddenly gasped as Kurumi slashed her blade across her chest, knocking her back slightly. As she breathed from the sudden strike, she noticed the clock of Kurumi's right eye change from 4, to 3. The silhouette of Kinshu appeared before fading.

"What the, no way... is that clock a life counter?" Tsuan gasped.

"That's right. Because I've got the Nibellcole girls backing me up, you can't kill me for good unless you kill me five times in a row, sorry about that!" Kurumi apologized, soon slamming her guns together.

" **[NYX!]** "

The combined sniper gun fired, blasting her shadow fragment swarm, but the light shining from above made them flicker, causing Tsuan to be caught off guard. The White Queen rushed ahead, slashing her saber, and firing her rifle at the fragments... only to be blown up as they all converge onto her, detonating in a massive explosion.

Tsuan stared in shock, unable to believe what just happened before her. Seeing her chance, Kurumi smiled before raising her hands up, activating her strongest ability.

" **[CHRONOS!]** "

At that moment, her shadow stretched before taking a familiar spiky black sun shape, but it quickly became smoother before it became white in color. The light blue arrows formed as a countdown began for a special shot... making Tsuan smirked.

"Now you've made an error, you're wide open now!" She announced, giving a victorious smirk.

"You sure?" Kurumi questioned quietly.

As Tsuan readied herself to strike Kurumi, the unexpected happened... she moved! Tsuan's eyes widened as her attack didn't disappear, making her realize that Kurumi's Ethereal Shift had done the unthinkable, let her move while using it.

"And that is game, set, and match!" Kurumi declared.

She moved towards Tsuan, placing Leliel's guns on her as the timer expired, and razing the entire isle as she fired the blast.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Tsuan's body twitched, barely able to move anymore.

"No way, this isn't... damn it! I won't lose to you! I won't end up like her, I won't end up... like my friend Mukuro!" Tsuan roared.

"Wait, did you say Mukuro?" Kurumi asked in surprise.

Tsuan looked confused by that.

"If you did, then that makes what you're doing all the more wrong, especially if the person you're talking about is from China." Kurumi warned.

"What are you talking about? Better yet, how do you know she was from China!?" Tsuan demanded.

"Because that same Mukuro is a friend of mine, one of the other Spirits... which means she's here right now!" She revealed.

Tsuan's eyes widened, making her shiver at that revelation.

'...No, that can't be, can it?' Tsuan thought in horror.

Starting to feel a panic attack coming, Tsuan slammed the ground, suddenly disappearing. Kurumi blinked before reverting to normal, followed by Zafkiel's manifestation appearing beside her.

 _"[...I don't like where that's going, not one bit.]"_ Zafkiel mentioned.

"You and me both Zafkiel, but I'm not sure we dislike it for the same reasons." Kurumi replied.

She quickly ran over to Arthur, helping him up as he picked up Caliburn, and right as she did...

"I don't believe it, Kurumi!"

Kurumi turned, seeing Origami wave to her with Ravel following.

"Origami, you found us!" Kurumi cheered.

"It seems you're alright as well, Ravel." Arthur smiled lightly.

"Just what happened here, looks worse than what Loki when he attacked Hell a while back." Ravel questioned.

Kurumi chuckled.

"Well, we got attacked, and I managed to unlock my Ethereal Form." Kurumi admitted.

"You did!?" Origami gasped.

Zafkiel soon flew near Metatron, making the two smirk at each other.

"So, have you found any of the other?" Kurumi questioned.

"Not yet, but we think we've got a lead, I noticed something flying from here, maybe that's one of the others?" Origami answered.

Kurumi nodded, soon looking at Arthur and Ravel.

"Come on guys, let's see if any of our friends are waiting over there." She smiled.

* * *

**And the 6th Ethereal Shifter is... Kurumi Tokisaki! *chuckles* Yeah, based on the other five, I think you know why I chose her, so I don't really need to say it. We also got to see Origami's fight, and since she already had her Ethereal Shift unlocked... it was pretty one-sided, poor Furue ^^; *chuckles lightly* Though now we know Tsuan actually knows Mukuro, but why didn't she know this ahead of time? Is Shinigami hiding something, or did she not know either?**

**We've also got another status update in our heroes' home worlds, it seems everyone saw Hibiki and what she was doing, but has now revealed a surprising revelation that I'm unfortunately unable to tell you just yet. When will I be able to tell you? Well, considering you just learned she's a Quasi-Spirit... not until Shinigami decides to meet the heroes again. I think the bigger surprise is that the Hero Faction seems to be implying they're double agents, but for who? Not to mention... has Jeanne known this all along?**

**Only four more fights with the Quasi-Spirits are left, and one of them is already initiating, so I think we all know who'll be fighting next chapter. Once that's all done, we'll start seeing the DxD crew finally level up, and maybe... finally get more answers towards Shinigami, including who this most important person if hers was, and why Hibiki is the only Quasi-Spirit that's not helping her plans.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Ethereal Kurumi, Code Name: [Dream]- **

**Archangel: Leliel - Zafkiel's Archangel counterpart. It takes the form of white futuristic guns that have two firing chambers to shoot from** (A/N: Think Ryona from Senran Kagura's guns) **, which can fire more before it needs to recharge, and like a machine gun using small but powerful bullets, and it doesn't only fire "four" shots at a time due to the Archangel's newest power... where its previous forms could manipulate the fourth dimension, Leliel is able to also manipulate the _5th_ Dimension!**

**As such, Leliel not only possesses Zafkiel's ability to bend time through either accelerating, slowing, stopping or rewinding it, she can do multiple forms of it at once through Leliel's ability to fire multiple shots. Along with keeping the power to see visions of the future, and see past memories, Kurumi can now also use four new abilities, including time recording, time skipping, time backtracking, and time repeat, which use the III, VI, IX and XII spots her normal form normally uses for her clones.**

**\- Alternate Form: Nyx - The Ethereal counterpart of Bahamut. While the resulting fusion is smaller than before, by combining the two guns of Leliel together, and then turning them so they make an X-shape, Kurumi can transform it into a sniper rifle. Like before, it fires what she defines as fragmentations of her shadow in the form of silhouettes.**

**This time however, the shadow silhouettes are more numerous, and create additional silhouettes. These silhouettes don't eventually evaporate away, and only damage what Kurumi defines as an enemy. Best of all? If Kurumi uses this when there's light present, the silhouettes will flicker and turn invisible, making it extremely difficult for an enemy to evade them.**

**\- Alternate Form: Ananke - The Ethereal counterpart of Carnwennan. Like the original ability, Leliel's body shifts itself which is followed by black Reiryoku coming out of it, taking a smooth spiked appearance that transforms the Archangel into double bladed daggers.** (A/N: Think of Cross Mirage's Dagger mode from Nanoha StrikerS, only doubled on each gun) **However, unlike the original, Kurumi can shift Leliel's body to allow each side of the gun to have a dagger blade, and best of all? Unlike Zafkiel, she can still fire bullets in this state, even if limited to firing like a normal policeman's firearm.**

**\- Alternate Form: Chronos - The Ethereal counterpart of Astra. She has her shadow take the form of the usual black sun, but it becomes white with a smoother shape, and while it still has light blue arrows form to create a countdown to make a supercharged gunshot at "daybreak". However, unlike the original abilities... Kurumi doesn't need to stay still, and being attacked will not reset the countdown, which even finishes faster than before. In exchange for these benefits, Kurumi has to wait 12 minutes after using it before she can use Chronos again.**

**\- Powers: As the pinnacle of Kurumi's abilities, anything she could do in either her normal or Inverse Form is usable here even stronger, and her Ethereal Form has even more tricks of her own. After a long road, Kurumi's finally got equal power in both her Shadow (which appear white due to it being her Ethereal Form's main color scheme), and Time elemental abilities, using them together to allow Leliel to use the power of the 5th Dimension.**

**Because they all meld their power while in her Ethereal Form, Kurumi doesn't have access to her clones in any form, but their added strength gives a tremendous boost to all of Leliel's various forms and abilities. Best of all is that while in her Ethereal Form, the Nibellcole clones give her a life counter of sorts, meaning she can cheat being "defeated" or "killed" a total of four times. If all of them are expired, she'll revert back to normal even if she normally wouldn't.**

**Risk Factors: SSS**

**Spacequake: A**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: AA**

**Archangel Rank: S**

**Strength: 239**

**Consistency: 212**

**Spiritual Power: 240**

**Agility: 227**

**Intelligence: 210**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, Issei, Kotori, Kunou, Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, & Yuuma**

**GROUP 2:  
Mio, & Yumina**

**GROUP 3:  
Miku, & Irina**

**GROUP 4:  
Mana**

**GROUP 5:  
Mukuro, & Kuroka**

**GROUP 6:  
Kurumi, Arthur, Origami, & Ravel**

**GROUP 7:  
Natsumi, & Le Fay**

**GROUP 8:  
Nia, & Bikou**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 100%, MAX (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 99% (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 35% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we begin, I have important news for fans of both DxD and DAL...**

**DXD's new anime has been confirmed as its fourth season, I already saw the trailer, and Cao Cao's in it! What more proof is needed! Now, for the DAL fans? A new anime was announced, and I saw Spirit Origami's picture! I don't know if it's an actual Season 3 yet, so I won't say anything, but so far it seems we'll finally get to see Natsumi & Spirit Origami in animated form! Who knows, we might just get to see all 10 spirits in animated form if we're lucky!**

**Man, I can't believe it! I get the feeling my one DAL story, "The Dark, but Not Evil" and this crossover were good luck! I'm so excited, I can't believe this happened! I wonder if this is why I managed to make two chapters for "Another A Live", even though I didn't learn the reveal until _after_ I made them! Man, take this as good news everyone, cause I... Am... MOTIVATED! *100 !'s form"**

**The new DxD season, which is called "DxD Heroes", has a different art style than the previous seasons have had. It isn't exactly bad, but I will admit it might take some getting used to, but I'd rather get to see certain characters in their official designs than how the designs are drawn out. I mean, you should see how the True Longinus looks compared to the novels, it looks freaking bad ass!**

**Well, it's time to begin today's chapter, and make sure you look past the end notes... because I've got another preview down there for everyone!**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -Mizuha Banouin: Quasi-Spirit of Yesod- **

**Analysis: Mizuha is a very somber and gloomy person, with the amount of negativity that she shows making one wonder if she's got depression, though she claims she doesn't. While her outfit might make one think she's got a similar theme to Rinemu, she actually doesn't, and her clothing is more in line with someone wearing black to a funeral out of respect. Even though she's quite gloomy, she mentions that being around Rinemu who can keep herself positive a lot helps her feel more at ease.**

**Powers: Mizuha possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Gabriel Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Miku's powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest through some kind of dark mist, and she can actually weaponize her tears which also can generate this mist.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: E**

**Consistency: A**

**Spiritual Power: A**

**Agility: C**

**Intelligence: C**

* * *

** -Panie Ibusuki: Quasi-Spirit of Netzach- **

**Analysis: Panie is considered the most double sided of the Quasi-Spirits, being sometimes sweet on some occasions, but becoming cold when things get... "serious" as the others describe it. As one of the young Quasi-Spirits, her situation before joining Shinigami had a large effect on her, implying her other side is a manifestation of intense scarring on her mind, but whenever with Shinigami or Sheri, she won't manifest her cold side at all.**

**Powers: Panie possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Haniel Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Natsumi's powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest as controlling a string puppet that she can morph into any shape she can think of, but the object's limited to a wooden form.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: B**

**Consistency: E**

**Spiritual Power: E**

**Agility: A**

**Intelligence: D**

* * *

** -Shinigami: File 03- **

**One of the biggest marks of Shinigami's life are what she calls her "Eight Despairs", the seven stages of her life that after living through... lead to the transformation that caused her to shed her name, and take her current identity. Just one of these Despairs was enough to make the average person be pushed near wishing for their own death, especially in how they happened.**

**Her _First_ Despair was the death of her parents when they were swallowed up by the Fourth Spacequake. Her _Second_ Despair was being adopted, only to learn the so-called "kind couple" were actually abusive, and used her like a slave, making her live in horrible conditions. Her _Third_ Despair was learning the person most important to her was diagnosed with a terminal illness that would likely kill her in just another 10 years.**

**Her _Fourth_ Despair was learning that the abusive couple was going to pull the plug on her most important person's treatment, forcing her to take action. This lead to her _Fifth_ Despair, the act... of committing murder, killing that couple before making it look like a double suicide, and using all the inheritance for her most important person's treatment.**

**Her _Sixth_ Despair was when things became much worse, it was the day she learned while a cure for her most important person's illness was nearly complete... it would be one day too late to save them. Her _Seventh_ Despair was failing every attempt to buy another day, and then learning in her attempts to die with her, she couldn't die by normal means, which finally lead to her eighth and _Final_ Despair... her most important person's death.**

**She wandered aimlessly from the pain, unknowingly drawing her to the Azrael Crystal, and the rest was history.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 9: The Song of Hope _ **

_Shinigami was sitting inside a hospital, her hands shivering as they clasped themselves together. She had been doing her forced "slave" work like usual, only to learn horrible news that forced her over to the hospital, it was her most important person... she had collapsed, and was now incredibly sick._

_Eventually, Shinigami saw the doctor open the door and walk to her, making her give him a worried look._

_Please, tell me what's wrong, tell me they're gonna be OK!" She begged._

_The doctor gave a grim look, soon lowering his head as he shook it._

_"I'm... afraid I can't. The illness we discovered was Tardus degenerationem, better known as "Slow Fatal Degenerative Disease", and..."_

_He breathed in a bit, looking guilty._

_"...it's terminal."_

_Shinigami's eyes went hollow at that, her body shook._

_"No... no!" Shinigami denied, holding her head._

_"I'm sorry, but it'll be a miracle for her to live past the age of 20." The doctor apologized, hugging her._

_At that moment, Shinigami screamed as she cried, almost as if the world was telling her she was cursed to suffer._

* * *

_Years in the future, the sight of the Unknown World's earliest stages, back when very few of the unique isles existed, Shinigami was in her HQ as she worked on a project. She looked at it, soon staring with a sweating expression._

**_" Come on, please work... you have to."_ ** _Shinigami begged._

**_ [I ain't crossing any fingers, so... if you need me I'm napping.] _ **

_Ignoring her Angel, Shinigami pulsed some power into what she was looking at, and then... it moved before she gave a weak smile._

_"...Who are you?" Something asked._

_Shinigami's eyes shook in horror, and the thing she had created suddenly slump, going lifeless. A dark look in her eyes as a glare covered them, she opened a portal, and shoved the failure through it._

**_" There's no choice now, it needs to be done... I must end it all."_ ** _Shinigami declared, her voice sounding dead._

"Shinigami? MASTER SHINIGAMI, WAKE UP!"

* * *

**_~Shinigami's HQ_ **

Shinigami suddenly gasped as she felt herself leave her flashback, seeing Rinemu look at her worriedly, tears in her eyes as she finally came to.

 **"...Rinemu?"** Shinigami blinked in confusion.

"Master, it happened again... you had another nightmare of the past, didn't you?" She stated.

The Spirit of Destiny sighed, looking away as her form of answering.

"Deep focus, curiosity?" Yui stated.

"Yeah, what are you whining about to think about that so much?" Isami said, not realizing how insensitive she was.

Yui swung her hand into her face, making Isami a little dazed before falling over.

 **" I... doubt you'd understand."** Shinigami answered.

"Hey, don't give us that, we've been with you all this time. You know more than anyone how well we understand and trust you." False countered.

Shinigami sighed, scratching her head slightly.

**"...Guess nothing gets past you all."**

Shinigami stood up, and soon walked near the closest window to her.

 **" I didn't have Mana brought here for no reason, she reminds me of someone... a person that was important to me long ago. That person died 20 years ago."** Shinigami explained.

"Wait, seriously!?" Sheri exclaimed.

Rinemu's eyes widened at that.

 **" Ever since then, I've been on this path, but there was a time I didn't have the solution I do now... I tried somehow defying death, and I even made a precursor of this world and just tried to destroy myself while I was in it."** She continued.

Yui lowered her head at that.

"Success zero..." Yui realized.

 **" That's right Yui, it didn't work... I just ended up on another world, and that's when I realized the only solution to walk around my inability to die as I wanted to. That was to destroy every world, but I couldn't just do it just like this, I had to learn, and learn I did, the truth of all worlds."** Shinigami explained.

Shinigami waved her hands, forming a bit of light that represented multiple small spheres inside a giant one, eventually she pointed to one branching of another close to the center... revealing the world that Shido's group had come from.

"Hey, wait a sec, that's-" Isami gasped in shock.

 **" Our world, the one we all came from, and here's the strange thing about it... it's an alternative possibility of another world. A world where a single different in the fabric of choices and time created another."** Shinigami revealed.

She tapped the sphere closer, revealing a world where Westcott was seen giving birth to Mio.

 **" In a way, I'd say there are specific origin words, and they represent trees, we are from a variation of that world, a branch on its tree. They don't stop there either, because there are also leaves on those branches... another possibility."** Shinigami stated, looking at their world.

The sight of a smaller branching was seen, revealing another possible word that could be. One showing Shido and Mana with all the Spirits from the start, but none of them with their eventual Spirit eyes.

She moved around to reveal the area where Vali's world was, and the original that showed a male Vali, which was also a world Vali was Issei's "enemy" instead. Then, another small "leaf" coming from the branch that was Vali's world, one showing Vali with an entirely different peerage as the sight of a King Piece in Issei's hand.

"Uh... I'm confused, how is this related?" False asked, scratching her head.

"Further explanation, please." Yui agreed.

 **" Right, my apologies. The point is with so many alternate possibilities, to destroy every world at once, that requires something beyond the normal possibilities that exist in a world... that is, if you follow normal logic and physics."** She continued.

She moved a line, creating the strange mass of the Unknown world squeezed partially with the center point, then spreading out like a tangled mess of webs to other words, currently including the world Shido and Vali are from.

That web was a sight of the start of this whole situation, and Shinigami showed a timer representing the time that had passed, until it reached the now... showing hundreds of worlds unaware of the fact they were being linked for full destruction.

 **" So, the solution? Such an irregular world that should exist must be made into a bomb, linked to the other worlds, and once the right conditions meld... they'll all be viewing the end of this world as a global signal to implode everything. Reality itself will die, by believing that is its destiny here and now."** Shinigami declared.

"My god..." Rinemu gasped.

Shinigami walked away after that, dispelling the energy sphere she made, she looked back at the others before leaving... unaware of the symbol of something familiar appearing on her hand. It emitted dark energy, and then vanished.

"...Shinigami, what have you gone through to believe this is your only path?" Rinemu thought aloud.

"Huh? Hey, are you not believing in Shinigami anymore or something? You wanna suddenly live now!?" Sheri asked annoyed.

"So what!? What if I do?" Rinemu screamed.

Sheri backed away at that, she had only been joking, she didn't think that was the case. The others all watching showed the same surprise.

"Wait, are you serious Rinemu? Why would you turn back when we've reached this point?" False questioned angrily.

Rinemu was silent for a moment, making False get angry as she looked closer... only to notice Rinemu crying to her surprise.

"I thought I had nothing, but then... one of them told me I did have something! All this time, Shinigami's been the reason I live, I only smiled again because of her! How can I watch her just try to kill everyone, all because she's suffering!?" Rinemu asked, almost begging for an answer.

The others all look at her, unsure of how to respond, and that just prompted her to continue.

"We're like a family to her, and to each other! She treats us such! We're not her tools, and we're helping her of our own free wills! Don't tell me that's not the case, or are you just... are you all saying that it's just an illusion to represent we're helping!? Well, maybe that might be to you, but that isn't what it is to me!" Rinemu screamed.

And with those words, everyone went wide eyed, as if Rinemu had shot them in a vital spot.

In a way, she had... right in the mind, and that shot made them finally take a look at their situation for the first time in... well, ever.

"Confusion, I feel... doubt? No, Wrong?" Yui mentioned.

"Well... that's a bit... it never really, uh..." Isami mumbled.

"We're family, and... have we ever really asked why?" False wondered.

Sheri made a sour face.

"Shinigami brought us together, gave us something when we had nothing... hey wait, what about her!?" She realized.

Everyone blinked at that.

"She's suffering, but ever since she helped us, how much of our original pain has remained?" Rinemu asked.

They all suddenly began to realize it, the doubt of what they were doing, and what Rinemu recalled Shinigami saying about her accepting defeat if it happened.

None of them realized Tsuan and Furue had since returned from their defeats, looking at one another.

"Mukuro, if you're really out there, then... does that apply to me too?" Tsuan questioned.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Melodious Cavern area_ **

Irina and Miku were both looking for a way to leave their current isle, neither sure how they should go about it, or aware of the fact they could just fly off due to being inside the caves for so long.

"Any ideas on how we can get off?" Irina asked.

"No, I'm still a bit lost, if only we had a way to check if an idea would work." Miku replied, sighing a bit.

The Sound Spirit soon blinked, remembering Irina's one ability.

"Hey, couldn't you clone yourself and just use one of them to try something without risking our lives?" Miku wondered.

"Eh!? I'm not doing that, even if I wouldn't die, I'll probably still feel it!" Irina panicked, shaking her head.

Right as that was happening, something began flying through the air, soon slamming Irina on the back of her head. Miku panicked a bit, while Irina rubbed her head and turned to see what slammed into her... she gasped as realized what it was.

"That's an Excalibur core!" Irina realized.

"Huh?" Miku blinked.

"The only remaining Excalibur is in Arthur's possession, but if the core's been sent here, then that would mean... oh no! Arthur's in trouble!" Irina realized the situation, looking around the isles.

She soon noticed the Hellish Jungle isle, and saw the explosions present.

"Miku, I think I've found one of my friends, and possibly one of yours if both our groups got separated into similar locations." Irina stated.

"OK, but how are we gonna get over there?" Miku wondered.

"...You won't be, how sad is that?"

They both show surprise, turning to see Mizuha show herself, giving a somber and gloomy.

"It's quite sad, especially since... I have to kill you both." She apologized, holding up a hand to the two as she formed a dark mist.

"Look out!" Irina shouted.

Irina used her Knight speed combined with Excalibur Rapidly to rush them out of the way, and just in time no less. The area where the mist was burst as it smashed through like a heavy cannon ball.

"Holy... crap." Miku breathed.

"How heavy was that mist!?" Irina exclaimed.

Mizuha's gloomy face cried tears.

"Oh, woe is me... my sorrows run so deep, they've weighed themselves to everything. Such a heavy weight, and now I must burden you both with it, now listen to my sorrows.

Mizuha's hears suddenly launch off her face, firing like bullets as Irina swung to deflect them best she could.

"Don't worry, I've got your back!" Miku stated.

Miku formed her Astral Dress before summoning Gabriel, and then releasing a sonic scream... only for a ripple to appear across Mizuha as the attack did nothing.

"What!?" She gasped.

"Such a sad revelation, your powers don't work on me, because part of them were how Master Shinigami made mine... I'm so sorry about this." Mizuha turned her head as she breathed out more of the dark mist.

The two dodged out of the way, only for them to both start screaming as the edge of the isle broke off, making the both of them fall.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Glittering Stardust area_ **

Natsumi and Le Fay were both flying across the isle they were on, talking as they did.

"So, that's just some kinda clothing-like armor, and you just have the power to transform yourself or either objects living and non-living?" Le Fay questioned.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing your more of a genuine wizard like a certain madman in my world once was." Natsumi replied, following up with her own questioned.

Le Fay nodded at that.

"Makes sense to me." Natsumi shrugged.

"Say, can I see you transform, in my world people don't get much freedom with that." Le Fay asked.

"Eh, guess it couldn't hurt." Natsumi replied.

Natsumi briefly took on her child form, then morphed back.

"In fact, I could probably make you see what you'd look like when you get older if you wanted me to, you wanna?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, let me see!" Le Fay nodded excitedly.

Natsumi prepared to tap her and do, it before she could.

"Sorry, but you won't get to live that long, so why bother?"

Natsumi noticed something, and soon moved Le Fay aside as a storm of needles fired out. The two turned as they saw a puppet that looked like some kind of scorpion appear. It shook before becoming a giant bird, showing a girl holding a string puppet holder in hand.

"And I say that because I'm going to be ending you here, now just be good girls and listen." Panie stated in a cold manner.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Scorched Autumn area_ **

Shido tried to hold Tohka back as she tried to eat something inorganic, but failing.

"Tohka, stop it! You know how I feel about you doing this! Even if your starving, I can't let you eat this kind of stuff!" He grunted, his voice all scratchy.

"Can't listen, need... to eat!" Tohka replied.

Shido felt himself lunched forward as Tohka began eating some of the trees, surprising most of the group.

"Wow, she really _can_ eat inorganic stuff!" Kaguya said in surprise.

"And that doesn't bother her in the slightest?" Issei questioned.

"Based on what she told me, and actual evidence, not in the slightest. That seems to be a Tohka thing, rather than a Spirit thing, though." Vali answered.

Tohka soon a few of the trees, and sighed as she filled up her belly for the moment.

"There we go, all better now." Tohka smiled.

"...I feel ashamed for letting that happen." Shido groaned, hanging his head down.

At that moment, a certain pair flashed into view, making everyone look to see Yumina and Mio appear together. They both turned, seeing all the others.

"Whoa! I know we had Yoshino clue us in they were here, but I can't believe we teleported right in front of them." Yumina was surprised.

"Hey guys!" Mio waved, smiling happily.

"Mio!" Tohka cheered.

"And Yumina!" Kunou shouted happily.

Each respective group gathered around their respective friend, both smiling at the reunion.

"I didn't know you could teleport without magic, that's amazing!" Kunou smiled.

"Oops, I guess I never told you my [Phantom Shift] ability, did I?" Yumina said with a sweat drop.

Mio gave Tohka a playful zap, surprising everyone.

"Wait, if Tohka felt that, then..." Kotori realized.

"Yep, I can finally use my powers offensively, and fuse them however I want. My only downside at the moment is my stamina's not very high. Mio confirmed, giving a toothy grin.

At that moment, Mio and Vali ended up seeing each other face to face. After blinking a bit, the two moved in unison as everyone finally noticed the two world's counterparts of one another met, with the only difference minus their clothing being that Mio didn't have a ribbon to tie her hair with.

"I don't... believe it!" Mio gasped.

"We're identical, but then that means..." Vali realized.

"You're my dimensional counterpart from your world!" Both exclaimed together.

Everyone sweat dropped a bit, looking to the side.

"We knew this was coming, but..." Issei chuckled.

"...That doesn't make it any less weird." Shido agreed.

Quickly realizing that Shido was the only boy on his world's group, Yumina quickly put two and two together, smirking a bit.

"Ah, so you're the boy Mio said she's in love with." She teased.

Shido blushed before the Lucifuge heiress felt Mio grab her throat, shaking her in a panic.

"What are you doing, I do not!" Mio screamed.

"But... you... said..." Yumina gagged.

"I DID NOT!" Mio screamed, blushing harder.

She pulled too hard, and soon Yumina was knocked out, making everyone panic.

"I didn't mean it!" Mio apologized.

"Quick Asia, heal her!" Vali said quickly.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Between Isles, near Hellish Jungle area_ **

Miku and Irina were still screaming as they fell, nearing the possible bottom of the Unknown World's strange energy.

"This is bad, I can't fly if I'm already falling! What do we do!?" Miku shouted worriedly.

"This might be a gamble, but right now I think gambling's all we can do!" Irina replied loudly.

Grabbing Miku's hand, Irina swung Excalibur DxD like throwing a whip, and Miku showed surprise as it stretched out like one, gripping the area that was connected to the Hellish Jungle area. Extending out her six Angel wings, Irina flapped, using it like a grappling hook as she sung them both onto the isle.

"Phew, that actually worked." Irina sighed in relief.

Miku took every deep breath she could, feeling like her heart got stuck in her throat.

"Wait a second, Miku?"

The two turned to see Kurumi's group run towards them.

"Arthur! Ravel!" Irina exclaimed happily.

"Sorry, no interruptions."

At that moment, a sudden dark mist shot landed on the group, pushing them into the ground like heavy weights, the hellish foliage soon curled to trap them in place. Irina and Miku gasped before they saw Mizuha floating near them.

"Oh no, she followed us!" Miku exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh, come on!" Irina complained.

Mizuha began crying again, soon spinning to send out more tears at the two, Irina quickly rushed to grab Miku again. Followed by turning herself invisible to cloak them both from view, surprising Mizuha.

"Hmm?" She wondered.

Irina panted as she kept her and Miku hidden.

"Miku, I've got an idea, just follow my lead." Irina whispered.

"OK, I can't do much against her anyways." Miku agreed.

Irina rushed away, making Miku turn visible and catch Mizuha's attention.

"Oh, looks like you've revealed..." Mizuha looked at her, noticing Irina was missing.

Suddenly, Miku having become visible didn't feel right.

"Too late, you're already in my sights!"

" **[HOLY IMPACT]** "

Mizuha turned around, her eyes widening as she made a barrier via her dark mist, Irina became visible as merged Excalibur Destruction's power with Excalibur Mimic, and Rapidly. Following that, she poured all her Angel power into the blow.

The barrier broke, but Irina felt all her force shatter as she was pushed back.

'Oh no, it wasn't enough force, the barrier was still too heavy!' She thought.

Kurumi pushed herself up slightly to look at Miku.

"Miku, you need to try and Ethereal Shift!" She shouted.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Her powers can't counter yours if you're in your Ethereal Form, their master, the one they call Shinigami? She apparently didn't know about it, so the immunity to our power vanishes! Come on, you've gotta push it somehow!" Kurumi shouted.

Miku shivered a bit, her confidence shaking.

 **"Aw, look at that... you're trembling, just like you did when your fans betrayed you!"** Inverse Miku snickered.

"N-No, you're wrong..." Miku whispered.

"Time to end this, such a sad finale." Mizuha sighed, gathering dark mist into a sphere.

Irina noticed Miku's worry as Mizuha prepared another attack, prompting her to looked at Kurumi.

"How does this... Ethereal something work!?" She asked.

"She needs strong hope, but it won't work if she can't make the dark half within her Angel release its hatred!" Origami replied, grunting from the weight of Mizuha's mist.

Irina thought for a bit, and she got an idea.

"This might be our only chance, time to create a miracle." She breathed, looking at Miku with Excalibur DxD held out.

" **[EXCALIBUR BLESSING!]** "

She unleashed the sword's, and her own holy energy, towards Miku at that moment. The bright like forced Mizuha to shield her eyes, and Miku felt the strange energy well up in her. Her inverse half grunted at it.

 **"What is this!?"** Inverse Miku demanded.

"I-Irina?" Miku said in confusion.

"You can do it Miku, I believe in you! I may not know your story, but... I know you're a good person, and know that I'm friend no matter what!"

Miku's eyes widened as she remembered when her revealed she was Tsukino Yoimachi through one of her songs, and how all her fans cheered instead of booing her.

"That's right, I nearly forgot about that..." Miku smiled.

 **"Are you stupid! They betrayed you once, they can do it again, and they did it so easily! It can happen again, why bother catering to them!"** Inverse Miku growled.

"You're right, but at the same time... no one told them to forgive me. They could have easily believed the truth was a lie, continued to shun me, and lose their faith when they learned the truth. They chose to believe in me, that was something they chose, and all on their own. That's why I choose to believe in them." Miku smiled.

Inverse Miku looked confused at that.

"The world can be as strong as a diamond, but as fragile as graphite, we don't know what'll happen... yes there can be pain at times, but that's a way of life. What matters is we keep living, and moving forward with every step. Yes, there are times we may falter, but we can also rise. We are as strong or weak as we chose to be, because we're always both or neither, that's why we have friends to keep us standing strong." Miku explained, shedding happy tears.

 **"W-what... how can, why are you so confident? I don't understand it."** Inverse Miku stuttered, starting to cry a bit.

At that moment, she felt a bright shine towards her, the holy energy washed over, enveloping in a warm embrace. At that moment, she suddenly saw all the joyful memories, and happiness Miku had.

It was... overwhelming, but she didn't hate it. No, in fact, it felt so familiar that it hurt.

 **"This feeling, I don't get it... why? Wait, could it be what Sandalphon was talking about? Have I... have I been a fool all this time, did I really forget who I was because of one event?"** Inverse Miku cried.

Miku's silhouette appeared near her.

"It isn't too late to try again..." Miku smiled.

Irina appeared by her as well.

"Stand up strong, and move forward, because no matter what..." Irina grinned.

"...there's always a light in the darkness!" The both declared.

Inverse Miku's tears flooded out as she smiled, and at that moment, Miku's body felt a warm glow as Light Reiryoku began to manifest.

"That's it!" Kurumi smiled.

"Do it now Miku, time to Ethereal Shift!" Origami cheered.

Miku nodded, looking at Mizuha with a focused look.

"Sorry, but it is over... goodbye." Mizuha replied.

She tossed the dark mist ball at her, however...

" **Ethereal... SHIFT!** "

A huge explosion went off, shredding the energy ball apart to the Quasi-Spirit's surprise.

As a light indigo beam shot off into the sky, Miku's Astral Dress unraveled before swirling into the energy, and coming back down in a new form. The flower on her crescent moon charm suddenly bloomed which prompted the other flowers to become a lovely bright red, while the area by the crescent moon had large cherry blossom petals spread out from it like a feather charm, blending with the white ones already present.

Her dress began reforming, with the skirt area revealing her legs as it merged with the two streams in the back, taking a glossy wing like shape as the dress went from its yellow shad to a lovely deep indigo, with the blue changing into a golden platinum, and the rest taking a lovely blue-pink gradient. Her gloves became a light indigo, revealing more of her ringers, leaving them to only wrap around her middle finger's lower area, and then her stocks took a similar hue before a few diamond cuts were seen.

Her heels became lower heeled boots, and a yellow moon symbol appeared on their sides. Her choker soon came undone, changing into a streamer like scrap that resembled the one she wore when Shido went berserk, but it had pink start designs on it while also wrapping her arms and behind her neck. To top it all off, the area of her dress that showed her cleavage opened up a bit, showing more of it before the ruffles near it extend, with sun-like symbols forming as they glowed orange at the tips.

"I hope you enjoy the show, because Ethereal Miku is here!" Miku announced, pointing her finger forward as she winked.

Everyone looked at the new Miku, while Mizuha got a bit nervous before tearing up.

"Oh, how sad is this... you think you have a chance, I guess I'll need to correct that line of thought." Mizuha mentioned, preparing to attack.

"Alright, I think we need to help cheer you up a little." Miku remarked.

She snapped her fingers and twirled.

" **[Sachael!]** "

Multiple indigo orbs appeared around the area, followed by two translucent keyboards made of gold light appearing by Miku's hands.

"Alright, I hope you enjoy this song, because it'll turn your frown upside down." She giggled.

She took a deep breath.

**_ \- (*Fairy Fencer F: All our Might Tonight*) - _ **

At that moment, Miku began singing, surprising everywhere as the orbs of light made the area have a concert feel to it. The Spirit Idol danced a little, and at that moment... Mizuha's tears vanished to her confusion.

"H-huh... why am I not feeling sad enough to cry, what's going on?" Mizuha asked confusion.

Some of Sachael's orbs got near the others who were trapped, with Miku still continuing her song and dance.

"Don't worry everyone, time to turn the tide around. Now come on... time to stand up!" Miku's voice spoke through them.

" **[Melody!]** "

At that moment, they all felt empowered, especially the two Spirits.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Kurumi cheered.

"Yeah, together everyone!" Origami nodded in agreement.

They both pushed the binding off, shattering the dark mist holding them down, with the Spirits forming their Astral Dress as their Angels appeared, Ravel unleashing her fire, and Arthur drawing Caliburn. Irina smiled as she readied Excalibur DxD.

"N-No, this is... it can't be." Mizuha said, her eyes shaking in fear.

"It can, and it is!" Irina declared.

Kurumi and Origami shouted, unleashing light and darkness towards Mizuha as she blew her mist and jumped back, only for Ravel to fly behind her and breath her flames at her. She turned again, leaving her backside open for the swordsman, a fact she realized too late.

The impact sent her rocketing forward, and she skidded near the end of the isle. As she panted heavily, she looked behind her as Miku twirled a bit during her singing, and soon neared her, with all of Sachael's orbs near her side.

"Now, time to give..." Miku's voice stated via Sachael.

 _"[...our Grand Finale!]"_ Sachael exclaimed.

As the music briefly faded for a bit, Miku inhaled, and Sachael's orbs glowed... then the song continued as they all released a united Sonic scream at Mizuha, who was hit by it full force.

"N-No, this isn't... I can't be! No!" Mizuha cried, soon screaming.

The force soon launched the Quasi-Spirit off the isle, making her crash into the Melodious Cavern isle's side before it shook heavily. Mizuha soon twitched before she fell off, vanishing as she was teleported away.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Miku panted a bit before an indigo sphere forms around her, dispelling her Ethereal Form as she reappeared in her casual wear.

"I... I actually did it, I beat her!" Miku cheered.

"Nice job Miku!" Irina cheered, hugging her for her success.

The others all smiled at the two.

"You also played a role Irina, if you hadn't helped Miku when you did, she may have not been able to use her Ethereal Form, you both won this fight, together." Arthur praised, the others nodded with him.

Irina blushed as she scratched her cheek in a bashful manner.

"Well, now we've got a group of six, that means it should be easier to try and find the others." Kurumi smiled.

At that moment, they suddenly say Mio and Vali's group firing off something into the air, revealing their location to the group of six.

"Hey wait, isn't that..." Irina realized.

"Yes, that looks like Vali's magic, and I think some the others' are present too." Arthur agreed.

"Not just them, the others' are showing their Reiryoku... come on, that's gotta be where all of them are at!" Origami exclaimed.

All of them took flight, preparing to reunite with the rest of their friends.

* * *

**Alright, and that's another Ethereal Form revealed! We've also got another detail about Shinigami's past, and more details about how she's planning to achieve her goals... oh, and that bit about alternate realities she brought up? *smirks* Yes, that was a hint to possible and upcoming stories of mine, I figured the timing to share it was perfect, so I did. Although, it looks like now most of the Quasi-Spirits are starting to feel some doubt about their actions.**

**So, how'd you all like Ethereal Miku's appearance? I felt that since Irina had Excalibur Blessing's power on hand, I should use it to help Miku achieve the transformation, after all... their powers do both come from their respective world's version of God. Also, a while back I heard from Seeker213 that I should make Miku sing her theme for her Ethereal Form.**

**I didn't know if it would work, but then I realized, why not maker Miku's Archangel like a group of flying speakers? It works just right! Oh, and if you ask, they kinda resemble VI Glyph from Mass Effect 3, only replace the areas that look virtual with something more like energy with a visible form. *giggles* Either way, that's one way to make a character sing and dance, while also fight at the same time ^^**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Ethereal Miku, Code Name: [Idol]- **

**Archangel: Sachael - Gabriel's Archangel counterpart. It takes the form of flying orbs of indigo light, and pair of golden translucent keyboards that Miku can use with both hands, allowing her to dance and use them at the same time. Sachael's orbs act as a secondary group of voices, allowing them to speak on her behalf while she sings a song to empower herself, and fight at her best.**

**\- Alternate Form: Melody - The Ethereal counterpart for all of Gabriel and Lilith's alternative forms in one. Now instead of activating a specific command word, Sachael comprises all of Miku's powers into one, while also enhancing all of their abilities to an even higher level. Her March/Aria evolution now gives the same empowering and ability to use 100% of the empowered individuals' bodies, but also weakens the people Miku views as her enemy.**

**For her Rondo/Sonata evolution, her bindings are now next to impossible for anyone to break out of, even another Ethereal Spirit (although she has little reason to use it on one) aside from Mio. The evolution of Solo/Fantasia gives her a group/echo effect with her sonic scream, and even allows her song and dance to alter and/or enhance its effect. While Miku can brainwash people with it, when used on allies, it instead encourages them via suggestions to overcome their fear or doubts.**

**The evolution of her Requiem/Anthem ability has an incredible level of healing, not only can it remove fatigue, any traces of pain, or heal anyone into making a full recovery... it can also heal even more serious wounds like an amputation, and bring someone back from the brink of death if her song resonates with them enough. Finally, her Capriccio takes the form of a small flight jet, able to meld and wield all of Miku's abilities, while acting like a personal chariot of hers if needed, still keeping its ability to shatter territory defenses not powered by an Ashcroft device.**

**\- Powers: As the pinnacle of Miku's abilities, anything she could do in either her normal or Inverse Form is usable here even stronger, and her Ethereal Form has even more tricks of her own. While in this state, Miku's experience as an idol manifests to the peak, almost as if her career was specifically tailored to this transformation, and her way of being an idol.**

**Not only does her voice have incredible power like before, but now her own dancing, and even her singing empowers her abilities to the point that Mio claims she's always having fun when using it. Most of all, most who hear her voice in this state feel a swelling surge of positive emotions well in them from the hope that emanates from the hope that empowers it, and because they can feel the tough rough Miku got to reach where she is now, almost like Miku's way of showing how she rose up, fell back down, but rose again even higher.**

**Risk Factors: AAA**

**Spacequake: AA**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: B**

**Archangel Rank: AAA**

**Strength: 170**

**Consistency: 231**

**Spiritual Power: 224**

**Agility: 193**

**Intelligence: 147**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, Issei, Kotori, Kunou, Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Yuuma, Mio, & Yumina**

**GROUP 2:  
Kurumi, Arthur, Origami, Ravel, Miku, & Irina**

**GROUP 3:  
Mana**

**GROUP 4:  
Mukuro, & Kuroka**

**GROUP 5:  
Natsumi, & Le Fay**

**GROUP 6:  
Nia, & Bikou**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 100%, MAX (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 99% (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 100%, MAX (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 42% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another update, and I'm done with this year's Halloween stuff, so nothing to hold me back for a while until Christmas preparations are necessary. Also, while I can't give you any candy, there is something else I can give you this chapter. *smiles* We've got another preview in this chapter, but which one is it? Well...**

**I'll only say that this one is a DxD preview, so keep reading to find out :3**

**Before we begin any further, here's something I'd like everyone know. While I can't saw how far we've gotten specifically due to how many chapters this story could end with, I'm announcing that at the very least, the crossover is 50% finished in its progression from the story's beginning to its end. So, for everyone who's been waiting for both stories to resume their next seasons? The wait won't be much longer.**

**Oh, and for the fans of Date A Re:Live that are reading this? I've got a slight announcement to make. S4 won't immediately start like I planned because I've decided to give Mio an arc before it begins, and to make it even more special, this arc will also show three events in the past I haven't shown you anything for... the Heaven Vs Hell War, Mio's life in the Spirit Dimension, and the conflict after the First Spacequake!**

**After that, S4 will officially begin, so there's still one more S3 movie left to run. *clears throat* With all of that side, time to start Ch 10!**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -Aiai Nogi: Quasi-Spirit of Tiphereth- **

**Analysis: Aiai is a very temperamental and irritable person, second only to Tsuan in how easily angry she can become, something that was proven by her being the only Quasi-Spirit who was brought into Shinigami's fold by being defeated in a fight. It's also been commented by Tsuan that while both of them are easy to anger, she's at least able to focus and plan, with Aiai being a reckless muscle head who just tries to overpower her enemies.**

**Powers: Aiai possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Michael Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Mukuro's powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest as a spear that can cut through kinetic energy, or magic.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: C**

**Consistency: B**

**Spiritual Power: B**

**Agility: B**

**Intelligence: B**

* * *

** -Ayame Takeshita: Quasi-Spirit of Chokmah- **

**Analysis: Ayame is a very wise and calculative individual, and being the first person that Shinigami brought into her fold, one of the Spirit of Destiny's most trusted allies. Ayame was once a member of the AST, but after a mission to kill Shinigami went to hell, she was recruited for the sake of surviving. Her loyalty would eventually turn genuine, and since then, she has done all to accomplish Shinigami's goals without any hesitation, and doesn't hold back telling others she and the others are not slaves to her.**

**Powers: Ayame possesses shards made from solidified bits of the Raziel Crystal's leftover Reiryoku after major battles, collected by Shinigami to create a set of abilities to counter Nia's powers and abilities. Like her fellow Quasi-Spirits, she's able to turn her powers on and off at will, while also being able to generate a monster that can't be hurt by the respective Spirit she's meant to counter. Her powers as an individual manifest as a bow like object that functions more like a one-handed gun.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: B**

**Consistency: B**

**Spiritual Power: B**

**Agility: D**

**Intelligence: A**

* * *

** -The Universe, Multiverse, and Omniverse- **

**One common theory on the prime worlds in every reality is idea that their worlds aren't just the fact theirs isn't the only one, but that alternative versions of their own world exist. This theory is either the Multiverse theory, or Omniverse theory, depending on how big the ones making it just to stretch it out. What most of the worlds don't know? This is no theory... because it's the truth!**

**What's defined as a universe is just one possible reality within the entire structure of the Omniverse, which can be said to be reality itself. From a central focal point right in its middle, various worlds, better known as the Prime Universes are connected with the foundation of everything. However, it's from there that the concept of the Multiverse finally applies itself.**

**If one defined each of the Prime Universes as a tree of life, then the Multiverse would be its branches, which are also known as "cross-times" to some. Every branch represents another possible path of that world, and the changes that alter these paths can be just one that's as small as one individual's absence, or change of gender, while others can have multiple changes stacked together.**

**However, it doesn't stop there... because these realities can have further cross-times that represent the "leaves" on the branches, which layer more changes to only that already alternative reality, but they're also the farthest an alternative reality can stretch towards. One factor that's near constant for most of these worlds is they rarely ever meet, with the closest being two branches/leaves intersecting into a "fused" reality.**

**Shinigami's study of the various worlds is the main foundation of her plan.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 10: The Magician's Spell _ **

**_~Unknown World - Scorched Autumn area_ **

Yumina's eyes were spiraling as Asia healed her, having since become... half-conscious as it could be best described. Mio was whimpering behind the nearest tree, still feeling both embarrassed, and guilty over the small accident.

"I didn't mean it, really..." Mio whimpered quietly, lowering her head more.

"Need someone to talk to?" A female voice asked.

Mio raised her head slightly, turning to see Vali standing by, bending slightly look at her. Not seeing anything wrong with it, she shrugged her shoulders, prompting Vali to take her place by her Spirit counterpart. Once she did, the Lucifer heiress breathed, turning her head towards Mio.

"I won't pry too much, but... about what Yumina said?" She inquired.

Mio sighed a bit, looking back at Vali.

"Truth is, I don't honestly know... I did say it when we were facing off the Quasi-Spirit that was meant to counter me, but I feel I honestly did it in the heat of the moment. Who can expect me to know the right answer? Until recently, I didn't know I was a Spirit at all, I thought I was Shido's aunt." Mio explained.

"I'm a little lost how you could be mistaken as their-" Vali wondered aloud.

Mio used her transformation powers to show her form as Reine, and Vali opened her mouth in understanding.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Vali replied, watching Mio changed back.

"Best advice I can give you? Well, first thing to ask, do you think you have any sort of feelings for Shido like Tohka, and the other girls from your world?" Vali questioned.

"If I had to be honest, I would say... I definitely feel something, hard to be cause my blushing is often the result of everyone teasing me about it." Mio admitted.

Hearing that, Vali became mused for a brief moment. Once her thoughts cleared themselves up, she turned her body towards the Origin Spirit.

"While not entirely similar, I think your feelings for Shido have a bit of a parallel to when I was figuring out what I was feeling for Issei." She remarked.

"Really?" Mio questioned.

Vali nodded, and looked up at the sky as she recalled her return to Kuoh Town, then everything after that, up until the moment she won against Riser.

"When I first met Issei, the only thing I had ever done was be a pawn for my psychotic bastard of a grandpa, until the one day I said "no" to him... it cost me the life of both my parents." Vali recalled somewhat sadly, shocking Mio.

"Even though I never had any reason to love my father, who treated me like trash, my mother was my life's bit of light, so I ran away in a desperate attempt to escape. I was lucky, and managed to get away, causing the Fallen Angel's leader, Azazel, to find me. Shortly after he helped me heal up, he sorta adopted me unofficially, and decided to buy a home in Kuoh Town so I could try living a normal life." Vali mentioned wistfully.

"Was that how you met Issei?" Mio inquired.

"Yeah, it was." Vali replied happily, closing her eyes in response.

The brief image of Issei walking up to her younger, shy, introverted, and traumatized self played through her head, followed by the moment their friendship began.

"I never understood the full reason behind it, but something about Issei? It just felt so familiar to me, like he was someone that could understand me, someone... that I could trust. If there is such a thing as fate, then I feel the meeting between us happened because of it." Vali blushed as she held her face, hearts flying off her.

"Sounds like you two are the perfect pair." Mio chuckled playfully.

Vali went silent at tat, sighing before she looked at Mio.

"Wrong, we're anything from that, but maybe not in the way you're thinking." Vali admitted.

"Eh?" Mio showed some confusion to that.

Mio pointed to her back, where Albion briefly manifested his form.

 **"(I was what shattered any chance of such perfected pairing existing, as was Ddraig.)"** Albion revealed.

"What do you mean?" Mio questioned.

"Tohka's mentioned to me how aside from you, they have their Ethereal Forms which represent light, and the Inverse Forms that represent their darkness. The power of Albion, the Heavenly White Dragon, and Ddraig, the Heavenly Red Dragon... oppose each other. It wasn't long after we first met, despite Issei had no idea, that I discovered Issei was the wielder of Ddraig's power." Vali revealed with a sad look.

Mio's eyes widened at that, both their Dragons opposed one another? If it weren't for her sad face, Mio would have considered her to be playing a joke, because there was nothing that she had seen since meeting her counterpart to imply such a thing was the case.

"...Just how did this all happen? What made your Dragons oppose each other?" Mio questioned.

 **"(When Ddraig and I were born, we each had special breaths that could kill Gods, but with all that power... we couldn't feel alive, and worse? For a Dragon, the only way to die is for your soul to be destroyed, because eventually their bodies will revive. However, when we finally met each other, we learned that our breaths were useless against the other.)"** Albion explained, sighing a bit.

 **"(We began fighting, not with our breaths, but by challenging each other constantly to keep getting stronger, finally feeling alive due to having met one another. Unfortunately, that got us into the trouble that left us in our Sacred Gears, and in the process... our earliest wielders created a conflict that led to them being fated to fight. Even now, despite the Juggernaut Drive's destruction, I'm not completely sure such a fate has been averted.)"** Albion revealed, looking down slightly.

"Holy..." Mio breathed, shocked at what she heard.

Taking a moment to breathe in deeply, then exhale softly, she looked at Vali once again, and nodded to let her know she could resume the story.

"I went into a panic, the trauma of my grandpa's actions still haunted me, it almost felt like... I'd be forced to fight Issei. However, Azazel's words, and then a few from Issei, made me realize I could try making my own choice. I didn't want to fight Issei, and that's something I won't change no matter what." Vali said, making sure her face showed her resolve.

"A few years went by, and I resolved to go on a training journey, because Issei said he wanted to protect me, and then... I began feeling the same. I didn't come back until seven years later, and when I finally did, I noticed something was different, something I couldn't explain." Vali mused, a large blush across her face.

Mio gasped, realizing what Vali had implied, making the Hakuryuukou nod in response.

"Bit by bit, we each started to realize our bond from children had changed, grown over the years we had been apart, and eventually... Issei said that he loved me after our first major battle together. I realized then that I had always loved him, and it's that love that makes me believe we can defy the fated fight of our Dragons." Vali verified, closing her eyes as she gave a blush filled smile.

"So, what your saying is... to know how I feel about Shido, I can't think or ask about it? That I should know deep down?" Mio asked.

Vali pondered on that a bit, though it didn't take long before she nodded at that.

"Yeah, I think you defined it perfectly, because love is something powerful, and something your heart alone understands." She answered.

"Trust my heart..." Mio repeated softly, putting her hand onto her chest.

The Spirit of Origin blushed slightly, and Vali stood up in response, silently hoping that she had managed to help Mio find the answer she was looking for.

"Oh, and if I may ask my own question... while I'm not really found of the whole concept, how exactly did Shido find love with so many woman, and why do not of them fight to have him to themselves?" The Lucifer heiress asked.

Mio blinked at that, smiling before standing up herself.

"Due to how they became Spirits, all of the girls have suffered intense tragedy they've spent years dealing with. Despite they all agreed to become Spirits, they always faced hardships, and the risk of the DEM managing to kill them for their powers. Shido himself understood that, as for a long time, he didn't have either of his parents." Mio explained, looking at the sky.

Vali showed surprise at that, it felt so much like...

"...Like me, my birth parents were killed, and my peerage came together because we all had a shared bond formed from the hardships we faced. Even if the form it manifested as was different-" Vali realized.

"-The unity itself is the same, that is the link between the people we see as our family, friends, or anything else we'd define them as." Mio smiled, making the Lucifer heiress do the same.

At that moment, the sound of a song being hummed was heard, catching their attention. The others nearby did the same, with Yumina finally blinking back into consciousness as the music empowered her slightly.

"That song, oh no... that isn't that Rinemu chick, is it?" Yumina gulped worriedly.

"No, that song is..." Shido replied, gasping as he realized it.

He found his guess to be right when he saw Kurumi's group flying over, with Miku being the source of the humming. Origami soon noticed them, smiling brightly before waving.

"Hey guys, we made it!" She exclaimed happily.

"They made it!" Issei declared with vigor.

All of them landed, soon rushing to their respective friends, enjoying the reunion they all felt had taken way too long to occur. After they all introduced themselves to one another, the obvious question came up.

"Alright, based on everyone here... on our side, there's still only Natsumi, Nia, and Mukuro who are separated from us." Shido analyzed.

"In our case, we're still looking for my sister Le Fay, Bikou, and Kuroka." Arthur added.

"Don't forget Shido, we still have to rescue Mana, she's still in Shinigami's clutches." Mio mentioned.

Shido sighed before nodding, worried about his younger sister's condition.

"What does your sister look like? If we spot her, we need to know we found her rather than another of those Quasi-Spirits." Irina inquired.

"Oh, right. We share the same hair and eye color, there's a beauty mark underneath her left eye, and she wears her hair in a ponytail." Shido defined, revealing her appearance.

Ravel suddenly flinched at that, getting everyone's attention.

"Origami, remember what that Furue girl mentioned? She said something about Mana having escaped from them, didn't she?" Ravel asked.

"She did, but... I figured she might be lying due to the situation." Origami admitted, scratching her head.

Ravel shook her head, making the Light Spirit blink.

"No, she couldn't have been, because right before I found you... I briefly saw the very person Shido just described!" Ravel revealed.

That got everyone in Shido's group to gasp.

"Did you try going after her?" Shido inquired.

"I did, but like I said, I saw her briefly... I ended up losing her before I could really follow her." Ravel admittedly with regret.

"Don't worry about it, because now we know she's out here somewhere." Shido smiled.

At that moment, a green light shot into air, followed by many magical spells.

"That light!" Tohka gasped.

"Yeah, that's gotta be Natsumi!" Origami agreed.

"I recognize those magic circles as well, it's Le Fay." Arthur stated.

"Come on then, let's hurry!" Vali shouted.

Everyone began flying, or carrying those who couldn't, over to the battlefield the two had been drawn into.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Enigma Codex area_ **

As the duo of Nia, and Bikou, walk through the strange Enigma Codex isle, the two were conversing a bit.

"So, that book of yours is called an Angel by the name of Raziel, and it can get almost any info depend on what you ask, or make whatever you draw come to life?" He questioned.

"Yep, I can also somewhat alter events with what I draw up, but only if they don't interfere with a certain fate. Basically, I can't kill anyone, make someone fall in love, or revive a person from the dead/prevent their death." Nia confirmed, adding onto her explanation.

Bikou sighed a bit, somehow expecting that.

"There's always a limit to that kind stuff, even for something that's somewhat like a God, guess that's something our worlds share." Bikou remarked.

"Guess you'd know, did say you're related to the Monkey King." Nia chuckled.

At that moment, the both of them suddenly step on something, causing the place to suddenly red as the room sealed up, implying they triggered a trap.

"Really!?" Nia groaned angrily.

"I know, how cantankerous of this place!" Bikou agreed.

While they were showing annoyance, Raziel noticed something.

_[Hey Nia, I see something over there.]_

"Hmm?" Nia turned to look.

She noticed some kind of puzzle form on the ground, which had a giant large metal ball, various pathways, and some squares that were either red or blue in color. Right as Nia wondered what it was, some kind of sign popped up showing instructions.

"What's this?" Bikou wondered.

"Let me see..." Nia said, reading the sign.

BREAK THE LOGICAL CHAINS HOLDING THIS ROOM, AND REACH YOUR FREEDOM, FAIL AND YOU WERE BE TRAPPED FURTHER IN THIS ZONE OF HORRORS, GET IT WRONG FROM THE START... YOU WON'T BE AROUND LONG ENOUGH TO CURSE YOUR LUCK.

Upon finishing that, the Second Spirit gulped a bit.

"...Bikou, you're good at puzzles, right?" Nia asked worriedly.

"I beat everyone at Mahjong, does that count?" Bikou asked.

Nia thought on it a bit, then shrugged her arms up.

"Close enough."

The two got close, and Nia tapped her foot as she pondered over what to do.

"Two colors of squares, and then this sphere, with a clear end point... I wonder." Nia thought aloud.

"Hope this doesn't take too long-" Bikou remarked.

At that moment, his staff hit the puzzle's metal orb, making the two panic as it starts rolling on its own.

"Oh no!" He shouted.

"There's no way our luck is that bad!" Nia exclaimed.

However, to their surprise, the sphere began rolling across every red square which caused a *ding* sound to go off, avoiding the squares that were already blue, and then finally... it made it to the end.

"Eh?" They both blinked in shock.

* HEY! WOW! YEAH! *

The two suddenly felt themselves get warped out before they could react to the situation.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Crystal Garden area_ **

Kuroka walked back with a bit of food she found, handing some to Mukuro as she sat across the unique garden around them.

"So, any luck in sensing anyone with your... what did you call it again?" Mukuro asked, chomping on her small snack.

"Senjutsu, it's a specific form of chi, and no." Kuroka answered.

Mukuro scratched her head a bit, taking another bit of her food in response, only to suddenly feel something's off.

"Hmm?" She wondered.

_[I know what you mean, something feels off... though I can't tell what.]_

The sound of something reaches the duo's ear, making them look around.

"Where's that coming from?" Kuroka wondered.

"Uh... I think I found out." Mukuro said worriedly, pointing at the sky.

Kuroka looked up, seeing two objects falling at them, but not knowing it was the duo from the Enigma Codex isle until a few seconds passed.

"Bikou!?" She exclaimed.

"Nia! Don't worry, I'll catch you!" Mukuro shouted.

As the two neared the ground, Mukuro caught her fellow Spirit, while Kuroka... stepped away, letting Bikou crash into the ground, leaving a hole made by his outline. The two Spirits looked at the sight, blinking in confusion as he crawled out.

"What was that for!?" Bikou complained.

"Like I'd try to catch your heavy ass." Kuroka replied.

The two Spirits gave the duo an odd look, soon seeing their conflict evolve into an argument.

"Uh... Mukuro, mind telling me what I've missed, provided you can?" Nia asked.

"Maybe a little, although I'm not sure how much it'll help overall." Mukuro replied.

Before anything could be said, a sudden spear began flying at the group, catching Kuroka's attention.

"Look out!" She warned.

Mukuro gasped as she saw it, throwing Nia into the air as she rolled away. The two Spirits both got back on their feet as the spear suddenly slingshot back to its thrower, revealing Aiai as she dropped into view, smashing into the ground.

"Damn pussy cat, I'll make sure to skewer you after I kill this blonde bimbo!" Aiai growled loudly.

'She did **not** just call me that!' Mukuro thought, a vein on her head.

Aiai suddenly felt something slap the back of her head, making her rub it painfully as Ayame walked materialized into view.

"Damn it, just how foolish can you be, Aiai?" Ayame glared.

"Fuck off! Like I said, I'll do what I want, not my problem you didn't listen!" Aiai sneered.

Ayame clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Whatever, our targets are here anyways, so let's take care of these two before we get any trouble heading or way." She stated.

"Fine!" Aiai reluctantly agreed.

Bikou summoned the Flying Nimbus while the Spirits equipped their Astral Dresses, and then summoned their Angels.

"Great, just when I thought we'd have less to worry about." Kuroka sighed.

"Never that easy, is it?" Nia sighed in agreement.

The six combatants rushed at one another.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Glittering Stardust area_ **

The morphing puppet roared before it shot out as multiple Hydra heads, prompting Natsumi to dodge them, and Le Fay to blast them with fire magic. The puppet roared before shrugging it off, knocking her back a bit.

"Le Fay!" Natsumi shouted.

Tapping Haniel's tip, it fires a green light that turns part of the ground all spongy, helping Le Fay bounce back onto her broom.

"This puppet's annoying!" Le Fay exclaimed.

"I might be a copycat myself, but that puppet's mocking the whole ability!" Natsumi grunted.

Panie chuckled with her cold look, still manipulating the puppet's strings.

"Oh, how I love you dancing to my will." Panie chuckled darkly.

"Shut up!" Natsumi roared.

Natsumi used her transformation powers to form cannons on the ground, and they all show heavy shelled cannonballs at the puppet Hydra. The wooden machination began to shake before becoming a giant mouthed creature that chomped them all without issue.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Panie mocked.

Natsumi sweated a bit, and that's when Panie smirked darkly.

"I wonder, are you this bad at fighting because that pretty little head of yours is nothing but pretty? Huh, maybe that's why you were always so hated when you were still Human." She wondered aloud.

"W-What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked, forming a cold sweat at how Panie knew that.

"Oh, don't ask me... how about I ask your old class mates?" Panie snickered.

Snapping her fingers, the puppet split into pieces before looking like some of the students she used to know around the time she met Rio.

"N-No, these aren't real... they're not." Natsumi panicked, breathing heavily.

"Look at that, she's got as much vanity as ever!" One puppet student claimed.

"Get out of here bitch, the world doesn't need jerks who flaunt their stuff without a care!" Another shouted.

Le Fay looked as she saw Natsumi hold her head, panting as she lowered to the ground.

'It isn't real, and I know that, but... but even despite that, I can't convince myself! Stop it! I'm not trying to do anything, I didn't choose to look like this, why are you punishing me for something I wasn't involved in!?' Natsumi began to shake, whimpering.

Her mind began forming her classmates' faces, and she began to breath heavily.

"W-what's going on?" Le Fay asked worriedly.

"Oh, you don't know? Well Ms. Fanservice body here was so beautiful, that everyone she knew hated her, and here's the best part... they weren't even bullies. She was always trying to be nice, and tried to be friends, but no matter how she tried to be around them, she was rejected." Panie revealed, smirking.

Le Fay gasped in horror at that, unable to believe Natsumi suffered all that cruelty with how she was acting upon meeting. In response to that, Panie gave a gold glare, recalling similar memories she suffered from.

* * *

_Panie was kicked to the ground, a bunch of people laughing as they threw mud and grime at her dress._

_"That'll teach you to flaunt your cuteness to get what you want, people like you don't deserve what you get, not when you leave us in the trash!" One girl shouted._

_"S-Stop it... I'm not-" Panie sniffled, unable to understand why they raged against her._

_At that moment, she couldn't bear it anymore, and tried moving her hand to choke herself... she couldn't do it, her hand just wouldn't let it._

_"No, I... I don't want to go, not like this. I refuse to give them the satisfaction of knowing they broke me..." She gasped out._

_At that moment, a loud slash was heard, and Panie suddenly saw blood fly everywhere, all the people that were tormenting her had suddenly been wounded, and right as an ambulance suddenly drove nearby, she was taken away by someone as they flew into the sky._

_She looked up to see none other than Shinigami as her rescuer._

**_" I understand your pain, and why you refuse to end things, at least like this..."_ ** _Shinigami stated, looking at her with sympathy._

_Panie suddenly began crying, and lowered her head... only to raise it again with the cold expression she had in the present._

* * *

"...And she had the nerve to walk past it, shrug it away because some boy made her feel happy. She should have stayed as sour as I did! That tramp suffered like I did, and in the end, she walked out smiling, forgiving the world that tormented her as it had!" She growled angrily.

As the Pendragon wizard looked at Natsumi, she saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Natsumi..." She whispered.

 **"That's right, no matter how often you try to deny it, there are many who will hate you for how you look... it works both ways, and your one of the pretty ones who gets the worst life has to offer. Accept it already!"** Inverse Natsumi remarked, trying to break Natsumi down.

As the Lucifer Bishop watched this, she got an idea, looking at her wand... she decided to take a gamble.

"Natsumi, there has to be another side to this story, one with a better ending." Le Fay exclaimed.

" **[VIEWPOINT!]** "

Le Fay cast a spell on Natsumi, surprising Panie.

"Hmm?" Panie wondered.

 **"W-what is this!?"** Inverse Natsumi demanded.

* * *

_Natsumi suddenly found herself in some strange location, and opened her eyes as she suddenly found herself by her old school._

"Huh, why am I here?" Natsumi wondered.

_Taking a closer look, Natsumi realized it was raining, but she wasn't getting wet. That's when she saw a bunch of people wearing black walk by. She suddenly followed them, realizing they were her classmates, and her teachers._

_After going far enough, she finally saw the signs make sense, they were heading to a funeral... her funeral. Natsumi's eyes widened once she saw this, for multiple reasons, as they neared her tombstone._

"I left without warning, that's how pained I was... it must have been so long that everyone thought I was dead, or that maybe I ended my life. This doesn't make sense, why are they even here?" Natsumi looked, begging for an answer.

_Suddenly, one of the students places down flowers, and begins to break down before some other female students comforted her._

_"I'm so sorry, we were just so angry at you, you were so beautiful, and... we wouldn't have said all of this if we knew you'd kill yourself!" She sobbed._

_Natsumi's eyes widened at that comment, one of the girls she remembered actively made her buzz off... she was grieving for her._

_"Damn it, why'd this happen? Why!?" A male student cried._

_"She was such a young girl, why did it end up like this? Why didn't we help her when we should have?" Her teacher sniffled._

_Natsumi covered her mouth, crying as the phantom faces she couldn't notice vanished._

"They... they're actually apologizing, it was by accident, but I made them think I died, and they actually cared about it." Natsumi whispered, shedding tears.

 **"N-no, this can't... they hated you! Why did that change? How can they beg for forgiveness after all that? Are their hearts really that fickle!?"** Inverse Natsumi stuttered, unable to accept what she was seeing.

* * *

Natsumi's shaking form stopped, surprising Panie.

"W-what?" Panie gasped.

"Natsumi?" Le Fay shook, hoping her efforts worked.

Natsumi soon stood up, smiling.

"Fickle? No, that's not it... people can regret, they can realize their mistakes. We can think the worst, we can think the best, and most of all... we can know when we're wrong, and how that fact hurts." Natsumi said.

 **"Just what about that makes them great!?"** Inverse Natsumi demanded.

Le Fay was confused, unaware of who Natsumi was talking to.

"...Who said it made them great?" Natsumi asked.

Inverse Natsumi was confused by that.

"What it makes Humanity isn't some grand achievement, it's what makes them realize they're weak, and it's something we all have. No one's perfect, or without flaws, you can't always be right. Not even a deity can, but they still try their best regardless." Natsumi smiled, looking up.

 **"...You actually praise that? Admitting your weak?"** Inverse Natsumi questioned.

Natsumi nods, looking at her Inverse half.

"Yes, because that's how we become stronger, because when we learn what makes us weak, we can strive to overcome it." She revealed.

Inverse Natsumi's eyes widened, as if she realized something.

 **'Is that what Sandalphon meant?'** Inverse Natsumi thought.

Natsumi put a hand on hers.

"I can't change the past, but that doesn't mean I can't create my future, that we can all strive for a better tomorrow. It was because I never gave up, that I found the people who gave me one." Natsumi smiled.

 **"I... I don't know, what if tomorrow is only full of despair? What if your hopes are wrong?"** Inverse Natsumi questioned.

"Then try again, because you only lose when you finally give up." Natsumi answered.

Natsumi's body began glowing, making Panie react fearfully.

**_ \- (*DanMachi: Heroic Desire, Argonaut*) - _ **

"No! Stop her, hurry!" Panie demanded.

The puppet rushed forward.

 **"Then... I want to try, at least this once, so will you guide me?"** Inverse Natsumi questioned.

Natsumi nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"We'll start as a drop of water, grow into a stream, and become the river which grows into the vast ocean. Now come on, this is our time, our hope."

Natsumi's body glowed even brighter, blinding the puppet as it was knocked back.

"This light, it's so warm..." Le Fay whispered in awe.

" **Ethereal... SHIFT!** "

The light green Reiryoku exploded out, making Le Fay gasp while Panie screamed at the blinding energy. Soon enough, the sight of Natsumi's new Astral Dress revealed itself to the world, having changed from its black and green color, to a white and green-tinted Platinum color.

Even more, while still generally the same, the witch like aspects were now gone, making her more like a cute magician, or a white mage as some video games would define it. Anything with a bat like theme on her outfit, or dark in nature, that would fit its former witch appearance, now had a stronger resemblance to a fairy, or something attributed to light.

"I'm no longer a simple witch you can define by her colors and magic, like I fairy I now shine... as a magician!" Natsumi exclaimed, smirking happily with a wink.

Le Fay's voice gasped, soon smiling at the sight.

"I'm not sure what you just did, but it looks amazing!" She complimented.

"And it's all because of you, thank you for not giving up on me." Natsumi smiled.

Le Fay smiled back, and after she did, the green-haired Spirit turned to face the wooden puppet she was facing off against. Once the wooden demon glared at her...

" **SARIEL!** "

Natsumi held up her hand, forming a version of Haniel that appeared as a magic wand, rather than a witch's broom.

"Le Fay, mind waiting somewhere safe?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, but where am I supposed to go?" Le Fay questioned.

Natsumi giggled before pointing at her Archangel, soon spinning it into the air.

" **[HURACAN!]** "

A divine mirror with an iridescent reflection formed, and Le Fay found herself swallowed inside as Natsumi pulled her in, once inside... she saw her wounds healing.

"Whoa..." Le Fay was surprised.

"I'll let you out once this fight ends, until then, you can recover inside of there." Natsumi replied.

The puppet charged at Natsumi with rage, represented by the gold rage shown on Panie's face.

"Go, Sariel!" Natsumi shouted.

Green light fired out, transforming the environment into vines that constricted the puppet, revealing its strings as it became immobile.

"No!" Panie screamed.

"Now, go... **[Orphion!]** " Natsumi exclaimed.

The wand transformed into Shekhinah, before charging with the flames of Kotori's Camael.

"Now, lend me your strength... Tohka, Kotori!" Natsumi begged.

" **[Lahathelev - Camael Empowered!]** "

She shifted the blade into its giant form, and soon it extended as the flames burned brighter. With a might shout, Natsumi swung the blade down, right as the others flew in to see the fight.

"Hey, that's..." Shido realized.

"My Lahathelev!" Tohka stated.

Panie screamed as she was flung away, the blade smashing her puppet beast into pieces.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

As Natsumi panted, she fell on her butt, soon reforming Huracan as she let Le Fay out, reverting back to her normal form. Seeing the end result, the two looked at each other, smiling before bumping a thumb's up on the other's fist.

"Natsumi!" Shido shouted.

"Le Fay!" Vali called out.

The two turned, making the duo smile as they saw their friends.

"Hey guys, I did it!" Natsumi exclaimed with pride.

* * *

**And with that, the Witch has become the Magician, with the bonus of nearly everyone of both groups having reunited. The only ones' left are Mukuro, Kuroka, Nia, and Bikou. Not to mention, Shido's now aware that Mana escaped from Shinigami, so now all that's left is for everyone find her. Last, but definitely not least, Mio's gotten some love advice with favorable results... yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say for today. Haven't been able to update any of my stories for a while, so I'm a little off rhythm for the end notes.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Ethereal Natsumi, Code Name: [Magician]- **

**Archangel: Sariel - Haniel's Archangel counterpart. Whereas its prior forms took the shape of a futuristic broom with the brush area based off the Yggdrafolium realizers, the form Sariel takes defines why Natsumi's Ethereal Form is called "Magician", and is instead a futuristic magician wand with the staff head a combination of seven Yggdrafolium lookalikes making a 7-pointed star that's held within a similarly shaped frame. The Archangel also has many more abilities that make Natsumi's Reiryoku act like an actual mage's magic.**

**\- Alternate Form: Huracan - The Ethereal counterpart of Yata no Kagami, and Izanami. The mirror's power keeps its original abilities, while also the power of its inverse counterpart, but now reworked into an iridescent reflective surface with a divine looking frame that harms anyone that touches it with an evil heart, rather than in general, allowing only those that Natsumi can trust to hold it when she can't do so herself.**

**While it doesn't seem to work within the Unknown World without all the other Spirits in her presence, Natsumi can now teleport within a radius of five kilometers, and while Natsumi's mirror can still permanently absorb anything that's sealed inside after a set time limit passes, she can now mark what she does, and doesn't want to be absorbed, limiting the absorbed objects in the mirror to things like attacks and enemy objects/weapons. The most useful power of the mirror is if she has a person inside of it, she can actually use her power to heal them, finally giving the mirror a truly a selfless ability.**

**\- Alternate Form: Orphion - The Ethereal counterpart of Kaleidoscope, and Izanagi. As it always has been, this ability is Natsumi's trump card, but with the power of the Ethereal Form, its Archangel variation becomes a trump card among even them, as now it can copy the form of any of the Angels, or the Archangels, _and_ their alternative forms! What's more, she can also overlay another Angel's element onto what she copies, allowing her to slightly imitate the power of the Double Spirit Ascension.**

**\- Powers: As the pinnacle of Natsumi's abilities, anything she could do in either her normal or Inverse Form is usable here even stronger, and her Ethereal Form has even more tricks of her own. While in this state, Natsumi's myriad of skills, and everything she's learned through her ability to copy, imitate, and more culminate with her hope, creating a new power.**

**Where Natsumi originally had to transform into someone to learn their powers, and their state of mind for any of their skills, memories, and/or abilities, she can now do this without transforming. If she makes eye contact with someone when they do a specific action, her eyes will trace the ability, sending the required knowledge to her brain, making her an even greater copycat than before. The most unique thing about this "tracing" power is that Natsumi's potential to do something plays a part, and should she have great potential in the skill, then she might be able to do it better than who she traced it from.**

**Risk Factors: AA**

**Spacequake: A**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: B**

**Archangel Rank: AAA**

**Strength: 183**

**Consistency: 205**

**Spiritual Power: 232**

**Agility: 174**

**Intelligence: 200**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- **

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, Issei, Kotori, Kunou, Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Yuuma, Mio, Yumina, Kurumi, Arthur, Origami, Ravel, Miku, Irina, Natsumi, & Le Fay**

**GROUP 2:  
Mana**

**GROUP 3:  
Mukuro, Kuroka, Nia, & Bikou**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 100%, MAX (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 100%, MAX (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 100%, MAX (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 99% (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 99% (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 61% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright everyone, I think last chapter gave you a hint based on the formula so far, but now there's only two more Ethereal Shifts left to be awakened, and you're gonna be seeing both... this is the chapter that truly makes my comment about us being at least 50% done with the events in this story more valid since we've dealt with one half of the characters' power ups.**

**Speaking of which, you might be wondering, are Tohka, Origami, Shido, and Mana gonna get any abilities despite the former two already achieved their Ethereal Forms, and the latter two are kinda special cases? The answer is yes, but I'm not gonna give any clues to what they are until after the DxD crew gets their power ups first.**

**Either way, the last of the Quasi-Spirit fights are here, so now it's time... let the arrival of Nia and Mukuro's Ethereal Forms commence! As well as the reunion of everyone! Well, everyone _but_ Mana ^^; *chuckles in embarrassment* Oh, and that's not the only thing we're getting this chapter, because this chapter is where I will reveal... the last of the story previews!**

**Remember Shinigami's talk about alternate realities? There's a DAL one I revealed, so like the DxD one I gave you a sneak peek to, I'll do the same here. Do know that unlike that unlike the other previews, this one's still a heavy work in progress, all I can tell you is that like LOHD Re-imagined, this is DAR:L's version of that, an AU that's based on the original story, yet will become its own thing. As a result, it will likely be very different when it's finally published.**

**Now, with all of that out of the way, it's time to begin!**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_[Angel talking]_

_"[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once talking]"/'[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once thinking]'/[Angel used by a Spirit that's Ethereal shifted once mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**" Shinigami Talking"/'Shinigami Thinking'**

**[ Azrael Talking]**

* * *

** -Ethereal Nia, Code Name: [Bishop]- **

**Archangel: Harahel - Raziel's Archangel counterpart. The futuristic tome changes to look like it was created by God itself, looking truly divine and holy in appearance, and possessing pages that are a gold-tinted platinum color. Nia has a much wider access to information now, but is still limited to the concept of anything within the mortal world, and certain limitations (for example, she can't ask how to create a world) still apply to it. Along with being able to bring her drawings/words to life, she's also able to manipulate events in a way that still doesn't defy fate, but can bend it in a way that still lets her use it offensively.**

**\- Alternate Form: Tvastar - The Ethereal counterpart of Thoth & Ashufiriya. It combines the power of both abilities, allowing her to not only manifest a world of imagination from its pages, but bring people into one created inside Harahel's pages. Unlike before, there's no space of radius for its effects, instead being replaced by Nia choosing if what she creates is either corporeal, or incorporeal.**

**\- Alternate Form: Osiris - The Ethereal counterpart of Kirigami & Raudskinna. By manipulating the light within each of Harahel's the pages, and imbuing them with her Reiryoku, she can create special soldiers that follow the thought she was thinking when creating them. While she can only make a set amount compared to this ability's counterpart form (about four at most), these soldiers are as strong as a Quasi-Spirit.**

**\- Alternate Form: Astraeus - Expanding on Nia's ability to manipulate fate, and now becoming its own ability, the limitations of being unable to tamper with certain things like who someone falls in love with, or if they'd live or die, has now weaponized the latter's non-lethal potential. By using the fact it can't kill, Nia can control certain events to still attack, but not risk killing someone. For example, she could command a building to collapse, and the people it hits would only feel like they got slammed into the ground.**

**\- Powers: As the pinnacle of Nia's abilities, anything she could do in either her normal or Inverse Form is usable here even stronger, and her Ethereal Form has even more tricks of her own. With more knowledge at her disposal, Nia is now a skilled tactician in battle, while also using her abilities to attack outside the danger zone if needed, while supporting her allies.**

**Where normally her drawings would vanish after a time limit, they can last as long as Nia needs, and Harahel's pen also allows her to just move the pen over the pages, allowing her thoughts to write the words in an instant. Combined with her ability to bend fate without the same problems due to Harahel uses the inability to interfere to just deny killing, the power to bend fate is now one of Nia's greatest weapons.**

**Risk Factors: AAA**

**Spacequake: A**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: A**

**Archangel Rank: SS**

**Strength: 139**

**Consistency: 213**

**Spiritual Power: 178**

**Agility: 212**

**Intelligence: 248**

* * *

** -Shinigami: File 04- **

**Even after becoming she shed her original name, and became the Spirit who would gain the code name [Reaper], Shinigami had yet to come to her ultimatum of a plan to destroy every world in an attempt to kill herself for good. With the new powers she possessed, what she did first was see if being somewhat detached to the tether of Earth's laws would do anything.**

**First, she tried making a realm that became the world that she, the Quasi-Spirits, and currently everyone from the two other worlds are currently residing in. As a world not bound by Earth's law, she tried to bring back what she lost, only for her to realize that even she couldn't do that in her own world. Wanting to truly give in, she destroyed her world... only for her to discover she was still alive, and just moved to another world.**

**Unaware she was in the world that Vali came from, she quickly returned back to recreate the world she destroyed, unaware she caught the eye of Euclid Lucifuge, who would share this with Rizevim, and inspire his plans with Trihexa. After recreating her world, she began searching for the people who eventually become the Quasi-Spirits, and studying for a way to finally end her life.**

**After long study, her studies let her discover the truth of alternate realities, and with it finalized her plan...**

* * *

**_ Chapter 11: Awaken, Final Lights of Hope _ **

As Natsumi panted, she fell on her butt, soon reforming Huracan as she let Le Fay out, reverting back to her normal form. Seeing the end result, the two looked at each other, smiling before bumping a thumb's up on the other's fist.

"Natsumi!" Shido shouted.

"Le Fay!" Vali called out.

The two turned, making the duo smile as they saw their friends.

"Hey guys, I did it!" Natsumi exclaimed with pride.

"We saw! Nice going, you unlocked your Ethereal Form!" Tohka cheered.

The two Spirits grabbed each other's hands and rose them up in excitement, making some of the others chuckle in response. While Le Fay smiled as her brother pet her head.

"I'm glad you're safe Le Fay, anything bad happen?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing big, and Natsumi healed me up with her mirror." Le Fay replied.

The Angels' manifestations all watch as Haniel flies up to them.

 _"[Hey guys, missed me?]"_ Haniel snickered.

 _"[Welcome back, Haniel!]"_ Gabriel cheered.

Natsumi looked around, soon noticing only a few of them were missing... then noticed Vali, making her eyes widen.

"What the, she looks just like... do our worlds have counterparts of each other?" Natsumi questioned.

"Yep, that's Vali Lucifer, and she's the Mio of her world." Tohka answered.

Le Fay gave a similar reaction, only her voice failed to project, making Arthur pat her back.

"...OK, I think we need to be caught up on a lot." Natsumi realized.

"We'll do it was we try to find the others, Mana managed to escape, and she's on one of the isles." Shido replied.

Natsumi showed surprise to that.

"Alright then, guess we'll be flying as we talk." Natsumi remarked.

"Let's go!" Kunou cheered.

With that, everyone took off into the sky once more.

* * *

_Shinigami was seen flying through a bunch of what could only be described as... indescribable, not even Azrael could give her an answer._

**_" Azrael, why did you bring me here?"_ ** _Shinigami questioned._

**_[ This place is where we'll be attempting the thing you wish for most, by forming a world of your own.]_ **

_Shinigami's eyes showed surprise at that._

**_" Are you serious? Can we really do that?"_ ** _Shinigami asked._

**_[ Yes, it can be done, within our own realm, there's another two dimensions. Even though one is destroyed, and the other is a shell of what it once was, the proof exists there. We just need to push beyond that, and I believe my power can do it.]_ **

_Shinigami now realized why they were in such a place, it was so confusing that she'd need to do it here, making something she couldn't understand become what she could._

**_" Alright, show me what to do..."_ ** _Shinigami replied nervously._

* * *

_Shinigami's eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness, and it's when she realized that she gasped, looking at where she was._

_It was definitely somewhere she didn't recognize, and she clearly saw some creatures that she was sure should be completely fictional, mythical, or whatever word one wanted to use to describe them._

**_" This is... Azrael, what's going on?"_ ** _Shinigami inquired._

**_[ Well, it seems that we succeeded in erasing your world, but it didn't do squat in ending your life. We've just been moved to another one.]_ **

_Shinigami was shocked, and then grit her teeth._

**_" Damn it, even this!?"_ ** _Shinigami growled._

**_[ There is wisdom in failing, we've proven there are more worlds than yours, and the one you were born in... we just need to know more if we wish to succeed. Don't surrender to an undying life just yet.]_ **

_Shinigami realized that Azrael was right, if there was another world, then maybe... she just hadn't planned big enough._

**_" Come on, let's remake my world, we'll need somewhere that we won't be interrupted. We'll find out how to end my life soon enough..."_ ** _She stated in response._

_Her Angel bent slightly to nod, and soon she slashed a portal to escape, unaware she caught an onlooker's eyes. A man with silver hair he had in a slight braid._

_"...Other worlds, places we know nothing about? Did I really hear that right?" Euclid said to himself, still unable to believe it._

_"Just wait until Master Rizevim hears about this, it will be more than enough to replace that bastard granddaughter of his running away." He smirked darkly, silently thanking Shinigami for what she revealed to him._

* * *

**_~Shinigami's HQ_ **

Shinigami's eyes opened from her brief meditation, surprised that she remembered that.

**[ Ah, are you done now Shinigami?]**

**" Yeah, we're not much farther from completing my plans, all that's left it to succeed in preparing everything I need to defeat both worlds' heroes in battle."** Shinigami replied.

She breathed a bit, soon moving a hand near her mask.

 **" For that reason, as we near the end... even if I still shed my original name, I think it's time my original voice returns."** Shinigami requested.

**[ Hmm... alright, I guess if you want us both to sound normal for this stage, I'll allow it.]**

Gripping her mask, Azrael's scythe blade glowed a bit, and a bit of dark mist seeped out of Shinigami's mouth, opening her mask slightly.

"Honestly, perhaps it was better that Rinemu let Mana escape, if she could hear me right now..." Shinigami said sadly.

**_[Shinigami, don't lose faith now, you promised that would only be if you were to fail you'd do that... as you said, it would just show their will to live was stronger than your wish to die. We gotta see this to the end.]_ **

"Don't misunderstand, there's no way I'd falter here... the only way I could is if she somehow returned." Shinigami answered.

Looking at a picture she had in the room, Shinigami rubbed a face on it, tearing up as she saw the sight of her most important person.

"...Hina, I'll be with you soon."

As that was happening, Tsuan watched her look at the picture, and left before she could notice she'd been watching. Taking a deep breath as she looked towards a window, showing her reflection in it.

"She has someone she loved, someone she lost... that's what I believed for so long." She told herself.

"Now, I know that was wrong." Tsuan closed her eyes, hating herself.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pair of scrunchies, and a pair of Chinese hair ornaments, she had once worn when she was younger. Taking a closer look at them... she tightened her fist.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand by like this anymore, Mukuro... I'm coming to save you!" Tsuan resolved.

Rushing towards a room, a rustling was heard before Tsuan's current outfit was thrown out, followed by the sight of only Tsuan's feet walking out... wearing sneakers instead of her spiked slippers.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Crystal Garden area_ **

Mukuro was sent tumbling across the ground, followed by Nia who suffered the same experience, and both Rooks of Lucifer having been thrown against one of the nearby trees. Aiai's spear vibrated with intense energy, while Ayame's strange bow glowed as it fired like a crossbow.

"Really? This is all the power you have? Well, I could understand this with Raziel since it isn't particularly strong or offensive, but the wielder of Michael should clearly have a bigger resistance if we're both being fought." Ayame mentioned disappointingly.

"Don't bitch about it, we're already gonna kill them, so do that rather than talk!" Aiai said annoyingly.

Ayame sighed, readying her crossbow again.

"Damn it, how are they so... strong?" Bikou coughed.

"Not just that, why does it feel like Mukuro's attacks aren't working? Not to mention Nia's tricks are countered so easily..." Kuroka added as she panted.

Nia slowly got to her feet, seeing Raziel's information was still too scrambled for her to read.

"Damn it, I don't know why, but... it feels like these chicks are somehow directly opposing our powers." She grunted.

"Please don't tell me they've got anti-us powers." Mukuro pleaded.

Nia's eyes moved left and right in response, followed by her taking a deep breath.

"...OK, I won't." She promised.

Mukuro groaned, taking that as a clear confirmation that was the case.

"Wait, if there's two of them, then we just need to fight the opposite opponent!" Mukuro realized.

"Ugh, why is it that in real life or any form of media, that isn't an instant realization?" Nia asked herself.

Wondering about that, Michael motions to Raziel.

 _[Maybe you should find out to tell them? I'm kinda curious about that myself]_ Michael whispered.

 _[Oh no, no way. I'm sure that's a good idea considering the situation...]_ Raziel whispered back.

They quickly rush at the opposing Quasi-Spirit.

'Is that their only plan? Pathetic, just pathetic.' Ayame sighed silently.

Both Spirits prepare their attacks, and as they did... Ayame motioned to Aiai, who thrust her spear forward, causing the two Quasi-Spirits to change spots, causing their respective opponents to gasp before Ayame fired at Nia, and Aiai thrust her spear at Mukuro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two shouted in pain.

They both tumbled across the landscape before them, each of them clear pain as both Rooks of Lucifer saw their current states.

"No... Bikou, we need to help them!" Kuroka grunted.

"Right, we gotta move!" Bikou said, struggling to push himself forward.

Ayame noticed this.

"Stand down." She stated as she held up her bow gun.

She fired at their knees, making them fall to the ground. Nia looked at this in horror, panicking as it reminded her of a familiar experience where she was just as powerless.

 **"That's right, just like before... there's nothing you can do, and everyone who could help is standing by-Oh wait, there's no one! Just give in, the only way anyone will live is if you surrender those morals you let hold you back!"** Inverse Nia tempted.

'No, I won't... I won't!' Nia refused.

Mukuro struggled to move, coughing heavily as she looked at Aiai ready to skewer her.

 **"This is your punishment for your past actions, just let me take over, and die in a way that means something! You've already shown your sins when you shed blood that day!"** Inverse Mukuro demanded.

'No, my friends... they need me. Shido needs me!' Mukuro cried, trying to keep control.

Aiai thrust forward.

"Now die!" Aiai screamed with rage.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Before she could even react, a familiar hammer-axe struck Aiai in the side, making her cough out blood in response. Ayame noticed this before her fellow Quasi-Spirit smashed into her. Once the dust cleared, the two turned to see Tsuan land before them.

However, unlike the Tsuan they knew, she was dressed in a black shirt with a blue jacket over it, gray shorts with a chain on her left pants leg, the brown and white sneakers she was seen changing into, and most of all... the same scrunchies and hair ornaments she had worn as a child were tied into her hair that she restyled to look as it had when she and Mukuro hadn't been separated.

"Tsuan? What the hell, why did you attack us!?" Aiai demanded angrily.

"T-Tsuan!?" Mukuro gasped, recognizing her old friend.

Everyone showed shock at that exclamation, and Tsuan turned to her, giving a guilty look.

"To think my very reason for this was thinking you died long ago, and yet now you stand as one of the Spirits we had to defeat?" Tsuan stated.

"I'm sorry Ayame, Aiai, but I'm afraid I can't fight against them if this is the truth, even if Shinigami didn't know it was!" She declared, rushing at the two.

Both of the inverse halves for each Spirit were surprised.

 **"No, this isn't... how did someone come!?"** Inverse Nia screamed shakily.

 **"S-She's your friend, but she's your... how!?"** Inverse Mukuro begged in confusion.

Mukuro began to cry, unable to believe her old friend was here.

"Tsuan..." She cried happily.

Nia breathed, chuckling to herself.

"We can never fully understand, or fully know, what others of our own kind will do... fear can make one hesitate, and make one act. That's all that matters in the end."

 **"You lie!"** Inverse Nia roared.

"No, I don't... because Souji showed me that herself." Nia smiled.

The sight of Souji crying during one of her hospital visits, back during the days they prepared to save Mukuro, as Nia told her everything about them. Everything she had forgotten, wanting her to remember the past, even if just by secondhand recollection.

"I thought as we talked, I'd need to earn her trust back the hard way, but she forgave me without a second thought. The small memory of knowing how important I was had been enough for her." Nia explained.

"And in return, she asked me to keep moving forward, don't let what people didn't do hold me back. That I should strive to do what they didn't if I truly wanted to defeat that feeling, by being there in a situation when others need someone the same way she did."

Nia pushed herself back up, her inverse half silent.

"That would be her salvation, and in the end... those words were enough to be my own, and that's why I choose a future of unity over hate!" Nia exclaimed.

 **"That... it was that simple? I don't get it, why wouldn't you keep holding that grudge for so long?"** Inverse Nia asked confused.

"Because I'm not letting my vision narrow over that, some may continue a cycle, but I'm choosing to end it." Nia replied.

Inverse Nia gasped at that, and her words echoed to what she realized Sandalphon had said.

 **'Are we really no different for wanting to kill the source of what killed the Spirits?'** Inverse Nia realized in horror.

Nia smirked as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're too far to stop yourself? So, what do you say we walk the same road?" Nia offered.

Inverse Nia went silent for a moment, and then...

 **"Maybe you're just naive, but... it couldn't hurt to see if I'm wrong, and you really are speaking the truth."** Inverse Nia decided.

Nia's body began to glow, getting Ayame's attention.

"The glow of Light Reiryoku, no!" She gasped in horror.

" **Ethereal... SHIFT!** " Nia exclaimed.

A burst of silver goes off, blowing her away before she could react.

"You bitch!" Aiai roared.

"Your fight is with me!" Tsuan shouted, swinging at her.

**_ \- (*Tenkai Knights: Elemental Titan Mode*) - _ **

Within the sphere, Nia grabbed the nun hat of her astral Dress, and pulled it off before her body glowed to showcase the change. Her normally dark-colored Astral Dress changed to become mostly platinum with bright white markings. Her sleeves shredded become short, freeing the rest of her arms, and her wrists. Her pen flew to rest on her left ear, with the crests combining behind it as a hair charm.

Her nun hat soon settled behind her, causing it to transform into a small shoulder cape, and her "underwear" soon glowed to transform itself into small shorts of sort, taking the original black scheme of her normal Astral Dress, but with the same white design lines reflecting her status as a manga artist. Finally, her church like charms shifted to look like actual objects coming from heaven, and her boots became more like those like Tohka, and the others' Ethereal Forms, normally wore.

Taking a deep breath, she held out her hand.

" **GO, HARAHEL!** "

The evolved form of Raziel materialized in her hands, and the blocky interference soon shattered itself.

 _"[Oh yeah, now we're cooking!]"_ Harahel announced.

Ayame grunted, her face sweating a bit at the realization before her, followed by a growl.

"Fine, then I'll get serious too!" She declared.

Ripping her glasses off, she threw them forward along with part of her bow, causing the two to shine before fusing into her summon beast. It roared in a mechanical manner before charging at her.

"Come on, I'll take you down as many times as you'd like!" Nia declared as she smirked.

Unsheathing her pen, she opened Harahel op, and swiped her pen across it. In an instant, the words she thought were drawn onto it, revealing them as: "Collapse the ground it steps on next."

Sure enough, that's exactly what happened to the monster, causing it to get trapped in the ground.

"What!?" Ayame gasped in fear.

Nia chuckled, twirling her pen in anticipation.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Aiai growled at the sight, making her go on a rage as she spiked her spear into the ground, throwing Tsuan back. The Quasi-Spirit of Binah held her ground, only skidding across the dirt beneath her.

"Damn you, I'll murder your ass, Tsuan!" Aiai roared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Tsuan countered.

Aiai's spear spikes into Tsuan's hammer, creating a shock wave as Mukuro watched them.

 **"T-This doesn't make sense, why is she fighting for you!?"** Inverse Mukuro demanded.

"I didn't think I'd ever see her again." Mukuro cried happily.

 **"Then she doesn't even know what you've done, hiding the truth won't work, I'll make sure she-"** Inverse Mukuro glared.

"No, I won't hide anything from her." Mukuro replied.

Her inverse half's eyes widened in shock, as if she heard the impossible be spoken.

 **"W-what? You can't be serious, you'd reveal your sins willingly!?"** Inverse Mukuro questioned incredulously.

"I would, that's something I already had to do." Mukuro admitted as she looked up.

The memory of when she came home with Mildred, and her parents' surprise at seeing she had finally returned to them, followed by them consoling her as she held an arm over her crying eyes. She had told them everything, but they didn't care, they were just happy they regained what they lost 5 years ago.

 **"I-I-I don't... that doesn't make sense, how can sins be ignored!?"** Inverse Mukuro stuttered.

**_ \- (*Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Saijaku Muhai*) - _ **

Mukuro slowly stood up, starting to glow.

"Because we all make sins, they themselves told me how they regretted their words, how I ran away because of them. While I did do something I shouldn't have, they realized how badly their reactions had hurt me, and how I didn't fully understand what I had done." She explained, still looking at the sky.

 **"B-but they committed... you can't ignore that!"** Inverse Mukuro roared.

Mukuro sighed.

"Tell me, is it a sin to step on an ant, killing it? Especially if you didn't even see it?" Mukuro asked.

 **"Uh... well, I guess that's-Hey, don't distract me!"** Inverse Mukuro shouted.

"No one will be completely pure, even if you never do anything to actually sin, something as simple as that can happen. What matters is if people can forgive what you've done. There are things you can be forgiven for, and things that you can't, the people I know have already forgiven me." Mukuro answered.

Mukuro glared at herself, to glare at her inverse half.

"That's something you can't do, and you're even worse because you judge all for the act of one. Is that what you want to be? Someone who sins even greater, for killing innocents with the intent to do so?" She demanded.

Her inverse half gasped at that.

 **"No way, you can't be saying my act is unjust, can you?"** Inverse Mukuro said shakily.

That's when she recalled Sandalphon's words.

 **"...My god, that was what Sandalphon said to all of us, wasn't it? What have we become!?"** Inverse Mukuro said in horror.

"You've become lost, all because of your hate, your anger, your sadness, and your fear." Mukuro said sympathetically.

Her hand touches her shoulder, and her inverse half feels it.

"So, find yourself again, and do the right thing. Don't become the world's despair." Mukuro answered.

 **"Don't be its despair, be its... hope!"** Inverse Mukuro declared.

Mukuro's body began to glow, and that got everyone's attention, with Tsuan smiling, and Nia giving a smirk.

"Go for it girl!" Nia shouted.

" **Ethereal... SHIFT!** "

The incredible power from her Ethereal Shift caused a huge golden explosion of light, blinding everyone briefly.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Between the isles_ **

As everyone was flying, the sight of the golden pillar formed by Mukuro's powers caught their attention.

"That light, holy shit!" Vali shouted.

"If that's a golden-yellow light, then it has to be Mukuro!" Tohka realized.

"How powerful is she?" Yuuma asked.

"Excluding me, and some of the others, she's easily the Strongest of the Spirits." Mio revealed.

"You're shitting me!" Yuuma exclaimed.

The sight of the various islands beginning to shake was seen, slowly being drawn in, only leaving the one where Shinigami's HQ was stationed alone. As this happened, Mana had been facing the other way of Mukuro's light pillar, making her fail to notice it... though that didn't affect the pull on the Neutral Land isle.

"What the!? Oh crap, quick Mana... fly, get flying!" She panicked as she jumped off.

"Just what's causing all of this?" Mana wondered aloud.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Crystal Garden area_ **

Soon enough, the Ethereal Shift ended, and Mukuro's Ethereal Form revealed itself. Her unique Qipao had whitened, and gained pink-tinted platinum accents across it, with even more noticeable space-based designs across it. The bits of fluff in her sleeves, and her "socks" had small flap streamers coming from it like her main dress, though with V cuts near the end, and her boots had become more like Tohka's, only with a more divine look added to them. Finally, it was all topped off with her unique bun ribbons splitting into two.

"Whoa, so this is what I look like?" Mukuro asked as she examined its beauty.

"Damn you, fucking damn you!" Aiai roared as she knocked Tsuan back.

Realizing Aiai was rushing at her, she held out her hand.

" **JOPHIEL!** "

Her Archangel manifested itself, revealing the divine staff it had now become.

 _"[Time to shine!]"_ Jophiel exclaimed.

" **[Phul - Moon's Rhythm!]** "

Before Aiai realized it, gravity increased itself tenfold on only her, making her unable to run anymore, and barely able to take a step.

"Damn you, if that's how you want it... COME MY BEAST!" Aiai shrieked with rage.

At that moment, a creature rose from the ground, revealing itself to be something made out of solid stardust, and bits of the Solid Ocean isle.

"Really?" Ayame questioned.

"Shut up, this is the only time because of how much this bitch pisses me off!" Aiai screamed.

Aiai's beast rushed forward, and jumped onto Ayame's, gripping itself in a way like a parasite, but enhancing it as its body became like a super armor on the latter. As it stood up, Nia quickly wrote something.

"Take this!" Nia exclaimed.

A bunch of energy spears fly forward, but the monster shrugs them all.

"Hah! You can't break through this, we're-" Aiai smirked.

Suddenly, the monster had a hole cut through it by Tsuan's hammer as she threw it, shattering both beasts in an instant. The two Quasi-Spirits looked in horror as Tsuan smirked.

"And that's why you're both dumb asses when you lose focus." She said mockingly.

Aiai growled.

"Alright, that's it! You'll all bleed to death by my hand!" Aiai roared as she charged recklessly.

"Mukuro!" Nia shouted.

The Dimensional Spirit nodded, and spun Jophiel.

"Your time is up!" Mukuro exclaimed.

" **[Phaleg - Mars' Ambition!]** "

Mukuro's Shifuru equivalent unleashed itself, replacing the black additions with gold, and in response... the various isles that were already being drawn in suddenly accelerated before smashing into the one they stood on.

As everyone but the Spirits nearly lost balance, Aiai raged before throwing her spear, which Mukuro merely used her hand to stop, and then break with a distortion. Ayame then noticed all the debris flying around them.

"Aiai, stop!" She warned.

Said Quasi-Spirit looked at the same sigh, paling as Mukuro's powers made them all move around.

"When we unite our strength, we form an unbreakable bond, and a power unlike anything! For those who find nothing but destruction as satisfying... we shall counter you by protecting it!" Nia shouted, showing Harahel saying: "guarantee all debris strikes the two" in it.

They both gasped in horror.

" **[Aratron - Saturn's Dedication!]** "

The rubble all began flying at them.

" **[Astraeus!]** "  
" **[Och - Sun's Radiance!]** "

A small burst began swelling near them as the rubble glow like meteors, and a mighty explosion goes off! The two Quasi-Spirits were went flying.

"Master Shinigami, forgive us... we have all failed you." Ayame apologized.

The two vanished in a flash, making both Spirit watch.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Looking at one another, the two smiled before reverting to their normal forms.

"Amazing..." Kuroka breathed.

"Wow, now that's what I call a female warrior, their boyfriends are lucky." Bikou mused.

As Mukuro turned to look for Tsuan, she noticed she was gone.

"...Tsuan?" Mukuro said worriedly.

Nia looked at her sadly, wondering where her friend just vanished, and then noticed something.

"Hey Mukuro, look there!" Nia pointed out.

Everyone soon saw the others flying by.

"Hey guys!" Shido called out.

"Shido!" They both exclaimed.

The Rooks of Lucifer saw their friends as well, but both winced trying to move.

"Uh oh, heal them up Asia." Vali said.

"Will do." Asia replied.

Healing up their legs, the two groups celebrated their full reunion with only Mana currently missing among their ranks now. After getting the others caught up...

"So, Mana escaped?" Nia mentioned.

"Yeah, and since Mukuro drew all the land together, I bet she's here somewhere. We just need to find her." Shido confirmed.

Mukuro looked around worriedly, getting Kurumi's attention.

"Mukuro?" She asked.

"Sorry Kurumi, I'm wondering where Tsuan went." Mukuro replied.

Kurumi was surprised by that.

"She came to see you?" Kurumi asked.

"Wait, you know her?" Mukuro blinked in response.

"I fought her, she's one of the people aiding Shinigami, the one who took Mana... although I think hearing you were alive from me has her on the fence with who to side with now. At least, that's what I think based on her sudden fleeing." She answered.

Mukuro wondered about that, looking at the sky... though she was distracted by Raziel glowing.

 _"[Whoa! Guys, I think we've got incoming contact, and it's from other worlds!]"_ Raziel exclaimed.

Everyone looked as Nia opened the Angel's pages, and once she did... ripples showing Hibiki from Shido's world, and Uzume from Vali's, in each.

"Yes, contact achieved!" Uzume said with a fist pump.

"Oh, thank goodness I reached you guys." Hibiki sighed in relief.

Both groups were shocked at this.

* * *

Tsuan suddenly found herself in the same room as the other Quasi-Spirits. Once Aiai saw her, she growled in an attempt to maul her, only for Rinemu and False to restrain her.

"Damn traitor, die!" Aiai roared.

"Stop it, Aiai!" False shouted.

Aiai growled at her, only for Yui to slap her, making Aiai go silent in shock.

"Be silent. Sit down, listen now." Yui said with a glare.

Aiai said nothing and did so, her hair covering her eyes, and Ayame looked at the others.

"...What did we miss?"

"Simple, we've had second thoughts because Rinemu told us something, and I found my best friend is still fucking alive!" Tsuan answered.

After Rinemu explained the same thing as before, those who hadn't heard began wondering the same thing as the others.

"I... never considered it before, it's-" Ayame replied.

"This is what I'm saying, I have no wish to die now." Tsuan declared.

"Neither do I, even if it's only the both of us." Rinemu answered.

As the others wondered how they should respond, they heard footsteps as Shinigami walked into view, and they went silent as her true voice was heard.

"So, a few of you are starting to see reason to live? Reasons that may include myself?" Shinigami questioned.

"U-Uh... Master Shinigami?" Ayame replied in shock.

Shinigami sighed, raising a hand.

"I already told this to Rinemu, but if you intend to stop me here, I can't have you keeping this piece of your powers." She said in an apologetic tone.

They all went wide eyed for a moment as spheres representing their summon beasts left them.

"I can't take anything else, otherwise you would die, just as a Sephira Crystal is irremovable upon bonding. Do what you must, because at this stage, I'm about to initiate my ultimatum." Shinigami said, shedding a tear.

Before any of them could react, they found themselves teleported away, being sent to the same location as Mana. Holding the spheres up, she merged them together, and a dark mist altered the now singular orb.

"...Now, my mighty beast, it is time for your last act. I'll be next in line should the need arise somehow." Shinigami ordered.

The sphere vanished, and Shinigami sighed, looking towards the window as she summoned Azrael... then destroyed her HQ entirely.

* * *

With Mana, she finally found a small chunk of land to briefly rest on, but during her brief respite... she noticed the Quasi-Spirits all suddenly fall next to hear. She panicked as she fell on her but.

"W-what the heck!?" Mana shouted in a panic.

Rinemu soon got up, noticing Mana nearby.

"Wait, Mana?" She said confused.

"Hey, you're the one that let me escape... so, why are you all here?" Mana questioned.

Rinemu looked down.

"Yeah, about that..." She answered.

* * *

Back with the others, they were listening to Uzume talking.

"-And that's when I started noticing anomalies, and remembered I saw this same oddity around 11 years ago, the same time Azazel states you ran away from that bastard gramps of yours." Uzume explained.

"Wow, so you were able to lock us in from that?" Issei replied.

Uzume nods.

"Yeah, but for some reason there was all this interference until a while ago, not sure why." She mentioned.

While that was happening, some of the other peerage members were watching, causing the DxD world's versions of Tohka, and Kurumi, to notice their counterparts. At the same time, the two different Rinne's noticed each other via the portal.

"Whoa, so... your us from another world?" DxD Tohka asked.

"Yep, hi there." Tohka replied in an awkward manner.

Clearing her throat, everyone looked towards Hibiki.

"I think I can explain the interference." Hibiki replied.

"Speaking of which, how did you manage to contact us Hibiki, that's odd." Kurumi remarked.

"That's simple, I think it's time you know... I'm a Quasi-Spirit as well, the first of them no less." Hibiki revealed.

The Spirits all showed shock at that.

"...Uh, I'm lost here." The DxD Rinne said confused.

"It's kinda complicated for us too, I think only everyone in this other world know what it fully means." The DAL Rinne replied.

Sighing a bit, Hibiki cleared her throat louder, making them shut up.

"Yeah, I can't tell you the full story yet, when I tried telling Mana... I lost my connection with her. Something tells me that you'll all need to be reunited before I can reveal the truth without any interference." She answered.

"Alright, tell us what you can." Shido responded.

Nodding at that, she took a deep breath, showing a saddened look.

"Well, all I can tell you is... she didn't kidnap for no reason, and that's all I can say for now. So, hurry up and find Mana. If I don't tell you this soon... it may be too late for you to save her." Hibiki explained.

"Save?" Vali questioned.

"Yeah, because despite what she's doing, she's not-"

Suddenly, a huge shake lands near the group, and Nia accidentally closed Raziel in the process.

"What was that!?" Origami asked worriedly.

"Uh, maybe it's... that thing!?" Kotori mentioned fearfully.

Everyone turned to see the sight of a giant bio-mechanical monstrosity nearing them, and seeing the traits of all the Quasi-Spirits' summon beasts... it was an amalgam of them all. Somehow, all of them had combined into one form.

It let out a loud roar, and the group looked at it worriedly as they stared towards the even greater threat now standing before them.

* * *

**Everyone minus Mana's united, but now? Well... I think the few lines above say enough to explain the shit everyone just landed in. Worse, it seems Shinigami's plans have gone into the "almost about to comment" zone, and with the Quasi-Spirits in doubt... she's taken matters into her own hands, because she refuses to let herself falter now.**

**What a surprise though, for Shinigami to be the reason that Rizevim learned of other worlds for his grand plans with Trihexa, oh boy... Vali's group is really gonna be shaken when they learned this in JOHD's adaption of Vol 16's events 0_0 *shivers* I'll admit that was an addition I made because I already plan for Rizevim to mention the DAR:L world when he brings up the topic, so why not make it the world that unknowingly began his plans in that universe?**

**I'll say right now, with how things are, that at the best... the story's only got five more chapters, four battles with an epilogue that gets both groups back home. Keep in mind this is only if I get one of each event into a single chapter, but at least now I can give you an accurate estimation on where the story's end point is gonna be. So, be patient a bit longer, because you'll find out the truth about Shinigami soon :3**

**Also, next chapter is the one where the DxD group finally gets their power ups, and since you've all been waiting long enough, they all get them at once! For some of them, like Irina, you might already know what they'll get, but I'm sure the rest will surprise you. Origami's new ability will also show up, but that's because it's a bit different compared to the others'. After that, Tohka will follow, and then both Takamiya siblings will finish things up.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Ethereal Mukuro, Code Name: [Nebula]- **

**Archangel: Jophiel - Michael's Archangel counterpart, and like its previous forms being the strongest Angel/Demon King, it continues this trend as the strongest of the Archangels. Like its other forms, it also takes the form of a staff designed as a key, though with a more angelic/divine/holy design, a white color scheme, and a few streamers that are similar to the flaps of her normal Astral Dress attached to the rings.**

**Its abilities work a bit more miraculously than its normal counterpart, being a bit more stable in their usage, and it isn't hampered at all, yet knows what to avoid harming based on what Mukuro views as something to protect, and what's a foe. Also, it gives Mukuro a simple ability to help balance how most of her powers are usually big bursts of power, giving her more versatility in battle.**

**\- Alternate Form: Phul, "Moon's Rhythm" - The Ethereal counterpart of Segva & Cuihui. It keeps the powers of both, with the addition of being able to influence gravity by making it heavier, or lighter, around a specific person or object.**

**\- Alternate Form: Och, "Sun's Radiance" - The Ethereal counterpart of Rataibu & Huifu. It keeps the powers of both, with the addition of being able to unlock a surge of energy within a specific spot, creating a burst of power she can unleash on an enemy.**

**\- Alternate Form: Phaleg, "Mars' Ambition" - The Ethereal counterpart of Shifuru & Fahui. It keeps the power of Shifuru, with the level of boosting of Fahui, and with the addition of being able to manifest her willpower as a way to hamper an enemy.**

**\- Alternate Form: Hagith, "Venus' Beauty" - The Ethereal counterpart of Jerez & Yanmo. It keeps the powers of both, with the addition of being able to only harm what Mukuro chooses. Also, it actually heals what Mukuro's not trying to attack, restoring it to its original form if already damaged.**

**\- Alternate Form: Bethor, "Jupiter's Freedom" - The Ethereal counterpart of Alhazma & Jiguang. It keeps the powers of both, with the addition of being able to trade its piercing and anti-Maryoku/anti-Reiryoku effects for a spread beam attack that does even more damage in compensation should either ability not be effective, or don't work during a specific situation.**

**\- Alternate Form: Aratron, "Saturn's Dedication" - The Ethereal counterpart of Waqui. It keeps the powers it had before, with the addition of being able to be used in tandem with one of Mukuro's other abilities.**

**\- Alternate Form: "Ophiel, Mercury's Swiftness" - By bending the space around herself, someone else, an attack, or another object, Mukuro can give it a catapult effect that causes whatever she uses it on to slingshot at incredible speeds.**

**\- Powers: As the pinnacle of Mukuro's abilities, anything she could do in either her normal or Inverse Form is usable here even stronger, and her Ethereal Form has even more tricks of her own. Being able to bend space to her greatest potential, but now without the risks she once had due to Jophiel's greater control, and stability... her Ethereal Form is truly a dangerous force.**

**With a true bond to the stars, she doesn't just have control over various concepts, aspects, and more as she did while using Michael, or Belphegor, but also some abilities related to the planets (minus Earth, which her powers are technically related to already) up to Saturn, the Sun, and the Moon. That being said, while her power up is still amazing, Mio states she got the smallest boost since she was already incredibly strong.**

**Risk Factors: SSS**

**Spacequake: S**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: S**

**Archangel Rank: SSS**

**Strength: 270**

**Consistency: 245**

**Spiritual Power: 284**

**Agility: 232**

**Intelligence: 200**

* * *

** -Current Group Status- ** **(Will be removed after this chapter)**

**GROUP 1:  
Tohka, Vali, Shido, Issei, Kotori, Kunou, Yoshino, Asia, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Yuuma, Mio, Yumina, Kurumi, Arthur, Origami, Ravel, Miku, Irina, Natsumi, Le Fay, Mukuro, Kuroka, Nia, & Bikou**

**GROUP 2:  
Mana, Yui, Furue, Sheri, False, Tsuan, Panie, Isami, Mizuha, Ayame, Aiai, Rinemu**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 100%, MAX (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 100%, MAX (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 100%, MAX (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 100%, MAX (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 100%, MAX (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 61% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	12. Chapter 12

**We're nearing the end here, and while I don't know how many chapters it'll be before this story reaches end, I can say that there are five more events left for this story to have put into chapters. Four of them are fights, and the last one is the story's epilogue. For those four fights I just mentioned, the only thing I can say about them is the summon beast kaiju (as one review called it), and Shinigami are part of them.**

**For everyone that's here because you read LOHD, this is the chapter where Vali's group finally get the power ups I've promised on, but how will they get them? Well... *snickers* you'll find out soon enough. The only thing I can tell you is some are canon power ups, one of which I think the Kurumi & Arthur vs Tsuan fight has already implied due to what happened during it, and the rest were made by me.**

**Last, but definitely not least, this chapter will reveal the rest of the Quasi-Spirits' stories. So far, I've only shown you the stories for Rinemu, False, Tsuan, Ayame, and Panie's stories. Most of you are probably still wondering how they ended up joining Shinigami, something this chapter will answer by the time it's over, and if I can't fit them all in, next chapter can also do it since Mana hasn't met up with the others yet.**

**The biggest surprise this chapter is that we'll be getting a bit more information on why Hibiki is the only Quasi-Spirit that's not just working against Shinigami's plans, but why she even ended up on Earth. I think you've noticed a small hint in the previous chapters, but here's where the pieces will all come together, especially since after this battle... Shinigami will finally take action, and the mysteries will unravel.**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_"[Angel talking]"/'[Angel thinking]'/[Angel mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**_[Azrael Talking]_ **

* * *

** -Hibiki Higoromo: Quasi-Spirit of the Sephirot- **

**Analysis: Hibiki is a very nervous, but very kind girl, having been the only Quasi-Spirit to not be aiding Shinigami from the start. Despite this, she doesn't seem to hate him either, showing incredible worry over her actions, even though the nature of their relationship is still fairly unknown. Among all the Quasi-Spirits, she is the only one who has a reason to live, which implies she wants to save Shinigami.**

**Powers: Hibiki has an abnormal Sephira Crystal like Shinigami's, being the original that helped her learn how to make Quasi-Spirit powers, her abilities manifest in the form of what she calls a symbiotic possession that allows her to implant her consciousness into another as a form of communication as enhancement. However, she has more powers than just that, but they're currently unknown.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: E**

**Consistency: E**

**Spiritual Power: S**

**Agility: AAA**

**Intelligence: B**

* * *

** -Hibiki Higoromo: File 02- **

**For reasons still unknown, Hibiki is a Quasi-Spirit, but isn't aiding Shinigami like the other. In fact, while Hibiki knows who she is, there's no signs of Shinigami knowing anything about her, or at least about her current status. The only concrete thing that proves Hibiki's loyalty is to Ratatoskr is the fact that unlike the others, she has no wish to die.**

**Her reasons for being on Earth are even more complicated, but the fact she knows who Shinigami is can only mean at one point, she did reside in the Third World. She has told her friends in Ratatoskr about what she is, but those in the Third World have not learned it due to an interference she believes was caused by Mana's absence, and that she needs to reunite with the others for her to successfully reveal it.**

**Considering her reaction to simply seeing Shinigami again, and the fact she tried to contact Mana first... perhaps her relationship with Shinigami isn't just as simple as it is with the other Quasi-Spirits...**

* * *

**_ Chapter 12: The Light of the Lucifers _ **

**_~Unknown World - Fused Isles area_ **

Back with the others, they were listening to Uzume talking.

"-And that's when I started noticing anomalies, and remembered I saw this same oddity around 11 years ago, the same time Azazel states you ran away from that bastard gramps of yours." Uzume explained.

"Wow, so you were able to lock us in from that?" Issei replied.

Uzume nods.

"Yeah, but for some reason there was all this interference until a while ago, not sure why." She mentioned.

While that was happening, some of the other peerage members were watching, causing the DxD world's versions of Tohka, and Kurumi, to notice their counterparts. At the same time, the two different Rinne's noticed each other via the portal.

"Whoa, so... your us from another world?" DxD Tohka asked.

"Yep, hi there." Tohka replied in an awkward manner.

Clearing her throat, everyone looked towards Hibiki.

"I think I can explain the interference." Hibiki replied.

"Speaking of which, how did you manage to contact us Hibiki, that's odd." Kurumi remarked.

"That's simple, I think it's time you know... I'm a Quasi-Spirit as well, the first of them no less." Hibiki revealed.

The Spirits all showed shock at that.

"...Uh, I'm lost here." The DxD Rinne said confused.

"It's kinda complicated for us too, I think only everyone in this other world know what it fully means." The DAL Rinne replied.

Sighing a bit, Hibiki cleared her throat louder, making them shut up.

"Yeah, I can't tell you the full story yet, when I tried telling Mana... I lost my connection with her. Something tells me that you'll all need to be reunited before I can reveal the truth without any interference." She answered.

"Alright, tell us what you can." Shido responded.

Nodding at that, she took a deep breath, showing a saddened look.

"Well, all I can tell you is... she didn't kidnap for no reason, and that's all I can say for now. So, hurry up and find Mana. If I don't tell you this soon... it may be too late for you to save her." Hibiki explained.

"Save?" Vali questioned.

"Yeah, because despite what she's doing, she's not-"

Suddenly, a huge shake lands near the group, and Nia accidentally closed Raziel in the process.

"What was that!?" Origami asked worriedly.

"Uh, maybe it's... that thing!?" Kotori mentioned fearfully.

Everyone turned to see the sight of a giant bio-mechanical monstrosity nearing them, and seeing the traits of all the Quasi-Spirits' summon beasts... it was an amalgam of them all. Somehow, all of them had combined into one form.

It let out a loud roar, and the group looked at it worriedly as they stared towards the even greater threat now standing before them.

"...Oh shit." Bikou said, covering Kunou's ears.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Small Isle remainder_ **

After hearing everything that Rinemu could tell her, Mana looked at them in shock, with most of the Quasi-Spirits not even bothering in giving her any reaction, leaving only Tsuan to actually give her any focus.

"Yeah, Rinemu pretty much told you everything, and I'm of a similar opinion since I learned my best friend is alive... now Shinigami's left us here to finish her plans. Any moment now, she'll use this entire realm to initiate the destruction of every world." Tsuan added with an angered look.

She slammed her fist onto the ground, making it shake slightly, and causing everyone to fall on their backs.

"Damn it, why did I have to learn this now of all times!? I wouldn't be surprised if Mukuro wouldn't wanna look at me when she discovers all I've done..." She said, her eyes tearing from self-inflicted anger.

"...And I failed to save her, I guess in the end, I was just dreaming of the impossible, and dying is how I pay the price for all my foolishness." Rinemu soon curled up into a ball, and began to cry.

Mana's eyes widened at that word, and once she did, she slapped Rinemu across the cheek. This surprised the others.

"You idiot! That's all you can say, that it's over? Nothing you did mattered? That death is all you'll get? There's only one thing that you can define that as, bull crap!" Mana exclaimed angrily, glaring at Rinemu.

"W-what are you..." Rinemu replied fearfully.

Mana looked at Ayame, freaking her out as well as she stomped over to her.

"Didn't you say it yourself, that you were helping Shinigami because he saved all of you? Does it mean that little to you? Most of all, I'm surprised... surprised that all of you ever wanted to seek your own deaths when Shinigami gave you something, when you all had nothing!" Mana screamed loudly.

"...What would you know about having nothing?" Aiai said with slight anger.

However, her eyes widened when she saw the number of tears flowing down Mana's face... she had hit a sore spot, and the sorest one Mana had.

"Everything, because when the First Spacequake happened over 30 years ago, I didn't just lose my parents... everyone I ever knew in the Spirit Dimension was killed! That includes friends I had who were my age, and I remember all their faces!" She answered while both angry, and sobbing.

This surprised them all, especially as aside from her telling Panie about Natsumi's similar past, Shinigami had never told them about backstories of the true Spirits. As a result, that meant they didn't know everything suffered... including the things easily surpassed their own tragic stories.

"That wasn't all I lost, my memories were erased, and it was years before I regained them... so I never got to learn how to bear the pain of everyone I lost. That's something all of you probably have!" Mana continued, ripping through them even more.

'No way, is she serious?' Rinemu thought in surprise.

Mana shook her head, continuing her glare.

"And don't get me started on my friends... Tsuan was it? You say you know Mukuro, well I can easily guarantee her story is something far worse than any of you will ever go through. She got adopted, but her worry was so strong, that in her naivete, she made everyone who knew her family lose their memories. They lashed out, and her response? She ran away, into space, and sealed away her memories!" She exclaimed, pointing at Tsuan specifically.

That revelation made Tsuan freeze up, while the others all gave looks of shock, as Mana was right... her story alone managed to surpass all of their own tragic tales.

"And guess what? Unlike you, she didn't surrender to the thought of killing herself, deep down she just wanted to feel love... that's something my brother finally gave her after 5 years of solitude she couldn't even feel. For you to still want death after everything Shinigami did for you? I have only one thing to say..." Mana panted, her rage welling for one final scream.

" **YOU... ARE ALL COWARDS!** "

And that was it, the bomb had been dropped, and all the 11 before her were left with was complete silence. Mana stared at them were her eyes shadowed by her hair, breathing heavily as the stress that had built up in this realm was finally released.

It didn't take long for each of the Quasi-Spirits to recall the day Shinigami had met them, and saved their lives... without any of them ever giving themselves a chance to see they had been saved from the start.

* * *

_Yui was seen rushing through some trees alongside someone else a bit older than her, both of them wearing ninja outfits as they chased a large Margay (a South American wild cat known for its jumping ability, and its preference to be in trees) across the forest trees. Shifting her legs a bit, she jumped ahead of her partner, managing to grab the feline before slitting its neck._

_As they both fell to the ground, the older ninja jumped after them, catching them mid-fall._

_"Nice work Yui, managed to get that sneaky bastard by surprise." her fellow ninja praised._

_"Little effort." Yui stated._

_"Uh... Yui, just because we're ninja, doesn't mean you have to say that little." The second ninja sweat dropped in reply._

_Yui pointed at her throat._

_"Infection, mom said for silence." Yui answered._

_"Ooh... that's right, you were recovering from the cobra that bit you there during your third year well... even at Age 4, I'm sure you'll catch up." Her fellow ninja smiled._

_Looking towards the village's direction, she looked back at Yui._

_"Hey, how about I let you take our catch over, so you can get some practice? I'll tell the village we caught it." She offered._

_"Allow." Yui replied._

_With her permission granted, the ninja vanished in an instant with her speed, while Yui slowly dragged the killed Margay home. It took her about 20 minutes to do so, but once she came within viewing range of her home... she saw it was on fire._

_"Burning..." Yui said in fear._

_She hid from view as she saw other ninja, ones not wearing her clan's outfit, rushed in an assaulted her home. Yui watched quietly in the hope they wouldn't find her, and after what around an hour, she saw them leave._

_Rushing into the village, she saw everyone she knew dead, or about to die. She even saw the ninja who was aiding her among the casualties._

_"Y-Yui..." A female voice coughed._

_Yui turned around, seeing her mother on the ground, stabbed with a bunch of kunai as she slowly bled to death._

_"Live, do not leave." Yui begged, her body shaking._

_"Yui, the only one of us left... is you... don't let them take you, never... let their claims of ending us come true." Her mother said, passing on right after._

_Yui's face was shadowed at her mother's demise, and she easily knew her father had to have been slain by her words. Unfortunately, the enemy clan came back for a double check, finding Yui was still alive._

_"There's still a survivor, get her!" A male ninja exclaimed._

_As they rushed at her, the traumatized Yui didn't move, but it didn't guarantee them anything as at that moment... they were all slaughtered, making Yui turn to see the corpses of the enemy tribe pile behind her. At that moment, she saw Shinigami walk up to her._

**_"...I saw what happened, so I killed those people, I'm sorry I couldn't save them."_ ** _Shinigami apologized._

_Yui looked at her, shivering in sadness in pain._

* * *

_Isami suddenly snatched a bunch of apples from a stand, catching the attention of the stand's owner._

_"Thief, stop that kid!" He screamed in anger._

_"Can't catch me!" Isami snickered, dropping all the cores from what she already ate._

_She turned her focus forward, shouting in shock as she crashed into another stand, gasping as she quickly tried to get her foot back, and grabbing all she could salvage. Unfortunately, the owner of this stand wasn't like the first, and quickly swung a rolling pin at her._

_"Gah!" Isami screamed, being hit on the shoulder._

_She lost a few apples, and the people who were chasing her slipped on them, letting her get away. As she rushed to a certain alley, she saw a few people dressed like her, in ragged clothing that showed they were homeless orphans._

_"I got the food!" She announced._

_"You call that a haul? Pathetic, that's not gonna feed anyone!" One of them said angrily, swiping them all._

_Isami frowned a bit, saddened by the reaction._

_"I had more, but I lost it getting away from the police..." Isami explained sadly._

_"Ugh! Worthless brat, for that you're not getting any dinner tonight, let's go." The same guy said, leaving with the others._

_Isami looked at them before hanging her head down, soon curling across the floor._

_"...I tried, didn't it?" She stated sadly._

_At that moment, she saw the sight of Shinigami walk up to her, kneeling down as she held out a meat skewer._

**_" Hungry?"_ ** _Shinigami inquired._

* * *

_Sheri was eating with her family, not a single worry in the world, until... the sound of their home's wall suddenly breaking was heard, catching the three off guard as DEM wizards suddenly broke inside._

_"There, that's the current [Hermit] get her!" A male wizard ordered._

_"Hey, just what are you doing here, what are you talking-" Her father demanded._

_Before either Sheri, or her mother could react, the same wizard slashed at her father... his arms fell off as blood gushed from them. His body split open from the middle, making the two women of the house scream, especially Sheri._

_"G-get away from my daughter, stay back!" Her mother said fearfully._

_The female wizards aimed their guns and fired at her, forcing Sheri's mother to shield her before she was shot to death, Sheri's shook as she fell, causing some of the bullets to hit her arm. As she screamed, the wizards stopped in surprise._

_"Wait, that actually hit her? That doesn't make any sense, normal vulcan fire doesn't work on them!" One of them stated._

_"You're right, what's going-" The male wizard wondered._

_He suddenly got a notice, making him grit his teeth angrily._

_"Damn it, they messed up completely, they just spotted [Hermit] on the other side of town." The wizards growled._

_They all flew off, while Sheri looked at her deceased parents' bodies._

_"Mom, dad, wake up..." She begged quietly._

_Thinking they didn't hear her, she started to scream._

_"PLEASE, WAKE UP MOM! WAKE UP DAD!"_

_She kept using her loudest volume, and soon enough... her words always had the air of using an exclamation mark. As the days went by, her eyes watered as she kept calling, even though she already knew they were dead._

_Before she realized it, a hand touched her head, making her turn to see Shinigami as she held the heads of the wizards that murdered her family._

**_" Those bastards, attacking an innocent family? It's no wonder a majority of the DEM are the same kind of bastards as Westcott. Your loss was unjustified, so at the very least... I gave you peace knowing they paid for their sins."_ ** _Shinigami stated, giving a sympathetic look._

_Sheri sniffled, and cried on Shinigami's waistline._

* * *

_Mizuha was seen knitting a scarf, but got it wrong, sighing a bit._

_"Don't worry Mizuha, you'll manage to figure it out eventually." Her mother comforted as she rubbed her back._

_"Why can't I get it right?" Mizuha said sadly._

_Her father chuckled at that, and the sound of something hitting their door is heard._

_"Oh, are we expecting a guest?" Mizuha asked._

_"No, that's not until the doctor come next Wednesday." Her father answered._

_Her father got near the door, and opened it slightly to try and see who it was... that was a fatal mistake on his part. Before he could react, a rabid bear suddenly pushed the door opened the door, gutting him to his wife and child's horror._

_"R-Run... please." He gasped out._

_The bear mauled him, making Mizuha scream before her mother grabbed a knife._

_"Mizuha, get to safety! Hide right now and don't make a sound!" She demanded._

_"M-Momma... I'm scared." Mizuha answered._

_"I want you to be scared, I'm petrified!" She exclaimed, urging her again._

_Mizuha shook before slowly walking away, and her mother tried to swing at the bear, only for it to bite her arm. Mizuha turned in fear as her mother's arm was ripped off. The young girl's eyes widened in horror, tears streaming down her eyes as if she couldn't stop them, and her voice vanished._

_The crazed bear quickly rushed at her, but it would never reach her as its body was cut horizontally from head to tail. Looking to the side, she saw Shinigami with a bloodstained Azrael in hand, looking at her. Seeing the failed scarf she made, she used her magic to take some of the material from her mother's project, and wrapped it around her neck._

_"H-Huh?" Mizuha said, still crying._

**_" It's cold out, isn't it?"_ ** _Shinigami wondered, looking outside._

_Mizuha looked at her with teary eyes, nodding a bit._

_"...Yeah." She answered._

* * *

_Inside a wealthy cottage, Furue puked across the ground from the stress she was put under._

_"Stand up, you can do better than that." Her father stated._

_"That's not your limit, now start again." Her mother demanded._

_Furue looked at them, shaking as her body trembled. She was forced to start swinging across acrobatic bars, only for her fatigue to make her slip, and crash into the ground, breaking her arm as she landed._

_"Just walk it off, it's only a sprain." Her mother glared._

_At that moment, Furue's eyes widened before she got up, but walked away into the kitchen._

_"Furue, get back here!" Her mother demanded._

_Furue's older siblings, who she had no real bond with because her parents had never let them near her, looked at her run by confused. When her parents finally arrived, they saw a burning pot of water._

_"Furue, get back to your training, now!" Her father ordered angrily._

_Furue slowly turned at them, but when she did... both looked terrified at her eyes, which now looked demonic from the signs of stress that had focused to staring at the pot she had just boiled up. The water getting incredibly hot due to her putting it at the highest temperature._

_"This is your fault, it was because of you that I'm hurting!" Furue said with seething anger, grabbing the pot._

_She screamed as she threw it, making her parents scream as it hit them, burning their skin before she ran past them, and then ran away from the house. As she ran, people went after her, and just when she worried she was gonna be caught..._

**_" You hate it here, you feel like you're not even alive because of them..._ **

_Furue turned, seeing Shinigami standing beside her._

**_" Want me to take you away from this life?"_ ** _Shinigami stated._

* * *

_Aiai was knocked to the ground by a fellow orphan in a certain orphanage, the bullying orphan that hit her laughing at her misery._

_"That's what you get you redneck!" He laughed._

_"Shut up..." She begged, shaking a bit._

_The same boy whistled, and some of the others in the room began hitting her, making her scream as they bruised her body._

_"Freak!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"You're a creep, just disappear!"_

_At that moment, Aiai's eyes went bloodshot, and she began to breath heavily before grabbing one of the objects, crushing it with her hands despite it began bleeding. The kids began to back off, and before the main bully could get away, she grabbed his throat, crushing it._

_"The one who isn't human... IS YOU!" She screamed with rage._

_She began pushing him with all her strength, and the other kids all screamed or looked away in horror, as her strength was enough some of his teeth went flying out, and he began bleeding in various places. Taking the broken object she had crashed, she slammed it down on his head, making everyone scream as he had been pushed to near death from his beating._

_"S-She's killing him, that girl is a-" One of the pointed in fear, her body shaking._

**_" Your time, has come... it has come!"_ **

_The kids turn as Shinigami appears, grabbing Aiai as they all mistook her for the Grim Reaper, as Aiai shook in horror... Shinigami looked at her, dispelling her scythe._

**_" Tell me, do feel hollow? How about I give you a fulfilling way to leave this mortal plane?"_ ** _Shinigami asked, surprising her._

* * *

The truth had been there, but their current emotions, and Shinigami's choice of words, had kept them from seeing it... Shinigami had come to all of them when something hit them at their lowest. Something that honestly pushed them to the point they wanted to die, and once she did... they had a light in their life, but they had let Shinigami's own pain blinded them from this realization.

"Saved, from the day one." Yui said with regret.

"She gave us something, and we only saw a means to aid Shinigami because of the guilt... we never thought to help her." Ayame said, tearing up a bit.

Mana breathed a bit, looking at Rinemu.

"You were the first to realize this, and Tsuan simply needed to learn someone precious to you wasn't gone, so..." Mana stated, holding a hand out.

"Why don't you finally stop fighting to die, and start fighting to live? To save the person who saved all of you." She smiled at them.

They all looked at her surprised, and at that moment... Rinemu took Mana's hand.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Fused Isles area_ **

The fused summon beasts monster, or more officially, the Summon Kaiju, gave a loud roar at the group. Everyone felt themselves being hit with a strong wind for a brief moment. Once it ended, everyone looked at it with worry.

"Looks like we're gonna be fighting this thing! Come on everyone, let's show it what we can do!" Issei announced.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

Mio looked at the other Spirits, getting their attention.

"Guys, kick out the high gear." Mio smiled, giving a thumb's up.

"You heard it, time to show it what a little hope can do." Tohka agreed.

Each of the Spirits began glowing their respective color.

" **Ethereal... Shift!** " They all announced.

One by one, spheres surrounded them as they shifted into their Ethereal Forms, with the Yamai twins combing, and Kurumi's clones phasing into her. Once it ended, the others all saw their new forms for the first time.

"Whoa! Kaguya, Yuzuru, you fused together?" Kurumi said in surprise.

"Me? You combined with your clones!" Yamai stated in equal shock.

"Wow, you look pretty in those colors." Yoshino said to Miku.

She blushed at that, and then everyone turned to face the Summon Kaiju, which roared once again as Shido transformed into Shiori, and summoned Uriel into her hands. It began slamming its arms against its chest, showing its power as its rage unleashed from its voice.

**_ Battle: Summon Beast Kaiju _ **

The Kaiju roared once more before charging at the group at sonic speeds, and Vali turned to her group nodding in response. At that moment, everyone readied themselves as they called their weapons and powers, while Issei summoned his sacred gear alongside her.

**"(Balance Breaker...)"**

" **[...SCALE MAIL!]** "

The two formed their armor, getting the attention of the some of the Spirits.

"Whoa, anyone wanna tell me what they just did?" Mukuro asked.

"It's a lot like our Ethereal Shifts, but they call it a Balance Breaker, it uses the power of Dragons who had their souls bonded to special items they were born with." Tohka explained, smiling at the sight of them.

"Wait, their world has Dragons!?" Mukuro exclaimed in shock.

Issei chuckled in response to that.

"Yep, and ours are special, they give us the potential to kill Gods, so this thing is a piece of cake with all of us fighting!" Issei exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, let's do this!" Vali declared.

**「** **Dragonball Super: Goku awakens Ultra Instinct** **」**

Issei slammed his fists together.

" **[DOUBLE ESCALATION!]** "

A field surrounds everyone, and Shiori felt her power growing as she did.

"Whoa, what is this?" Shiori asked.

"Just a little something to give us a boost, wait until you see what Vali's got cooking up." Issei smirked underneath his helmet.

Vali raised her hand forward as her wings expanded.

" **(HALF DIMENSION)** "

Another field forms around the monster, applying the weakening affect to its body.

"Let me guess, hers is hampering that behemoth's strength?" Nia inquired.

"You catch on fast." Vali answered.

Issei shouted before rushing forward, his Boosted Gear glowing as he did.

**[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Issei slammed his fist against the kaiju, barely pushing it forward as he struck it, and was quickly followed up by Shiori slashing Uriel down against the monster's head. An impact was heard, and the dirt underneath it was smashed, causing a small crater to form as a result.

Following them up, Vali and Tohka were soon on the move, with Tohka having already split Shekhinah into two.

"I'll start us off, get ready!" Tohka smiled.

"Right, go for it!" Vali replied.

Tohka zoomed ahead, and the kaiju roared before unleashing a giant beam that encompassed most of the entire area, surprising everyone. Luckily, Tohka showed no fear as she summoned Aegis to defend against it, and then stabbed the giant bastard in the chest, stopping its attack, and giving her the opening to rapidly slash it with both blades.

With a mighty shout, Tohka formed both blades into the Lahathelev, and swung both down at full strength, causing a giant explosion as the kaiju was knocked back. Vali quickly appeared in front of her after, and charged a black sphere in her hand.

" **[Abyssal Whirlwind!]** "

The kaiju was struck hard by Vali's attack, knocking it off its feet as it fell to the ground. Once it did, another part of its body flashed to become a new face, and it shifted to move in a quadrupedal manner, starting to sprout wings.

"Swarm it!" Kurumi shouted.

She, Yoshino, Kotori, Yamai, Irina, Yuuma, Le Fay, and Kuroka all unleashed their strongest long-ranged attacks, knocking it down as it attempted to fly... only for it to still get into the air. Seeing this, Bikou made an odd face.

"Man, that thing's got quite the iron hide." He stated.

"That doesn't mean it can't be broken, so if this isn't enough, then we'll just need to hit it harder in the same area." Origami replied.

Origami motioned Lucifer in preparation to attack, looking at Nia.

"Mind leaving a mark?" Origami asked.

"Will this one do?" Nia began drawing in Harahel.

A target reticle showing a dizzy skull underneath it formed on the creature's new head, making it move its gaze towards it.

"Go!"

Origami blasted all of Lucifer's beams at it, prompting Ravel to do the same with her fire, causing it to motion its legs into a guard before it released a burst of power from its body. As everyone was pushed away by the blast, Yumina looked at Natsumi as she formed one of her black orbs.

"Mind helping me decorate faster?" Yumina requested.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Natsumi joked.

"Then I'll make a _point_ for you." Bikou smirked, readying his staff.

Bikou had the Flying Nimbus accelerate, catching the monster's attention as it fired electric surges towards it. Once high enough, Bikou jumped off the flying cloud, and with the Ryuu Jingu Bing in his hand...

"EXTEND!"

The staff shot down, hitting the creature on the back, giving Yumina the opening to toss her orb, and Natsumi the change to fire a green beam at it, making it multiple.

"Alright, now go... **[Phantom Shift!]** "

Yumina began teleporting around the orbs, and the creature prepared its pulse again to try and knock her away.

"I don't think so, **[Phul - Moon's Rhythm!]** "

The creature's body was pushed down by gravity for a moment, throwing it off as Yumina finished her attack.

" **[PHANTASM SCHISM!]** "

"And I'll add a little bit of... **[Nyx!]** " Kurumi offered.

She fired out her shadow fragments, while the multiples of Yumina's silhouettes rushed at the creature, and all of them slammed in a might fusion of attacks, knocking the creature to the ground. It shed its wings, changing them into fins that allowed it to charge, turning invisible as it did.

"Arthur, Miku, attack to your left!" Nia warned.

"Right." Arthur acknowledged.

Miku nodded, beginning her song as she motioned her Archangel to the left, while Arthur simply slashed that way, causing both attacks to hit the Summon Kaiju, but it looked like it just shrugged it off as it became visible.

Mio quickly rushed forward, grabbing Kunou and Asia, and soon appeared overhead a certain spot as the monster tried to shift its body again.

"Asia, I'll need your healing, and Kunou? Lend me some fire for what I'm about to do." Mio stated.

"You can count on me!" Kunou cheered.

"M-Me too." Asia nodded in agreement.

Mio smiled before holding out her hand, forming before jabbing her other hand near her heart, using electricity on herself as she began overclocking her body with its power. Asia gasped as Mio screamed in pain, prompting her to heal her.

"K-Kunou, do it now!" Mio shouted.

"Right, go **[Fox Fire!]** "

" **[PLASMA LANCE!]** "

Kunou's fire traveled up Mio's arm, adding to the flames she already created, and turning them a golden color before they burst into a plasma form, and fired off at the creature as the spear of plasma struck right through its body.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

As the three landed, everyone looked to see the monster fully frozen, the attack still in its body.

"...Did we do it?" Tohka asked.

"Let me check..." Nia replied.

Checking Harahel for any info, the Archangel suddenly gasped, shaking in horror.

"H-Harahel, what is it?" Nia asked worriedly.

 _"[T-this can't be possible!]"_ Harahel stated.

Before anyone could ask, the creature began moving again, ripping the spear out as if it wasn't damaged... which is when everyone noticed the immunity ripples against it.

"No, it can't be!" Shiori gasped.

Nia's eyes shook as it realized it.

"Harahel, are you saying... we've done absolutely _no_ damage to this thing!?" Nia exclaimed in horror.

 _"[It has all our powers applies to it, all of our abilities, even the Ethereal Forms... it can't be hurt by any one of them!]"_ Harahel exclaimed in a panic.

**「** **Undertale: Genocide - But the Earth Refused to Die** **」**

Crushing the spear into its palm, the monster growled loudly as it charged up all the power in could, making the entire area shake to everyone's horror. The summon kaiju soon manifested all the traits it had shown throughout the battle... then unleashed a mighty explosive blast with another roar.

Everyone was flung across the area as the almighty force of the attack sent them flying, and causing both of the Heavenly Dragons to have their scale mails break apart. Upon seeing their downed forms, the amalgamation chuckled at their downed form. Looking up, Shiori's shook with terror as the Summon Kaiju walked towards them, being slow and doing else to mock them as it got closer.

"No, this is... there has to be a way to win against it, right?" Shiori begged, as if to ask for a miracle.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Small Isle remainder_ **

At that moment, Mana and the Quasi-Spirits saw the burst of power, catching their attention.

"W-what was that!?" Mana exclaimed.

"Oh no, is this why Shinigami took our Summon Beasts?" Furue questioned.

Mana blinked in confusion at that, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Well, I think we know where everyone else is... we better hurry." Ayame stated.

"Quick, jump in!" Sheri shouted, holding up her magnifying glass.

* * *

Everyone got up, doing their best to keep strong despite their current situation, with the monster getting closer to completing the assured victory it believed it had. As everyone stared, they wondered... what hadn't they done yet? What could be the one thing they could do to turn the tables.

"What are we missing?" Mio wondered.

"I don't know, but... we have to keep fighting, there's always a way. We've..."

**「** **insert song end** **」**

"...We've gotta keep on fighting!"

Mio blushed upon hearing that, only for her to turn to see the others hadn't lost their Ethereal Forms... causing her to gasp.

"That's it, that's the answer!" Mio shouted.

Everyone looked at her upon hearing this, and Mio stood out.

"We just need to create ourselves a miracle, right here and now... so, let's do just that!" Mio explained.

"Guys, hope you don't me borrowing your Light Reiryoku." Mio held up her hand towards the others.

**「** **Real Steel: Comeback against Zeus** **」**

At that moment, their Ethereal Forms all dispelled, and Vali's group noticed it fly towards them, causing them to glow bright as they imbued their power into each other of them, minus Issei who had already gotten power from Shido earlier, but felt the flow of Vali's. The Lucifer looked at herself in shock.

"Mio?" Vali questioned.

"This is my gift to you, if your powers aren't enough, then I'll give you a new level of strength!" Mio smiled with determination.

Each of them felt a new power awaken, though Le Fay's outfit changed into something like an Astral Dress with her wand gaining the traits of an Angel, while Irina simply saw the core of Excalibur Ruler shoot into her Excalibur DxD, transforming it into the True Excalibur. That sight alone got the Summon Kaiju's eyes to widen.

"The True Excalibur... I don't believe it!" Irina breathed.

"Whoa, what happened to my outfit? Actually, it isn't just my clothes, my magic feels different."

Yuuma patted herself.

"Hey, I don't feel the danger I gained to holy powers after becoming a Devil anymore... what did that stuff do?" Yuuma asked.

Mio sighed, smiling at them all.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

"Like I said you guys... I made a miracle, now work it on that bastard of a beast!" She exclaimed.

"Well, any ideas on how we use whatever we just got?" Issei questioned.

Ddraig groaned a bit.

 **"[As much as it weirded me out, try that gender flip trick, because I think ours is related to _that_ unfortunately... damn it.]"** Ddraig stated.

Vali nearly puked at that, and Issei shivered.

"Really!? Oh, what the hell, if it's to save our skins, I'll bear it for now!" Issei shouted.

**「** **Highschool DxD: Opening 1** **」**

Taking the form of Izumi, the now Sekiryuu _kou_ instantly rushed forward, suddenly accelerating at a speed she was surprised by. As the monster prepared to attack her, she held out a hand to release some fire, but instead unleashed a crimson lightning. The monster finally showed it took damage as it screamed in pain.

"The attack worked!" Vali gasped in surprise.

"What the, Ddraig?" Izumi asked.

 **"[I see, you usually favor your Rook traits normally, but this form's leaner figure favors your Knight traits, and it seems that speed causes your fire to accelerate into the form of lightning. While I rather not do this regularly...]"** Ddraig realized.

Izumi nods, smirking a bit.

"...Yeah, this form actually has a purpose outside of looking pretty! Give him whatever you've got guys!" She replied, followed by exclaiming her battle cry.

Vali blinked a bit, soon remember they could help to, and nodded.

"OK, what should I do Albion? No, what should all of us do, how do we find our power?" Vali asked.

 **"(Issei's power was the result of his earlier boost, for the rest of you... going by the stories we've heard, believe in a power you want, and make it real.)"** Albion suggested.

Vali looked towards Izumi, and that's when she recalled her Blazing Soul ability.

"Then, I want... I want to fight in the same way as Issei!" Vali exclaimed.

A bright white surrounded Vali, and her power as a Lucifer, as well as her human heritage, began to well up within her.

" **[RISING MORNINGSTAR!]** "

Everyone covered their eyes as a bright light formed, and Vali's body was covered in a white version of the same enhancements that created Issei's Blazing Soul, but with the addition of her magic taking the shape of ten Angel wings.

She screamed before accelerating towards the creature, surprising Izumi as she slammed her fists into the monster, breaking off part of her face as her amplified physical ability smashed its full force onto it.

"Vali, that was... whoa!" Izumi breathed.

Vali turned and smiled, though she felt her form quickly fade, right as Izumi changed back to tank an attack as he grabbed her, sliding across the ground. Looking at the monster, which was now growling at them, Vali turned towards her team.

"Let that thing have it!" She exclaimed.

They all nodded, with Irina taking the lead as she drew Excalibur.

"Taste this!" She shouted.

The creature blasted a rain of beams at her, but Irina spun in midair, cutting them all apart before slashing one of its legs off. It roared before blasting at Le Fay, causing Arthur to rush at his sister, somehow encasing his skin in a diamond shell.

"Whoa..." Le Fay breathed.

"Hmm, I recognize this power, it was part of the old Round Table's elites, which should mean..." Arthur realized.

Cutting the air, the monster felt itself get a gash across its eye as if Arthur had slashed him from a distance, though it was just Arthur creating a small rift for his hand to cut through. Le Fay's eyes widen as she recognized the power.

"The Round Table's best knights... you have their powers now." She said in shock.

"Indeed I do, and I'll use them well." Arthur said with a slight smile.

Le Fay readied her wand, holding it out.

"I'm gonna get in on the action too, time for me to see my magic now." Le Fay declared.

She fired out a magic beam, surprising her as she recognized it as being very similar to Reiryoku, and it flung the Summon Kaiju back slightly as it cut through its head. Realizing the second head was gone, it shifted back to a bipedal state to reuse its old one.

"U-Uh... was I that impressed by Natsumi I've got magic similar to her Reiryoku now?" Natsumi wondered in surprise.

The Kaiju monster fires a vanishing blast, scaring some of the others.

"Where is it-" Yumina wondered.

Her eyes widen, as if she could sense it, and then screams before her body fades slightly, letting the now visible blast pass through her. Yumina gasped as she realized she turned herself intangible.

"...I'm a living mirage, what are the odds?" Yumina asked herself.

She heard an explosion, making her and the others look to see Asia had been hit along with Ravel, and Kunou... however, her body was seen emitting a green barrier as her Twilight Healing glowed brightly, healing the three as the attack kept hitting them, but did no harm.

"That's the Twilight Saint Affection, and that means... Asia achieved her Balance Breaker!" Vali realized.

"And it does..." Irina questioned.

"That barrier heals her, and it negates the damage any attack makes, using it to strengthen the healing. It wouldn't be wrong to call it an Absolute Defense that's limited by only how much Asia can hold it for." She explained.

Irina nearly dropped her sword in shock.

"That would have been useful in so many situations we didn't have it..." Irina groaned, remembering when said situations.

Asia realized she was OK, and looked back at the two, nodding in response.

"We're good Asia." Kunou smiled.

"I believe this would be an accurate situation for what one would call the _Devil's Luck_ as it were." Ravel joked, smiling a bit.

Taking the opening, Asia uses her magic to form a bow of light, and fires an arrow out towards her allies, healing them as it phased through, with the Summon Kaiju trying to jump at one... only for it to disappear before it could.

Taking the chance, Kunou jumped out of Asia's protection, rushing at the beast.

"H-Hey, don't go off on your own!" Ravel warned in annoyance.

As the monster prepares a breath of laser fire, Kunou shouted before her body glowed, showing the image of a Dragon. Ravel showed surprise, only for her to notice the same around her, getting both Heavenly Dragons' attention.

" **[Fox Dragon Mode!]** " Kunou exclaimed.

Her hair became white in color, and her speed tripled before she smashed through the beams, throwing her hands out to unleashing her Fox Fire in the form of white dragons that smashed through its legs, making it fall to its knees.

"Whoa, I guess we had similar thoughts... oh well, I guess this isn't the time to complain." Ravel said to herself, sighing a bit.

" **[Phoenix Dragon Mode!]** "

Ravel's hair became red in color, and she unleashed a flame that took the form of a crimson red phoenix, going into the gashed eye, and burning the Summon Kaiju from within. It roared as it shrugged off the flame, ripping the ground as her body's flames burned the debris flying at her.

Looking at Bikou, the Monkey Youkai gave Kuroka a thumb's up.

"Glad to see you're being a gentleman here." She mentioned.

"Well, I have a good feeling what you'll pull off, so why let the hard-working lady wait any longer?" He remarked.

Kuroka giggled at that.

"Chivalrous or not, I'll take that as a compliment." She replied.

Her body soon emitted holy black forms, and she cross her arms.

" **[KURO MODE!]** "

After a long series of trial and error, the Reiryoku boost allowed her to age up her appearance slightly, making rings of black fire appear across her as her Shiro mode counterpart appeared. Throwing her hands out, rings of black flames bound the mammoth monster, and it used ice on itself to try breaking free in vain. Seeing she was done, Bikou rushed at it, his Flying Nimbus glowing.

"Let's go for the gold... **[Golden Ancestry!]** " Bikou announced.

The Flying Nimbus fused into Bikou's body, letting him fly naturally as he became even more similar to his ancestor, Sun Wukong. Throwing his hands out, he unleashed two Ryuu Jingu Bings from his hands, stabbing the Summon Kaiju in the gut area.

"Alright guys, time for me to finish this!" Yuuma announced as she flew forward.

The monster prepared another large-scale beam storm, and breathing deeply, recalling all her training under the cadre, she shouted as she held her hand out. Alongside Baraqiel's holy lightning, she also unleashed some kind of fire counterpart of the ability, surprising everyone as it blasted through and cut through the Summon Kaiju's head.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

The amalgamation's body began to shake, and soon its body began to crack, with light glowing out of them.

"No way, does this mean that..." Tohka gasped.

"I think we did." Shiori answered.

The Summon Kaiju roared one last time before exploded apart, making everyone stare in shock.

**_ Winner: The Heaven & Hell Alliance! _ **

Everyone cheered at that, with Lucifer team looking at each other before they all cheered.

"That was awesome!" Issei exclaimed.

"Our new powers, they were amazing... thanks Mio." Vali thanked the blushing Spirit of Origin.

"Aw, it was nothing." She replied, still blushing.

Everyone chuckled at that, with Shiroi patting her back, making her blush more, but she still smiled towards her in response. Unfortunately, yet somewhat expected, their celebration ended quickly as a familiar scythe landed by the group.

"Such a shame for this result, and to think you'd overcome all the countermeasures I made by inventing something new in battle... then again, perhaps it was all, I doubt you'll be able to use that trick again."

Everyone looked as they saw the sight of Shinigami appearing as she lowered into view, her head raising to look at them.

"She's finally shown herself." Tohka said with a slight glare.

"Yes, and now that I've truly seen everything you have to offer..." Shinigami responded.

She tapped her mask, and it slightly steamed out, confusing the others from the sight... until they felt her Reiryoku burst out.

Her Astral Dress fully manifests, revealing it was something similar to Persona Vabel from the Accel World vs SAO video game, only with a color scheme that better reflected her name, and her powers. Her hair flowed into view, revealing its shiny black color, along with her pale skin.

"Now, it is time I complete my plans once and for all, but to do that... I must end you all." Shinigami announced with a serious look.

* * *

**And there you have it, the DxD crew finally have their power ups, and boy are some of them major! Most of all, with the Summon Kaiju now gone, we've finally gotten Shinigami to appear for the battle this fanfic's been leading up to, and it looks like Mana's convinced the Quasi-Spirits, who are all heading over... I'll say right now that next chapter, get your tissues ready.**

**For anyone who's been feeling slight doubt that Shinigami's actions are justified, the next chapter will tear those doubts to shreds, because who Shinigami really is? Well, I've already made it clear that she knows the Takamiya siblings, and to a degree, Tohka because of how they met, I've yet to explain to explain everything. Let's just say there's a very spoilerific reason Mana hasn't talked about it since she found out the truth.**

**With how things are right now, I'd say the story will likely have 3 more chapters, so it won't be much longer before I can resume DAR:L and LOHD again, I'm glad you've all been very patient these last two months, and for that reason... I'm glad to let you know until this story's over, I'll be focusing on only finishing this story for all my next few story updates.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Shinigami - Full Power, Code Name: [Reaper]- **

**Archangel: Azrael, the "Bloody Cataclysm" - A mysterious and abnormal Angel that takes the form of a long, futuristic black and silver scythe with a slightly rustic, and jagged double-edged blade with the six-eye marking on both sides, acting as its "eyes". There is a dangerous power sleeping within this Angel, as its true origins are unknown, with the only known info being that a power from the DAR:L, and LOHD worlds, combining to create it.**

**\- Alternate Form: Harbinger, the "Dead Silencer" - Azrael grows two blades from its sides, changing into a shuriken, a sight noted to be somewhat gross as the Angel releases slime from its body during this process. What makes this form deadly is that when used on someone without Reiryoku, or at least magic for beings of another world... it can look like it didn't hurt you, but the moment Shinigami snaps, you'll turn into bloody slices of meat.**

**\- Powers: Shinigami's powers are based on her name, and her code name. She is unable to feel pain, but her body still has limitations that make her conscious of this fact. She also has some level of healing, but only to close a wound she's been given, and unlike Kotori's, her healed wounds don't act like they never existed on her body. In regards to her elemental affinity, Shinigami has power over blood, but if it isn't her own, it has to be outside its owner's body for her to control it, which is connected to her more limited healing powers.**

**The most dangerous thing about Shinigami is her knowledge in creating counters against other abilities, which she's used against Shido and Vali's groups, and apparently still has for their newest powers up to the moment she finally decides to fight. Also, the worst ability she has? The mask she wore adjusts its grip as a limiter, so if she doesn't wish to use her full power... her opponents could never know, and its implied she's only strengthened her limiter since she put the mask on. As a result, if she were to actually remove the mask...**

**Risk Factors: SSS**

**Spacequake: E**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: SS**

**Angel Rank: Z**

**Strength: 0**

**Consistency: 0**

**Spiritual Power: 0**

**Agility: 0**

**Intelligence: 0**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 100%, MAX (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 100%, MAX (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 100%, MAX (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 100%, MAX (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 100%, MAX (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 85% (None, there's no way for Shido to seal or link with her)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it everyone, the battle with Shinigami has begun, and with it... the truth will finally reveal itself to you all, the full weight of Shinigami's said story. Before we start, I think some of you noticed Shinigami's data sheet from last chapter mentioned her mask being removed being important, right? *smirks* That's simple, the group will fight Shinigami _twice_ in this chapter, because Shinigami's full power isn't her true power! :3**

**Also, it isn't just Shinigami either, I don't know if the few hidden signs have helped you piece it together yet, but regardless... you'll finally learn the truth behind Hibiki as well. *clears throat* Oh, and part of Shinigami's reveal... it may weird you out, but it was planned all along, and a previous chapter even hinted it for you. Either way, just be on guard to be safe, and grab your tissues.**

**Finally, you may recall I said we had "four" fights left last chapter, and since we have one... who is this last battle against if Shinigami takes two of them? *shrugs* Well, I don't think it's much of a secret, but if you honestly can't figure it out, the chapter's end will reveal the last battle. The last thing I'll bring up is as of this chapter, Mana will finally join the fight!**

**Now, it's time... to face the Reaper!**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_"[Angel talking]"/'[Angel thinking]'/[Angel mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**_[Azrael Talking]_ **

* * *

** -Shinigami: File 06- **

**"I have tried everything, looked for every other solution, but... reality has made itself clear. There isn't anything I can do. Bringing my family back, it did nothing... my parents, all gone, my little sister... my little Hina, are gone forever. I've tried to cut off my head, stab my heart, burn myself, drown myself, electrocute myself with no success. No matter what I do, my body refuses to die."**

**"So, I've been studying ever since, and I believe I've found a loophole... if I move to another world upon destroying one with me still inside, then it must be the factor of life that's not letting me end my suffering. What I do, no one needs to tell me that I'm definitely the villain here, but no one will ever understand my situation."**

**"This is my ultimatum, the only option that reality has left me, and one that will make me no different than any world's villains... the Quasi-Spirits, the girls that I've saved, and now aid me? Together, we will bring everything to an end, I will purge all life from the Omniverse to finally end my life, and not be revived. This is a suffering I will not endure any longer, a curse I don't want to bear..."**

**"...I am Shinigami, the one who will end all worlds, so I may finally have my end."**

* * *

**_ Chapter 13: Reveal of the Reaper _ **

A familiar scythe landed by the group, catching their attention.

"Such a shame for this result, and to think you'd overcome all the countermeasures I made by inventing something new in battle... then again, perhaps it was all, I doubt you'll be able to use that trick again."

Everyone looked as they saw the sight of Shinigami appearing as she lowered into view, her head raising to look at them.

"She's finally shown herself." Tohka said with a slight glare.

"Yes, and now that I've truly seen everything you have to offer..." Shinigami responded.

She tapped her mask, and it slightly steamed out, confusing the others from the sight... until they felt her Reiryoku burst out.

Her Astral Dress fully manifests, revealing it was something similar to Persona Vabel from the Accel World vs SAO video game, only with a color scheme that better reflected her name, and her powers. Her hair flowed into view, revealing its shiny black color, along with her pale skin.

"Now, it is time I complete my plans once and for all, but to do that... I must end you all." Shinigami announced with a serious look.

"Fat chance, we're gonna stop you here, once and for all!" Shiori announced with determination.

Shinigami looked down for a bit, shaking her head before turning towards the transformed boy she knew couldn't recognize her, and Tohka who had barely known her beyond who her name and face was.

"You were always so naive Shido, now... I must show you how foolish it has made you." Shinigami whispered.

At that moment, Shinigami raised a hand, and Azrael spun off the ground, circling around the Spirit of Destiny as her body glowed, making the sky of the Unknown World change into a mix of only black, red, and purple. The eye markings on her mask glowed in response, and her power flared out.

**_ Battle: Spirit X - Shinigami _ **

Azrael finally flew back into her hands as she grabbed it, making the dark Angel's eye markings glow as its blades became more serrated, even growling as Shinigami motioned herself for battle.

"...I am Shinigami, the God of Death!" Shinigami declared.

**「** **Sonic Adventure 2: Biolizard** **」**

Shinigami cut herself, causing her blood to spill as she manipulated it into the shape of blood wings flapping behind her, and then she disappeared.

"Be careful, she could be anywhere!" Tohka warned.

"Can any of you use your Ethereal Shifts yet?" Mio questioned.

They all gave looks of apology, meaning they couldn't.

"Well... I might be able to soon, but it'll still be a while before I can, so we'll be without them for now." Tohka admitted.

Mio sighed at that, realizing Shinigami's motive in sending that Summon Kaiju after them.

"Should have figured, she used that to weaken us before we even started." Mio stated with annoyance.

Kuroka's ear twitched.

"Here she comes!" She warned.

Everyone moved out of the way as the entire area they were in was shredded about by blades of blood, but Shinigami was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she!?" Kunou asked worriedly.

"Damn it, she must have cloaked herself." Kurumi realized, looking at Origami.

Origami realized what she wanted, and nodded as she held up a hand.

"Right, I'll light us up." She replied.

Forming a sphere of light in the air, it released a bright flash, and Shinigami's form was revealed as she appeared... in five different spots!?

"Huh!?" Origami blinked in surprise.

"Sorry, but I'm not cloaking myself at all..." Shinigami apologized with a dark look.

Most of the group felt Shinigami's blade cut through them, sending some of their blood flying as she gathered it to her hand, adding it to the blood wings she had already made. As she saw everyone injured, Asia quickly activated her Balance Breaker, and the injured retreated into it.

"Damn it, how can we fight her?" Bikou asked, holding his healing arm.

"I'm not sure we can, when I first saw that girl, me and Vali stabbed her through the heart, and she told us she can't feel pain before closing the wound." Issei grunted, holding his injured head.

Everyone in the barrier gasped at that.

"No way, are you saying nothing we can do will work against this psycho?" Kotori asked, her healing flames healing her legs.

Vali stood by Nia, the two watching their backs as Shinigami began teleporting around for a sneak attack.

"Hmm... about her inability to feel pain..." Vali wondered aloud.

"Yeah?" Nia questioned.

"Nia, when we fought her briefly, the time she told us that... she said she wouldn't fight us. Back then, it was only me, Issei, Shiori, and Tohka... why would she avoid fighting us if she can handle us all now when she doesn't feel any pain?" Vali questioned.

Nia thought for a bit, and then suddenly gasped.

"Raziel, search and disadvantages she might have for her no pain feeling!" Nia shouted, opening her Angel.

Shinigami heard her words, and quickly rushed at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Shinigami roared.

" **[Harbinger!]** "

Slime gushed from Azrael as it became a scythe, and she threw it at the two.

**[ Prepare to become meat slices!]**

The two looked as it neared them, only for Yoshino to move into its path with Zadkiel, and she ducks as her Angel bears the attack.

 _"[Zadkiel...]"_ Raziel said worried.

 _"[Don't worry about me, just find the answer... hurry!]"_ Zadkiel grunted, parts of her armor breaking off.

Nia nods, and soon checks as the info appears, with Shinigami trying to rush at her.

"Back off!" Vali shouted.

She unleashed her ice magic, causing Shinigami to be pierced everywhere, leaving her bleeding as she backed off slightly, panting a bit as she suddenly looked tired.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

'Wait, she's tired?' Vali noticed in shock.

"That's it! Vali, she can't feel pain, but that also means she can't feel when her body is pushed too far, meaning it still has finite limits!" Nia announced.

That got everyone's attention, with Shinigami paling a bit as Azrael flew back to her.

**[ Well shit, they finally figured it out...]**

"It won't be enough, just because you know, doesn't mean that-" Shinigami stated.

Suddenly a few meteors hit her, causing Shinigami to silently gasp as she saw Mukuro fling them at her, with the meteors shadowed by the black sky she had created.

'N-no way... she used it against me?' Shinigami thought.

"Quick, she's open!" Shido shouted.

Everyone quickly fired off their best attacks towards her, and Shinigami, with her growling at them.

**「** **Date A Live: Opening Theme** **」**

"Damn it... I won't lose here, I won't!" Shinigami shouted.

"I WILL NOT BEAR THIS CURSE ANY LONGER!" She screamed.

She released her mask even more, and everyone felt more power come out as she screamed louder, rushed forward as they unleashed their attacks at the Death Spirit. She cut through the attacks before slamming Azrael on the ground, causing geysers of her own blood to form, and then surge towards the group.

"That's so gross!" Ravel shouted in disgust.

"Yeah, I think most of us feel that way..." Origami admitted, looking a bit green.

Tohka stomped the ground, forming slabs of stone to lock her movements... Shinigami slashed them apart without any effort at all, surprising her.

"Uh oh..." Tohka quickly saw things were looking bad for them.

Shinigami rushed towards the Energy Spirit, but Origami rammed into her side, sending her flying. However, Shinigami was able to slash her leg before she did, making the Light Spirit scream as their opponent smashed into a mountainside.

"Origami!" Tohka shouted in worry.

"Damn, that hurt..." Origami winced, holding her leg.

Shinigami broke from the cliff, and rushed at them.

"No choice, I need you two out of the way first!" Shinigami shouted, her mask's eyes glowing brightly.

Mio formed a wall of all the elements as Shinigami began breaking them down.

"Damn it, we need a way to beat this guy, something she doesn't know yet..." Origami coughed, looking worriedly at the barriers being destroyed.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

' _Origami!_ ' Chinami called out.

The Light Spirit's widen as she heard her cousin's soul respond to her.

'Chinami, what is it?' Origami mentally replied.

' _Origami, me, and your parents, we have an idea! Let us share some of our energy with Tohka!_ ' Chinami suggested.

Origami blinked at this.

'Huh!?' Origami replied in confusion.

' _She's the Energy Spirit, right? This might make the miracle you need. Please, just try it, you have nothing else to lose right now._ ' Chinami begged.

Origami looked at Tohka, and realized her cousin was right... things were bad enough. One more leap of faith couldn't hurt.

"Tohka, I have an idea, can you trust me real quick?" Origami asked.

"Yeah, do whatever you need to." Tohka agreed, nodding quickly.

The barrier cracked a bit more.

"Though please hurry!" Tohka pointed out worriedly.

Origami gulped, and soon nodded, quickly focusing her mind as she tapped Tohka's head, but it was also when Shinigami rushed at them. Everyone looked in horror as they were left vulnerable.

"TOHKA! ORIGAMI!" Shiori shouted in warning.

Then, at that moment... Origami's body reacted, moving both of them out of the way, and surprising Shinigami. The Spirit of Destiny manipulated her blood as spiked tendrils to hit them, but Origami managed to move out of the way each time.

'Huh, what's going on?' Origami wondered.

Despite her eyes were closed, and her deep focus towards Tohka, she was able to make out every detail as she evaded the attacks. It was as if her body was viewing things for her while she couldn't herself... no, that wasn't it

'My senses are sharpening themselves, but how?' She realized.

' _Origami, I think what your doing is giving you a benefit too, keep going!_ ' Chinami cheered.

Origami silently gasped, but decided to accept it as Shinigami unleashed every attack she could... none of them struck either Spirit.

"Whoa..." Yumina said in shock.

"I think origami found a new power!" Mio said in shock.

At that moment, Origami's eyes widened, and Tohka felt a tingle go through her, and that's when Shinigami finally caught up to them.

"DIE!" Shinigami roared.

The two looked in shock as Shinigami swung down, but then.

"STOP!" Tohka shouted.

Tohka entered her Ethereal Form at that moment, though Shinigami gave no worries as she was about to strike her...

**「** **My Hero Academia: Midoriya and Iida, final attacks against Stain** **」**

...Only for two blades, one white, and the other black, to block her attack together. At that moment, everyone, including the Spirit of Destiny herself, saw... Tohka's normal form, and her Inverse Form, standing alongside her Ethereal Form!

"What the!?" Origami exclaimed in shock.

"All three of them, together!?" Mio gasped in disbelief.

The normal form Tohka chuckled, looking at the Energy Spirit.

"I'm not sure what you did, but it's glad to have a body again, even if only for a bit." Sandalphon's voice replied.

Tohka gasped, realizing it was Sandalphon, and then looking towards the Inverse Tohka beside her.

"...Oh, wondering who I am? Guess the last time we met, we were enemies, but call me Nahemah this time." Nahemah smiled.

"Wait, you're..." Tohka gasped, realizing she was the clone from the Choronzon incident.

At that moment, Shinigami felt a well of power burst, flinging her into the sky before Nahemah readied herself to jump.

"I will fight, on this side now... AND WIN!" Nahemah shouted, catapulting into the air.

"Don't forget... ABOUT ME!" Sandalphon replied loudly.

Shinigami's eyes widened as they neared her.

" **NAHEMAH!** " Nahemah screamed, her Demon King's blade glowing red.

" **SANDALPHON!** " Sandalphon screamed, her Angel's blade glowing blue.

They swung their swords against Shinigami, forming a red, and blue line that formed the top two lines of a triangle.

" **Lend me all your power, to beat this guy!** " They both exclaimed.

Shinigami felt her body paralyze, her body shaking.

'What the hell, what kind of power is this!?' Shinigami thought in horror, and surprise.

Taking this chance, Tohka flew at Shinigami, with Shekhinah split into two blades already, and Shinigami's eyes widening in horror as she realized the triangle still needed her to finish whatever attack this was.

"We will win against you Shinigami, because our destinies..." Tohka declared.

" **ARE NOT YOURS TO DECIDE! [SEPHIRA TRINITY!]** "

The last line formed, and with that, a purple glow formed the triangle's body, making an explosion of all three types of Reiryoku, from weakest to strongest, explode from it! Everyone looked at the sight, and saw Shinigami's mask crack as she fell onto the ground.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

Tohka looked in shock, with her two counterparts looking at her before phasing back into her.

"Did that do it?" Tohka asked.

She didn't move, and with that sight in mind... everyone cheered in response, the fight now over!

**_ Winner: The Heaven & Hell Team! _ **

"It's over!" Vali exclaimed.

"We beat the final boss!" Mio cheered.

Shiori chuckled, and at that moment, Mio tackled her before kissing her, making everyone gasp... including Mio once she realized it.

"U-Uh... we'll talk about that later, when we get back home!" She ordered, blushing heavily.

Shinigami growled a bit, getting everyone's attention as she stood back up.

"No, it won't... I refuse to believe my determination to die, is weaker than your will to live! I'm not finished yet!" Shinigami said, her mask still cracking.

"She's weak, we could easily win this now." Mio mentioned.

Shinigami prepared to attack when.

"STOP THIS!"

Everyone turned, looking to see Mana appear, alongside all of the Quasi-Spirits.

"Mana!" Shiori exclaimed happily.

Shinigami turned towards her, with Azrael lightning up in response to speak for her.

**[ You honestly think you can make us stop, don't dream-]**

"I don't wanna hear you talk!" Mana screamed.

The Angel instantly shut up, looking at Shinigami's cracked mask, giving a saddened glare.

"Come on, why don't you tell me the truth? Tell me the reasons you're really doing this... Riku." She demanded sadly.

Shinigami gave a silent gasp, and while everyone else had no idea about the name, both Shiori and Tohka gave expressions of pure shock at the name she revealed. Looking at Shinigami again, their opponent now looked completely different to them.

"W-What? Mana, please tell me your joking... that can't be Riku, h-he was a boy! Shinigami's a girl!" Tohka said, unable to process it.

"...There has to be a reason you'd think that, tell us Mana." Shiori asked.

Mana lowered her head.

"I figured it all out the moment that Shinigami said that she knew me, out of everyone in the past... there's only one person that could fit based on the situation. So, am I right? Is that really you under that mask, Riku?" Mana explained before she looked at the Death Spirit again.

At that moment, Shinigami began laughing in a defeated manner, and soon moved her hand to her mask... then crushed it apart, revealing her red pupils' underneath. Everyone looked at Shinigami's true face, and despite it no longer being male in nature, or child looking, it was clear... Shido and Tohka could tell it was Riku's.

"...I'm such a fool, to think you missed that slip up, I let you figure out who I was right there and then." Riku said with a somber look.

"No way, you... you really are Riku?" Tohka said in horror.

Shiori breathed deeply, looking at Riku with worried eyes.

"Riku, why... why are you doing all of this?" Shiori begged, needing to understand what happened to her old friend.

Riku looked away, showing how dead her eyes really looked.

"Look around you, who isn't with me? Don't tell me you forgot about her?" Riku asked.

"Hmm... oh yeah, where's your younger sister? Does Hina know you've been doing-" Tohka asked.

"She's dead, and she's been dead for the past 20 years." Riku revealed.

Mana suddenly gasped at that moment, as that was the one thing she hadn't realized, making her body tremble.

"That's right, she's gone... the only family I had left. I have no idea where you disappeared to, but in the same time you were gone from the world, Hina has spent as long dead. I got adopted by a bastard couple, we were made as slaves rather than children, but I bore everything for Hina's sake... that's when she got sick. Worse, the disease was a terminal illness." Riku began explaining.

Everyone gasped at that, and Riku kept going.

"I pushed myself further, hoping for a miracle, and took a dark path to do so. Even murdering that bastard couple when they tried to pull the plug. I suffered despair, after despair, and yet I kept going, and before I knew it? That miracle came, a cure was coming... except then a nightmare became reality, and I learned Hina would die a day before the cure could be made, nothing I did could delay her an extra day."

"The most important person to me, the only reason I was still living? She faded away... that's when I couldn't bare it, and I decided to kill myself."

Riku began laughing painfully after that, putting a hand to her face.

"...But it did nothing! I did every possible form of suicide I could think of, but I always lived! That's when the horror came, the Spacequake that killed my parents, it had gifted me with the worst thing it could! I was given **complete immortality!** I would never, EVER, die!" Riku laughed as she cried.

"Y-you're... immortal?" Yuuma said in shock.

"Then, that would mean she's doing all of this because..." Mukuro realized.

"She wants to die, but nothing can kill her, except... possibly destroy all life." Nia answered, looking down at the ground.

Riku stopped laughing, and nodded.

"That's right, the only thing that can kill me, is for there to be nothing. This world was destroyed once before in one of my attempts to die... I simply went to another world, perhaps it was the one your Devil friends all came from? Either way, I learned more about alternate worlds, and realized... I must everything to finally end my life." Riku confirmed.

The Quasi-Spirits looked in horror, to learn that Shinigami... no, Riku suffering was as horrible as this. She was always talking as she had to them because what she wanted, was the one thing she couldn't get.

'She's... she's been suffering, all these years!' Rinemu realized, tearing up.

Origami's body shook a bit.

"That's why you've been doing this, do you even understand what you're doing!?" Origami demanded.

"...I do, Origami. What I'll do is the most unforgivable thing that will ever happen in all of reality. Yet, let me ask you this, do you want to live forever?" Riku asked.

Origami went silent.

"That's right, you don't want to, because when you realize the downsides, the benefits are pathetic. No one can live alone, its human nature to seek someone to curb your loneliness, but if I keep watching my loved ones die... over and over, then I won't want to, but then loneliness will drive me back in an endless paradox. Don't you get it? Death is rest for the soul, if the body did not die and the fears born in the mind continued to grow, the world would be... nothing more than an eternal prison." Riku said, crying a bit.

"Riku..." Mana said, tearing up.

"I get it, what I've done? I've clearly earned myself the VIP spot of the realm of death for any world, or one for all reality if there is one, but... what else am I supposed to do!? I lost everything from as early as a child, up to the age of 17, all hope I ever gained was destroyed in the cruelest ways it could have been! Do you honestly expect me to know what's right, know what's fair!? I don't, and I never will, so this is all that's left for me! Let everyone hate me, because it's that Westcott bastard's fault for causing those Spacequakes, for making me immortal to be pushed this far!" Riku completely lost it, screaming with rage as she cried.

She sobbed a bit as she wiped her eyes.

"All I want... is to just follow mommy, daddy, and Hina... follow them into the dark. I just want peace, but peace can only find me in death, and this is the only way for me to be given the end I want so badly." Riku sniffled, crying.

"R-Riku..." Mana cried, feeling horrible she wasn't there for Riku all these years.

At that moment, Rinemu remembered all the good times they had, and made an angry face.

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" She screamed.

That caught everyone by surprise, even Riku briefly stared at Rinemu in shock.

"You're acting like no one in the world can understand what you're going through, like no one can help you!" Rinemu shouted angrily.

"...Because that's the truth, you can't understand an undying life if yours can end one day. Don't act like you know everything about my despair!" Riku said, refusing to budge.

"I don't understand? Based on what!? By all means, we suffered the same kind of loss, even if not as awful, we knew what it was like to have no will to live... so what if the difference was we could die? Like you, we wanted to tell the world it didn't beat us! If immortality is a form of life, that's what you're doing, isn't it!?" Rinemu shouted.

Riku's eyes were shadowed at that, made completely silent.

"Rinemu, everyone... I can tell, deep down part of her is still screaming for the people she knew to save her! Why else bring Mana here? Why else get you involved in a knowing way when she could have hidden it all? Had no one oppose her? I don't think she needed you here, and yet she still brought you!" Rinemu exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, and in response... Riku's body shook, and a dark aura began flooding out.

"You... you think you suddenly know everything, Rinemu!? Only a child who can't see reality would refuse to accept the truth of it! Fine, if that's the case... you've done it! That mask I wore was no mere decoration, it was a seal!" Riku exclaimed.

"A seal... hey wait, didn't she get stronger when she loosened the mask a bit?" Ravel realized.

"It did, oh shit..." Vali replied in horror.

Riku's aura got worse, and Azrael's body released the same aura, but in a different color.

""If you won't see reason, they I'll make reality hit you until you can't deny it! I am no longer Riku Shinigami, I shed my first name the day I lost everything, I am Shinigami... the God of Death, the destroyer of everything!"" Riku and Azrael spoke in unison.

Riku floated into the air before her body curled, and then a surge of Dark Reiryoku exploded out, with Riku's hair becoming the same color as Hibiki's, as her Astral Dress' colors becoming black, with red as its secondary color, and a sickly shade of flowing green as the cloth made of light.

"Holy... shit..." Mio whispered worriedly.

""The destruction of all worlds will begin, and for your annoyance against me, I shall make sure yours are the first to be annihilated! I will make you feel my despair!"" Riku screamed, her pupils glowing deep red.

**_ Battle: Riku Shinigami, aka... Spirit Z - True Shinigami, Code Name: [Tartarus] _ **

Everyone turned to look at Shinigami's true form, looking at the sight before them.

"We all thought we had to fight to stop her, but now we know... we have to fight to save her." Mio mentioned.

"I don't think most of us can, the only who have the power to save her..." Vali realized.

**「** **Undertale: Hopes and Dreams** **」**

Everyone looked at the Takamiya siblings, and Tohka, who all gave determined looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I agree... only we can do this now, we're the ones who have to save her!" Shiori agreed.

"I won't fail him, er... her again, I'm not gonna let Riku go! This time I'll be there to comfort her through it all!" Mana exclaimed.

Tohka readied Shekhinah again.

"That's right, if we can't save a friend who's suffering... then just who are we!?" Tohka replied.

Riku screamed before raising her hand, her eyes glowing.

"" **[NEMESIS!]** ""

All of the manipulated blood rose up, and then began curdling together, transforming them into humanoid warriors that rushed at them.

"We'll take care of them, Riku's all yours!" Origami declared.

"Yeah, kick her ass awake!" Issei agreed.

The trio nods at that, and Shiori screams as she uses her Over-Limit Spirit Ascension to power up.

"Let's do this!" Shiori declared.

The three rushed at her, and Riku's eyes glowed again.

"" **[HADES!]** ""

Riku moved at sonic speeds, making afterimages that rushed by, Mana gasped as she held up a hand, using her powers to dispel the force... though it smashed the area behind her like she attacked it. Yet she knew an afterimage was the attacker, not the real him.

"Be careful, I think she can still hit us if she's not the real deal!" Mana warned.

"Not sure we should waste trying to hit them, it might not be the same thing." Shiori replied, readying Uriel.

Shiori shouted as she charged an attack.

" **[HARMONIC... CONVERGENCE!]** "

The rainbow beam fired off, and Riku tried to dodge it, but Shiori moved it until it finally managed to slam her a bit, causing her body to shake slightly from the pain.

""You... why do you keep trying, do you really want a _happy ending_ for all of this? Tough luck, there isn't one! If I can't have it, no one can!"" Riku roared angrily.

Riku rose her hands, unleashing a storm of bloody stars from the sky, the three dodged around them as they exploded. Tohka summoned her throne, forming Excalibur before it split, and giving the Takamiya siblings the extra vehicles to ride on.

"Damn, she's not holding up..." Tohka panted, having little chances to breath.

"She's a lot more powerful now, so how do we deal with this?" Shiori asked.

Mana wondered a bit, and then blinked as she got an idea.

"Hey, wait a second, big sis... do you think with Mio here, you could find a way to overcome the Over-Limit Spirit Ascension?" Mana inquired.

Shiori's eyes widened at that, wondering if that was possible.

'To exceed mom's power... yeah, that's right! Mio did explain that mom was essentially made based off her, so if Mio's stronger, then...' She thought.

"Buy me a few minutes, I'll try it out!" Shiori exclaimed.

"You got it Shido!" Tohka said with a thumb's up.

Tohka held up Shekhinah.

" **[SEPHIRA TRINITY!]** "

Sandalphon and Nahemah flew out, clashing against Riku's Angel, with her roaring in response.

""Stop standing in my way!"" Riku screamed.

"Come on, we gotta hold on... just a bit longer!" Nahemah grunted.

"Right!" Sandalphon replied

**「** **insert song end** **」**

Shiori flew towards Mio, getting her attention as she punched a few Nemesis warriors down.

"Shiori, what is it?" Mio asked.

"Mana gave me an idea, my Over-Limit Spirit Ascension... she thinks your power can exceed it.

Mio's eyes widen, thinking on that as she kicked another Nemesis warrior.

"Hmm... I never thought of that, but if Rinne can do it, I should probably have the same power." Mio realized.

She nodded at that, putting her hand out.

"OK... here goes!" Mio declared.

**「** **No Game No Life: Sora's Speech** **」**

Shiori feels Mio's power flood into her, making her scream in pain as it burns through, and causing her to panic.

"Oh no, maybe I should stop-" Mio said worriedly.

"No, we can't play it safe, if we can't find a way... then that's it! We have to push further, push beyond!" Shiori exclaimed.

At that moment, Mio saw Shiori's body shine brightly, and gasped.

'It's working!" Mio smiled happily.

At that moment, everyone looked before they saw Shiori screaming, and then her pink hair became iridescent in color, shining like a rainbow. She then opens her eyes, showing their intense golden/silvery color as she began walking towards Riku.

"That power, what is it?" Vali questioned.

"It's the next, and the final stage, of the Spirit Ascension ability..." Mio explained.

" **[Heavenly Spirit Ascension]** "

Riku glared a bit, and soon unleashed a storm of blood beams towards Shiori, covering almost the entire area surrounding her with them. However, Shiori's eyes widened before rushing through them, shouting as she swung her arm, and knocking them all aside.

""What!?"" Riku exclaimed in shock.

"I won't falter to you here, understand Riku!? I made a promise that I'm not gonna break! I will... keep this... promise!" Shiori exclaimed.

""Oh please, I countered Mio's powers, so I can counter this too!"" Riku screamed.

Shiori charges all her power together, and then thrust her hand forwards, merging her Harmonic Convergence with the attack he used long ago when his sealed Spirit powers went berserk, unleashing a rainbow beam.

" **[SEPHIRA... STRIKE!]** "

Riku holds up her hands, preparing a barrier to nullify the attack, but the moment it hit... she saw Shiori's attack smash through her.

""W-What is..."" Riku gasped.

"I knew it, you may have made counters, but there's a limit... it all depends on Mio's strength. However, I've sealed the other Spirits powers, so combining that with Mio's power creates this strength, which exceeds Mio for a brief moment. In other words, this is the one power you **can't** counter Riku!" Shiori exclaimed, smirking.

Riku's eyes widen, and her pupils shake.

''Impossible, she actually found a loophole in my ability to counter, it won't matter if something could exceed the greatest Spirit only temporarily!'' She realized.

Everyone saw the Nemesis warriors explode as Riku was fully smashed by the attack, being flung to the ground.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

Riku panted as she got back up, panting heavily as she angrily looked towards the group, her eyes shaking as she slowly walked towards them.

"Damn it, she's still standing? I'll need to-" Shiori stated.

Her body shook as she was forced out of her Spirit Ascension, making her eyes widen.

'No way, only that long? Just how tired am I to lose it so easily!?' She thought in horror.

""I... have had enough, I will end it here, and I'll end it now!"" Riku screamed.

Mana stared at Riku, and when she did... she began walking towards her.

"Mana?" Shiori blinked in surprise.

**「** **Undertale: His Theme - Slow Build Up Loop** **」**

Mana slowly walked towards Riku, and as she did, Riku held her head in pain. The sight of when Mana first met her, back when she was a boy, before she had gained the power of the Spirits, offering a hand towards her. After which, the sight of Riku standing alongside her, Shido, Tohka, and his little sister Hana was seen.

""N-No, stay away from me!"" Riku begged, starting to panic.

"I can't, not anymore, Riku." Mana said with a calm, yet sad look on her face.

Riku growled before blasting a blood spear at her, Mana gritted her teeth as it hit, causing her ponytail to be undone. The others tried to move, but Mana held her hand out, making them stop as she kept going. At that moment, the damage she took was nullified, disappearing as if it had never been there.

"Her Void element, no way... has her wish to save Riku allowed her to erase her own damage with her Reiryoku?" Mio said in surprise.

Riku growled before blasting out her blood as bullets.

""Get away, I said stay back!"" She roared.

'Riku, I'm coming... like I should have back then!' Mana thought, taking all the pain as it slowly vanished.

Riku panted, unleashing a rain of blood beams at Mana, and yet she _still_ kept going, making Riku breath heavily as her refusal to stop moving began to shake her.

""Why... why are you doing this, just stop it! I don't need you, or anyone, I just need this suffering to end! Let me die already, please!"" Riku begged, starting to cry angry tears before screaming a bit.

As Mana kept going, Riku held her head before giving an inhuman roar of distress.

""If you won't listen, then... I have no choice, I have to kill you!"" Riku screamed.

"" **[THANATOS!]** ""

A giant beam of negativity, represented by black and white, fired off towards Mana, and she screamed as it hit her, but she held out her hands, using her powers to negate the attack as she kept moving towards Riku.

""PLEASE... STOP... I BEG OF YOU!""

【 ...Riku, please don't cry anymore! 】A female voice exclaimed.

Riku's attack vanished as her body froze, as if hearing a ghost.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

"That voice, Hibiki?" Mana asked.

Everyone noticed Mana's eyes slightly glowing, showing that Hibiki was using her as a conduit to speak.

"It... it can't be, there's no way." Riku said in disbelief.

【 Please, stop it... stop hurting yourself, big brother! 】 Hibiki begged.

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"Wait a second, b-big brother!?" Tsuan repeated in shock.

"...H-Hina?" Riku asked as she teared up.

【 Yes, big brother, it's me... and I'm not a ghost. I'm here! 】 Hibiki explained.

Riku's voice stammered as tears filled her eyes.

"Wait a second, Hibiki... you're Hina!?" Shiori asked in shock.

After a bit of silence... her voice continued, and _Hina_ spoke once more.

【 That's right, I am... it always has been. 】 Hina verified.

"B-But how, this isn't possible... I saw you die, and I tried to bring you back, only for it to-" Riku asked, unable to believe it.

【 No big brother, it _did_ work, you just never realized it had. 】 Hina replied.

Riku looked confused, her face feeling like she was dreaming right now, and she'd wake up to learn the cold truth soon enough.

【 When the Spacequake that took mom and dad failed to hit us, I got gifted the same way, my soul left my body for some time. I saw the process of people reincarnating, and I didn't understand, but then one day... I was pulled to a replica of my body, and I was revived... with _all_ of my memories intact. My gifted ability, was [Reincarnation Recollection], the power to come back to life with all my memories transferred over. 】 Hina explained.

"T-then that means... my First Quasi-Spirit, the one I tried to make a recreation of you, it worked? Then why didn't I see it happen!?" Riku asked.

【 My guess, it was because my soul wasn't in your world... so my soul didn't see the body it should anchor to until it was too late. I realized it had to have been you, but I had no way to reach you, I tried using the powers I had to talk to you, but it never worked. 】 Hina answered.

Riku gasped, her eyes tearing up more.

"...All this time, I never knew, because I was too obsessed with the curse of this immortality." Riku said shakily.

Riku started to cry, collapsing onto her knees.

"T-This is... a miracle!" Irina cried happily.

"No, it's much more than that, what we're seeing is the love between family at its finest... love that transcends even death itself." Vali said, tearing up as she wiped her eyes with her arm.

Shiori transformed back into Shido, and walked up to Riku along with Tohka, and Mana by his side.

"Riku, come on... it's time we go home, time for you to live with your sister again." Shido offered.

"...How can I have that right? I've killed so many, and I was going to kill many more for my own selfish reasons, so how could I get such a chance!?" Riku asked in surprise.

Tohka shook her head, tearing up a bit.

"It doesn't matter what you've done, because you weren't doing it to be cruel, you were suffering without anyone who could reach you... we weren't there when you really needed us. If we had, maybe things would have been different." Tohka said as she cried.

"Most of all, there's something I should have told you long ago..." Mana stated.

Riku looked at her confused, and Mana suddenly cupped her face in her hands.

"I never knew everything, but I remember the good times, how close we were. I was too scared to say it before I disappeared because of what happened to my family, and maybe if I had, you would have had some solace when you saw me return. So, I'm going to amend that now. No matter how you look now, or what you'll look like, know this Riku..." Mana said, crying a bit.

"...I love you, and I always will."

Riku's voice trembled, and the dam she had built for the past 20 years had finally shattered, and she cried as Mana held her tightly. Shido and Tohka kneeled closer as well, and everyone teared up as they watched the sight.

【 Welcome home... big brother, welcome back! 】 Hina sniffled.

"I'm... I'm home! I'm home!" Riku kept crying, her voice screeching as the tears poured out.

Wiping her tears, Mio smiled at the sight.

"...It's finally over, for real this time.

**[ Over? You fool, this hasn't ended, it's finally begun!]**

At that moment, Riku's body suddenly shook, and everyone looked at her before she suddenly coughed up blood, followed by the Azrael Crystal ripping out of her body. Everyone panicked despite knowing she'd survive, and looked to see the Azrael Crystal glow darker.

"The Sephira Crystal, it's moving on its own!" Kurumi said in horror.

**[ This is my time, the one who will decide the fate of all worlds is me, but not because I'll destroy them... why would I when I want to be the undeniable master of reality itself!?]**

The voice began distorting, and the abnormal Sephira Crystal began shaping itself as it mutated into a new form... and with that, a single realization entered everyone's mind. That realization was a simple, yet dark one.

The true mastermind behind everything was not Riku, nor her identity as Shinigami, it was... Azrael himself!

* * *

**Oh yeah, that's right, the final battle among the four, and the true final boss of this story... is none other than Azrael himself! Now, the reason for this is actually pretty simple, since we're far enough now I can reveal it. *clears throat* Originally, I planned to kill Shinigami off as her method of redemption, but during that time... Shinigami became a character that so many people liked, and I just couldn't do it.**

**However, I knew that Riku would be too strong as Shinigami, so I needed to create a way to weaken her, so since Azrael is a mix of Dark Reiryoku, and a bit of Trihexa's power... who better to become the new central antagonist of the story than him? Oh yeah, and as that last bit revealed, Riku is indeed the love interest for Mana in the DAR:L series. The Quasi-Spirits are sorta Riku's harem, with Mana being the Tohka of his... er, her group.**

**Now, you might be weirded out by the fact she's a permanent gender swap, a result of being turned into a Spirit, but this only happened because Azrael was an abnormal Angel born from a Sephira Crystal that shouldn't even exist. To be specific, she's still kinda a guy, but with the body of a female. What I mean by that is if Riku and Mana wanted to have children, they could do it without adopting... please don't ask me to elaborate any further on that, just think magic logic there ^^;**

**Following that, I'd like to share that one line about how immortality is a prison comes from the Xenosaga games, and it's a line I feel is very true. This is why they say immortality is a curse. That entire line represents Riku/Shinigami's character... she's a prisoner, a prisoner to a life she can't end, enough that she has to do something she knows is wrong, all to end the suffering that's become too much for her to bear.**

**Since you might be asking this based on the first paragraph, did I have the same plans for Hibiki from the start? Nope, that also changed as time went on, Hina was going to stay dead, with Hibiki only being important in the sense of Riku recognizing her as the original Quasi-Spirit. When I decided to spare Riku, I added that into the mix, since Hibiki matched some details on Riku's description when his character was offered to me, meaning she could fit the role of Riku's younger sister.**

**In regards to the new powers, how does everyone like them? Origami's gained a "Divine Sense" of sorts that enhance her body's usual senses, Shido's unlocked a new level of Spirit Ascension that's his greatest one overall, Mana can now erase any damage on her body if she has Reiryoku to spare, and for Tohka? Well, you technically saw it in the preview for DAR:L Season 4, the power to manifest her other forms when she's using her Ethereal Form to attack with all three aspects of her power.**

**Before we close things off, time for one last revelation... it'll be a hint to what happens next chapter. You know how the story's chapter mentions "Two Worlds" in it? Well, there was another title I had in mind before it that felt like it'd spoil one event. I'll reveal it next chapter, but let's just say that when the next chapter begins, you'll see it shine the way I've wanted it to since the story's beginning ^^**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Riku Shinigami/Shinigami - True Power, Code Name: [Tartarus]- **

**Archangel: Azrael, the "Bloody Cataclysm" - A mysterious and abnormal Angel that takes the form of a long, futuristic black and silver scythe with a slightly rustic, and jagged double-edged blade with the six-eye marking on both sides, acting as its "eyes". There is a dangerous power sleeping within this Angel, as its true origins are unknown, with the only known info being that a power from the DAR:L, and LOHD worlds, combining to create it.**

**\- Alternate Form: Nemesis, the "Ghastly Prophet" - By curdling the blood she's manipulating, she can transform it into warriors made of solidified blood to fight on her behalf. However, they are mindless, and somewhat like zombies, so no only do they have no intelligence that limits them to doing what Shinigami made them for on instinct... one hit is enough to destroy them.**

**\- Alternate Form: Hades, the "Tyrant of Crime" - Shinigami's body moves so fast she makes afterimages that can't be hit, but are able to do damage because of the speed behind them. However, while in this state, Shinigami's rage is enhanced, so her reasoning is incredibly low, making it possible to eventually predict his movements.**

**\- Alternate Form: Thanatos, the "Null Demise" - Shinigami's ultimate attack, by shifted Azrael serrated edges, she creates a blaster that unleashes a dark beam that obliterates everything in its path, enough that Shinigami won't use it unless she's been pushed to the very brink. Unfortunately, as powerful as this attack is, Mana shows that it can easily be negated with the right powers.**

**\- Powers: Shinigami's true level of power upon removing her mask, and revealing his true identity as one of the Takamiya siblings' friends during their childhood. Now without any restraints to Azrael's power, he combines his immortal nature alongside his negativity, and rampages with everything he has to accomplish his goals, hoping to escape his curse of an immortal life.**

**Risk Factors: X**

**Spacequake: F**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: SSS**

**Angel Rank: Z**

**Strength: 400**

**Consistency: 400**

**Spiritual Power: 400**

**Agility: 400**

**Intelligence: 400**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 100%, MAX (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 100%, MAX (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 100%, MAX (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 100%, MAX (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 100%, MAX (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 100%, MAX (Gives Shido the power to exceed the Over-Limit Spirit Ascension, the Heavenly Spirit Ascension) *UPDATED***


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, we're finally here... the final battle of this crossover, and then after that we'll have the epilogue chapter that helps get both stories' characters get back on track for their next season's events. *sniffles* I know that for LOHD, there's still plenty left to go, but for DAR:L? This story's end just reminds me that soon enough, I'll be starting its final season. While I'm trying to consider ideas for a possible sequel, it's very unlikely right now.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the life-related abilities of Riku and Hina? If you're a fan of "Seven Deadly Sins", and are up to date on where the Manga's currently at, then their situations are similar to that of our two main characters... minus the major downsides of course ^^; *chuckles* And before I also forget this, despite the revelation on Shinigami's real name, she'll still be called Shinigami for reasons this chapter will reveal.**

**So, this chapter shows the battle against the dreaded Azrael... the abnormal Angel born of Dark Reiryoku, and some of Trihexa's power. Up until now, he seemed like the willing ally of Shinigami's, but now he's seemed to have had his own agenda. This is dangerous considering he's got a fraction of a world destroying monster, and the unstable power of an Inverse Spirit. Add the fact he's an Angel, and acting on its own means it's as immortal as the abnormal Choronzon from DAR:L's S2 finale.**

**As for this chapter's main highlight? I think you remember me mentioning it last chapter, how the title's "Two Worlds" part meant something more for this chapter? Well, I said that I'd be sharing the story's original name, and now's the time I'm gonna reveal it: "Heaven and Hell - Two Worlds Unite!" was the original name. When you recall what Azrael said in the prior chapter, I don't think I need to explain how that's symbolic in this chapter.**

**This is it... we have the heroes of Heaven from the DAR:L world, and the heroes of Hell from the LOHD world, with an Angel version of Choronzon as their last blockade, and with the Quasi-Spirits on their side, they will fight for the freedom of every world. Today, this adventure will come to an end as the first of the two chapters that will end this epic crossover...**

**...it begins right now!**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_"[Angel talking]"/'[Angel thinking]'/[Angel mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

**_"[Azrael Talking]"_ **

* * *

** Azrael **

**The Angel that was one used by Shinigami, but left her upon finally gaining the power he needed to manifest his own form. Originally taking the form of a double-edged scythe, this abnormal Angel's danger is marked by its creation from an odd mix of normal Reiryoku with Dark Reiryoku, and a fraction of Trihexa's power... energies that are a terrifying combination.**

**However, unlike either power's source, and even his former host's plan... Azrael doesn't want to destroy, he wants to rule. Now that he's free, this Angel is planning to begin a tyrannical ruling of all worlds, regardless if these worlds are represented as "trees", "branches", or "leaves" by the classification of the Omniverse's rules, something that may be much worse than destroying them.**

**Now, the only thing that stands in his way are those trapped in the world that Shinigami created.**

* * *

** -Hibiki Higoromo - *Updated File*: Quasi-Spirit of the Sephirot- **

**Analysis: Formerly known as Hina Shinigami, and the first of the Quasi-Spirits, Hibiki is a shy and nervous individual with a kind soul that has lived through a terminal illness before a power she gained form the original Spacequakes allowed her soul to revive upon the creation of a new body. Having had to keep herself a secret until Shinigami became known to the world again, she's now ready to use her powers to the fullest to stand by her sister, and her friends.**

**Powers: Due to the Azrael Crystal leaving her sister's body, her stats have readjusted, and she's lost all her former powers after her last symbiotic possession was broken. The powers she has now are best described as being normal Reiryoku without an elemental affinity, or as Mio theorizes, her element is simply positive energy.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: B**

**Consistency: A**

**Spiritual Power: S**

**Agility: AAA**

**Intelligence: AA**

* * *

**_ Chapter 14: Heaven and Hell, Two Worlds _ **

Riku's voice trembled, and the dam she had built for the past 20 years had finally shattered, and she cried as Mana held her tightly. Shido and Tohka kneeled closer as well, and everyone teared up as they watched the sight.

【 Welcome home... big brother, welcome back! 】 Hina sniffled.

"I'm... I'm home! I'm home!" Riku kept crying, her voice screeching as the tears poured out.

Wiping her tears, Mio smiled at the sight.

"...It's finally over, for real this time.

**[ Over? You fool, this hasn't ended, it's finally begun!]**

At that moment, Riku's body suddenly shook, and everyone looked at her before she suddenly coughed up blood, followed by the Azrael Crystal ripping out of her body. Everyone panicked despite knowing she'd survive, and looked to see the Azrael Crystal glow darker.

"The Sephira Crystal, it's moving on its own!" Kurumi said in horror.

**[ This is my time, the one who will decide the fate of all worlds is me, but not because I'll destroy them... why would I when I want to be the undeniable master of reality itself!?]**

The voice began distorting, and the abnormal Sephira Crystal began shaping itself as it mutated into a new form, which eventually became... a giant humanoid with a black body, with various sharp appendages with glowing red orbs, and markings, across his body. A light orange outfit of sorts appeared around what could be called his body, with three glowing purple eyes, one of which was on his forehead.

"Holy crap, this feels like the battle with Choronzon, but that humanoid appearance..." Tohka mentioned with a trickle of sweat running down her cheek.

"...Yeah, it's a lot more terrifying, I saw enough of Choronzon to tell." Mukuro agreed.

Azrael's eyes motion towards the group of thirty-eight people before opening his "mouth" to release black-colored steam.

**_"[All that's left for me to do is swallow the entirety of this dimension, and all of you in here, with that combined power... I'll become the unopposed master of all worlds, and rule them with an iron fist!]"_ **

"You psychotic bastard!" Issei shouted angrily.

Azrael gave a chilling screech as the sharp parts of his body straightened before a slight carving, changing into something like the scythe it used to be.

 ** _"[You say psychotic, but I say... ambitious!]"_** Azrael announced.

Riku got up, using Mana to help support herself.

"Riku, don't strain-" Mana warned.

"Shinigami." She replied.

Mana blinked in surprise, before the Spirit of Destiny breathed a bit.

"For all this time, I've done a lot I can't be forgiven for... even if I killed more bad people than good, I still killed, and I'm not foolish enough to ignore that I could have killed innocents. After all, the DEM has likely controlled people before, and they could have easily been among my purge. I'll admit it, near the end, I felt Azrael influence me... that isn't an excuse. For 20 years, I've done bad, and saving the Quasi-Spirits alone won't make up for it." She admitted, closing her eyes.

"I was still Riku when I picked up Azrael, which means my sins all tie to that day, I can't wash them away, so I can only do my best to atone for what I've done by using the little bit of power I have left for the right reasons. The moment Azrael left me, Riku died, and it's better that the old me dies with that name. So, like how my sister took up a new name upon returning from the dead, I will as well!"

The red glow her pupils was replaced by white, as Shinigami's hair became a faded black to reflect her sister's faded white, with her eyes taking the same color. She held up a hand, showing the unique Dark Reiryoku that was hers.

"From this day forward, the name Shinigami is that of a hero!" Shinigami announced.

Mana looked in surprise, and then smiled at her.

【 Big b-sister! 】 Hibiki said happily.

Azrael gritted his teeth in an annoyed manner, glaring at Shinigami.

 ** _"[Think you sound like a saint with that? Don't make me vomit! Just enjoy as I give you the end you wanted, and take your power for myself!]"_** Azrael shouted before firing a blast upwards.

At that moment, everyone felt a rumble as the entire world changed into something like a realm-sized Colosseum.

"Holy shit..." Yuuma said quietly.

Shinigami felt something off, and gasped in realization.

"Hey guys, what I used to limit your Ethereal Forms, and whatnot? Azrael either intentionally, or accidentally... I hope it's the latter, destroyed it." She mentioned.

"Wait, so it shoulder be easier for us to use them now?" Kotori inquired.

Shinigami nodded at that, making Kotori smirk excitedly.

"Nice!"

"Alright girls, let's do this once more!" Nia declared.

**「** **Asterisk War: Ayato's Primacy** **」**

Everyone's aura glowed once more.

" **Ethereal... Shift!** "

They all manifest their Ethereal Forms again, followed by the DxD crew equipping their new abilities, and their scale mail armors in the case of Issei and Vali. Shido transforms into Shiori again, readying herself as she stared down Azrael.

"Alright, is everyone ready!?" Shiori asked.

"YEAH!" They all announced.

Azrael roared as the entire world shook, with her eyes gleaming dangerously in response, and the sight of the sky above Colosseum's walls became completely still.

**_ Battle: The Angel of the Beast, Demise Azrael _ **

The abnormal Angel rushed forward, releasing streams of light from its orbs. All of the Spirits gasped as a beam matching their respective color hit them, knocking them into the walls before they could even react.

"No!" Shiori screamed.

"Big sis, look out!" Mana shouted in warning.

Shiori turned, only for Azrael to instantly appear before her, striking her, and Mana who had attempted to hit her with a sneak attack, into the ground. Shinigami's eyes froze for a moment, unable to believe what her former Angel had done as her gaze shifted to Shiori changing back into Shido.

"He could never do that before, just how much was he really manipulating behind the scenes?" Shinigami asked herself.

"Get him while he's open!" Irina shouted.

Forming her clones, Irina used her speed to try and get a lucky slash onto Azrael, but he just created a shockwave, pushing her away before swatting all seven of her, and then blasting a beam towards the others.

**"(REFLECT!)"**

Vali flew ahead, creating her reflective barrier... only for it to instantly shatter, and slingshot her into the walls. Issei stared before angrily screaming, unleashing a wave of fire, only for an energy slash to rip the ground as it neared him.

"NO WAY-"

He was shot back, and the recoil caused the other members of Vali's team to be struck the same way.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

"This is bad..." Tsuan said quietly.

Gripping her Hammer-Axe, she jumped into the air, preparing to slam down Azrael's head, only for the abnormal Angel to grab her. Looking towards the others, Azrael motioned his hand, and Shinigami quickly rushed to the others before Tsuan was used like a projectile. The sound of Shinigami's ribs cracking as he caught her, before the others all got stuck by their flying forms, was heard, followed by rubble from the walls collapsing over the group.

**_ Winner: Azrael! _ **

Azrael began giving a victoriously chuckle, seeing everyone's downed form.

**_"[Victory. Is. MINE!]"_ **

* * *

**_~Branch Universe: Date A Re:Live World_ **

Hibiki gasped as she lost her connection, getting everyone's attention.

"No, big sister... everyone..." Her voice shook.

"Hibiki, what's happening over there?" Rinne asked worriedly.

Hibiki looked at everyone with a scared expression, and that alone told them it wasn't good news.

"Azrael... he beat everyone within mere seconds, they don't have enough strength to win. I don't know if it's because they've been fighting non-stop, with little to no food to help sustain them, but they can't win this way!" Hibiki said worriedly, her eyes shaking,

"No way, how strong of a bastard can this asshole be!?" Marina yelled as she slammed her fist.

Hibiki looked the other way, her eyes still trembling.

"...We have to help them, find a way to get to my sister's world!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"That's... that's easier said than done Hibiki, but we don't even know how to get there. We need a miracle right now." Artemisia replied.

Just when everyone felt like they were trapped, unable to do anything...

"Someone ask for a miracle?"

Everyone turned as they saw a portal open besides them, and a familiar face looked through.

* * *

**_~Branch Universe: Legend of the Heavenly Dragons World_ **

Said face in the portal showed Uzume smirking, waving a hand towards the others.

"W-what the? How did you-" Seigo shouted in shock.

"Like I said before, I noticed the anomalies, and in this case... that silver-haired chick from your world never cut off our connection. That gave me a clear beacon to both your world, and the strange one they've all been brought to." Uzume explained, rubbing her noise.

Hibiki's eyes widened.

"Wait, then does that mean..." Hibiki replied as she started seeing the signs.

Uzume flashed her a thumb's up, causing her to make an open-mouthed smile.

"We have a way to help them now!" Mayuri exclaimed, pumping her fists.

"Then what are we waiting here for, let's go kick that sorry Angel's ass!" Ashley pounded a fist into her other hand for emphasis.

Ineelana popped her head into view.

"We've got more allies, so most of us on our side will need a moment, you and my peerage will take the lead for now. So, let's get-" She stated.

Everyone noticed Hibiki had already used to portal to get to the third world, making the Leviathan heiress blink.

"...Or she could start us off, because she really wants to save her big sister." Ineelana chuckled embarrassingly.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Azrael's Colosseum_ **

As everyone's weakened forms struggled to move, Shinigami glared at the abnormal Angel, her immortality restoring her broken ribs. Turning towards her, Azrael extended a hand out, and grabbed Shinigami with it.

"Shinigami!" Mana cried out.

 ** _"[Now, it will all begin here, I will take your immortality to become the unrivaled master of all worlds... by devouring you!]"_** Azrael declared.

Everyone gasped as Azrael's mouth opened up, and he reeled Shinigami in towards his gaping maw.

"Smile all you want, but I will not give you the satisfaction you expect me to!" Shinigami choked out, glaring daggers as she refused to show fear on her face.

**_"[Make as brave a face as you want, nothing is going to save you now-]"_ **

At that moment, someone dove down from the sky, and with a mighty shout, she struck Azrael's third eye, making the abnormal Angel scream in pain as glowing red liquid, which was likely his equivalent to blood, poured out like a geyser. Holding his eye in pain, he dropped Shinigami, making her look in surprise as the attacker jumped down to catch her... revealing it was Hibiki!

"No way, Hibiki!?" Shido exclaimed in surprise.

"Hibiki... you came, you came!" Shinigami cried.

Hibiki sniffled, hugging her sister as they both fell to the ground.

"That's right I'm here, this time... we'll face the future together!" She claimed, tightening her hug.

Nia moved her hands to write in Raziel, drawing up a cushion.

"I've got you!" She shouted.

The cushion came to life, and the two bounced off of it, landing on their feet as Azrael angrily turned at them, his third eye now an empty socket, still bleeding the glowing red blood out without restraint.

 ** _"[How the hell did you get here!?]"_** Azrael demanded angrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hibiki replied mockingly.

She stuck her tongue out, making a vein pulse on Azrael's head before he rushed at them.

 ** _"[Fine! Then die together, you miserable pieces of shit!]"_** He declared.

As the two got ready to defend themselves, a sudden hail of purple ice flies at him, causing him to slip up as he fell back, and tumbled across the landscape. Hibiki gasped before reaching her hand out, moving the others out of danger in time.

"Hibiki, how did you get here!?" Mana questioned in shock.

"Oh, I had a little help, you can thank Nia for never cutting off her connection to me and Uzume." Hibiki smiled.

"Huh?" Nia blinked.

She browsed back to the recent events, and then recalled the moment the Summon Kaiju interrupted their conversation, making her eyes widen as she remembered it. Opening Raziel, she saw the two connections still present.

"I totally forgot about them, so that would mean..." Nia said as she began realizing what was happening.

It was at that moment that Vali noticed the purple ice, gasping as she realized the only person it could be. Flying from out of nowhere, the sight of Ineelana sliding on a purple ice slide came, followed by Mayuri who used her electricity to keep her balance.

"Hey guys, sorry if we're late!" Ineelana announced.

"We've brought the cavalry in!" Mayuri shouted.

Soon, the portal that was bringing those from both worlds to this one widened to reveal itself, and the rest of Ineelana's peerage appeared, followed by the remaining Spirits. Azrael's remaining two eyes widened as the others all gave joyful gasps.

"So, that's the big ugly we're dealing with?" Stella inquired.

"Such an ugly creature, it seems our fate today is to destroy it." Ophelia remarked.

"L-Let's do our best everyone!" Murasaki stated.

With the Spirits, Rinne took the lead, holding back her body's attempt to Ethereal Shift in response to the Sephira Spirits all using it until she could land.

"This feels a lot like the fight with Choronzon, doesn't it?" She mentioned.

"Choronzon only wanted to blow up a planet, not the freaking Omniverse." Marina replied with annoyance.

"Don't worry, we can stop him!" Rio cheered.

Azrael stared a bit longer, but then scrunched his face in anger.

 ** _"[Damn it, you're an infestation, now begone!]"_** Azrael roared as a beam shot from his mouth.

Murasaki uses her hair to grab Tamara, and throws her forward.

" **[TELOS KARMA!]** "

A reflective cover appears on her body as the beam hit her, only for her to send it back, making Azrael's eyes widen before he was flung into the Colosseum walls by his own attack's power. Tamara smirked as she landed on the ground. Quickly breaking off the wall, a storm of Maryoku fire pelted him, making him turn to see Artemisia along with most of the AST beside her.

"Don't let up, we can't give him any chances!" Artemisia ordered.

"Roger!" The AST members replied in agreement.

The Abnormal Angel was pelted even more, leaving him open for Ineelana's group to whip out their own barrage at his backside. Azrael screamed in pain as this happened.

 ** _"[Damn it all, you bastards! I'm supposed to be ruling you, stop opposing me, or you'll all die!]"_** Azrael roared.

The abnormal Angel's scythe appendages prepare to blast beams at them... however, at that moment, a swarm of people flew out of the portal, surprising the abnormal Angel as they came into view. Angels, Devils, Fallen, and Demons... the rest of the AST, the friends of Vali's team, and even a few Ratatoskr vehicles being remote controlled by the organization's field agents...

They were _all_ here, and all ready to fight together!

"Everyone... they all came!" Tohka smiled.

"Big brother!" Rio cheered!

Rio tackled hugged Shido, and he chuckled as he rubbed her head.

"Good to see you, Rio." He smiled.

Rias and Sona flew down by Vali, smiling at her.

"Sorry if we're a bit late to help." Rias apologized.

"Don't worry, we're all here to help out now." Sona replied in response.

Vali gave a toothy grin, nodding a bit.

"Thanks for coming guys, we fought hard by ourselves, so let's finish the rest together." She said in relief.

Mio whistled towards Rinne, motioning her to come close.

"What is it?" Rinne asked.

"Let me borrow a bit of that Light Reiryoku you're holding in before you use it." Mio requested.

Take a bit of it, Mio held the orb out before sending it towards the other non-Sephira Spirits, a few of the AST members, and strangely enough... Issei, Shido, Vali, and Tohka. All of them glowed, Rinne included as she finally landed.

For the Spirits, they all changed into their Ethereal Forms, each of Astral Dresses changing in response. For Rinne's, her entire outfit became white, with the gold becoming platinum in color, and became much humbler in appearance, with her headdress, wrist ringlets, and her cape now completely gone. She now had some sleeves attached to her Astral Dress, and less of the front of her legs were covered.

Rio's has become a light-colored platinum, with traces of pink and blue across it, with down-scaled versions of the same additions made to her mother's Astral Dress, making hers have the smallest change overall. Maria and Marina's Astral Dresses became a fusion of both of theirs, with Maria's having white was the primary color to her black's secondary, and Marina had the reverse.

Finally, there was Mayuri's, who had her Angel-like wings become gold in color before doubling in number, and the gold on her outfit become a platinum color as the black becomes the same shade of gold on her wings. Streams slip out the bottom of her Astral Dress, flowing in the air, as the lion head shape of her boots is replaced with that of a phoenix. Then finally, her gloves become fingerless, with the bands hovering around her wrists doubling in number, and twisting together as one.

"Whoa, this is an Ethereal Shift... amazing." Rinne said in awe.

With the seven members of the AST, which happened to be Artemisia, the SSS trio, Saya, Katie, and Mikie... their CR-Units began to morph into new shapes. Artemisia's became golden as it began gaining traits like a Qilin, Cecile's became based on a blue dragon, Leonora's a black tortoise with some snake traits, Ashley's a white tiger, Saya's a red phoenix, Katie's took on traits of a Tennin, and Mikie's began to resemble a Kyuubi.

"Our CR-Units!" Saya exclaimed in surprise.

However, all of that was topped by what happened Issei, Vali, Shido, and Tohka. To their surprise, they briefly fused together, with Tohka now being in a form that looked like her normal Astral Dress, only with traits of the other Sephira Spirit's mixed in. As for Issei, his scale mail armor gained unique golden plating that represented the traits of a knight, rook, and bishop chess piece across it.

"W-what the heck!?" Tohka said with Vali's voice echoing in it.

"OK, this is freaky, yet awesome!" Issei said with Shido's voice echoing in it.

Mio gave a tooth smile at everyone.

"I gave everyone a power up for this moment, and to help surprise Azrael? I temporarily fused Vali with Tohka, and Shido with Issei." Mio explained.

She turns to the abnormal Angel, a confident look on her face.

"Now, we have something he'll never see coming, so... let's end this fight for good!" Mio exclaimed.

Everyone looks at each other, nodding before Azrael gritted his teeth in rage.

 ** _"[Fine, two can play at that game!]"_** Azrael declared loudly.

Stabbing his blades into the ground, the Unknown World begins to shake, destabilizing a bit as smaller version of Azrael, only white in color, and with just two eyes due to his loss of his third, manifest around everyone.

**_ Battle: The Angel of the Beast, Demise Azrael & the Demise Guardians _ **

The Demise Guardians all let out a screech as their eyes lit up, and that prompted Tohka to look at Issei, the two nodding as they readied their weapons.

"Alright everyone..." Tohka stated.

"...Let's end this!" Issei shouted.

At that moment, everyone gave signs of agreement.

"RIGHT!"

**「** **Sword Art Online - Ordinal Scale: Floor 100 Boss - Final Phase** **」**

With that call, the army of the two worlds charged at Azrael and his newly created minion, with the Demise Guardians taking the frontal charge for their creator's wishes. Eterna taps the ground, causing a surge of roots to sprout out, with Maria tapping them to have them avoid harming anyone other than Azrael's forces. The Demise Guardians begin firing beams at everyone, leading to many flying around.

"Here goes!" Yumi shouted, summoning Lumen Shekhinah.

She fires a few arrows, and they instantly explode, against two Demise Guardians, eradicating them. A third rushed by, cutting the roots as she's flung up high, only to be caught by Akeno as she flew by, and allowing the AST's numbers to swarm around it, with the members with evolved CR-Units simply flying through... making the Demise Guardian implode as a result.

"Take that, you fat bastard!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Nice!" Saya said, giving her a high-five.

A group of twelve Demise Guardians lunged for a diving strike, but Dulio appeared in their path, opening his hand.

" **Balance... BREAKER!** "

It was hard to see what happened, but the Spirits all saw a big mash of weather, and then boom! Slabs of rock flew into the air, and a few of the Quasi-Spirits began sliding across them, then jumping off to smash their weapons through more of the Demise Guardians.

"One mind..." Tsuan mocked towards Azrael.

"...And no strategy." Ayame replied, smirking a bit.

As a Demise Guardian tried to grab them, a sudden giant of ice grabbed its hand, pushing it down. Vali's soul looked through Tohka's body, and saw Lavinia waving towards her, making her smile.

'Thanks for the assist, sis!' Vali thought towards her big sister figure.

Tohka zoomed forward, showing two Sandalphon's in hand as she spun forward, slicing through multiple Demise Guardians. Issei dove forward, and his cannons blasted out three different types of blasts as he blazed through the white monsters.

"Tohka!" Issei exclaimed.

"Right!" Tohka replied.

They both flew up, holding their hands towards the remaining Demise Guardians.

**[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

**(DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!)**

The remaining Demise Guardians begin to weaken, and their allies kept getting stronger. using this opening, Rinne held out her hands, letting Mayuri scream as she fired off her lightning towards the white monsters.

" **[HARMONIC CONVERGENCE!]** "

She unleashed a beam, slowly breaking through most of the Demise Guardians. The few that were left began roaring before unleashing all their remaining power, but this gave the chance for the peerages of all the Devils to have their servants attack them.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Natsu grinned.

The last two Demise Guardians were pushed back before Xenovia and Kiba jumped ahead, both swinging their swords to cut the monster apart.

 ** _"[My army!]"_** Azrael shouted in horror, quickly pouring out of his aura from the rage.

"Hey, jackass!"

Azrael turned to see Mana and the Quasi-Spirits smash him in the face one by one, and as the abnormal Angel began to topple...

"Rio, Marina! Restrain him!" Mana shouted.

"Right!" Both replied.

Combining their powers, Rio releases a pulse of emotional energy, scrambling Azrael's senses before Marina's poison shot right at him. The abnormal Angel was coated with a heavy sludge that hindered his movement by its weight, and its venom, with his weakened form barely able to let out a shriek of pain.

"Hey Eterna, lend us some healing?" Esketanus requested.

"R-Right!" Eterna nodded.

Breathing deeply, she uses Innovate Clear's power to form a healing wave on everyone, restoring their wounds, and their stamina, completely.

"Now, give him an onslaught!" Mio shouted.

Everyone did just that, slamming their best attacks towards the abnormal Angel, causing his shriek to finally be heard as it rung out across the Colosseum. The abnormal Angel's blades broke off, and he collapsed to his knees. As the abnormal angel looked up, it couldn't believe what was happening... he had won, victory was in his fingers, this wasn't supposed to be happening!

It was at that moment, his sight set on the charge of the only ones who hadn't attacked during the onslaught, the quarter of Tohka, Issei, and the Higoromo siblings. Looking at each other, Shinigami and Hibiki nodded before running faster at the abnormal Angel.

"Come on, let's finish this!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Issei, Tohka, clear a path for us! We're the ones that need to end this nightmare." Shinigami shouted.

"You got it!" Issei smirked under his helmet.

Azrael began moving, his shaking body refusing to give in.

 ** _"[NEVER!]"_** He screamed.

A storm of the abnormal power within Azrael surged out, becoming like energy whips as the debris began flying towards them. In response to this, Issei screamed before blasting all the firepower he could, melding some of Shido's Reiryoku into it, and taking out both obstacles as the siblings vanished from sight. At that moment, Shido split from Issei, causing both to fly back.

Following up his first failed attempt, Azrael swung his arms, sharpening his claws against to slash against the whole area, but Tohka yelled loudly as she spun, swinging her swords against Azrael's appendages with all her might, and then slashing in a cross shape to cut his arms off! Azrael screamed in horror before the two split apart as well, with Tohka turning to the siblings.

"This is it, do it!" Tohka shouted.

"Make sure that both our worlds can see tomorrow!" Vali exclaimed.

"End this fight!" Shido yelled.

"Let that monster know his time's done!" Issei screamed.

Everyone else turned to look, and then all together, they said...

" **GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

At that moment, a glow appeared behind Azrael, showing both normal, and Dark Reiryoku, that slowly changed among the colors that made up the rainbow. Hibiki and Shinigami respectively were the ones making it, and their bodies glowed the same way.

"From here on, we face the future together!" Hibiki announced in a determined manner.

Shinigami nodded before tossing her forward, and Hibiki thrust her hands forward as she punched across Azrael, the abnormal Angel screaming as she crushed through his body bit by bit, with her marking her last move with a shout, shattering an opening in his chest as his legs soon met the fate of his arms.

"This is it!" Shinigami shouted, diving at him.

Azrael's eyes widened in horror.

**_"[No, this can't be!]"_ **

"You kept telling me to end my life, and now I finally am... my life that was connected with you!" Shinigami screamed, marking her resolve.

She smashed across Shinigami's chest only, smashing even harder than her younger sister as the abnormal Angel's body kept bursting apart from her strikes. Jumping high into the air, her eyes focused before she gave an echoed scream, slamming down with all her power as she smashed through, reaching the core that was the Azrael Crystal. Everyone watched as Azrael shrieked one last time.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

**_"[N-no... No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]"_** Azrael screamed with his last breath.

As the body it was using quickly crumbled to dust, everyone watched as the abnormal Sephira Crystal began to crack, with a black light shining out of said cracked... looking behind her, Shinigami saw the gem break into shards that faded from all existence.

**_ Winner: The People of the Two Worlds! _ **

Shido and Vali watched in awe, unable to believe their eyes, and then...

"It's over!" Hibiki said happily.

Tohka laughed happily.

"She's right, we did it... WE WON!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone cheered loudly, the long battle in the Unknown World had finally come to an end, and the two worlds... no, every world now safe from a danger they never knew of. Well, all except for the two that fought to keep them safe, oblivious to the near-cataclysm, and then tyranny they could have been faced with.

Unfortunately, their celebration soon ended as the realm shook, catching everyone's attention as part of the Colosseum cracked for a moment.

"Whatever that monster did, I think it's finally pushed this world past no return, it's coming apart!" Uzume exclaimed.

"Nia, how long do we have?" Shido asked worriedly.

Opening her book, she checks... though luckily, she signed in relief, seeing it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"We're safe for a while, but I still think we shouldn't wait here too long, see the sky?" Nia said before pointing up.

Everyone noticed the portal was gone.

"The portal vanished!" Mine panicked.

"Don't worry, I can probably reverse-engineer the power we used to get here." Uzume reassured, patting her back.

"If anyone has something they wanna say or do... better do it while I get things back in order. It's time for the people of both or worlds to go home." She advised.

* * *

**_~Unknown World - Fragmented Landscape area_ **

Uzume tinkered with some random junk she found across the landscape, and some of stuff Nia kindly created for her.

"OK, let's see... Rei, where's that lug wrench?" Uzume asked.

"Right here." Rei answered, handing it to her.

Uzume makes a turn, getting hit with smoke briefly to her fellow peerage member's surprise, and she coughs before turning. She closed what she was working on, chuckling a bit as she put her hands on her hips.

"And that's what random stuff does when you make something advanced, but besides the smoke in my face, it should be able to work once, enough to get us all back." She stated.

"Good work, Uzume." Edelweiss lightly smiled.

Uzume chuckled at that, and as everyone got ready, the main heroes of this adventure were all gathered with the groups of two (or three in the Yamai twins' case) began in, though Tohka and Mio had switched places in their case. The first focus shifted to Shido as he was with Shido.

"Heh, can't believe we started all this with you attacking me over a misunderstanding." Issei remarked.

"Oh yeah, don't remind me of that..." Shido chuckled in embarrassment.

Scratching his head, the male Spirit smiled at him, holding out his fist towards Issei.

"Take care of your girl, if anyone knows how precious someone who loves you is, it's me." He stated.

Issei gave him a fist bump in response.

"You can count on it, especially considering what I've had to help her overcome." Issei promised.

Bikou was seen with Nia, who sighed as he began his attempt to give a non-awkward goodbye... which he was likely gonna fail. Despite that, he was still gonna try.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, seems weird how little time it took for us to become friends over this... I mean, well-" Bikou tried to say.

"Here, I made something for you, and the others." Nia interjected.

Bikou saw him handing her some kind of inter-dimensional phones, surprising him a bit.

"Uzume says maybe one day, she can have our worlds link again, but for now... the risk of the trouble we have in both of worlds is just too big a risk. We may meet again, but we also might now, so... I wanted a way to have us still keep contact at some level." Nia explained, a somber look on her face.

Bikou looked at them, and sniffled.

"Aw, damn it! I wish we were in the same world! I feel like you and the others have become part of our lives, so saying goodbye, it's like ripping part of myself away!" Bikou finally broke down, spilling his guts.

Nia sniffled in response.

"I get it, that's something I know well, my mentor lost her memories in a way she'll never be the same. Deep down that hurts me, and yet... I know the good times are what I remember, and what I can share." She replied.

"Just promise, if that chance we can meet again comes, don't waste it!" Bikou demanded.

Nia nodded, and the two gave each other a handshake.

Following that, Kunou walked up to Kotori, who looked at her with a sad look, one that was like knowing she had to try explaining something to a kid who might not understand any way she explained it.

"So, Kotori, what will we do next time we meet up?" Kunou asked.

"Uh... Kunou, we might not be doing anything." Kotori replied awkwardly.

"Oh, so we'll just talk then?" Kunou inquired.

Kotori sighed, trying to explain... however, she stopped when she saw Kunou got a sad look.

"I know we might not see each other again, I just don't wanna think that." She sniffled.

"Oh, come here." Kotori replied, tearing up herself.

They hugged close.

"Promise you'll think of something, just in case we do?" Kunou begged with teary eyes.

"It's a promise." Kotori nodded, wiping her tears.

Ravel huffed, with Origami wondering how to start a conversation with her.

"So, this is it... you're leaving, and maybe never coming back!" Ravel huffed again.

"U-Uh, Ravel... you know-" Origami replied.

"I know, OK!? Yet we've become close friends over this whole thing, you think it's easy to say goodbye for what may be forever!?" Ravel asked, tearing up slightly.

Origami sniffled, nodding a bit as she turned her head.

"Yeah, and it was with my own family..." Origami answered.

"Oh, I'm... that was stupid, forgive me." Ravel apologized.

Origami put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head.

"Don't think of it like a goodbye being guaranteed, OK? Anything could happen." She replied.

"Y-yeah, so if you ever need any help, just call to let us know!" Ravel said, holding out her pinkie.

Origami wiped her eyes, and breathed heavily before making a pinkie promise with her. Finally, the last scene was between Mio and Vali, with the former looking up at the sky with newfound confidence in herself.

"Look at you, just a while ago, you weren't confident about your love life, and even your role as a leader... now you're more sure of yourself as the leader of the Spirits than ever. Shido's lucky he has someone like you to watch his back." Vali smiled.

"It's thanks to you Vali, if I hadn't talked with you, and trusted my worries... I wouldn't have grown like this in the first place." Mio replied.

Vali chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nah, you would have found yourself eventually, the others all did." She replied, looking away slightly.

"I mean, compare that to me... all my goals are what are driving me, and they're not that far away to being finished. When it ends, I doubt I'll be the same kind of leader I am now, that's what's different between us." Vali added sadly.

Mio put a hand on Vali's shoulder, surprising her slightly.

"I disagree, you're the me of your world, if I can do it, then so can you. I think you're just missing something... that something makes me think this meeting wasn't just by random chance." Mio replied.

Mio dug into her pocket, taking out a hair ribbon styled after Tohka's in her Inverse Form.

"A... a ribbon?" Vali said, her voice shaking a bit as she saw it.

"The only thing different between us from obvious glance? The fact you don't have your hair tied the same way, something that was the only reason Yumina could tell me apart from you. If you think I'm what you can't be, then wear this so whenever you see your reflection, you see me and know it's you... you were born a leader Vali, so lead!" Mio encouraged, smiling at her.

Tearing up a bit, she turned a bit to let Mio tie it in, and then she looked at her as she began sobbing a bit. Giving her a smile as she showed the ribbon styled after Tohka's Ethereal Form in her hair, Mio kept her smiling face aimed towards Vali.

"Mio, I... thank you." Vali cried, wiping her eyes.

Hearing a whistle, everyone looked towards Uzume.

"We're ready when everyone wants to head back, so last chance to do anything!" She shouted.

At that moment, Shido motions to everyone.

**「** **Kids Next Door: Numbuh One's Promise** **」**

"Everyone, let's make a promise here and now, OK?" Shido requested.

"We gained so much here, and even when we leave our worlds, those things won't be lost! They all became important parts of us! So, even if we don't meet again, keep those memories in your heart, we were already part of something bigger than our worlds, but now we're part of something bigger than even that! We'll always be friends, no matter how many worlds are between us! In one world, we represent Heaven, and in another we represent Hell, but we brought them together into something more... this Adventure of Two Worlds, it will always live on in our hearts!"

One by one, everyone nods, tears in their eyes as they made their goodbye, but all hoped deep down... it wasn't their last goodbye. Hopefully one day, they would meet again, and this was their promise to that if such a day came.

"WE PROMISE!" They all exclaimed.

"So, until next time..." Vali stated, sniffling a bit.

With that, everyone walked towards their worlds' respective portals, and waved goodbye to each other.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

As the two portals disappeared, the Unknown World's stability began to break apart, and then eventually... burst into nothing. A twinkle of stardust flew through the vastness of the Omniverse, hopefully becoming something better in the other worlds comprising it.

* * *

**I have only one thing to say here... *sniffles before crying, blowing her nose in a tissue* That was such a bittersweet way to say goodbye, it made me both happy, but a sobbing wreck. They all bonded over the events of the story, and if there's one thing that can be hard for anyone to do, it's seeing a good friend leave, and knowing that you may not see them again because they'll be living somewhere else.**

**As you might have noticed, I left it open-ended, not confirming if they can or can't meet each other again. Part of me feels like one day, I might wanna do something like this again, maybe a brief story, and maybe a series after this is all over. So, for now at least, I don't know, but it feels better to end it this way knowing there's some glimmer out there for both sides, rather than giving a crushing end to both.**

**Well, I think we all know what's next, the final chapter where both sides finally return to their worlds, and everything to ignite both stories' next seasons when I finally remove the both of them from hiatus after I post it. Now that I've made one crossover, I'm feeling more confidence about being able to make more, even though I don't know when I'll be doing so.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** -Shinigami Higoromo: Quasi-Spirit of the Qlippoth- **

**Analysis: Shinigami is someone who doesn't prefer to hide what she thinks, or how she's feeling, having let that rule her life too long when she still a full Spirit through wielding Azrael. Having nearly ended all life to try and end her own, Shinigami now resolves to atone for her two decades of sins, and now resolves to help Ratatoskr fight the DEM so they can one day bring back the lives lost due to the Devil, and no longer have her immortality be a curse.**

**Powers: Due to the Azrael Crystal leaving her body, her stats have readjusted, and she's lost all her former powers, meaning she can no longer manipulate blood as her elemental affinity. The powers she has now are best described as being Dark Reiryoku without an elemental affinity, or as Mio theorizes, her element is simply a tamed version of negative energy.**

** -General Stats- **

**Strength: AA**

**Consistency: B**

**Spiritual Power: SS**

**Agility: AA**

**Intelligence: AA**

* * *

** -Spirit Bond Levels & Passive Abilities- **

**Tohka - 100%, MAX (Form a mana barrier automatically)**

**Origami - 100%, MAX (Teleport Dodging)**

**Yoshino - 100%, MAX (Dampen enemy territories)**

**Kotori - 100%, MAX (Healing from fatal wounds minus losing his head, doesn't work on wounds caused by blunt force)**

**Kurumi - 100%, MAX (Hide in his shadow, and only his)**

**Natsumi - 100%, MAX (Transform into Shiori)**

**Kaguya - 100%, MAX (Flight)**

**Yuzuru - 100%, MAX (Weight Manipulation)**

**Miku - 100%, MAX (Pain Reliever)**

**Nia - 100%, MAX (Photographic Memory)**

**Mukuro - 100%, MAX (Safely use all 100% of his body's physical power)**

**Mio - 100%, MAX (Gives Shido the power to exceed the Over-Limit Spirit Ascension, the Heavenly Spirit Ascension)**


	15. Chapter 15

**T-this is... this is... one moment please, I can't handle this! *sobs loudly, flooding the room before blowing into a tissue, and draining the tears out* Sorry about that, I'm a little emotional right now over this being the crossover's final chapter. Last chapter's start notes can probably give you a good reason for why I'd be feeling that way.**

**Well, anyways, this is the last chapter of this crossover. This chapter is the epilogue that helps connect things back for each respective story, helping initiate DAR:L's final season, and the 5th season for LOHD... which is heavily connected to the last season of that story. Though unlike DAR:L, there's a sequel that continues things after that, which I've mentioned here a few times, though I'll stop talking about it now to avoid going on a tangent ^^;**

**If there is anything I can say though, I just found out news that makes the chances for a DAR:L sequel more likely, a new DAL video game (and I don't think it's Rio Reincarnation HD) is being made, which most likely means... there's gonna be a new game exclusive Spirit! If another one does show up, then that gives a reason for the DAR:L cast to go out somewhere that would begin a new season. Hopefully, the info favors my ability to make a sequel.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this last chapter, but these are the new names for the CR-Units that Mio evolved using some of Rinne's Light Reiryoku, even though you might have already figured them out via their descriptions. Artemisia's is the Ouryuu, Cecile's is the Seiryuu, Leonora's is the Genbu, Ashley's is the Byakko, Saya's is the Suzaku, Mikie's is the Kyuubi, and Katie's is the Tennin.**

**Also, these are the code names for the Ethereal Forms of the non-Sephira Spirits:**

**~Rinne: Miracle**  
**~Rio: Harmony**  
**~Maria: Garden**  
**~Marina: Vaccine**  
**~Mayuri: Enoch**

**Since I don't really have anything else to say here, let me say the one thing that matters... let us finally _end_ this story. *hits a gong softly* Begin, and end.**

* * *

**"(Albion talking)"/'(Albion thinking)'/(Albion talking to Vali mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically)**

**"[Ddraig talking]"/'[Ddraig thinking]'/[Ddraig talking to Issei mentally or another sealed consciousness telepathically]**

_"[Angel talking]"/'[Angel thinking]'/[Angel mentally speaking to them or another sealed consciousness telepathically]_

* * *

** Shinigami Higoromo: File 07 **

**"For so long, I was so sure... sure that I had lost everything, and I'd never regain a reason to live. However, now I know how wrong I was, without even realizing it I gave myself a reason to live again, I just hadn't known it was there. Despite all I did, that reason found me, or maybe part of me simply knew how to find it without realizing it, they do say the world can be a strange place on occasion."**

**"Now, I'm going to be helping the people of Ratatoskr, and aid them in stopping Westcott, and the DEM's forces, from destroying everything. I thought my immortality was a curse, but based on what I'm learning, I might have just been the first to regain an aspect of the world that was destroyed by the Devil. Should we succeed, we might be able to revive the innocents who were lost, and that means... me and Hibiki could see our parents again!"**

**"This is my second change, so I won't waste it! The one thing I can admit is that I'm completely terrified of what'll come next, but... this time I have my sister Hibiki, my old friend Mana, Rinemu, Tsuan, Yui, Panie, Sheri, Mizuha, Aiai, Isami, False, Ayame, and Furue by my side. I'm no longer alone, and with that fact in my mind... I feel like I can take on anything."**

**"My name is Shinigami Higoromo, and that... was my story."**

* * *

**_ Chapter 15: Just Keep Moving Forward _ **

As the Hero Faction's elite members lied waiting, Sieg was suddenly caught off guard by a magic circle forming by him, getting everyone else's attention.

"Hello?" Sieg answered.

"It's me, thought you'd like to know the threat as passed, everyone's returned home." Jeanne replied through the circle.

Sieg blinked a bit, and nodded.

"Yeah, gotcha." He replied.

He thought for a bit.

"So, what's the current news about those Finals of that tournament?" Sieg questioned.

"Due to the situation, and the fact both team's members will need to recharge, it's been postponed for a while. Both teams might go out on a small vacation to relax them." Jeanne shrugged in uncertainty.

Sieg raised an eyebrow before smirking a bit.

"If a trip's involved, why not suggest Kyoto?" Sieg suggested.

"Uh, why would I do that?" Jeanne asked.

Sieg chuckled a bit, making Jeanne worry about what he would say next, after he chuckled too long...

"My god, stop delaying this, Sieg!" Jeanne screamed.

Sieg held his ear in pain, rubbing it.

"Fine, fine. Because I think your one friend's Pawn is still looking for her mom, right?" Sieg answered.

"...What did you do?" Jeanne asked with venom in her voice.

Sieg chuckled before looking at the others, and they all walked away, making his mouth go flat in response.

"...Uh, would you be mad if I told you we were the ones that kidnapped her, and probably were why Kunou needed to be saved from near-death?" He asked with a weird smile on his face.

The others soon heard Jeanne screaming at a volume that was enough for them to hear it from a distance, although they couldn't make the slew of rage filled words that Jeanne launched on the Demonic Sword wielder. Either that... or the words she was using didn't exist, and she was _that_ angry enough she was making fake curse words. Eventually after a bit, Sieg's eyes were seen spinning, and he collapsed onto his back.

"My god, I know you're Khaos Brigade moles, but show some damn restraint! Be lucky I'm not Xenovia, or I wouldn't be morally against hitting you with a thousand consecutive uses of the f-bomb!" Jeanne exclaimed angrily.

"...OK, I get it, we messed up. Though we can't afford to let Rizevim sent that monster to other worlds if we can't stop him from unsealing it. Yasaka's the best lead we had on that, but now we need to make sure they can handle what could be coming next." Sieg said in a dazed manner.

"And what would that be?" Jeanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at the magic circle, Sieg gave a worried look.

"That's the scary part, none of us know, but Cao Cao's pretty sure what could happen won't be good." He admitted, looking away slightly.

Jeanne groaned, face palming a bit.

"Alright, fine... I've gotta hang up now, Vishnu can only help me cover up what we're doing so much. Better hope that what you do works, because I don't want my friends thinking I was a spy trying to help that Rizevim bastard." She relented, too tired to continue.

"Fine, talk to you whenever." Sieg replied.

Sieg breaks the magic circle, and collapsed on the ground as the others all returned.

"...Doing this job blows." He groaned.

"Maybe, but someone's gotta do it, the entire world's already at stake, so we can't drag others that aren't involved into it as well." Mulan agreed sadly, rubbing her temple.

Cao Cao hoisted the True Longinus over his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we'll be returning to Kyoto then, try to get us around without alarm, Jingu." He stated.

"Right." Jingu nodded.

Georg adjusted his glasses as he created the Dimension Lost's mist to transport them, and Jingu was last to walk in... a chance she used to reveal a sinister smirk on her face that the rest of group failed to notice.

* * *

Deep within the Inverse Void, the sight of Westcott was seen as the Diabolus machine was seen crouching, currently in standby mode until it was really needed. As he waited for something to happen, he felt a strange feeling, and noticed a crack in the sky.

"...Well, it seems that the tide has turned." He smirked.

"S-sir, what do you mean?" A wizard asked.

Westcott chuckled a bit, causing the said wizard to freak out as it the sound of it started to become more unhinged.

"The seal that keeping us hear, the power behind it has begun to fade, soon enough... soon, it'll all be able to begin!" Westcott answered, his voice starting to change.

"S-Sir?" The wizard said shakily.

Westcott stood up, his more fang-like teeth showing as he gave a toothy smirk.

"It isn't much longer, soon... soon enough we'll finally be able to take action, and show the world the might of Hell." Westcott stated, ignoring the wizard.

**"Yes, we finally shall, and once we do... that saintly bastard will see all he cares for join him!"**

A pair of horns were seen poking out of Westcott's head, making the wizard fall onto her butt in fear as he turned around, showing his now black sclera. Panicking a bit, she crawled back before her fear made her try to run, only for Westcott to grab her in an instant.

"For now, until this barrier fully breaks... let's build up the welcoming party." Westcott stated.

The wizard panicked a bit, and started screaming as her eyes and mouth area began to glow, becoming completely red as she screamed in bloody murder. Blood splattered itself as rather than being injured, something began to happen to her, making her voice become more like a snarl.

* * *

**_~Legend of the Heavenly Dragons world_ **

Everyone who hadn't followed to help against the fight with Azrael waited as the hoped the portal would open one last time, bringing back everyone who had been sucked in/gone inside... that's when their prayers were answered. The portal opened, and everyone began walking out, although some just fell out of it. The last of which ended up being Vali's team for the Finals.

Looking up a bit, Vali shook her head, seeing the many who were happy that she had finally come back. Upon seeing her daughter return, Lilith's eyes watered, and she instantly dashed over to huge her.

"Vali! Oh, thank Satan, you're alright! I was so scared when you were sucked in there! Please, tell me you're OK, tell me you aren't hurt, you still know who I am, or what-" Lilith kept letting her sentence run on, making Vali groan a bit.

"Mom! Stop freaking out, I'm fine, we all are." Vali reassured.

Lilith slumped down as she let out a sigh of relief, though it was in doing so that she noticed Vali had one addition from her time away from her world. Grabbing the end of her hair, Lilith saw the ribbon that Mio had given her.

"Vali, where did you get this?" She asked.

"Oh, this thing? Well, let's just say... I gave myself some good advice." Vali smiled, looking towards the sky.

The image of Mio was seen in the sky, briefly nodding before vanishing.

"So, this entire thing, how is this gonna affect the Rating Game Tournament's Finals?" Irina asked.

"We decided that due to the unexpected experience, not to mention all the fighting you endured, that the Finals will be postponed for a while. It's better you get a chance to recover, and I doubt Ineelana wants to win if you're all in such weakened states." Edelweiss revealed.

This made all of Vali's group sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank god... I'm not sure I could take having to fight again so soon." Issei thanked in relief.

He soon fell over, with everyone hearing him snore from the fatigue. Homura walked up to him, picking him off the ground, and giving him a smile as she rubbed his head.

"Every hero needs their rest, you did good my brave little boy." Homura praised to her sleeping son.

Vali chuckled, soon laying on the ground herself.

"Truth be told, I feel we need a vacation, the only question is where we should have it?" Vali wondered aloud.

Everyone wondered that themselves, it did seem like they just needed to relax and unwind for now, but where should they do it. That was the moment when everyone heard the enraged screaming of Jeanne happen.

"...What the heck was that all about?" Yuuma asked.

"I have no idea, maybe I should go check on her?" Rias replied with worry.

However, before she even could, the sight of Jeanne running by with sweat all over her face was seen, catching them off guard.

"Quick, are any of the Shinto Gods here?" Jeanne asked.

"Well, I think Susanoo's around, why do you-" Lilith tried to reply.

"It's Yasaka! No one's sure how it happened, but apparently there's signs that she's back in Kyoto!" Jeanne exclaimed before she could finish.

Kunou's eyes widened at the mention of her mother's name.

"Someone found Mama?" Kunou said quietly, her eyes tearing up.

The group looked at each other, finding the answer to their question, their next stop... was none other than Kyoto.

"Well, guess we know where we'll be going then." Bikou stated.

"Kyoto..." Kuroka mused somberly.

"Hmm? Kuroka, is something wrong?" Vali asked.

"Sorry, it's just... that's where Shirone and I used to live, I never thought I'd go back there." Kuroka admitted.

Vali looked down a bit, quickly realizing what might be the problem.

'That's likely when the two ended up being on their own, wasn't it?' Vali thought.

She sighed, having her own dark memories of that time, back when she ended up killing the famous Youkai known only as Master Nurarihyon, and the Nekomata that was his apparent guard at the time. She stood up, putting a hand on her Rook's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be with you all the way." Vali stated.

"...Thank you, Vali." Kuroka smiled briefly.

Lilith got up, stretching a bit.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Susanoo, if you'll be heading over to Kyoto, then I'll have him be your guide since he'll be going back soon enough." She stated.

"Uh, are you sure we should have him do it? He's called the lazy god of all things." Yuuma questioned.

"Oh, come on, he can't be that bad... right?" Yumina suggested.

Kunou blinked a bit, looking away as she remained silent, without Yumina noticing in the slightest.

"Well, get ready for what comes next then everyone, hopefully this lead is right, and we get Kunou's mother back from the people who kidnapped her in the first place." Lilith stated, petting the former Kyuubi on the head.

Kunou smiled as she did this, her tails swaying happily.

* * *

**_~Date A Re:Live world_ **

Seigo was seen biting his nails as he began pacing, having already causing the floor to get so worn, he had basically dug a line-shaped hole in it.

"Seigo, stop pacing! That's gonna be hard enough to fix later!" Ryouko exclaimed.

"How can you ask me to stop that!? My wife, my son, and both of my daughters are out in the great unknown, while I'm here without any idea what's even happening to them right now! Unless they come back, I am not going to stop pacing!" He responded loudly.

At that moment, a portal opened up, causing all the Spirits, Quasi-Spirits, and the AST members who were all fighting against Azrael to fall out of it in a pile.

"...Which would be right now." Seigo chuckled nervously, crawling out of the hole.

Everyone got up, with Shido coughing a bit as he brushed himself off.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long." He smiled.

"Glad to see you're all back, are you alright Mana?" Ryouko asked.

Mana smirked, holding up her left hand to make an 'O' with her thumb and pointer finger, raising the rest up beside them.

"Yep, I'm A-OK!" She smiled.

Shinigami was seen hiding behind her little sister, with Hibiki turning to see her nervous expression.

"Uh, sis?" Hibiki tried to encourage, patting her on the back.

"N-No, I'll just stay behind here..." Shinigami said quietly.

Tsuan face palmed a bit, and then kicked Shinigami on the butt, causing her to trip out into view. The sight of everyone looking at her soon caught her attention, making her shiver in fear as everyone looked at her. As this happened, Sakura walked up to Shinigami, making the latter blinked as she looked at her.

"...Tohka, since when did you get a sister?" Shinigami asked.

Sakura's cheeks puff out, and she soon starts giggling a bit as she tried not to laugh, confusing the black-haired Quasi-Spirit.

"What, what did I say?" Shinigami asked.

"Oh dear, I can't believe you don't remember me! I'm Tohka's mother!" Sakura explained, still laughing a bit.

Shinigami's eyes widen a bit, making her shake her head.

"W-what, but you don't look that much younger than Tohka does!?" She exclaimed.

"Well of course I don't, like most who got exposed to the original Spacequakes, I stopped aging 30 years ago." Sakura smiled.

Shinigami blushed a bit, feeling stupid for forgetting that when she herself was immortal. At that moment, Shinigami was surprised as she rubbed her head, smiling at her like meeting an old friend after so long.

"No matter what name you take, or what you did, there's only one thing that I feel matters for what should be said to you right now... Welcome back, Riku." Sakura smiled.

Shinigami's eyes widen, and her eyes water a bit, causing her to sniffle as she wiped them.

"I'm back... I'm back!" Shinigami cried.

Hibiki and the Quasi-Spirits walked over, comforting her as she cried, with everyone else smiling happily as the scene.

* * *

**_~Legend of the Heavenly Dragons world_ **

Hades was seen sitting in his chair deep within the realm of Tartarus, doing nothing as some of his strongest Grim Reapers planned for their eventual attack after Indra's plans failed from his own vanity. From the shadow of death, he saw on the Hindu War God... as well as the foolish promise of transferring his power to him upon dying.

As this happened, the sight of a portal opening up caught the Grim Reapers attention, making them all turn with their scythes held out. Some random, yet unique object fell out, making them all widen their eyes as they stood down, moving away as the unknown guest walked through, cloaked from sight.

"Ah, I assume you have news for me?" Hades questioned.

"Yes, they have returned from the strange world they were sent to, I already have the confirmation. They do seem to possess new strength, but I find that of little worry, it isn't enough to make a true difference." A female voice replied under the hood.

Hades chuckled a bit, standing up from his throne.

"Be lucky I had this chance to tell you so early, the others believe I am simply speaking with the rest of our forces, an advantage of having such a large force under our situation." She continued with a smirk.

"I was hoping they would return, it would fairly inconvenient if Indra had tried to follow them just to completely his intent to end the two Dragons." Hades stated as she lightly paced around to listen.

Slowly turning his head, he aimed his sight at the cloaked female.

"What of the Rating Game Tournament's finals?" He questioned.

"Postponed for some time so they may recover, but I don't believe it will be that long." She answered.

Hades' skull mouth gave the best smile it could, showing how creepy it could really be.

"Good, now hurry back and keep up your task, you can't learn them know who you really side with... my daughter." Hades stated.

She lightly nodded, slowly revealing who it was under the hood.

"Of course, even if not by blood, I will make all your dreams a reality..." She answered.

The hood soon rose up enough, showing the one wearing the cloak as... Jingu!

* * *

**_~Date A Re:Live world_ **

Mana guided Shinigami somewhere as she pulled her by the hand, the Dark Quasi-Spirit's eyes blindfolded by a white cloth.

"Mana, seriously, where are you taking me?" Shinigami asked.

"You'll see, and don't worry about the blindfold for much longer, we're almost there." Mana answered with a giggle.

Shinigami went silent, unsure if that should make her feel worried, or curious.

After a few more minutes of walking, Shinigami bumped into Mana as she stopped, and the Abyssal Spirit stopped as Mana started undoing the blindfold around her eyes.

"Alright, we're here." Mana smiled.

"So, let me the first to tell you... welcome home." She stated.

Shinigami blinked as her eyesight readjusted, and noticed just a bit from the Takamiya Household, sat a new house. It wasn't as big or grand as its slightly distant neighbor, being more like a larger version of it back when it belonged to the Itsuka's, but still fairly roomy. The Dark Quasi-Spirit stared in surprise, with Mana pushing her slightly.

"Come on, go inside. This is your house now." She encouraged.

Shinigami blinked, and walked inside to see the Quasi-Spirits already setting up a bit, with Hibiki helping them out. Seeing her older sister come in, the latter smiled.

"Hey big sis, welcome." Hibiki said happily.

**「** **Date A Live: Not Forget** **」**

Shinigami blinked in surprise, looking around the room as she saw some parts of the house that somewhat resembled the world she had created.

"W-what is..." Shinigami said in shock.

"If there's anything I've learned from the others, what really makes a place feel like home is more than how it looks... it's the memories you make there. So, we made something that would apply for all of you." Mana smiled in response.

"Here, come look at this." Hibiki motioned to a room.

Shinigami followed, with all the Quasi-Spirits coming with her, too a big room in the house's middle, making her eyes widen as she saw it was based on bits and pieces of the Unknown World. The Crystal Garden area, Green Field area, Scorched Autumn area... it was like it had all come with them.

"Before we left, I asked Mio to save some bits and pieces of your world, we figured having a bit of the place we all bonded together would be the best way to make even more here." Rinemu explained, blushing a bit.

Shinigami's eyes widened a bit before sniffling, and turning to look at her girls with a smile on her face.

"...It's perfect, and I'm ready to make those memories." She stated.

"Come on everyone, group hug!" Sheri announced.

Everyone came together, smiling giving the same smile as Shinigami.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

Listening from outside, Mio smiled.

"Feels right to spread happiness, doesn't it?" Mio said to Shido.

"Yeah, it really does." Shido agreed.

Looking at Mio with slight worry, and getting her attention, Shido looked at her.

"You sure you can handle this, being the leader? I know I was only that unofficially for bringing us together, but..." He mentioned.

"Don't worry, I know I can do it, after all... I had someone to show me I _can_ do it." Mio answered.

She looked up at the sky, seeing the same thing as Vali had with her face lightly nodding to her from the sky. Looking back down, she giggled a bit.

"Well, I think we should prepare a celebration while we have this moment of peace." Mio remarked, heading inside.

"Whoa! Mio, wait for me." Shido chuckled as he followed.

* * *

**_~Legend of the Heavenly Dragons world_ **

Inside part of Hell's buildings, Lilith walked to a certain area that was once Satan's, and had since been left preserved, before walking to a small photograph that was being held there... it was the picture showing her and Satan on their wedding day. Sighing a bit, she flipped it over to show another image, but it had a tear in it, one that had a spot where Rizevim used to be, and was ripped out after he fell to his evil path.

"...Oh, Satan, sometimes I wonder if I'm doing you proud. All these messes that formed without you, some I can't clean up, and others I didn't even see. Could you still call this world the place of freedom you intended it to be?" She asked herself.

"I think he'd tell you that you've been doing the best you can."

Lilith's eyes widened, and she turned to see Sirzechs walk in, followed by Serafall and Ajuka.

"Oh, hey guys, how long were you there for?" Lilith asked.

"The last sentence, but that picture kinda tells us what else you were saying." Serafall revealed.

Upon hearing that, Lilith blushed before chuckling, as if expecting that.

"Yeah, I guess I'm easy to read after all these years... that's the life of a widowed Devil for you." Lilith said sadly.

None of them knew what to say at first, Satan had died 1500 years before any of them had been born, but as a parent himself... not to mention a man with a wife who had family leave her for complicated reasons, Sirzechs eventually found the words.

**「** **Asterisk War: Waiting for the Rain** **」**

"I don't think there's anything I can say that truly understands your situation, the two of you had a bond unlike any other, enough that it changed an entire faction... most who remember his story knows he was a great man, and one that Vali would have been very happy to have met. However, for that same reason, we all only exist because of the both of you made it happen, so in a way, we all lost a father figure." He explained, breathing a bit in the middle of it.

"Despite that, you still haven't given up for all these years, even if there have been things that could have made Hell fall apart, you've handled this burden. It wasn't always alone, but you still stood strong through it all, most of all, your daughter's striving to bring back his dream."

Lilith stares at the picture again, and right as she did, she suddenly noticed Serafall slid a photo under it, making her notice the ripped spot with Rizevim be replaced with a picture of Vali.

"It isn't just Vali, there's her peerage, Issei... all of you can stick this out together, and I'm sure that Satan is still smiling at you right now, wherever he is." Serafall added with a smile.

Seeing that, Lilith smiled briefly, only to frown again.

"Is something wrong?" Ajuka asked.

"Sorry, it's just... I can't feel that something bad is gonna happen soon, and I don't know what." She answered.

The Mother of all Devils noticed Serafall hug her, and she sighed as she looked at her.

"Whatever comes next, we'll be here to help you." Serafall smiled.

"...Thank you, and make sure to tell that to Alanira, Roygun, and Falbium for me." Lilith asked.

"Sure thing." Sirzechs promised.

After some time passed, the room was empty as Lilith left it, and once she did... the picture fell over slightly, causing a small crack in the glass near the spot where Vali was.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

Whatever bad omen Lilith was feeling, perhaps this was a sign to it... a bad one.

* * *

**_~Date A Re:Live world_ **

In a secret location somewhere in the world, the sight of a woman, the 67th, and newest Prime Minster of Japan since the previous one retired after last year, was seen walking to a building where she was to attend a meeting with a select few.

Once she arrived, the sight of only six others could be seen sitting down at a table, with certain countries' flags behind each of them, which were America, Russia, Germany, China, France, and Great Britain, better known alongside Japan as the seven countries who helped keep the world stable after the Spacequakes began over 31 years ago. Despite the destruction of Europe, the nations of Germany, France, and Great Britain had been restoring themselves through some bits of land that Russia (albeit reluctantly) gave up to them.

Sitting in front of the American flag was a woman with shoulder length light-pink hair styled in a wavy manner and blue eyes, the 50th President of the USA, Alicia Starlight.

The one in front of the Chinese flag was a woman with long red hair held in two Chinese bun wraps and brown eyes, the 11th President of China, Hui Chen.

The one in front of the French flag was a woman with waist length blonde hair and green eyes, the 30th President of France, Renee Primrose.

The one in front of the German flag was a man with short dirty blonde hair and red eyes, the 10th Chancellor of Germany, Adrian Blitzkrieg.

The one in front of the Russian flag was a man with black hair slicked down behind him as his purple eyes glared at everything, the 9th President of Russia, Alexei Vasiliev.

And finally, the one in front of the United Kingdom flag was a man with blue and white hair with orange eyes, the 68th Prime Minister of Great Britain, Lewis Wilson.

"Hmm? Ah, welcome Lady Hikari." Lewis greeted.

The newest Prime Minster, Hikari Nakamura, smiled towards her fellow sovereign for his gesture. She had long white hair with pink eyes, tied up in a pony tail, with smaller ribbons tying up the sides of her hair that framed her face.

"Thank you, and welcome everyone, I'm glad you could all make it." Hikari smiled.

"With that, all of us have gathered here, so now we can all begin." Adrian announced.

Alexei turned his head, grunting in annoyance.

"If you ask me, doesn't make a damn difference that we're all here." He remarked.

"We know you don't mean that, you care for your people too." Lewis replied.

"Oh, shut up, I've got no interest in anything about that, much less you bastards-" Alexei sneered.

Alicia slammed her hand on the table, making it shake a bit as everyone shut up.

"Alexei, I get you've been stressed the last half year over taking in the European refugees, but don't take it out on us. After all, this meeting is to prevent such things from continuing." Alicia stated with a light glare.

Alexei sighed, crossing his arms as he relented his annoyance a bit.

"Wow, taking charge as efficiently as ever Alicia, I'm glad I didn't have to face you in an election." Hui Chen said playfully.

"Eh, I'm nothing special." Alicia smiled in response.

Taking her seat, Hikari quickly got everyone's attention as she breathed out, preparing what she had planned to say when she called everyone to this meeting.

"As most of you remember, last year we all learned the truth of the Spacequakes' origins, and how the very organization that helped us recover had done it for their own benefit... Deus Ex Machina Industries, led by Isaac Westcott who started the whole mess. We paid for it with the destruction of Europe from that Choronzon monster, and nearly losing the world if Ratatoskr's quick thinking hadn't saved us." She began, looking serious the whole time.

"Yeah, some of us know that particularly well." Alexei said with a glare.

"Well, what you don't know is that while none of us were aware, there was a threat that could have destroyed our world without any of us with the power to stop it, and one fairly similar to that Choronzon monster no less. Ratatoskr's current leader, Seigo Takamiya, told me of this himself when it kidnapped his eldest daughter." Hikari replied.

This caught everyone's attention, even Alexei's usual expression had shifted.

"This same force has been the reason for Westcott's silence, and it may not be much longer before he returns... think about this carefully, Choronzon was the result of an unintentional use of Westcott's power, what if he tried something like that on purpose? He very well could, especially with the reveal that..." Hikari continued, looking down.

"...That he's got the Devil's soul in him, literally." Hui Chen said with a nervous sweat.

Alexei's eyes twitched a bit, soon biting his nails.

"OK, so we know a threat flew by us under our noses, and that the bastard's got worse he could... there's a reason you had us all called here, so spill it." He demanded, tapping his fingers on his arm.

"Right, I have a proposition that I'd like everyone here to consider, one that our predecessors did 30 years ago, but didn't follow. True our world has some form of unity and peace, but not true unity, just a truce to accept each other without getting into any big deals unless a small problem festered under our noses..." Hikari answered, soon closing her eyes.

A few of them began to realize what she'd say next, showing some shock.

"...Our seven nations, the ones that took charge when the rest of the world faltered, must truly unite it together. No simple truce, a full alliance between us all."

Alexei was sure that it had been so quiet, the quietest creaks of their chairs could be heard.

"Hikari, something like that is a big step, and the world may not be able to handle it... are you sure you'd be willing to take that risk?" Renee asked.

"It isn't who's willing or not that's the point, any day now we could be attacked by Westcott, and with forces no one understands, for all we know... our own enemies are among our ranks, and even they're oblivious to the fact." Hikari stated.

She stood up, catching the other leaders off guard.

"Our entire world is at stake, and if we don't truly stand up to protect it, we won't have one... yes, there will be people who oppose it, and others who will be angry, but we can't let that fear stop us. We can't face this enemy on our own... so, I ask you all, will you help me protect this world together? Just like Ratatoskr has, I want to bring all kinds of people together, to truly make a difference!" Hikari exclaimed, holding a hand near her heart.

The other leaders looked at one another, and Hui Chen soon stood up.

"I agree, even without being there, I remember the haunting horrors that resulted from the losses there, China already has some darkness back then, and it still thrives today since it lead to one of the Spirits due to her sad story... I'm in!" Hui Chen agreed.

"Thank you, Hui Chen." Hikari smiled.

"Now, for the rest of you... I won't make you follow me, but I hope you will. Just ask yourselves what you feel is best for this world, and if you don't agree with me, then I won't press the issue again." She promised.

They all went silent, and began to ponder a bit more, though it didn't take long for them to find their answers.

"Everyone here? I think I can trust you, and even if I didn't, this world needs to change if we want it to survive, we owe the billions who've died to one man's tyranny that much." Renee agreed.

"Me too! I've heard most of America's people want this for a long time, so this is the perfect chance, I'll stand by your side!" Alicia said excitedly.

"I shall lend my sword as well, this is a truly noble cause, and I don't see any reason it shouldn't happen." Lewis smiled in response.

"Eh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, count me in." Adrian shrugged, smiling a bit.

Everyone looked at Alexei, who was the only one left to agree, it was unsure if he was against them, or with them.

'This isn't just some normal game, our nations have never been on the best terms, and yet... that same mindset created a man like Westcott. It needs to end, and it has to end with him!' He thought.

"...I'll do it, being then only one who said no would make me hypocritical." Alexei stated.

**「** **Asterisk World: Brand New World - Full Version** **」**

Hikari smiled at that, and the leaders all looked at each other.

"This is it then, our world's next stage begins here, and we'll show Westcott that the bonds he hates are the very thing that will end his tyranny!" Hikari announced.

"Yeah, let's start our future here." Hui Chen replied.

All seven leaders put their hands out on top of each other, giving their own unique smiles as a result.

* * *

**_~Legend of the Heavenly Dragons world_ **

The sight of the tournament arena for the Rating Game Finals was seen as the last few additions were being made, with Lilith standing in the middle of it.

"This is it, the final horizon... Vali, this is where you hopefully change the world of Devils." Lilith stated.

_"What I want, is a land where all can be free!" Satan's voice echoed._

Lilith tightens her hand with her ring, giving a determined look as her hair blew in the wind, and she looked to the sky.

"Don't worry Satan, soon enough... I'll bring that land back!" Lilith said to herself.

* * *

Ophelia was seen doing some sowing, creating a set of outfits to be worn, Ineelana walked in at that moment to see her Pawn's work. The sight of their new uniforms for the Finals were amazing to her, and she took a closer look, with Ophelia turning to her worriedly.

"Are they... satisfactory?" She asked.

"You did better than good Ophelia, these are just what we need to show we'll be giving it our all." Ineelana smiled.

She blushed a bit, smiling at the compliment.

"Hey guys, come check out the new outfits!" Ineelana called out.

The rest of her peerage soon came in to see them.

"Whoa, sweet! You really know how to spin some threads Ophelia!" Tamara approved with a thumb's up.

Ophelia tilted her head at that.

"Uh... what?" Murasaki asked confused.

"I'm not sure that was even the correct choice of words to use." Yumi said with a sweat drop.

Tamara blushed at that, whistling to the side.

"So, how likely do you think our chances are? We're still playing to win after all." Stella asked.

"Hmm, well... Vali's group has some new powers to use, but we've been training as well. Whatever the case, we'll be giving it our all, it means nothing to Vali if she beats me because I didn't give it everything." Ineelana answered.

She held out her fist, prompting everyone else to do the same.

"Whatever happens, we'll show everyone the Leviathan clan's heiress is no pansy!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**_~Date A Re:Live world_ **

Mio held up a picture showing her father on it, and breathed as she looked towards the night sky above her, unable to enjoy it fully due to the unknown of every tomorrow that she knew would one day come.

"Westcott will come back soon, and I'm sure that when he does, this will be the last battle... father, I will keep my promise to you." Mio said towards the sky.

"Mio, you coming?" Shido called.

Mio turned to see the mini-party inside the house, and she smiled as she walked towards it.

* * *

**_~Both Worlds_ **

A slide-cut was seen showing both Mio and Vali walking towards their friends as they readied their resolve for what would come next.

"To the future!" They both exclaimed.

**「** **insert song end** **」**

They each rose their right hand into the air, making it shine brightly as the cut-in vanished.

**Heaven and Hell: Adventure of Two Worlds - The End**

* * *

**It's finally over everyone, this story, a truly epic crossover between two of my story series... has ended! Alongside it, I've opened the roads that start the next chapter of each story's next season. Though, as I'd like to remind all my DAR:L fans, there's still that Season 3 related to Mio which shows some of the story's past events more clearly that I have to show before I begin it, but S4 of DAR:L is still extremely close by.**

**Once again, thank you all for walking the journey of this story with me, it was really fun to right this, and I'm glad that for a crossover, I managed to do it right. *giggles* As you can see, I've already add some interesting twists on both sides. For DAR:L, the world leaders are going for true unity, because for Season 4... the story's finally gonna have focus outside of Japan that isn't only for a single arc!**

**For the LOHD side, you all already knew that the Hero Faction are actually moles, with Jeanne still technically being allied to them as a way for them to share info on Khaos Brigade activities, and what they're doing... albeit as shown with Sieg, it stresses her because they take it too far cause of some occasional circumstances... though while Jingu being evil was briefly seen in the previews, I never gave any hints that Hades was her adoptive father :3**

**Well, there's not much more to say now, that's it for this story. As of this moment, the hiatus for Date A Re:Live, and Legend of the Heavenly Dragons is now officially over, and I'll be resuming their updates starting with LOHD. Due to adding Date A Re:Strike's chapters into the main story, I haven't updated it at all since the crossover began, so it deserves to get updated first.**

**That's it for this story everyone. See you next time on either DAR:L, LOHD, or both, so stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
